A Flower Amongst Devils
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Minako certainly didn't expect to be here, in a new world and fending for herself amongst Devils, Fallens, Angels and Youkai, and with only her Personas to guide her! She also never expected to play negotator either, what happened to just flat out saving the world again? An AU, Crossover Fic
1. Chapter 1

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Chapter 1_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD crossovers to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**wrathie: The list never stops dwindling down, does it? One day I'll sit down and finish all of my fics in one go.. maybe. Rambling aside, here goes nothing. **

**Like what my co-author, XoreandoX will mention next, this fic started off with me wanting to pay homage to Crimson Lord's HS DxD x P3 crossover, his fic, A Demon Among Devils is awesome, much better than mine, so go read it, and then subsequently getting influenced by gabriel blessing's Beyond the Outer Gate Lies, yes that is great too, read it.**

**Then it went into the brainstorming phase, where my co-author threw the book at me, he's good at that (and is always so blunt at it), and I went back to the drawing block to actually come up with something that could actually work. He suggested a new angle that wasn't touched on much in DxD, I took a look at it, and the rest is history. For starters besides by co-author, XoreandoX, the two above mentioned authors, I would also like to credit Kisdota- The Freak Gamer for his Persona fic that had influenced me alot, my other beta readers, itscomplicatedokay, bowpurity and kaiserdude for contributing alot and indulging me till I actually got confident enough to publish this one out as well.**

**For this chapter, it's just the introduction and the meat of the story isn't quite there yet. Yes, it seems like I got the crossover all wrong, and it's more of Persona with Persona, but trust me on this. For my loyal readers of PtF (Piecing the Fragments), no it is no an epilogue to that fic, though it seems like one, and you won't see the DxD references or any hints that this is the DxD world till chapter 4 the latest. So sit tight, enjoy the ride, and till the next time!**

**EDIT: 25/08/14 - I have revised the first chapter, it's really horrible and I contradicted myself alot. Hope it's better now!**

* * *

**XoreandoX: When I first heard that wrathie wanted to write a fic to pay homage to Crimson Lord's "A Demon Among Devils", I wondered just what wrathie had in mind. Needless to say it looked like it was just a lot of ideas that needed a bit of direction, so here I am once again playing the role of co-author for another fic. One of the things I contributed to this fic is the introduction of a character that normally makes an appearance later on in the Highschool DxD canon, though from what I understand you won't be seeing her until Chapter 4 or so. I should note that this chapter is more or less the 'missing' chapter that describes the struggles of suddenly appearing in an unknown world that a lot of people like to handwave, so without further delay enjoy the chapter; and for all the authors out there, Keep on Writing.**

* * *

..

Arisato Minako woke up suddenly, her entire consciousness jerking awake as she stared up at the clear blue sky, the warmth of the sun making her speechless as she slowly got up. She found herself sprawled and resting on a bench in an unfamiliar park.

The change of scenery made her wonder why Theodore had pulled her from the seal. She had been prepared to maintain for as long as Father Time moved on for the sake of her friends and the world. Minako prided herself as an adaptable individual, and not knowing what was happening to the world that she was protecting - _had _been protecting along with all of her friends, is quite a bitter pill to swallow.

The first thing Minako did upon calming down was to reach into the depth of her consciousness, searching, probing to find the Personas, her allies, her other selves that had gone through her last journey together with her.

To her horror, there was none, none that resided in her mind and she found herself panicking as she racked her mind for some way, any way to regain her Personas that was missing from her Sea of Souls.

It had been only a year since she had first awakened her ability summon Personas, and although it seems like only a short period, it has also been the longest, terrifying and yet most fulfilling and happiest time of her entire life. Her Personas were the one that contributed greatly to it being so.

It wasn't just S.E.E.S, her friends or the bonds that she created that made that time precious, it was also the Personas' presence that made it even more so.

The Personas she wielded and carred were an aspect of her, yet were also separate from her, Personas whose voice only she could hear. Personas taught her, just like she had taught some of them as well.

Personas were individuals just like herself and her friends in S.E.E.S, and even her comrades' Persona has retained some of their memories from their time before her friends drew upon their powers to protect humanity.

"No.."' Minako found herself feeling a profound sense of loss. She felt alone, lonely and without her Personas she felt naked, powerless and helpless. Not even Orpheus, the truest aspect of her, answered her call -

No – she could hear it, her, him, she didn't care, She could hear a familiar voice calling out to her as she pleaded into her Sea of Souls.

"Orpheus?" Minako cried out in her mind, blindly reaching out to see if she could locate the direction of its voice, even if it was metaphysical in her mind. 'Orpheus?' She called again, this time louder and he, or she, answered.

The metallic body and form, with a great lyre shaped liked a heart placed comfortably behind it was familiar to her. The golden sheen instead of the usual silver made her sigh in relief while she stared up at the mask that covered the Persona's head, the long brown hair waving freely behind her in a nonexistent wind.

"Orpheus Telos"' She whispered as she collapsed back onto the bench, at least she wasn't alone. Even if it was just Orpheus – she wasn't alone any more. But it wasn't the Orpheus that had accompanied her from the start of her previous journey, no she was much more.

The mask that this Orpheus wore was the 'colorless mask' that Igor had granted her from the strength of all her bonds put together. The colorless mask was a sign of her bonds, her connection to her friends and to her, it was the embodiment of her friend's faith and trust in her.

So with Orpheus Telos, she could not lose, she would never lose. That was her faith in her Personas, her bonds and her friends.

As Minako calmed down, she started digging through her pockets to find out what she had to work with.

..

It turned out that the total material possessions she had on hand was her evoker, her wallet with barely five thousand yen in notes and coins, and her cellphone with the S.E.E.S arm band attached to it. Still, it could be worse. She was _back_, she was released from the Great Seal somehow and it was due to Theodore that she was able to return to the world of the living.

She made a promise to hug and kiss her most beloved elevator sibling before she ran off, excited at being given the chance to live life again after being sealed for goodness know how long?

The passing of time was a concern for her too. She did not know how long she had been sealed away for? It had to be years at least, she felt like it had been that long, and if it had been years, would her friends still remember her?

"Get a grip girl! Orpheus Telos is here, of course they'll remember." Minako muttered to herself as she asked for directions to the nearest train station. She hoped she had at least enough cash on her to buy a ticket back to Tatsumi Port Island, from there she would be able to contact her friends. Hopefully the Kirijo group would still be linked to Gekkoukan, and anyway, she was a student of Gekkoukan high... wait, she was officially deceased.

So that was not an option as it might cause more than their share of problems, so contacting Gekkoukan High was out. Perhaps she could contact the Kirijo office instead? But she didn't know who to contact, and depending on how many years had passed, Mitsuru might even be calling the shots – and that meant she could never get through to her. Then it hit her.

"How silly of me!" Minako slapped a hand against her forehead as she pulled out her cellphone, she could _call_ them as she had their numbers and mail addresses! Even if they didn't pick up, she could at least mail them too, right?

..

"Thank you very much! Really, thank you!" Minako bowed profusely to the staff in the train station who were kind enough to let her recharge her phone. It had taken her some begging, but they had agreed to at least charge her phone so she could turn it again.

Minako bowed again to the staff before she walked away, hands trembling as she selected the person she would want to call first in the contact list. Yukari, she should call Yukari first. Her best friend in the world would be the first to know that she was back!

"Eh?" But Minako was confused when she noticed that she _couldn't_ make a call to her no matter how she tried. She would only get a error message.

"Network error? I can't connect with it? Why?" Minako frowned before she slapped a hand on her forehead again.

"Right, I didn't pay the bills... so they would have cut me off." Minako sighed but that was only a minor setback as she looked around for a payphone to make calls with. Payphones were becoming a rarer and rarer sight nowadays, but there were at least one or two per station to help people like her.

Minako plunked the coins into the phone and dialed the number for Yukari's cell impatiently, and to her relief this time the call went through.

"C'mon, Yuka-tan... pick up." Minako mumbled in frustration and her breath picked up when someone answered the call.

"Yuka-tan?" She practically squealed into the phone, only to freeze when it wasn't Yukari's voice that came from the other end.

"Yuka-tan? Who is this?" It was a gruff voice, a man and Minako eeped before apologizing.

"E-Eh, ehh? I'm sorry! I must have gotten the wrong number! I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely before she hung up, a hand on her chest in embarrassment and shock. Did she dial the number wrong in her excitement?

"Well, let's try again." Minako told herself as she picked up the phone and tried again.

"Hello?" The same voice answered the phone again and Minako shivered but still managed to confirm that she had dialed the right number that she had dialed countless times to Yukari.

"Y-Yes, I... I see, I'm sorry... I must have gotten the wrong number. So-So sorry!" She apologized again before hanging up and looking a little lost on what she should do next.

"R-Right, she must have changed her number, that's normal... let's try the others then!" Minako tried to reassure herself before she decided on the next person to call.

"Junpei, Junpei wouldn't change his number, right?"

..

In the end, all of the numbers that she had in her contact list were either the wrong number or were not even in service. Minako was confused, and more than a little terrified as she stared at her phone, feeling lost and dejected. She didn't even dare to mail her friends, not that she could, but it was still a terrifying though.

There was just no way that _all_ of her contact list could have been wrong, there was just no way. How could Chagall Cafe or Club Escapade just... change numbers like that? Unless... it had been decades since she had sealed herself away, that could be it.

If it _was _decades, then her friends would have grown up, and would have moved on. She wouldn't fault them for that, so that might be the case. It would be enough time for even businesses to close down, yes, that was it!

Minako breathed easier after rationalizing through the possibilities. She was walking towards the train station again, trying to look for anything that could give her an idea of what day and date it was today.

"2013?" Minako's eyes widened as she felt her legs weaken, it had just been three years and everything has changed? H-How, why?

"Everyone?" Minako felt as though her world was crashing down on her, Had everyone abandoned her? Or had Mitsuru decided to remove everything regarding the Shadows, including Tatsumi Port Island and Gekkoukan high? No, that was not possible... she, she wouldn't, they had so many memories there, she just couldn't destroy everything they had fought so hard for, right?

Unfortunately for Minako, she couldn't think clearly now as she sobbed openly, her shoulders shivering as she walked aimlessly to rest her head against a wall.

..

It took a few minutes for her to regain her composure again and she bounced back with the encouragement of Orpheus Telos, the representative of her soul had always been laconic as compared to her other more vocal Personas. But it was again her encouragement that made her want to try again, she had to believe in her friends, she had to be strong – she was the field leader of S.E.E.S, had faced the harbinger of the end of the world, Nyx and had come out triumphant. She had to believe, believe in the Minako that her friends believed in.

"Let's go... to Tatsumi Port Island." Minako told herself as she slapped both hands against her cheek and as it stung, she knew she was at least awake and alive.

"Note to self... never do that again." She muttered painfully while heading towards the ticketing station to buy tickets that would allow her to ride to Tatsumi Port Island. Speaking of which, where was she now, anyway?

..

It turned out that she was at Odaiba within Tokyo City, but she found herself stunned when she could not find Tatsumi Port Island station within the entire train directory. She remembered where it was, it was a man made island near the city of Ito, and yet, it wasn't there at all. It didn't make sense, it just didn't!

Even if it she remembered wrongly and it was nowhere _near_ Ito City, the station should still exists! It's also one of the wonders of Japan, a fully man-made island that was developed and ran by the Kirijo group! There was no way that it could just disappear off the face of the earth!

Minako clutched her head and hair in confusion as she stared at the machine, sorely tempted to slam her hands on it but she reined herself in.

"Erm, are you going to use the machine, Miss?" A business man asked her politely and Minako took the opportunity to ask him about Tatsumi Port Island, and how to get there.

"Tatsumi Port Island? I've never heard of that place before. It is an amusement park?" The man was patient enough to listen to her, she probably was looking quite harassed and panicky and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before asking.

"Tatsumi Port Island, a man made island just the south of Ito city... you know, the one that was run by the Kirijo Group, you... do know of the Kirijo Group right?" Minako pleaded with him, but her hopes were dashed when he shook his head in apology.

"I've never heard of the place in my life, miss. So... are you going to use the machine?" The man smiled apologetically and thanked her as Minako slowly moving her body out of the way. Once again she found herself with a mystery she couldn't solve or accept.

"Doesn't exist?" She muttered weakly as she stumbled away, almost tripping a few times with a haunted look on her face.

"_Minako, please, calm down._" Orpheus Telos spoke suddenly, startling her.

It was her own voice that called out inside her, Orpheus Telos trying to encourage her and Minako tried, she tried so hard to get herself up again. She had always been an endless bundle of energy and optimism wasn't she? She had to, she had to remain positive. There was a logical reason for _everything_ here. Everything can't just be gone, it just _can't_.

* * *

..

"It's gone... t-totally... gone?" Minako couldn't stop her voice from breaking as she stared at the expense of sea that she _knew_ had been Tatsumi Port Island. Unless _everyone_ was lying to her, Tatsumi Port Island never even existed in the first place. The place of her journey with S.E.E.S, her friends in Gekkoukan High, all of her memories, was it all a lie? Had she been dreaming? Or was this a trick of the mind? Had she lost to Nyx?

"_Minako,your sea of souls, I need you here now._"

Orpheus Telo's words shook her out of her rapidly downward spiraling train of thoughts. She obliged and she closed her eyes to enter into her consciousness and sea of souls instead. Once there, Minako's breath hitched and she found herself staring in amazement at who had greeted her within the confines of her mind as they nodded to her before fading away.

She had wanted to cry out to them, but she was too late to stop them. Minako almost broke then, but was saved Orpheus shook her head and said that they were still she hoped, and dared, and she opened her eyes again, turned around and like she had hoped, in front of her were the Personas of her comrades in S.E.E.S.

Isis of the Lovers, ultimate Persona of Yukari was floating in front of her, her wings fluttering slightly in the breeze while smiling at her.

Artemisia of the Empress, ultimate Persona of Mitsuru in all of her masked glory looked at her regally as she nodded to her in acknowledgment of her.

Trismegistus the red armored and red blooded Magician, nodded at her firmly, even giving her a thumbs up as he floated in the air besides Isis.

Caesar of the Emperor, ultimate Persona of Akihiko looked at her solemnly as he lowered his right hand, the sword cutting in the ground as he waited patiently.

Juno, of the Priestess, ultimate Persona of Fuuka simply looked on, her all-seeing eyes meeting hers and not moving at all until she broke eye contact to the next Persona.

Pallas Athena of the Chariot, ultimate Persona of Aegis stood resolutely besides her fellow S.E.E.S summons just like as she remembered Aegis to be, always guarding her patiently and stoically.

Kala-Nemi of the Justice, ultimate Persona of Ken, stood besides Pallas Athena, the tall and powerful figure casting a shadow on the last two Personas as Minako found herself too emotional for words.

Cerberus, of the Strength, Persona of Koromaru looked on fondly, wagging his tail, all three heads drooling and slobbering in delight. Minako's eyes were however on the last figure that had just turned up, Castor, of the Hierophant and the Persona of Shinjiro.

The black colored Persona, riding a steel horse moved silently to stand besides Caesar before all the Personas moved forward as one. It was Castor however whose hand reached out to drop a familiar, blueish key that made Minako gasp. All the Personas joined Cerberus in surrounding Minako as the wild card sobbed and cried, the overwhelming flood of her emotions too much for her to bear as she clutched the Velvet room key to her chest.

* * *

..

Minako was a wreck, all alone and sobbing to herself and must have looked pretty desperate too as she was picked up by a patrolling officer who wanted to check on her. However it ended up having him bring Minako in to the station as her identity hadn't checked out.

It was something the Wild Card dreaded, and the odds was so low that it was astronomical but Minako had more or less came to the conclusion that this _wasn't_ the world she had lived in, or had saved for that matter.

This was another world, so her identity wasn't valid, and she probably didn't even exist in the records, to the country of Japan. Even if she was born, raised and lived here for 16-17 years, she wasn't a true Japanese citizen. She just wished she had applied for a passport and kept it with her as it would have helped her case, but there was no helping it now.

..

Her identification was not valid, there was no one registered under Arisato Minako with that identification number, but no matter how the officer looked, it was legitimate identity that just wasn't recognized in the system.

The possibility that she was _erased_ from the system was higher than someone had faked that identity. Which leaves the officer, and the station confused and perplexed on what to do with her.

The high school girl was not even making any attempts to resist, she seemed genuinely confused, and looked like she was just as eager to find out what was going on rather than trying to lie her way out of the situation.

She was cooperative, answered all their questions and behaved extremely well. The only problem with her story was how she didn't exactly have a home to return to, being an orphan and all. But it _was_ feasible, an orphan would explain how she had not discovered her identity was lost all this time.

Her statement to the station was that she had applied for her identification along with her student pass to 'Gekkoukan High'. It was a school that was nonexistent as well as the place it was supposed to be on,'Tatsumi Port Island'. Tatsumi Port Island was an entirely fictitious address, it simply did not exists but the teenager looked so eager and trusting that many of the officers hadn't had the heart to tell her that she might have been duped and conned by others.

That also explained why the address that had been listed in her identity was an altogether unfamiliar address as well, the young woman has been duped, hook, line and sinker. They didn't think that a woman as smart looking as her could be so gullible though, but apparently she had been.

She barely had six thousand yen with her, and they were sure that her bank accounts were frozen as well. Was she a victim of identity theft after all? That was terrible, who would do such a thing?

It would take some time to sort through the legal paperwork and diplomatic headaches that this unique situation required, it looked like they need to seek assistance from other agencies to help resolve this issue for her. She was just a teenager, and they were the police, they _had_ to help her, or else who would?

In the mean time, they had to ask the poor teenager to stay in the station till they sort out the situation for her.

* * *

..

Minako bowed to the police officer who was looking extremely awkward and apologetic, apologizing about the state of the room that she had to sleep in for the next few days. In truth, Minako was surprised that the officers had been so accommodating to her, some of them even offered their place for her to crash in the mean time. It seemed, oddly inappropriate, and if it was just one or two officer, she might be a little worried. But the whole station seemed to be too... eager to help her. It was as if they were all charmed by her... was it really her? She'd have to think about that for a bit.

One thing she had to focus now entirely now though, was the current situation. Knowing that her identity was not registered was another nail in the coffin for her, this wasn't her world, S.E.E.S didn't exist here, neither did Shadows and she _didn't_ exist here till today.

It was earth shattering news, and the only comfort she could cling on to was the fact that all the things she experienced for the past year hadn't been a dream, she had succeeded, and she had saved the world. Her friends' Personas had told her that, and even if she could not call upon them like she did with Orpheus, they had spoken to her briefly before taking residence in the sea of her consciousness before they faded away totally. They were there, reminders of what she had fought for, but they had came from a great distance to reach out to her in her time of weakness. Just for that she was eternally grateful to her friends.

She had _almost_, almost given into her despair, into the idea that all she had fought for was a lie, that it was a dream she had. It would have shattered her, but now she had assurance, that her friends were still waiting for her, Minako had a new goal, she was going to return to them, or die trying.

..

That was why she had started meditating, seeking to explore her own consciousness and her Sea of Souls to see if any _more_ Personas were still residing in her Sea of Souls.

Her evoker had mysteriously disappeared when they had her empty her pockets, something she was glad for and they had even taken her S.E.E.S arm band due to the pin that was used to secure it. They wouldn't want her to attempt suicide after all. She had been found in a very emotional state after all, but she was sure that she could beg them to return it to her tomorrow.

With the evoker out of the picture, a good thing for she was sure that she would have been under more scrutiny if they had asked about her evoker. The Velvet Room key had also disappeared, but she was sure that it would turn up eventually just like her evoker. Minako could imagine Theodore doing that favor for her – allowing her to summon her evoker and her key like she had done when she wanted to visit the Velvet Room. Coincidentally Theodore was linked to the second most important thing in her agenda right now.

She had to look for the elevator siblings and Igor to find out exactly what was she supposed to do here. Was she suppose to save this world too? Or was this a second chance for her to live her life peacefully?

Was this a wish that her friends had desired, a chance for her to live life normally? She had to know, she just _had_ to.

But for now, her first priority was to search for her Personas. Having Orpheus Telos was wonderful, but it was like speaking to a mirror, it wasn't what she needed right now.

Speaking with her Personas had been a habit that she had formed after speaking with Pharos, actually she had discovered that she could do so only after speaking with Pharos.

Her Personas were an aspect of her, but they were also themselves, their legends, history and experience was something she was happy to know and experience. They also had many personalities, for example those of the Justice Arcana were frightfully pompous, while those of the Devil were candidly informal.

Those of the Hierophant had many stories and tales to share, some even tried to give her advise on dating.

Those of the Lovers were the romantic types, meeting Raphael was a shock when he prepositioned her almost immediately, that had been extremely awkward.

Those of the Judgement were stern, unforgiving, and very serious – they heralded the end after all.

She had spoken to all of them, but there was one Persona who had never spoken back to her. Messiah, the ultimate persona of the Judgement Arcana. It had simply stared back at her wordlessly no matter how many times she tried to speak to him.

She had wondered why, but there wasn't much time before Messiah was torn from her grasp after the final battle with Nyx. The ultimate Judgement had been strangely absent on her final days and as the Velvet Room was inaccessible to her, she had thought him to be lost to her forever.

..

"Someone, anyone..." Minako whispered desperately as she searched her Sea of Souls, probing, begging for any of her Personas to answer like Orpheus Telos. After she had settled down the small cell that she would be spending the night in, she started meditating. Reaching into her consciousness was normally something instinctual to her, something she did not need to put effort into before. However in this case, it had been frustratingly hard to achieve. She supposed all the bombshells that were dropped on her made it almost impossible for her to achieve the perfect centre and calm she usually managed. Minako wouldn't say that she was totally unflappable, but it was just easier for her to compose herself and reach that inner calm compared to others.

So it was perhaps no surprised that while she searched, she also cried, begged and finally, someone answered, a small blonde girl skipping out of the darkness before curtseying to her.

..

"Alice?" Minako's tone was soft as the Persona modelled after the fairy tale smiled in front of her. The blonde little girl found herself being hugged by Minako a moment later.

"Alice... you're... here? T-Thank you!" She blinked back tears as the child simply beamed but subsequently frowned when she pointed behind her shoulders and Minako turned to come face to face with the ultimate Persona of Death.

"Thanatos, you came..." Minako gave the Greek God of death a respectful nod and wondered how she had missed the presence of the god of death that had been a constant shadow in her mind after they had decided to let Ryoji live to take on Nyx.

Thanatos could be said to be the alternate form of Ryoji, and the Fortune Social Link had been very protective and enamoured with her. Thanatos had been similarly affected after his death, choosing to stay by her side adamantly even if she did not call upon the Persona often.

It had been like a guard dog, a few times she had been afraid that it would tear down the mental restraints Personas all had in her mind when she got hurt and would re-enact what had happened during the first full moon she had on Port Island. That horror show of Orpheus being torn inside out to summon Thanatos was traumatizing, and if Thanatos had tried it on other Personas... and god forbid, any of the Seraphs, she was sure that they would be very, very displeased with her.

"I'm glad... you're here though. I'll probably need your help too." Minako smiled sincerely in her mind as she settled herself better on the bed in the cell. Now that she had two more Personas, arguably two that she couldn't hold a conversation with, but it was a start at least.

"_I'll help!"_

Alice's voice echoed in her mind, before appearing and offered a hand to her. The Wild Card nodded and took her hand, following her lead in skipping and searching for her Personas.

"_It's like when I went down the rabbit hole, Mina-chan. It's an adventure!"_

Alice giggled while navigating the Sea of Souls of her own creation. She had long accepted that her sea of souls was a dangerous place, she hadn't wanted it to take form as a labyrinth similar to Tartarus, but some wishes can't be granted.

Her sea of souls was huge, but if she had picture how it has been, she supposed that in the middle of the maze there was a huge lounge where all her Personas hung out together.

Now though, the lounge was empty save for Orpheus Telos and Thanatos. The Personas of her comrades had left, faded away and leaving fragments of their presences within the lounge itself. In time the Personas that were least used would retire to the connected rooms to avoid the lounge being too cluttered, but that would not be the case for them.

Minako had to step out of the safety of her lounge to find them, and with Alice, it just might be easier. She had escaped from the Queen of Hearts after all – and had experience navigating mazes.

"_It's about finding our friends, Mina-chan."_ Alice berated her and the wild card blushed before nodding her head.

"_Is there anyone you would like to find, Mina-chan?"_ Alice asked curiously and the first name that came to her was one that she had relied on for the longest time.

"Cybele... I would, it would be great if I can see her again, Alice."

"_Cyble nee-sama? Let's hope we can do so!" _Alice beamed and the Death Persona skipped forward, cheerfully so as Minako asked her what she should do now.

"What can I do, Alice? I'm alone... and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"_Don't worry, Mina-chan. You'll find a sign, just like how I did when I followed Mr Rabbit to the tea party!" _Alice's reply made Minako smile.

"Glad to see that one of us is confident. But you're right, moping about isn't going to get me anywhere, and I have the most incredible luck, right?" Minako joked and laughed when Alice nodded her head.

"_Maybe Mina-chan should buy lotto!"_

"Oh you, you're too young to know about that, who's been teaching you all these bad things!" Minako frowned but couldn't stop herself laughing when Alice replied easily.

"_Belial nii-san and Nebiros nii-san! They made me pick the numbers and the horsies to win the race!"_

"Did they? I'll have to speak with them soon... for them to take advantage of Alice-chan like that, is unforgivable." Minako grumbled softly under her breath but she started when she heard someone laugh at her conversation.

..

"_Minako. I didn't expect to see you again."_ A pale woman with long black hair and what appeared to be a mask over her face greeted the two of them as she stepped from the shadows. Besides wearing a mask, she was also wearing a large witch hat along with the traditional robes and cloak that screamed witch. She should, as she was the famous witch of Celtic and Irish Lore, Scathach, the Ultimate Priestess Persona.

"Scathach-san, I'm very glad to see you as well. Will you lend me your strength?" Minako looked at the witch hopefully as the pale woman considered. She had been the proof of Fuuka's bonds with her, and she always had fun listening to the theories of magic that she had learnt throughout her life time.

Scathach was also a very skilled warrior in the use of her spear, and she had even suggested giving her lessons but those plans had been shelved indefinitely.

"_You have always been as humble, it's not befitting your status as the Wild Card, Minako. I will assist you in your time of need, call upon my power and wisdom any time you wish."_ The witch gave her an amused smile as she drifted away, literally drifted away as she turned into white wisps of smoke while floating back the way she came from.

Now, that was impressive.

"_We found one person, Mina-chan, do we go on?"_ Alice asked quietly while Minako just asked her why she was raising that now.

"_It's late, Mina-chan. It's almost time for you to wake up."_ Alice explained and Minako's eyes widened as she realized how long she had spend in her meditative state.

"Oh dear... this is not going to go well, isn't it?"

* * *

..

It took a week for all the legal issues to get settled, and in that time Minako had made a few important discoveries.

For one, she was pretty sure that Orpheus Telos was the main reason for the officer's reaction towards her. The offers of help hadn't been as transparent or numerous when she equipped Alice instead. Unlike Orpheus Telos, equipping Alice as her Persona did have an influence on her personality unlike before. The Death Persona's presence was like a weight at the back of her mind, influencing her. She was more playful for one, and childish too, but it was nothing she couldn't suppress or wave off due to the stress. All the Personas affected her, but she could still ward off their effects by tightly controlling herself.

Minako wondered what would happen if she equipped Thanatos, but that was a risk she was not going to take while she was in custody – it wouldn't do if she started trying to escape from her prison.

Another thing she found out was that her Personas were not the same as she remembered before. The Personas clearly remembered her, but there were considerably less alike her than before. They had more of their own personality infused with their original legend they had been based on and were no longer just aspects of her. For example Alice was more cheerful and eager to play than she had remember her to be, even talking about her parents when she had never mentioned them before in the past. Even Scathach had mentioned a few things about her student, Cu Chulainn and the lessons she had taught him. She wondered what would happen if she did find the Irish Hero, would he start chatting with Scathach about the good old days as well?

That brought to mind the third thing, the Personas that she pulled from The Sea of Souls into her 'stock' of ready Personas would be able to talk to her and to her fellow Personas freely. They would also be able to materialize at least an incorporeal form of themselves around Minako. They can't interact with their physical surroundings, but she was sure that if she invoked them properly, they would be able to interact with the human world just fine.

She was dying to try that though, Personas were only able to appear in Tartarus during the Dark Hour, if it was possible for them to do so outside of the Dark Hour, then that allowed her certain combat possibilities.

In the off-chance that this was a peaceful life that was granted to her due to the wishes of her friends, she was messing things up by preparing herself for another life of conflict. But better safe than sorry, right?

Minako also discovered that it was much easier to switch Personas from her 'equipped' Persona to another than it did before since it didn't require her envoker, and it was a relief for that had been one of the things that made combat in Tartarus such a dangerous affair for her.

Unlike her friends, she had the advantage and the disadvantage of being able to cycle through her stock of Personas to find the right one for the right situation. It had became an art and an instinct for her, but being able to switch Personas at will made it much easier.

If Minako had been able to look into a mirror when she switched Personas, she would have been able to see there was a faint outline of the Persona that was being switched into materializing around her for a split second. It would have been helpful to know, and would save her a lot of trouble in the future.

The last thing, and one that she was quite happy about was that her equipped Personas granted her the same physical and magical abilities of her Persona. That was a major advantage that had been the same when she was back in her own world, and in this case, provided her with much relief. Especially since she had rediscovered more of her Personas residing deep in her consciousness.

..

"_I believe that another training regime would work much better, Scathach, strength is something that Minako-san is neglecting for too long."_ The norse legend Siegfried or Sigurd argued with the Irish witch while Minako did her workout in the mini-work out area in the station. As long as she was forced to stay in the station, she might as well make the most of it.

Minako was a bubbly girl and had an easy time chatting with the officers who had visited her in the room she had been asked to stay in. Perhaps it was the dreariness of the job, or perhaps it _was_ Orpheus Telos, but she had made a few friends in the department.

She was especially close with the officer that had picked her up, a middle aged man with the name of Dojima Ryotaro who was here in Ito for a temporary assignment to wrap up a case. He had been especially sympathetic to her plight since he had a daughter, Nanako who was going to attend Middle school soon. He had also been one of the officers who offered her a place to stay in after all the legal work was done, and since he stayed in Yasoinaba, a place where she had visited before, she was seriously considering to accept.

"_Perhaps where Minako-san is lacking in strength, is where your attributes come in, Siegfried. With your strength and resistance to most physical attacks, you can be expected to be called upon when she faces a Shadow that requires physical combat. As you are lacking in speed, it is therefore more important for Minako-san to train her lower limbs strengths to bolster her stamina and leg strength."_ Scathach answered easily, and Minako agreed with her. Strength wasn't her strong suit, it would definitely be better to improve her speed and flexibility. She had to work on her stretches later to keep her body limber and supple.

"You sure are working hard, kid. Sorry for keeping you for so long." An officer whose name escaped her remarked from the door of the mini-work out area the officers had set up and Minako hurriedly got up from where she was lifting the leg weights.

"No, no, I'm sorry for being so much trouble and... well, taking up so much of your time and resources... I feel really bad..." Minako lowered her head awkwardly after bowing to him, causing the officer to shake his head and comment in return.

"If all the kids your age were as polite and cooperative as you are, we wouldn't have so many problems with truancy. It's our job to help you, Arisato, don't think too much of it. The police exists to help people after all." The officer gave her a wave before he left Minako to her own devices again.

"Right, let's work on the stretches..."

* * *

..

By the end of the week, Minako had managed to find seven Personas that had still resided in the Sea of Souls. According to the Personas, they had the strongest links to her, or she desired them in a way to stay with them and so they did.

In a way, it was true – she had a tearful reunion with Cybele, the mother earth goddess embracing Minako just as eagerly as she did with her. She had always connected with Cybele the best, she was also known as a goddess for protection and many times Cybele had been there to support her when she faced against the Shadows in Tartarus. She was also the ultimate Lovers Persona, and a sign of the strong bond she had forged with Yukari.

She admitted it, as she was proud of it, Cybele was like a mother-figure to her, and if there was a father-figure right now in the Personas she was able to pull upon, Melchizedek would fit the bill.

As the ultimate Justice Persona, Melchizedek was an angel, but he had also been a king and a priest. The legend he was based portrayed him as righteous and wise king, and the overly stern Justice Persona had joined her private counsel of Scathach, Cybele, debating what she should do from now on. It had been quite a sight. Minako had spend a few days of listening to them discuss her plans, which mostly involved her travelling around Japan, visiting the places with high spiritual energy to look for her Personas.

Why one might ask? It was due to how Minako had somehow managed to pull out _Kohryu, _the ultimate Heirophant Persona from Dojima Ryotaro by interacting with her.

It had came as a complete shock and Minako had been left speechless as the golden dragon entered her Sea of Souls, scoffed a little at the company and took up residence in a corner of the lounge..

According to Cybele and Scathach, this world was vastly different from what her world was. She had been right to assume that her Personas would be able to manifest in the real world outside of her Sea of Souls and interact with the physical world.

There were still barriers preventing her Personas from manifesting without her permission. The combat and reconnaissance potential was tremendous. However the catch was that no one else but Minako could perceive their spiritual form until she had accepted them to her Sea of Souls, and she was the only person that could manifest them physically.

The trick where her Personas leave her body of their own free will? They were basically like ghosts, powerful but without the means to interact with the world. Whether they could be seen by beings with spiritual energy remains to be seen however, Cybele had remarked that the leylines of this world were particularly strong, and it was easy to imagine that there were other spiritual beasts or nature spirits that exist that could sense their presence.

Her Personas were still powerful though, powerful legends, heroes and beasts were at her command, but they were also back to their raw forms, and without the Velvet Room to fuse them with, equipping them had distinct disadvantages together with the advantages they gave.

Scathach for example was weak to fire, and Siegfried was weak to Darkness. Those elements were still present in his world, though she wondered what the powers over light and death were represented in this world. She supposed that eventually she'll find out, but right now, her new journey awaits as she stepped out of the station, new identity in hand while bowing deeply to her host for the next week or so as the government finished processing a loan for Minako for her to start a new life with.

"Are you ready to go, Arisato? I'm sure Nanako would love to meet you."

"I'll be in your care then, Dojima-san."


	2. Chapter 2

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Chapter 2_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested to write one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

wrathie: well, the Catherine two hit combo that kills my beta/co-authors is here again. Don't expect a rate like this in the near future.

Also - I liked to note that if it was not for XoreandoX, another big no-no would have happened again. And that's alot of followers, but a lack of reviews. But I'm used to it at this point. It's kinda impressive and demoralizing in the same time, but I'll deal.

Thank you for the interest though, and no, this won't turn out to be a P3P/P4:G/HS: DxD Crossover, no matter how it seems like one. It just isn't, Word of God here and everything. Let's see this chapter… well, Minako recruited interesting allies?

EDIT 31/08/14: I've revised chapter 2 due to alot of conflicting ideas, unedited problems and etc. It'll be better now.

* * *

**XoreandoX: This chapter isn't an attempt at trying to include P4:G characters, however this particular chapter is required for the meeting with the primary DxD natives Minako will meet with in the coming chapters. Overall this will no doubt confuse a few readers, however to put it simply P4:G did not happen here, they did not have to deal with Personas or fighting Shadows. Other than that, you should look forward to the next chapters when we finish working on them, so until then; Keep on Writing. **

* * *

..

"What are you plans after this, Arisato?" Dojima Ryotaro asked before they even made the first turn out of the police station she had been staying in for a week in Ito City. Minako guessed that he wanted to get the awkward conversation out, and trying to break the ice between the two of them.

Dojima-san struck her as a no nonsense kind of person, he hadn't been exactly anti-social, but he had not gone out of his way to socialize with his fellow colleagues in Ito as well.

"_He is however of the Hierophant Arcana, and that means he could be a source of wisdom and information, Minako-chan." _Cybele remarked as she took a seat behind Dojima, the purple skinned goddess making herself comfortable and petting Alice on the head as the smaller girl snuggled besides her.

Minako had a house rule of sorts, no more than two Persona are allowed to materialize themselves in the physical world unless it was absolutely necessary. There was the chance that they might lose contact with Minako and be unable to return to her as there was a set range for her to sense her Personas. If Alice or Cybele were left behind in a petrol station, it would be disastrous to say the least if they couldn't make their way back to her Sea of Souls!

"I'm grateful for the chance the government has given me, even if I am a Japanese citizen..." Minako's frown made Dojima snort and the older man looked torn before he sighed and explained.

"That's partly why the guys at Ito was trying so hard, and why the central branch was all in arms about you, kid. First time I've seen them so worked up. Your identity was wiped and stolen. At least, that's what I understand. They hid it behind some legal jargon, you should read the paperwork in your free time. And don't get conned a second time, the first time it's embarrassing for them, the second it'll be an outrage." Dojima advised Minako as the car headed to the highway.

According to Dojima it'll take the better half of a day to get to Yasoinaba from Ito. They would have plenty of time to get to know each other before they arrived. Since she was going to stay at their place for a week, it would be good to know his family better and so she spoke up.

"I understand, thank you for your concern, Dojima-san." Minako smiled at him eagerly and the middle-aged man simply nodded as he paid attention to his driving.

"Would you tell me more about your family, Dojima-san? What are they like?"

"Hmm...? You'll be part of the family for a week so you should probably get an idea about how they are like now." Dojima chuckled as he brightened up. He must really love his family for his entire demeanor to change just by thinking about them.

"_It makes sense, they are family after all, Minako-chan. And family is precious, just like your comrades. It might be a little late, but... I'm sorry, for your loss, Minako-chan." _Cybele remarked behind her and she reached forward to give her a quick hug, the chair she was sitting on being no hindrance whatsoever.

"_Well, I didn't lose them yet, we don't know that for sure! I just have to believe, like Alice says so._" Minako replied in her mind before paying attention to Dojima again from her momentary distraction.

"- Chisato's my wife, and she's a good cook. She plays the piano, and Nanako is always trying to learn from her. She's not that good though, she says she has fat hands, but that little rascal tries anyway." Dojima chuckled before looking at Minako momentarily and coughing.

"… Sorry Arisato, I wasn't being sensitive. You're an orphan, right? Do you mind if I talk about my family like that?" Minako was confused at Dojima's sudden apology but she quietened down when he continued.

"You look kinda sad there, I thought – I should be more sensitive, about... family and all, considering you're an orpahn. " Dojima asked, before wincing and looking even more sheepish Cybele sighed behind him.

"… No, I don't... I have friends, good friends... but we separated quite some time ago. And I don't mind... I'll like to know more about your family, you don't need to mind me. Hearing about other families helps me, a little, it's odd, but it's true. I mean what I said." Minako asserted herself and ignored how Cybele was frowning at her, she probably didn't approve of her lying like that to Dojima.

The emotional wounds that she was alone in this world were still fresh, it hurt to hear about someone being so happy, when she was still so miserable. Misery loves company after all, but she was better than that. She _had_ to, this unhappiness, jealousy she was feeling, she'll only let it fuel her determination to find a way to return to her friends and adopted family _faster_.

"_If that's truly what you believe in... Minako-chan." _Cybele muttered softly while closing her eyes, she was very displeased, but if that's what Minako wants, she'll have to accept it. She did not approve, will never approve of Minako getting inspiration in this manner. However Minako was incredibly stubborn, – she had saved a world with that same stubbornness after all and there was nothing Cybele could do as her mind was made up.

"_Mina-chan will be okay, Cybele nee-sama! As long as she believes in herself, Mina-chan will succeed!" _Alice added on confidently, causing more headaches for the earth goddess. Now there are two of them that thinks it's fine.

"… Well, we'll be staying together for a week. Chisato and I will show you the love of a family." Dojima added as he chuckled, Minako didn't expect that and she looked at him in confusion.

"A year back, I had my sister's kid with me. He's Nanako's older cousin, and he really brightened up the place for us, especially Nanako-chan. Chisato tries her best, but I wasn't there for her as much as I wanted to. I was training a rookie around that time too, and as luck would have it, Chisato got ill at the same time... so it was just him and Nanako in the home taking care of my wife." Dojima reminisced while as Minako listened curiously.

"I thought we were family before, but that kid... he showed me what a real family was like. He brought us together, closer... at least me and Nanako closer. She was always closer to Chisato then I was, but with Yu-kun, that's his name, Narukami Yu, she really opened up to everyone. Nanako didn't have too many friends, even at her school. It didn't help that Chisato got into an accident when she was younger and almost died." Minako winced as he retold the story.

"I caught the bastard though, one of the best captures in my career. He's still in prison, serves him right for speeding like that. Honestly, drivers these days are so reckless." Dojima grumbled as he changed lanes, picking up speed.

"I remember then, Nanako, she... was hugging her mother, begging her not to go. Chisato recovered, but Nanako's never forgotten how close she came to losing her mother then. Yu-kun changed that, she helped her open up... to everyone, Nanako got a crush on him, mm... maybe he has one too." Dojima chuckled again while Minako looked scandalized.

"Isn't she 10 this year? And you... approve of such an age difference?"

"I know that he'll treat her right, that's the best a father can ask for, right?" Dojima laughed while Minako slumped back on her chair. This conversation reminded her of the relationship that Ken had with her, they hadn't been lovers... but it _could_ have been if she had not sacrificed herself. It was so painful seeing them not know her, but she supposed it couldn't be helped, saving the world takes precedence of her own love life.

"_You know I never approved, Minako-chan. If you had ever considered a relationship with the boy..." _Cybele warned, fuming and narrowing her eyes while Minako blushed.

"_O-Of course not! He's too young! He doesn't know what it'll be like."_

"_Minako-chan... you will not think indecent thoughts about Ken, ever. Do you hear me, Minako-chan? I won't allow it." _Cybele waved a warning finger as Minako fidgeted in her chair.

"I... don't think that's right..."

"I'll wait till they grow up, it could be just a phase." Dojima chuckled before continuing.

"Yeah, that was some kid. You'll like him, everyone did. He went back to his parents in the states though, he comes by once a year for summer vacation, he made some good friends in town. But we're going off topic... the reason I invited you over is to... well, give you a chance to think things through." A serious expression appeared in Dojima's face, he even reached up to rub his chin as he continued.

"To be perfectly honest, you remind me of Yu-kun. The kid had that same look you had when you were speaking with the guys at Ito. He was kinda lost when he came to Yasoinaba at the start, but the kid adapted well, heck – he became the top student in his year, and made many, many friends. I know that... it's a stretch, but I got a hunch you could do the same thing, Arisato."

Minako inwardly agreed as the story of Narukami Yu sounded quite like what she had did in Gekkoukan High, almost strikingly similar only without the shadows and Tartarus.

"_Perhaps he was a Persona user as well? You did pull Kohryu from him. Personas can reside in the consciousness of individuals, or from the history of the land. Only Persona users can perceive the potential of individuals that correspond with the respective Arcana. This Dojima Ryotaro, represents the Hierophant Arcana to someone... do you remember the young girl you met in Yasoinaba? She resonated of the Priestess Arcana after all." _Cybele reminded her of the young girl who was helping out at the Inn in Yasoinaba, she had potential in her mind, she was sure of it.

"That's... You really think so, Dojima-san?"

"Mm... I might be projecting here, but... I've seen many good kids like you end up being criminals because their parents weren't there for them, and I don't want that to happen to you. You're welcome to stay as long as you like until you decide what you want to do, Arisato." Dojima smiled sincerely and Minako blushed, she certainly didn't expect that as a reason for Dojima to ask her to stay with his family.

"Thank you... I, really, thank you." Minako mumbled weakly as she turned aside, face flushing at the mix of emotions she was feeling. She was happy and embarrassed by the sincerity and kindness from Ryotaro Dojima. It had been the right decision to accept his offer after all.

"_This oji-san is a real nice person, neh?"_ Alice chipped in in agreement while Cybele studied him closer.

"_The man has no malice in his words. You are extremely fortunate to find someone who would be willing to help you in this manner, Minako-chan."_

* * *

..

"Welcome to our home, Minako-chan." The woman with long wavy brown hair must be Dojima Chisato and she beamed happily as Minako bowed politely to her.

"I'm Arisato Minako, I'm sorry for intruding and... I'll be in your care for a while."

"Ara ara, she really does have good manners, Ryotaro, just like Yu-kun, right?"

"Funny thing, I said the exact same thing." Ryotaro gave a loud chuckle even as a young girl waved at her cautiously.

"I'm Nanako, nice to meet you." She smiled hesitantly and Minako beamed back at her in reply.

"Nice to meet you too, Nanako-chan. Your father told me lots about you." Minako allowed a grin when Nanako pouted at her father before running up to stomp his feet.

"Daad! Stop embarrassing me! You did that with Onii-chan too!" Ryotaro simply laughed as Chisato asked her whether she was tired from the long trip.

"I'm fine, I spoke with Dojima-san the whole time. He told me many stories of his police days as well." Minako answered truthfully and Chisato nodded in understanding.

"He exaggerates, but I'm glad you didn't find my husband boring. Come in, come in, I prepared lots as a welcome party." Minako blushed as she heard that, feeling awkward again but frowning when she saw Alice run into the house by herself.

"_Nee-san! Catch Alice!" _Minako sighed internally when Cybele nodded and followed after Alice as fast as she could.

"You shouldn't have, Chisato-san... I hate to impose like that." She stuttered out even as the Dojimas led Minako into their home.

"Nonsense, you're a part of our family now if you're staying with us. It's a Dojima tradition, although it was Yu-kun who taught us that so it isn't really. Did Ryo-kun tell you about Yu-kun?" Chisato's smile got even bigger when Minako nodded her head.

"I really like Yu-kun, everyone in our family does. I think that if he runs for mayor in Yasoinaba, he would get the post immediately. But... really, Yu-kun is an incredible person, so much that we can't stop talking about him. I'm sorry if we mention him too often, Minako-chan." Chisato laughed but seemed sheepish too when Nanako stomped up to tug at her shoulder.

"Onii-chan is the best! You'll be staying in Onii-chan's room, don't mess it up, okay?" Nanako sternly warned her before she pulled her into the kitchen.

"Let's have dinner together, Minako nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan? Is having an onii-chan not enough?" Ryotaro sounded bemused while Nanako blushed and shook her head.

"Minako nee-chan reminds me of Onii-chan! I like her too!"

"Mm.. you work fast, don't you, Arisato? It took Yu-kun ages to connect with Nanako, and you just did it like that." Ryotaro grinned while Nanako blushed.

"Daad! You're embarrassing me again! Let's go, Nee-chan!" Nanako pouted but pulled Minako away, not noticing that Minako's mind wasn't really here. Her eyes were elsewhere, to be specific, staring at the flight of stairs and who had just walked down it.

It wasn't just Alice and Cybele, it was _another_ Persona. One that she did not recognize. He was dressed in a long black jacket that made him look like a yakuza member. The Persona also had his face covered with a white mask that hid his identity and he cleared his throat before looking at the other two Personas who were looking at him contemplatively. Well at least Cybele did, Alice was clinging to the other Persona's arm as he spoke.

"_Welcome to Yasoinaba?" _He seemed more than bemused as he waited patiently with her two Personas.

* * *

..

"Are you a Persona?"

"_Persona? Ah right, so that man was right... there are Personas users, and I suppose we-" _The figure gestured at Cybele, who nodded in confusion, he continued.

"_Are the Personas, in that case... yes, I am a Persona." _The masked man seemed amused as he stood patiently in Yu's room as the others gathered around Minako.

"_Could I have your name? And... since you're in Yu-kun's room, can I say that he was your wielder, or summoner?"_

"_Yes, I was awakened by Yu-kun. He is completely unaware of my presence however." _The figure nodded in reply while Minako rubbed her chin.

"_So Yu-kun really is a Persona user. He had the potential then... even if he didn't actually use it. But Cybele, you say he was the Fool like I am?"_ Minako asked the moment they were able to get some time alone. Minako had suspected as much, Narukami Yu's story, not to mention his influence on the city of Yasoinaba had similarities to her own influence in Gekkoukan high.

Heck, she was worried about stalkers in the middle of the school term, by the end of the year she was getting plenty of love confessions and admirers everywhere. It wasn't intentional, but she supposed that was the price to pay if she put all of her time and energy into developing her social links that empowered her further.

"_That was something I will never approve of. The boys who were stalking you, deserved to die, right, Alice-chan?" _Cybele growled protectively while Alice nodded in agreement.

"_Not now, Cybele, Alice... Well, why do you say that Yu-kun is of the Fool like I was? He didn't actually summon, him... actually, we didn't get your name?" _Minako was getting more and more used to talking in her own mind now, to others she was just staring into mid air.

"_Hmm... Well, I have deviated much from my legend, but a resurrection is still a resurrection... I suppose I can't fault you for not recognizing who I am. My name is Izanagi-no-mikoto." _He sounded proud, and a little put-off when Minako didn't seem too impressed.

"_The Japanese God of Creation, Izanagi-san?"_ Minako asked the Japanese god of creation politely as he leaned against the door while studying the three of them.

"_You said you are a Persona user, and in addition to being of the Fool Arcana, you possess the Wild Card ability as well... It would be interesting if Yu-kun had met you. Perhaps he would have been able to reach his full potential as well. I've heard what the Wild Card could accomplish, it is a pleasure to meet one who has wielded that power.'_ Izanagi replied patiently and fell silent again.

"So... he didn't need to fight Shadows like we did? Or visit Tartarus? Or did something else happen here? To need a Wild Card?" Minako asked quietly, looking a little perturbed as she sat on the bed that belonged to another Persona user. She felt like she was intruding, even if the Dojimas welcomed her to their home, this room... had someone else's presence all over it.

It was like Shinjiro's room again, no one had been able to claim it, and she felt extremely awkward.

"_Like I mentioned before, Yu-kun did not materialize his full power. There was no need for it in the end, Yu never encountered a situation where he was in need of his power.. I only know of the terms Wild Card and Fool from the two who awakened his potential... They called themselves Igor... and Margaret? The Tartarus you speak of, is it not part of the Greek Mythology, why would you be fighting there?... and if I may ask one additional a question, Minako-san." _Izanagi answered her questions easily enough and when he wanted to pose a question, she nodded and asked him to carry on. He knew of the Velvet Room? But if Yu-kun did not materialize his powers, so he wasn't a true Persona user then?

"_Why are you here? Is there a crisis that requires the power of the Wild Card or a Fool again? All of us are still gathering our powers in Yasoinaba and it will take some time before we have recovered our strength from the Great War. If you require our assistance, or to awaken other comrades, it would be difficult for us to assist you. Is that what brought you here?"_ Izanagi asked stoically but he was surprised when Alice's form suddenly shattered to light, and from her consciousness Kohyru appeared in her stead, the golden dragon taking up most of the space in the room while Izanagi and Cybele look at him in surprise.

"_Kohyru?_"

"_It has been a long time, Izanagi-dono."_

"_Kohyru? Are you the same Kohryu that was awakened by Yu-kun?"_

"_Yes, I've came from the depths of Dojima Ryotaro's consciousness. Unfortunately the Melchizedek that Minako-san wields is not the same as the one awakened by Yu-dono."_

Minako blinked in confusion at the exchange until Cybele snapped her fingers in understanding.

"_I see! Kohryu came from Dojima-san after all! So he is the same Kohryu that Yu-kun must have bonded with and awakened in his time as the Wild Card even if he didn't do so consciously. Since he wasn't an active Persona user, he might have left Kohryu with Dojima-san." _Cybele reasoned and Kohryu nodded

"_Like Izanagi-dono, who awakened due to Yu-dono's influence, I too have awakened due to Yu-dono's relationship and bond with Ryotaro-kun's. I am the manifestation of the __**bond**__ that had formed between Yu-dono and Ryotaro-kun. Ryotaro-kun is unable to awaken us, only Wild Cards like Yu-kun and you, Minako-san can do so."_

Kohryu looked at Minako meaningfully before continuing.

"_You are far away from where you should be, I can sense it, the bonds you have with others feels weak and destabilized, Minako-san. The comrades that you have now, are those who you specifically wished for in your heart, those 'Personas' who were born from such bonds that allow them to transcend space and time to come to your aid."_

Minako's head was spinning and she sat down hard, unable to take that in fully as her mouth opened and closed in shock. Cybele frowned, but let it slide. Minako had a little too much on her plate right now and she took over.

"_Alright, so you aren't the Kohryu we know, the Kohryu that Minako-chan uses comes from the bond from the old couple who owns that book store... if you're not the same one, but why did you follow us if you don't have a bond with Minako-chan?"_

"_She asked for my aid, and if it is in my capacity to do so, I will assist a Wild Card. It is like Izanagi-dono said, a Wild Card only appears in a time of crisis. In exchange for being awakened from our slumber, we are obliged to assist them in their time of need as explained to us by the attendants. I sensed Minako-san's potential and her need of my powers, and I offered my aid. That is all." Kohryu answered patiently and Cybele bit her lip before turning to Izanagi._

"_The attendants, you mean Igor? That aside, to be honest, we have no idea why Minako-chan is here. She's... not supposed to be here, but she still is. We came here to find her allies, the Personas that she has lost. Her bonds... are far away, like what Kohryu said." _Cybele explained and Izanagi nodded in understanding before he suddenly excused himself, turned to Kohryu and pulled the other Persona to the side to speak with him briefly before they came back.

"_Like I told Kohryu, Yu-kun will not be able to visit this summer. Perhaps that is why Minako-san is brought here, to aid with the crisis that would befall Yasoinaba and Japan soon?"_ Kohryu reasoned after Izanagi told him of what had been going on in Yasoinaba.

"_Indeed, that is a possibility. Yu-kun had awakened many of our allies, even if it will take a while for them to regain their full strength ... but if he is unavailable, perhaps bringing her here is Igor's idea and he made arrangements for Ryotaro to bring her here?"_

Kohryu suddenly coughed and looked sheepish as he admitted something that made Cybele see red.

"_Actually I was the one who did that... it was not easy, but I influenced Ryotaro-kun's memories to take in Minako-san. She has the same qualities as Yu-dono, perhaps more. She is a worthy Wild Card and successor to Yu-dono."_

What was this?! Had Kohryu just admitted to manipulating Dojima-san into bringing Minako to Yasoinaba so they could get her to take over the role of someone else instead?!

Cybele couldn't believe it, this was just... unbelievably manipulative! She didn't care about the burden of the Wild Card, for all she knew that was just an excuse made up by Kohryu to justify his actions. They hadn't even gotten to _see_ Igor yet!

How dare they make that assumption and try to manipulate Minako just because of an assumption like that!

"_What?! HOW DARE YOU!" _Cybele growled she leaped at Kohryu, her blades flashing and score a few critical hits on the golden dragon's face that made him howl in pain.

"_Cybele?! What are you doing!" _The golden dragon was honestly confused while Izanagi materialized a naginata and held it protectively in front of the golden dragon, he didn't speak however as Cybele continued on.

"_How dare you! Why are you pressing this responsibility to Minako when you don't even know what she went through! She might be the Wild Card, but that doesn't mean she __**has**__ the responsibility to save the world!"_

"_But she is the Wild Card! Just like Yu-dono who is able to awaken us, Minako-san wields the same power to awaken all of us who have fallen in the Great War! She is a savior! If a crisis plagues the world, she has a duty to save it! That is the reason she was granted power!' Kohryu rebutted while Izanagi's eyes widened as Cybele screamed back in frustration._

"_She already saved the world once! She has sacrificed, __**everything **__for the World once! If you think that I'm going to let her to do the same thing again a second time, you have another thing coming! I will not let her go through that again! We're going now, Minako-chan!" _Cybele howled angrily and she tugged at Minako, only for her wielder to remain seated.

"_Minako-chan?" _Cybele suddenly sounded uncertain as the Wild Card looked up from her seat on the bed.

"It's... okay."

"_What? It's NOT! They don't know -"_

"It's okay, really... it's okay." Minako spoke softly as she laid down on her bed while Cybele looked at her in a mixture of horror and guilt. The expression on Minako's face was similar to how it had been when she decided against killing Ryoji and before she ascended to the Moon to take on Nyx.

It was resignation and determination rolled into one, and the earth goddess felt her heart break at seeing how Minako was going to quietly accept her fate, as cruel as it was, once again.

"Izanagi-san, you know where the Velvet Room is, yes? That's how you were able to know what a Wild Card is, right?" Minako asked quietly and the Japanese God of Creation hesitated before nodding his head.

"_Of course, Minako-san. I will bring you there tomorrow if that is your wish."_

"Mm.. thanks, I'll... turn in earlier tonight. Nee-san... don't... just, don't, okay?'"Minako pleaded in a soft voice that made Cybele flinch and the earth goddess shot the other two Personas a death glare before she disappeared into Minako's consciousness.

"Thank you for your help in bringing me here, Kohryu-san, and thank you for all the things that you have you told me, Izanagi-san... I'll have to sleep on this, let me think about it, okay?. Good night." Arisato Minako, the Wild Card, smiled at the other two Personas before she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more but to sleep, and wishing this was just a nightmare.

* * *

..

_Deep in Minako's Sea of Souls._

..

"Could I have a word with you, Melchizedek?" The angel, lord and priest looked up from where he was currently meditating to the sight of Izanagi and he nodded his head.

"Of course, Izanagi-dono. It is a rare thing for us angels to play host to a god like yourself." Melchizedek smiled, not that anyone could see it as he floated off to grab chairs for the two of them. To his surprise, they were the only remaining Persona in the lounge who Minako could call upon their aid immediately.

"Speaking of which, where did Minako recruit you from? Izanagi-dono, I do not believe that Minako was able to summon you previously." Melchizedek was greeted with Izanagi wincing as he cleared his throat.

"A-About that... what could you tell me about Minako-san. She is a Wild Card, and from what I can sense, she does indeed possess power that is beyond that of Yu-kun, the one who awakened us."

"Awakened? Ah, you mean, your previous partner?"

"No, the one who awakened us... from our slumber, like she did with you..." Izanagi explained and Melchizedek tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged.

"It depends on how one views it, I guess. Well, Minako's story is... like with all Wild Cards, fueled by a crisis. It would take a while though, are you certain? I am not loathe to tell you the story, you are going to be an ally of ours after all." Melchizedek smiled and looked confused when Izanagi winced again, the Japanese God of Creation looking sheepish as he averted his eyes.

"Izanagi-dono, what is wrong?"

"… I would like to listen to what Minako-san went through, please." He cleared his throat and implored the angel, relieved that he had not been paying attention when the altercation took place.

The other Personas, Scathach, Siegfried, Alice, Orpheus and Thanatos had not been amused and had either ignored the two of them or simply slammed the metaphysical doors in their face. Kohryu was in the doghouse now, even if he had good intentions, but he was still guilty of manipulating the Wild Card for his own purposes.

He had already chastised Kohryu for his actions, it was not an honorable thing to do, regardless of his intents. If it had happened to Yu, he would just be as mad as the Cybele was.

* * *

..

"And that's what happened. Minako sacrificed her own life and soul to prevent the Fall from happening, she is truly someone else altogether. She went against the total will of humanity and defeated a god at the peak of her powers. I assume your wielder did the same?" Melchizedek asked politely while Izanagi felt like a heel all of a sudden.

Izanagi found himself speechless, the human, this Wild Card has given much more than they had expected one like her to do, she had sacrificed her own life to save her world against a god. By their own actions, they might have just thrown away everything she had fought for just for her to solve another crisis for them? One that they weren't even sure was going to happen?

No wonder Cybele was mad, she should be more than furious at them for trying to insinuate that Minako-san had not given enough for the world, indeed she had given up more than an average person would have. What was Kohryu thinking, insisting they had a say as to what a Wild Card should, or should not do? The Wild Card were saviors, yes, but they were the ones holding power, and Igor had made it clear that no one should coerced them to do something they didn't want to.

He had lived through the Great War and had to make many tough and difficult decisions in it. Even during his last and fateful battle against his wife with his sons and daughters with him, all of them had stood by his side of their own free will. They chose to fight, because if they did not, Japan would be destroyed by the three heavenly factions when Izanami defected to their side.

He made the decisions, all of them, good and bad, and there were times when the ones that had followed him had almost died due to that.

No one could faulted him for all those decisions, as he was the only one who could have made them. There was no alternative, he was the Japanese God of Creation, and the leader of the Shinto Gods of Japan after all.

The same could not be said of Minako, merely a human, and one who should not be able, or willing to make such a momentous decision for all of humanity.

That decision should not be given to a human at all, it should be given by someone who had more authority, more experience... something more than a human with barely two decades of experience. But she had still done so, and despite all she had to give up, she had still managed to pull off the impossible, something that even Gods would have failed at. She had defied everything, the world, humanity and a God that for all instances could not be killed and won.

All of the feats in the Great War, he would not have accomplished if he was not coerced to do so, and that was the crux of the issue.

They couldn't force Minako-san to do the same for them, he felt extremely guilty and he sighed in reply.

"I.. we, owe Minako-san an apology." He finally admitted to Melchizedek who looked very confused.

"For what exactly?"

* * *

..

"Can't sleep, Arisato?" Minako looked up to see Dojima Ryotaro looking at her in concern as he spotted her sitting in the couch of the living room at 5am in the morning.

The girl looked like she had been up all night, with bloodshot eyes and her hair a mess. He knew that Chisato would have _plenty_ to say about that, and he mentally made a note to ask Chisato to pick up some sleepwear and clothes for her later in the day.

"Mm... I'm sorry... it's just that... it's like Nanako-chan said, that room belongs to Yu-kun, it feels like I'm intruding." Minako admitted honestly and Ryotaro winced as he moved to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way... but I don't expect you to replace Yu-kun -"

"Of course not, no one can replace him." Minako answered softly and her tone made him start before he whirled at her.

"No, no, it's not like that! Arisato, what's wrong, you were fine yesterday... why are you saying all this now?" Ryotaro was very confused, Minako had seemed to be fitting well last night, there was no reason for her to well, be so distant and cautious out of the blue.

"… Dojima-san... can you tell me honestly? Why... why did you invite me to stay with your family for a while?" Minako asked softly and the older man paused before laughing sheepishly.

"Didn't I say that yesterday? I don't want to see a good kid with a bright future in front of her get ruined just because you didn't have time to think about what you should do next.' Ryotaro grinned but Minako didn't seem fully convinced as she stood up, holding something in her hands, when she walked closer, he recognized it – it was a family photo that all of them had taken with Yu before he left Yasoinaba.

"… Didn't you say that I reminded you of Yu-kun?" Minako asked softly and Dojima blinked before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I did... why, what's wrong? Is it bothering you, Arisato?" Dojima asked curiously and was taken aback by her reply.

"A little, yes... I'm not Narukami Yu-kun, I'm... Arisato Minako, if you expect me to be like him... I'm sorry, I just can't... I'm a stranger here, Dojima-san, if you treat me like I'm a replacement for Yu-kun, I, I don't think we can get along."

Minako answered quietly and for someone who was so young, Dojima was shocked to hear her being so weary that he was sure he was dreaming for a while.

"I never thought that for an instant, Arisato. I really do want to offer a kid like you some help, some... family love, if it's not so cheesy." Dojima admitted while scratching his head, but he was certain that Minako did not believe him and he shook his head and sighed.

"I mean what I said, Arisato... if you feel uncomfortable, I'm not stopping you from leaving, especially if you feel like you're intruding. Yu-kun, he means a lot to us, and like you said, no one can replace him. I'm not asking you to be his replacement, Arisato. I hoped to give you a hot dinner and a warm bed to sleep, though you didn't get the second half, dinner was nice, right?" Ryotaro hoped so at least as he turned to prepare his coffee again.

"Yes... it was, thank you very much, Dojima-san... and I'm sorry."

The more he looked at Arisato, the more he could pick up similarities and differences between her and Yu. It was unfair to her, that was true, and he had the feeling that Arisato would be gone by the end of the day and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Yes, the similarities were definitely there, Yu-kun didn't listen to him either when he told him not to get involved with the murder investigation either and yet he had solved it with his group of friends and good old fashioned legwork. But he should stop comparing the two of them, Yu-kun was a totally different person than Minako, he was quiet but he knew what to say at the right time to make others believe in him.

Arisato, from what he could see was a totally different person, she was a natural born leader, and had charisma in a way Yu didn't have without even saying a word. Maybe the two of them could have gotten along well, or they might have hated each other, Ryotaro didn't know.

But he could tell that perhaps their family had been a little too generous with their praise for their sister's son, and that had caused unneeded stress for Arisato. Goodness knows the poor girl didn't need more of that, but it had ended up like that inadvertently.

His plans all backfired on him, didn't it?

"The least I can do now is to make you some coffee. That's the only thing I'm allowed to make in the kitchen when Chisato's around." Ryotaro chuckled and he turned, hoping to see Minako there and he was relieved to see that she had taken a seat and was looking around absentmindedly around the table quietly.

..

"Here you go," Ryotaro smiled gruffly as he pushed a c up of coffee to her, biting his tongue from telling him that he had taken Yu's personal cup by accident to fill her drink instead. She wouldn't be happy with that at all, seeing how she had been voicing that concern all along.

"Thank you..." She took a sip and smiled. "This is good coffee."

"Isn't it? It's my personal brew and it's a family secret. I'll pass it on to Nanako when she grows a bit older." Ryotaro laughed before he leaned back against his chair, continuing his drink.

"Is there some place I can drive you to? If you're... dead set on leaving." Ryotaro asked quietly and Minako looked up to him before shrugging.

"I think it's best for me to just wing it, the world's not done with me yet. I'm sure they'll give me a sign." Minako answered confidently and despite him trying to say that was ridiculous, he found himself believing her. That was like what happened when Yu told him that they would catch Adachi, the look and tone of certainty was the same and Ryotaro nodded in understanding.

"Well, take your time... and do visit any time you want, Arisato... even if we hadn't been the best hosts..."

"You were great hosts, it's just me and you didn't mean it, none of you did... it's just that, Yu-kun was an incredible person." Minako answered honestly as she smiled honestly at Ryotaro, causing him to blink and grin back in acknowledgment.

'"eah well, if I'm making so much comparisons between the two of you, you're a real piece of work yourself." Ryotaro laughed out loud before grabbing the two empty mugs to wash them, missing on how Minako had turned bright red upon hearing the phrase again.

It was what Aragaki Shinjiro had loved to tease her with after all.

* * *

..

"Shall we, Izanagi-san?" Minako asked their guide, Izanagi quietly and the two of them walked down the streets of Yasoinaba together. Her other Personas had refused to materialize, instead they kept to themselves in Minako's Sea of Souls. She couldn't blame them as they were still mad. Melchizedek had apparently even chewed out Izanagi and Kohryu despite her telling him not to, but that was water under the bridge for her now.

She had to do what was necessary after all, and if they had met Igor before and wanted her help in Yasoinaba to stop a crisis so be it. If she could return home _after_ solving it, that makes it even better.

"_Of course, Minako-dono."_

"Dono, I'm not worthy of such respect from you..." Minako frowned but Izanagi kept his head bowed as he shook his head.

"_That is inaccurate, you have given up much more to save the world, calling you anything less would be an insult, Minako-dono."_

"Who... Melchizedek? Did you..." Minako frowned, her Personas had gotten the hint that they were not to tell him of what she had gone through. Apparently the Justice Persona missed out on the memo, and he simply replied that he did, and it was better this way. Minako did not agree, but the deed was done.

"Honestly... It's... not that important, let's go, Izanagi-san..." Minako pinched the bridge of her nose to stop herself from having a migraine before following Izanagi's lead.

..

"_May I, ask a question, Minako-dono?" _As the two of them turned a corner heading towards the main streets, Izanagi spoke out suddenly and Minako tilted her head in acknowledgment.

"_It is not me who had been awakened due to Yu-kun's influence. There are others like us who were awakened by his influence. We were gravely wounded in the Great War, and we returned to the land to slumber to regain our strength, the site of our final battle then was Yasoinaba, and that is where many of us are still slumbering. I have spoken to a few of them, my son, daughter and two other warriors under my rule then. They would wish to meet with you." _Izanagi spoke softly and grimaced when Minako whirled around to stare at him in shock.

"You... what? They... alright... but, how many? Great War? I've forgotten to ask about that, what exactly is the Great War... and who's that?"

Minako was about to continue asking when she suddenly pointed at a figure she _knew_ was a Persona floating by herself on top of a petrol station.The figure was a woman wearing a skin tight and skin colored garment that covered her entire body. She had her hair tied neatly at the side of her face, but was also wrapped tightly with shimenawa ropes. The rice straw rope continued to wrap around her chest in a pseudo bra before tapering around her shoulders. Other shimenawa ropes also wrapped around her waist, covering her modesty and around her ankles, almost as if they were cuffs. There was no doubt this was a goddess that was heavily steeped into the history of Shinto, but who could she be?

"_Who, what do you mea-" _Izanagi was confused as he turned around but then Minako was treated to the sight of Izanagi choking as his eyes widened in panic. Whoever that Persona was, it unsettled the god and Minako found herself tensing as the woman spotted the two of them and flew straight at them.

"Not good." Minako muttered while inside her mind, Cybele facepalmed and wondered how things could possibly get worse.

* * *

..

"_Izanagi."_ The woman spoke coldly to the stunned Persona and dismissed him before turning to look at Minako instead.

"_You are a Wild Card just like the old man said. How... intriguing." _Izanami spoke softly and she looked like she was about to clasp a hand around Minako's chin when she jerked backwards, narrowly avoiding a slash from an enraged Izanagi.

"_What are you doing here, Izanami! You are supposed to be vanquished! Returned to the world of the dead! We made sure of that!" _Izanagi growled angrily while Minako took a nervous step back, there was obvious animosity between these two, but she understood, in the legend of Izanagi and Izanami, the two didn't really leave in good terms.

"_That I did, but I found myself awakened from my slumber to fulfill another purpose. It looks like I did, Wild Card. My name is Izanami, of the Priestess Arcana." _Izanami ignored Izanagi and bowed to Minako even as the Wild Card just stared at her before starting to walk. She would look stupid if she was staring at nothing in the middle of the road, she stood out enough with her Gekkoukan school uniform after all. Izanami followed her easily enough and Izanagi too, staring at him warily.

"R-Right, pleased to meet you... so will you grant me your strength too, Izanami-san?" Minako smiled tentatively, looking worried as Izanagi looked like he was about to burst blood vessel at that very suggestion.

"_Indeed, I was awakened for a reason, but the purpose was unclear. And I am certain that this is the first time that my dear husband has laid eyes on me despite me awakening a week ago, I've seen Susano-O and Amaterasu walking past earlier." _Izanami sniffed while Izanagi growled angrily, refusing to speak for fear of lashing out at her.

A week ago, was when Minako had awakened herself, so there was definitely a link there.

"Then I'll be in your care, Izanami-san." Minako accepted her offer and accepted the shinto goddess into her Sea of Souls while Izanagi gritted his teeth before relaxing his hands.

"… _If that is what Minako-dono desires, I have no objections."_ He tried hard to lie through his teeth while resisting the urge to punch his hand through a wall. What more can go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Chapter 3+4_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested to write one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

wrathie: And this is release is a double whammy of Chapter 3 and 4 together, I have more a less a set number of words for each chapter, rather than the content which i wish to show per chapter, which has probably never been revealed before.

However, considering how there has been nothing but fillers so far - the executive decision to publish 3 +4 together to actually introduce one to the DxD characters which will be playing a crucial role, even if supporting within Flower Amongst Devils will hopefully drum up some more interest. I'm also a little frustrated to admit that it would take a few more chapters to actually get to the meat of the DxD Universe - there's alot of background and foundation to cover, so I hope that all of you will bear with me.

Hope you guys enjoy this one, and I probably won't want to do such a thing again in the future. It really, eats my beta alot.

Oh right, for the interim, and maybe for the future - welcome my beta for PtF - Kaiser Dude, for his beta on Flower together with my co-author, XoreandoX to bring you this special release of Flower~

Lastly, I would like to clarify how conversations would be written in Flower to clarify things:

"Convo" - Normal spoken conversation, there would be instances when she might speak out loud despite speaking to her Personas.

"_Convo_" - Conversation held by Minako and her Personas that cannot be heard by others.

EDIT 31/08/14 - So apparently I didn't check whether the formatting of the above examples were saved. The edit covers issues from the continuity that we established, together with how I missed giving Yasaka the Tamamo name sake. The edits are made to make it more in line with the canon details.

* * *

XoreandoX: Well hopefully everyone approves of who who set up as Minako's major tie in with the supernatural world of DxD. We had decided that it would be interesting to write the story with Minako getting an unbiased opinion of the Three Factions. As for the content at the beginning of the chapter, we intend to explain more regarding Izanagi and co. in the future in a couple of chapters so bear with the mystery for a little while longer. Well I don't have too much to cover for this chapter beyond saying that more explanations are to come, so until next time; Keep on Writing.

* * *

**Beta Notes (Kaiser Dude): Uh, not really much to say here, but I had a few musings when going over this; Kaguya-Hime made me think of Touhou for some reason, even though it's the same mythology ^_^". I wasn't expecting Chisato for Aeon, to be honest, but let's see what comes ahead. Uh, not much else to say, I guess, but hopefully the chapter's compelling enough.**

* * *

..

"_What do you mean to say that it's gone! It was here the last time I checked!" _Izanagi's voice was strained, perhaps the stress finally getting to him as he stared at his fellow deities and legendary warriors. They were Susano-O, Amaterasu, Suzuka Gongen and Rokuten Maoh and all of them just shrugged as Izanagi asked them about the location of the Velvet Room where they had met Igor when they had first awakened.

Susano-O looked different from the Susano-O that Minako was familiar with. The Ultimate Fool Persona was not the scruffy looking warrior that preferred the use of his sword rather than magic, this form of Susano-O is tied to the Magician Arcana.

He had crimson red hair that was not unlike a flame of it's own. He wore a blue long sleeved jump suit and had a circular saw blade that floated lazily around him. His facial features were all gone too, instead they were covered by shadows, with only a pair of orange glasses showing where his face was. Minako wasn't sure whether that was an improvement or not, but from the way these Personas behaved, they sound less like gods or goddesses and more like a human family. Izanagi had said that Igor had spoke with them, so they must still be deities... but it was still odd to see them bickering with each other like they were like an ordinary human family. Then again, Izanagi was the father of Susano-O, so maybe that was just how families work?.

It was totally unlike the relationship the S.E.E.S Personas have with each other, they were... close, but perhaps the Personas of S.E.E.S were awakened in different manner than how they were. Izanagi had mentioned that they were not awakened in the conventional way, and they hadn't reached their full potential, so that might be the reason they are behaving in this manner.

"_We don't know, daaad! It's not like we pay attention to a place only you care about. We can't always see it, right, Amaterasu?" _Susano-O grumbled as he turned to Amaterasu for help. The sun goddess frowned before nodding her head.

"_Susano-O is right, father. The Velvet Room was always present when Yu-dono was here, perhaps since he is gone the door might not appear. When you asked us to meet you here, I thought that Yu-dono has returned. Yukiko will be very disappointed."_

When Minako turned to the speaker, she was once again in slight awe at the form the goddess chose to take. Amaterasu looked as if she was the Sun and given the shaped of a woman. The goddess was glowing humanoid who had a pair of silver, metal wings that settled around her like a mantle. In her hands were was a sword and a sheathe and attached to each wrist was a flowerlike metal shield. She sounded cross as she waved her sword at Izanagi.

"_That is true, but with the appearance of a Wild Card, I was sure that the Velvet Room would appear before us again." _Izanagi groaned before turning to Minako and bowing to her in apology.

"_Please forgive me, Minako-dono, like Amaterasu said, I was the only one who was able to see the Velvet Room and that was when Yu-dono was present. This is the place where it appeared whenever I spoke with Igor and Margaret. But as you can see, it seems that the Velvet Room... has decided to not show itself at this time. However, Igor did mention that a key is required to enter the Velvet Room, do you perhaps have one with you?" _Izanagi asked hopefully and he breathed a sigh of relief when Minako produced the key.

Minako walked up to the part of the wall which the Velvet Room was said to be before pressing the Velvet Key which had magically appeared in her hands when she wished for it and waited.

Nothing, Minako then turned to Izanagi and asked quietly.

"_When did you last see the Velvet Room, Izanagi-san?"_

"_The last time Yu-kun came back... which was, around half a year ago?" _Izanagi sounded sheepish and it wasn't just Minako who frowned at him, all the other Personas did too, including Izanami, who covered her mouth while laughing out right at Izanagi.

"_Foolish husband of mine, you did not verify your claims before bringing the Wild Card here? How foolish. Perhaps it is peace that has truly weakened you my dear Izanagi." _Izanami smiled smugly as she floated behind Minako confidently. Before the male god could retort however, Suzuka Gongen, a female Persona who wore traditional samurai armor, interrupted them.

"_Izanagi-dono, may I ask why we have not cut Izanami down once again? She has resurrected herself, it would only be a matter of time before she marches against us once more. Why must we refrain from slaying her as she stands?"_ Suzuka Gongen asked in a steely voice, her hands gripping her light saber, an actual light saber, as she glared at Izanami.

"_As much as I would like to do the same, Izanami is now a Persona being wielded by Minako-dono, who possessed the same Wild Card ability as Yu-kun. The power of the Wild Card is only granted to one whose role is to guide the world to salvation from crisis, as she has accepted Izanami into her service, we cannot act against her. Unless we wish to act against the Wild Card..." _Izanagi gave Suzuka Gongen a warning looking that made her hesitate before she nodded in understanding.

"_I see, allow me to introduce myself, Minako-dono."_

The female Persona pressed a hand against her chest before bowing to her, Minako hurriedly bowing back as she started walking again, determined not to stand out while the other Persona followed. It had been a while since she was surrounded by so many Personas, the ones that she was familiar with was still deep inside her psyche, not happy with her decision to follow the other Personas that had manipulated her. She supposed she should be more upset, but she chose this path of her own free will, at least that was what she was telling herself.

"_I am Suzuka Gongen, of the Chariot. I am have awakened due to the bonds that Yu-dono had created with Satonaka Chie-dono, please, accept my pledge of loyalty in so that I may aid you in your quest to save humanity from its current crisis."_ The woman warrior was sincere in her pledge but Minako shook her head in reply.

"_I'm sorry, but I think it's best for you to withhold that pledge until we know what crisis I am here to prevent or to help in... you might not like my decision... or my methods, and I don't know you, nor do you know me. I do however appreciate the thought though." _Minako gave the warrior Persona a smile while Izanami nodded in agreement.

"_Indeed, Minako-sama is not someone who is as innocent or naïve as you were. She knows that the world is a cruel place, who knows if you might betray her, like how Izanagi did to me."_ Izanami sneered at Izanagi who flinched while Suzuka Gongen looked conflicted at Minako's answer.

"_You are honest with your words. In the past, there were many who would pay handsomely for my services... for my offer to be denied, but with such compelling reasons. It is conflicting and extremely frustrating... regardless of the outcome or your decision, I believe that it would be an honor to serve under you, Minako-dono."_ Suzuka Gongen kept her head lowered while singing her praises, something which Minako was conflicted with.

The female warrior persona reminded her of the other warriors that she had contracted like Siegfried, he would definitely approve of her.

"_I would, she would make a good sparring partner, Minako-san. It is a pity we might not be able to recruit her into our ranks." _Siegfried's reply made Minako shrug as she turned to look at the last Persona who had not said a word since meeting them.

He noticed his confusion and he bowed in return, the large Persona's booming voice making Izanami wince at the sound.

"_I am Rokuten Maoh, awakened from Tatsumi Kanji!"_

He didn't speak more beyond that, to Minako's bemusement while the other Personas shook their head.

"_He's always the silent type, it makes up for Kanji being too loud. He likes sewing by the way." Susano-O laughed before giving her a polite bow._

"_Susano-O, but I think you would know me. I feel a certain link to you, young lady – I suppose an aspect of me was used by you before? A Wild Card's power is unpredictable... I was awakened thanks to Hanamura Yosuke and his bonds with Yu-dono, pleased to meet you." _Susano-O winked before being cuffed by Amaterasu, who looked crossed at his introduction.

"_I'm sorry, no matter what he's still a flirt... I am Amaterasu, of the Priestess Arcana, my partner is the lady Amagi Yukiko who has a relationship with Yu-dono, I too sense a link with you, have you summoned a version of me as well, Miss Wild Card?" _The two Japanese deities were extremely informal and Minako was bemused to see Izanagi looking exasperated as they walked down the main street.

"_I did summon Susano-O before, only it was … someone different, I didn't expect a carefree Susano-O to exist. He was... always someone a little rough around the edges, as for you Amaterasu, I've met your partner, Amagi Yukiko before when she was younger..."_ Minako tried to be diplomatic but Amaterasu and Izanami laughed, the former looking cross that she agreed with her mother in that regard.

"_Ahh, my son was always somewhat of a prankster even when he was revered as a hero. It might be a good chance for me to catch up with my children after so long. It did hurt me that my children went against me, Minako-sama." _Izanami mentioned casually while the other Personas flinched and couldn't stop themselves from glaring at her.

"_You were the one who was trying to kill all the humans, mother, I think we were justified in trying to stop you." _Amaterasu was the one who snapped back first, fuming as her entire body glowed brighter than before.

"_Ahh, the rebellious phase, children are always so difficult in this phase, aren't it – Cybele-san."_ Izanami ignored their complaints and instead mentioned casually to Cybele. The earth goddess simply snorted and refused to answer, not even materializing outside to save herself the migraine.

"_Did mum just speak to Cybele-san? So Minako-sama is the wild card after all... What is her guardian spirit, dad?" _Susano-O ignored the jibes against his character and instead chose to ask Izanagi about Minako.

"_Orpheus, the greek hero who mastered the Lyre."_

"_Ahh, I see, I see... Yu-dono and his friends were more tied to the Kapanese deities, I guess that means that Minako-sama is more attached to the Greek Pantheon then? I always thought that Aphrodite was really hot, you know?"_ Susano-O grinned at Minako while waggling his eyebrows before being cuffed by Izanagi.

"_Manners boy, you would show respect to a Wild Card, did you remember the last time you tried to flirt with one of the deities that Yu-kun awakened?" _Izanagi reminded Susano-O with a glare and the warrior grimaced before raising his hands in the air. Amaterasu too seemed embarrassed as she looked to the side.

"_Alright, alright, I remember... you don't need to remind me, Dad..." _Susano-O actually shivered while the other Personas laughed, yes, even Suzuka Gongen while Izanami just looked confused.

"_What happened, do tell. Anything that would cause my son to pause in her flirtatious ways is greatly appreciated." _Izanagi did indulge in Izanami by revealing that Susano-O had been flirting with Konohana Sakuya, right before she revealed that she was in fact a part of Amaterasu, who was _not_ pleased at all.

"_Rokuten Maoh had to pull me away before I stopped finish the job of castrating our dear son there. If we didn't need him alive as part of my army, I would have ended him then." _Izanagi glared while Susano-O sulked, obviously unhappy with this experience and how his dad was treating him.

"She_ was hot! How would I know she turned out to be Amaterasu, you can't fault a guy for trying to hit on her! Dad, you wanted to, I know – you've never got any since you divorced mum. If you two want to get together again, this is a good chance you know." _Susano-O retaliated, causing everyone to stare at the two founding gods of Japan, even Minako found herself amused with that thought as Izanagi spluttered and Izanami froze.

..

"_N-Nonsense, I would never accept Izanagi again, he betrayed me. Our course has been different since then, never to reunite with each other. Us, reconciling? I am the goddess of the underworld, while he is the god of creation. Even during the Great War of the Christian Factions we chose different sides to support. We can never be together." _Izanami answered with a tone of finality while Izanagi agreed.

"_Indeed, we are like light and darkness, never to be reunited..." _The two did not look at each other's eyes while Susano-O shrugged.

"_Well, it was worth a shot. We got side-tracked, sorry about that, Minako-dono. It's been a while since we could talk to mum and dad like that. We are stuck here until our powers return to us, but it's slow going. Goodness knows how Yosuke and Yukiko-chan can stand working so hard."_ Susano-O gave a sigh before gesturing to his fellow deities.

"_It has been peaceful, but with a lack of local deities here, there isn't a lot of things to do, until dad told us to meet with you. It'll be weird to take orders from someone else, but I'm sure we can deal with it. If... there is a problem or crisis for us to solve that is." _Susano-O sounded skeptical and he turned to her sister who nodded her head in understanding.

They remained silent until they reached the top of the local shrine and they separated from Minako when Cybele materialized in front of her suddenly.

"_Cybele? What's going on?"_

"_Shh... I sense a presence here..."_ Cybele waited warily before her eyes closed, channeling her power to the ground before she whirled, throwing a sword at what seemed to thin air. There was however something in the way as her sword was deflected away.

"_Show yourself, Hermit!" _Cybele demanded and a moment later, a black figure showed himself. The figure was dressed totally in black and wore a horned mask with his eyes and mouth colored in blood red. He wielded a polearm with crescent blades on each end and nodded to the other Personas silently.

"_You are, Ongyo-Ki... So even the Fox recognizes Minako-dono."_ Izanagi murmured but nodded as the oni bowed towards Minako in what seemed to be a form of fealty, one which Minako accepted when Cybele nodded in her direction.

"Thank you, Ongyo-ki, for lending me your strength." It was another Persona she had not been able to summon, and one tied to the tales of Japan and she frowned. There was truth in Susano-O's words, Yasoinaba seemed to be the centre of many of Japan's myths, while for her, in Tartarus, it was more of the eastern and European myths and legends. Oh well, she could think about it later.

The sounds of rustling leaves made Minako turn to the direction only to see a Fox looking at her before barking at her.

"_This is the Fox that takes care of the town shrine, Minako-dono. She represents the Hermit Arcana that Yu-dono was connected to."_ Amaterasu answered while cooing softly at the smart animal who sat on it's haunches before sniffing at the hand Minako offered her.

"_She has kits too, the locals call them the golden kitsune, seeing how their shrine is literally covered in gold." _Susano-O deadpanned even as Minako turned to look at the very glittery and valuable shrine.

"_All that is due to Yu-dono's hard work and perseverance. He is a remarkable person." _Suzuka Gongen added on as she crossed her arms while nodding to herself.

Hearing about how wonderful Yu was didn't help Minako's mood much, the way the Personas acted around each other after being awakened by Yu, made her doubt her skills as a Wild Card. Would it had been better if the S.E.E.S Personas had such an informal, and familial trait to them? Even if they had not awakened their powers fully like they should, they were never so carefree... so... relaxed.

Would that have been better? Was that the reason why so many of her Personas couldn't reached her in this new world?

There was so much to absorb, especially the disappointment of not being able to locate the Velvet Room, which overwhelmed Minako the most. Cybele and Izanami must have noticed because the two of them gathered around her in support while Minako tried to compose herself, to smile, to do something about the situation that she had no control over. The other Personas' friendly bickering and conversations would be something she would have welcomed, they were very amusing and gave her so much insight on the Japanese Deities, but right now... she didn't need it. She needed to have a purpose to be here; Kohryu said she should be here to stop or to help prevent a crisis, but all she saw here was peace, and that truly perplexed her.

'Why... am I here?" She asked finally as she stood in front of the offering box, not even noticing the fox standing beside her patiently. She barely had any cash left, but she still dropped a few coins into the box before clapping her hands together in prayer. She needed a sign, any sign, and she closed her eyes to give a prayer to the gods to give her at least one to help guide her.

..

There was of course no reply, but the fox did stuff a few leaves into her hands. According to the Personas who had interacted with the Fox before, the leaves had healing properties that would help restore her health when she used them and she accepted them with a bow before the Fox ran off again, leaving her alone.

The Personas seemed to sense her uneasiness and they hovered uncertainly around her, unsure what to do before Minako finally spoke up.

"If the Velvet Room isn't here, perhaps this isn't the place where the crisis is going to happen." Minako finally came up with a plausible explanation as she spoke up, making Cybele nod her head in agreement.

"_That is a plausible theory... , the Velvet Room has always showed itself in areas where you would need it. If it doesn't show itself here, perhaps Yasoinaba is not the place where the crisis will occur or where Minako-chan should be now." _Cybele turned to look at Izanami before questioning her.

"_You said you awakened a week ago, did you sense other Personas like yourself awakening? You are one of the deities of creation in this nation after all. Perhaps your awakening is a clue by itself?" _

Izanami considered her words briefly before shaking her head. "_Unfortunately I don't. I can try now, but it is unlikely I will succeed. As a Persona, I am an aspect of Minako that she recognizes as a part of her… and while I am also tied to my myth, my ability to influence the world at this time is limited. There is no guarantee that I would be able to recognize my fellow deities."_ Izanami answered and that made Cybele click her tongue in frustration.

"_So much for that lead... so we're on a wild goose chase? But at least we are able to find some more allies, Minako-chan, even if we aren't able to find the Velvet Room here. Skinning Kohryu will have to wait after all." _Cybele growled angrily while the other gods look confused.

"_Kohryu tricked Dojima Ryotaro into bringing Minako to Yasoinaba, even if Minako did consider visiting this town to see if anything had changed since she last visited. Instead, Kohryu directly manipulated Dojima-san into inviting her Minako-chan to his home. That sorry excuse for a dragon, had the audacity to claim that because Minako-chan is a Wild Card, she has a duty to avert a crisis, and demanded her assistance in Yasoinaba, well, it was a load of bull, isn't it?" _Cybele tore into the golden dragon's word, making Izanagi wince and she was vindicated when the others frowned unhappily at the manipulation.

"_Couldn't he have just asked Minako-sama directly? That is not honorable at all, in fact, it is deplorable and cowardly! If he desired help, he should ask for it, and not use responsibility as an excuse!" _Suzuka Gongen crossed her arms in dismissal while Rokuten Maoh did the same, stamping his feet angrily.

"_That is the coward's way, hardly a way to ask for help!"_

Susano-O and Amaterasu noticed the way Izanagi was rubbing his head awkwardly and they turned on him instead.

"_Dad, did you agree with Kohryu?"_

"_Well... I... he made a compelling case... but I might have been wrong... we were wrong..." _Izanagi mumbled and that at least placated the two gods, but not before Izanami snorted.

"_For the great Izanagi to admit he was wrong, I suppose miracles can happen. Let us depart, Minako-sama, it is obvious that this city is not the place where you can find the answers you seek."_

Izanami's words made the rest of the Persona pause, especially Izanagi who was looking very, very guilty.

..

"_Must you leave so soon, Minako-sama? You mentioned that you have met Yukiko before, I am sure that she would love to see you again." _Amaterasu argued while elbowing Susano-O for support and the warrior god nodded solemnly in agreement.

"_We just met, and you are leaving so soon, Minako-sama? I understand the responsibilities and the way of the Wild Card is different from what normal humans would have... but couldn't you stay for a few days at least? Or at the least, accept our aid and take us with you?" _Susano-O flashed her a smile that Minako returned, but she still shook her head in reply.

"_Thank you, but, it is something I must do. I need to know why I am here, it is important to me. I would also appreciate that you do not mention our meeting today to anyone else. I would not want to drag innocent parties into my affairs, especially since we've never even met before."_ Minako gave a determined nod to Cybele, the purple skinned goddess shaking her head In exasperation but she agreed as she looked at her fellow gods and goddesses.

"_The last thing we want is to cause more trouble. If the Wild Card is as recognized around Japan amongst your brethren as it is here, it might cause more harm than good if she stays here as it will attract attention. Since all of you are still regaining your strength, we shouldn't ask for your assistance as well, if you are injured once more, we might not be able to awaken you again. Lastly, none of you have links to Minako-chan just like Kohryu. All of you are linked with another individual, it would be selfish of us to ask for your aid."_ Cybele reasoned and the other Personas paused except for Izanagi.

"_If Kohryu and Ongyo-ki could lend an aspect of himself to you, I see no reason, why we could not do the same." _Izanagi argued while Izanami frowned, obviously not happy with that suggestion.

"_Well if dad is going... I'm going too." _Susano-O grinned as he winked at Minako, which was followed with Amaterasu and Suzuka Gongen agreeing as well.

"_Can we even do that?" _Rokuten Maoh was the one who voiced the question no one bothered to ask and it made all of them pause until Izanami sighed and nodded her head.

"_You can do that by splitting part of your essence into a piece to be given to Minako-sama. Doing so would allow a portion of your presence to manifest as a Persona inside her mindscape. However she wouldn't be able to call upon any one of you as a Persona with the exception of Susano-O for now, she needs to identify Personas with herself to be able to invoke on their powers. Perhaps when she knows more about all of you and when all of you regain more of your powers..." _Izanami explained while the others listened.

"_So... we can only give moral support for now? It's better than nothing.. I suppose." _Amaterasu sighed while Rokuten Maoh still looked conflicted.

"_It would... affect the time needed to regain our powers though." _His words made the Deities' hesitate again before Izanami shook her head.

"_Again, it's an aspect of your personality, it's not a portion of your strength. It's something that allows Minako-sama to call upon your identity and history. It is however limited to what your personality is like currently currently, so if Susano-O was to get married, and somehow managed to change for the better, the Susano-O that Minako-sama summon would still be that rude and flirtatious boy we know." _Izanami gave her son a teasing smile while he scowled back before sighing.

"_Mum, that was uncalled for, you know I can be charming if I want to. Rokuten, we have fought one war before bravely, have you lost your courage? Let us lend our aid to the female beauty before us!"_

"_Lets... get this over with, shall we? I think Cybele-san is getting mad."_ Amaterasu hurriedly urged the other Personas while cuffing Susano-O when Cybele started frowning while shooting worried looks at Minako, the Wild Card looked like she was becoming more and more stressed, as she continued to spend time with the Japanese Deities.

It took a while, but the Japanese deities and heroes entered Minako's sea of souls while the original Personas remarked that it felt odd when they did so.

"_It's like I can hear myself think on the other side, it's odd... It has been a pleasure to meet you, Minako-dono. I hope my strength can aid you. Call upon me any time."_ Susano-O flashed Minako a grin before he was cuffed by Amaterasu again, the sun goddess giving Minako a smile as she shook her hands as well.

"_Please call upon my powers if you need me as well, I am certain that I will be of some assistance to you as well."_ The sun goddess gave way to Suzuka Gongen who gave her a solemn bow.

"_My strength and abilities are for you to command, Minako-dono. I will not fail you." _She bowed again before allowing Rokuten Maoh to bellow at her.

"_Command me as you see fit, Minako-dono. I live to serve." _He walked away to allow Izanagi to look at her awkwardly.

"_We have gotten off from the wrong foot, Minako-sama. Please forgive Kohryu and I, we meant no disrespect.. we have lost much during the Great War, but that is excuse for us to drag you into our problems. Please, use my strength and name as you see fit. I, Izanagi-no-mikoto, one of the gods of creations of Japan, bless you and your journey, and it is an honor to be traveling with you."_

Izanagi bowed again to Minako, leaving the Wild card embarrassed before she bowed to them as well, thanking them for lending her their strength and aid.

"_Where will you be heading next, Minako-dono?"_ Suzuka Gongen asked as Minako walked back to the Dojima residence, accompanied by Izanagi and Izanami.

"_Kyoto... I guess? I was there once... perhaps I'll be able find more Personas there."_ She answered as she waved good bye to them, causing Izanagi to cough as he reminded her that she was waving to thin air.

"Whoops... you guys are so lively that I kind of forget that you are Personas... It's... different from when I was with my friends, and my team." Minako quickly fell silent and Izanagi rightly sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, and kept silent, which she greatly appreciated.

* * *

..

"Welcome back, Minako-chan." Minako was greeted in the Dojima residence by Dojima Chisato, the older woman smiling as she looked on fondly at her. It made her awkward, considering what she had implied to Ryotaro in the morning, that she was going to leave today, instead of staying with them a week. She had considered to leave without telling them, but had decided against it, but meeting them was awkward, it was akin to her refusing their hospitality and trampling on their invitation after all.

"A-Ah, Chisato-san... I, I'm sorry..." Minako bumbled weakly as she noticed that Chisato had packed her belongings, the documents that she had received from the station in Ito as well as a few spare clothes that the officers had donated to her.

She knew she was going to leave, and Minako lowered her head awkwardly while Izanami gave a small sigh of exasperation. Izanagi too seemed awkward as he hovered over them for a while before taking off to Yu's room instead.

"Don't be, Ryotaro was always stubborn and forceful, it runs in the family, even Nanako-chan is like that sometimes. So... you really decided to leave then. I've packed your stuff for you, and I got you some new clothes and a bag as well." Chisato smiled as she pulled out a heavy duty backpack for her.

"Ryotaro told me that you would be traveling around Japan for a while, so I thought this would be the best gift for you. There's also some spending money, they would only cash in your loan in your bank account by the end of the week, right? You don't need to return it... consider it a coming of age present! Do come back and visit from time to time though, you'll always have a place in our family." Chisato spoke softly while Minako just stared at her in total confusion, why was she so kind towards her?

"W-We... barely know each other, Chisato-san... and, and you're being so kind... w-why?" Minako couldn't help asking, wondering if it was again, the influence of Orpheus Telos or how again, she was reminded of Yu when looking at her. If it was the latter, she was going to be sick.

"Mm.. I don't know, I just felt like I should. You'll be an important person in the future, I just know it. And besides, Ryotaro _never_ invites someone over unless he trust them... and lastly, he said you are family. That's enough for me, you are family, Minako-chan, us visit any time, okay?" Chisato gave the stunned Wild Card a hug and a kiss on the cheeks before passing the items to her.

"I'm no good with goodbyes though... so, I'll say that I'll see you again soon, Minako-chan, okay?"

Chisato wavered for a moment before she stepped into kitchen, leaving Minako with her confused thoughts before an Arcana sign flashed in front of her, that of the Aeon Arcana and Minako looked at in confusion before a figure floated towards her from where Chisato had been. It appeared to be a woman, wearing a red jumpsuit with a helmet covering her facial features, like an astronaut. At her back were large wings, or were they scarfs that floated easily around her and the woman nodded to her silently before speaking.

"_I am Kaguya-hime, of the Aeon Arcana. I'll be in your care, Minako-sama."_

"_Well, that is a surprise." _Izanami remarked even as Minako clutched the bags that Chisato had given her while struggling not to cry. This was a little too unfair, why were they so kind to her?

"_Don't you want them to be? I thought humans would like people to be kind to them?"_ Izanami asked curiously but it was Orpheus Telos, the reflection of her soul that replied sternly.

"_She has nothing to repay them in kind, that is why it is so frustrating."_ The metallic voice of Orpheus Telos echoed in her mind and Minako agreed while nodding her head. It was Melchizedek that continued, rendering her speechless.

"_I believe the saying goes that the best way to repay that kindness, is to live well." _The Angel nodded sagely in the confines of her mind and Minako flinched before making her mind up, running into the kitchen and hugging Chisato from behind.

She was warm, and kind, and she smelled nice, like she had just came out of the bath. Chisato stiffened when Minako did that, her eyes no doubt widening but then softening when she heard Minako sobbing as she buried her face into her back.

Arisato Minako was a strong girl, she just knew it. It was that look in her eyes that told her that. Despite her awkwardness, it screamed of confidence, defiance and strength all rolled into one. She was a bit lost right now, and who wouldn't be when they discovered that their entire life had been erased. She agreed with Ryotaro in giving the girl a chance to think through her options by letting her stay in their home.

When she had arrived, Chisato had been even happier as Minako seemed to be adapting well. She was chirpy and optimistic over dinner and even playing with Nanako afterwards before she excused herself in her room.

Something did happen overnight though, as Ryotaro had called her when he was at work, telling her that Minako had decided to leave early. She had been devastated at first, but came to terms with it.

She was sure that Minako found an answer to, or at least some kind of hint towards what she had been looking for, and she was going to support the poor child in her own way.

She did not expect Minako to thank her, and even if she did, she wouldn't accept it. It was an adult's responsibility to help a child, no matter how mature or independent they were. She believed that with all her heart, but when Minako decided to thank her in this fashion, by appreciating her with love and affection, Chisato found herself wanting to cry as well.

It was odd, Minako looked like a girl who would be very free with her display of affection, the type of girl who would hug and cuddle, teasing everyone that she was familiar with, but even knowing that, having Minako hug her and thank her in this way, was... very emotional even for her.

"It's okay, Minako-chan... you don't need to thank me... that much, gods... you'll make me cry too." Chisato spoke softly, trying to hide how her voice was breaking as Minako thanked her repeatedly before finally releasing her and stepping away. Chisato hesitated momentarily before she turned back to look at her, seeing Minako's back facing her as she spoke softly, but clearly.

"You are a wonderful mother, don't forget that... Chisato-san. Nanako-chan is blessed to have someone like you looking after her." Minako spoke before leaving quietly, taking the bags with her as Chisato clutched a hand against her chest, trying to calm herself down before giving up and giving a small sob in reply.

"… Oh Minako-chan..." Somehow, she felt that would be the last time she would see that girl, and.. she wondered why she got so attached to her already. Perhaps it was her charm, or her looks, or the way she looked at her. Either way, it left her staring into thin air, wondering where Minako could be going before going back to her task of preparing lunch for herself and Nanako.

She couldn't imagine a life without her family, nor could she imagine her family without her either... but she could easily imagine her family with both Yu and Minako, oddly enough.

"I wonder... if they'll ever meet?"

* * *

..

"_So... Kyoto, huh?" _Cybele asked patiently as she sat, metaphorically at least beside Minako as she waited for the train. Scathach was with them this time, the Witch of Ireland nodding in understanding as she explained.

"_Minako went to Kyoto before during her school trip. If we were able to meet the other S.E.E.S Personas where Tatsumi Port Island was, as well as the Personas in Yasoinaba by retracing her steps. We might be able to do the same in Kyoto. The school trip... was quite significant to the members of S.E.E.S"_

"_Right, I remember, Mitsuru froze the boys solid... that was fun. And that was when Ryoji and Minako-chan... yeah, that is significant too." _Cybele gave Minako a lazy grin that disappeared when she saw her staring at the train map, eyes hovering over the City of Ito, where Tatsumi Port Island used to be.

"_Let's go, Minako-chan... Kyoto awaits. Maybe we'll find some clues there?"_

* * *

_..  
_

Arisato Minako, Wild Card, settled down into a window seat on the train that would take her to Kyoto before closing her eyes and trying to focus. It had been a frantic two days, it reminded her of the first few days she moved into the dormitory and joined S.E.E.S. Frantic days filled with new discoveries, feeling like she was being overwhelmed all the time by what she had to go through.

Since there would be some time before she reached Kyoto, Minako decided that it would be prudent to make use of the time to discuss her plans with her Personas again.

She delved into the sea of her soul, seeking for the lounge within the labyrinth of her mind to speak to her Personas, aspects of her own self.

* * *

..

"Good afternoon, Minako-san." The first Persona to greet her was Siegfried, the tanned hero giving her a salute as he sat in front of Melchizedek, the angel and king giving her a nod before going back to their conversation. That was fine, Minako wasn't exactly here to speak with them, she instead searched for the three ladies that she wished to consult with.

"Mina-chan is here to play?" Alice suddenly glomped Minako from behind, the smaller girl beaming as she tried to pull Minako in another direction. The wild card gave the younger girl a pet on the head as she shook her head, eyes looking around before brightening as she saw the first of the three that she wished to speak with.

Walking forward, Minako gave Thanatos an odd look, the large Persona of death was growling as he glared at Kohryu. She supposed the god was still more than a little miffed at what Kohryu did. She was mad, but she had put it behind her, there were more important things to do.

"Cybele nee-san." Minako called out to the purple skinned goddess who smiled as she waved at her.

"Hello, Minako-chan. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable, even if this technically your home too." Cybele winked while sitting at a couch that was placed near the 'walls' of the lounge.

"Is everyone coping well?" Minako asked as she nodded to Kaguya-hime, the Aeon Persona giving her a nod while Cybele chuckled softly.

"It's nothing like what it used to be like, Minako-chan. I was just telling Kaguya here that at it's peak, it was like every night at Club Escapade. In hindsight, that comparison might not be applicable in this world." Cybele covered her mouth when she realized that the Aeon Persona wouldn't have understood but the Aeon Persona simply waved it away and replied.

"It's alright, it is something I will get to experience in Minako-sama's mind, I hope?" The woman smiled, it was hard to tell but Minako nodded her head anyway.

"Sure, if I get the chance to. I... need to speak to Cybele-nee for a moment in private please, Kaguya-hime." Minako clapped her hands in apology as she decided to be blunt. The last time she had delved into her inner mind scape with Alice, she had been out for _hours_. Her train ride to Kyoto was going to take a few hours, but she had no sense of time at all. So if she missed her stop... it wouldn't be pretty, and she really didn't have the cash to blow if she missed a stop anyway.

"Of course, we will speak again, I hope, Minako-sama?" Kaguya-hime nodded as she excused herself gracefully, leaving Cybele and Minako alone before the goddess commented to her.

"She's a nice girl, I like her, you should think about using her, she's the healer type too. Well, who else do you wish to talk to? Scathach I bet?"

"Izanami-san as well." Minako confirmed as Cybele frowned before shrugging.

"If you want to include her, fair enough... the Personas you are recruiting are all based in Japan, so it makes sense. I last saw her being pestered by her sons and daughters." Cybele grinned before she got up and told Minako to go back to the world of the living.

"I'll gather the two and talk to you in real time, alright dear?"

"Thanks..."

Minako smiled at Cybele and she closed her eyes, pulling herself out of her meditative state only to find herself staring in confusion at how dark it was.

"Right... we are in a tunnel... now, where are we?" Minako mumbled softly, wondering where she was at, and which stops she had passed before checking her watch.

"Good... only half an hour, for like 5 minutes of conversation... go me." Minako grumbled weakly as she waited patiently, fighting the urge to check on the bag that she was hugging protectively to her chest.

There was a distinctive bond between her and Chisato, that of the Aeon, and for it to be formed like that so easily truly terrified her. Were the links she had forged with the S.E.E.S members and her friends been so fragile, so easily to forge like the one she had with Chisato?

She had an Aeon Social link of her own, with Aegis, and her bond with the Android Girl was something she had been really proud of. Being able to summon Metatron, the highest ranking archangel due to the link had been very satisfying too, even if he was now not around in her mind. And yet, there she was, with Chisato, with _another_ Aeon social link that granted her a totally different Persona.

That was not even considering how the Fox granted her a Persona, Ongyo-Ki like that out of the blue as well.

"_You shouldn't be worrying yourself over something so trivial, Minako-chan."_

"_Indeed, that is the least of your worries now, Minako."_

"_There are more important things to worry about, Minako" _The three ladies of her mind spoke evenly as they appeared in front of her, all standing or floating gravely in front of her.

She was thankful that there wasn't really any traffic going from Yasoinaba in this particular train service, or it would be awkward trying to explain why she liked talking to thin air.

"_You could be talking to us in your mind, Minako, it is not as if you have no experience in doing so." _Izanami reasoned softly while Cybele hummed non-committedly. Scathach simply gave her solemn nod before continuing.

"_I assume you wished to speak to us regarding our future plans... it is unfortunate but all I can offer you is only technical advice, this world works in different ways than you are accustomed to. For example, I wish to highlight that the belief in the supernatural is much stronger here, Izanami-san is the one who had discovered that. I take no credit for that find."_

Scathach explained, while the Japanese Goddess of Creation didn't even bat an eyelid as she nodded in agreement.

"_That is true, the supernatural and the beliefs of the people have always been strong. Is it any wonder why the Youkai still holds prominent positions in culture and opinion? There are plenty of followers in Shinto, that is one reason why the Fox Shrine in Yasoinaba is so popular and why Narukami was able to popularize it again. The people believe, and that is what empowers us deities. To be honest, before being awakened by your presence, I believe I would awaken normally in another decade or two. It has been a long time since the Great War, but too short for many of us to regain the powers we lost to awaken naturally by now. However, it seems that during our absence due to the Great War, the Christian Factions have taken over as the primary influence in Japan."_

Izanami explained but Cybele interrupted her.

"_You and Izanagi mentioned the Great War many times now... what was it, exactly?"_

"_Ahh... that would take a long time to explain, would you mind if I shared that story another time?" _Izanami apologized and Cybele agreed and carried on.

"_It is difficult to imagine that, the world that Minako-chan came from didn't have that kind of influence, the Shadows were the most supernatural things one gets... And Persona users, they weren't able to keep their Personas after Tartarus disappeared. Minako was a exception to that, but she is the Wild Card."_

All the Personas she could wield were at least informed of the fact that Minako came from another world, those that she couldn't, well, they didn't, but if they asked, she would not hide the truth from them. Minako did wonder how Izanagi would take it, but that was not important now.

"_They do get a free pass on that." _Izanami agreed but raised another point that made the other two pause.

"_There is something that I have noticed, I am a Shinto goddess after all, and although I am certain that faith in the supernatural remains at an all time high, given how many of these 'animes' are based around our many myths, it is not just youkai or gods that were able to manifest themselves. There were... other elements as well. Western influences."_ Izanami's words were confusing to the other two and Minako stepped up to try and get her to elaborate.

"...Western influences? You mean stuff like devils, angels? Japanese youkai are the nekomata, the inari and etc, right?"

"_Yes, Devils and Angels do not normally feature in the supernatural realm of our lovely country of the east, but that has changed since the last time I have set foot in this land. I would have thought that the Great War would have left us alone... apparently not. The vacuum of power would have left Izanagi and the rest weak after all." _Izanami mumbled to herself while Minako asked.

"Couldn't that be due to the modernism of the modern world? I mean... Christianity has spread across the world, and as a Persona user who has summoned Archangels and Demons, God itself must exist on some plane or another. Having them appear in Japan isn't that surprising, right?" Minako reasoned and Izanami fell silent before nodding in assent.

"_That is true, perhaps there is some truth in them saying that we deities should follow the times. That said, how do you think we Shinto Goddesses and Gods of Japan would do against the Angels and Devils of Christianity and their 'God'? At our peak, we were an even match for them, perhaps more so. Perhaps now... we can finally claim our victory against them?" _Izanami asked, a teasing smile directed at Minako and her other two Personas who looked at each other.

"_Well, seeing how Lucifer and Satan could together annihilate the Reaper in a single move, I highly doubt that the Japanese Gods and Goddess could stand against their full might.. then, or now.." _Cybele remarked dryly while Izanami frowned, not too happy about how her and her fellow gods and goddesses were being dismissed like that.

"_Izanami, instead of us trying to convince you, I am certain that you would be able to see the difference in our powers compared to the Archangels and demons when Minako recruits them again, perhaps at a church or something similar." _Scathach played mediator as the two goddess glared at each other. Minako could sympathize, she was a Japanese too, and although she would want to believe the Gods of her land were powerful, but faced against the power of Lucifer and Satan's fusion spell 'Armageddon', a spell that literally destroyed everything in it's path save for the Elevator Siblings, she doubted that any of the Japanese Gods could stand against the might of Heaven or Hell alone.

"I'll do my best to find the Archangels and the Archdemons again to introduce you to them, Izanami-san." Minako offered as a compromise and she was relieved when the Shinto Goddess nodded stiffly in reply.

"_Fine, I suppose we shall see... Times sure have changed... the tides of power too..."_

* * *

..

"_So this is Kyoto... It has certainly changed since the last time I step foot here." _Izanami commented as she floated Minako as the Wild Card stepped onto the platform of the train station. Their discussion had ended up yielding no specific direction for her to go, and the tentative plan was to seek out more of her Persona allies and subsequently travel around Japan in search of the Velvet Room.

She supposed having a plan was better than not having one, even if it was one that she didn't think would work out in the long haul. After all, what were the odds that they would find the Velvet Room in the first town they were searching at? This wasn't some RPG game after all.

"_Well I know that we can't afford room in the Inn that we stayed in last time, so where are you planning to sleep tonight, Minako-chan? It's spring... so there isn't a high chance for rain, but I believe we would be brought to another station if we just slept out on a bench. Not to mention how dangerous it is."_ Cybele added with a frown as Minako followed the crowd of people leaving the station and she only stopped when she picked up a map of Kyoto.

"_I believe there's some hostel that we can spend the night in. Hopefully at least, they have at least some reasonable rates for a night's stay. The problem is getting the money that we have right now to last a week. Bunking with others is the least of our worries after all."_

Minako explained as she started circling areas in Kyoto that she was going to visit today, hopefully allowing her to find some of her Personas, or to locate the Velvet Room.

"_I think we're doing this the wrong way... we should be visiting the shrines that you visited the last time instead of going to the historical places. I'm sure there's some tour that'll bring us to all those places." _Cybele reasoned and Minako nodded her head. That was true, Kyoto had its share of tourists.

"Let's get help from the station, they'll be able to help us at any rate!"

* * *

..

"Mm... I feel like a tourist now." Minako grumbled as she juggled with the many pamphlets and flyers that she had been given when asked about how she was going to visit the many historical sites that Kyoto offered. The Wild Card decided to retreat to the nearest park for some peace and quiet, no one looking for trouble was going to a park in the middle of the afternoon in the middle of the day, right?

"_Well there's certainly no shortage of methods to visit them, eh?" _Cybele chuckled while Izanami frowned, hovering above Minako and giving a cry of outrage at how tacky they were marketing the places.

"_My goodness, that is a holy site! I can't believe this! Humans aren't supposed to even step foot in that part of a shrine!" _Izanami was close to having a fit, much to Minako's amusement as she studied the routes and the rates. She was sure that if Ryotaro was here, he would flip at how she was planning a scenic route with the money he had given her out of kindness.

Yeah, that wasn't cool at all.

"_Ooh, look at that, Mina-chan! A kitty!" _Alice's voice suddenly replaced Cybele's as the young child summoned herself in the stead of the earth goddess, Izanami frowning in surprise at the interruption before staring at how Alice, in her incorporeal form ran forward to hug what seemed to be a little girl wearing a pair of cat ears that was just walking past them.

That wouldn't be too surprising, Alice did like cute things after all, but what made Minako and Izanami's jaw drop was that _Alice was actually hugging and cuddling against the squirmy catgirl_. Wait, a cat girl?

"_Minako, I thought that we would only be able to interact with the physical world if you summoned us with your evoker? Or at least, summoned us?" _Izanami asked, sounding a little faint as Alice released the cat girl, she giving Alice an adorable hiss before running off, straight into the bushes too for some reason. Alice didn't seem to think that was unusual and she skipped back to Minako who was still staring at Alice in complete shock.

"_Minako, answer me, please." _Izanami sounded stressed and it was aggravated when Alice hugged the Shinto goddess and babbling about how the cat girl smelt nice, her fur was fluffy and she was warm and cuddly all at once.

"Y-Yes, that is the case... but how is that possible? Why, how, Alice, what did you do?" It took all of Minako's will to not freak out immediately as she pulled Alice to sit on her lap instead. Minako ignored how that would have looked odd, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't just her that was shocked. Even her Personas were silent, trying to figure out what was going on.

"_I hugged the kitty, she was cute!"_

"I get that, but how did you hug her?"

"_I just did it! Look, there's a doggy! Uwaaah!" _Alice cheered and she wriggled out of Minako's grasp before running towards what seemed to be a boy with dog ears that was minding his business as he strolled absentmindedly in the park.

"W-Wait, Alice!" Minako cried out for her to stop, ignoring how other people would call her crazy but she was gobsmacked when Alice tackled the dog boy without any difficulty, even rolling around in the dirt with him for a bit before petting his head. The dog boy, for his benefit simply looked confused but quickly gave into the pettings and wagged his tail to show he actually didn't mind that.

"_What in the world."_ Izanami managed to utter but before she could say more a shattering sound was heard as she was replaced by Cybele who sprang from her position towards Alice and the dog boy.

"_Alice-chan, let me see that dog for a while, please." _Cybele gave the young child a reassuring smile before she handed the dog boy over to Cybele, who took a close look at him, even sniffing him on the head before returning him to Alice. The young girl accepted him before cuddling him again. He didn't seem to mind the attention, or how it was odd that a Persona could interact with him like that at all!

"W-What's going on, Cybele?" Minako asked weakly as Cybele walked towards her, before asking her to sit down and to drink a sip of water.

"_Mm... well, I should have expected that, I guess the situation in Yasoinaba is a little more unique. You would expect them to start wandering around if powerful gods and deities run around like it was their play ground. I did say that the ley lines were particularly strong... and because of that spirits would be more common. I didn't expect it to be like this in Kyoto though." _Cybele was being very vague on what she had determined and Minako found herself close to exploding in anticipation when Cybele paused.

"You know what's wrong? Tell us!" Minako snapped in frustration and she glared when Cybele closed her eyes before remarking softly.

"_They are Youkai, the spirits that live off the land, spirits that can't be seen by normal humans... but apparently can see Personas that you manifest, I learned something new today... that is an Inugami, a dog spirit, he's currently in his spirit form right now so no one can see how Alice is hugging him. I don't know if we can hide ourselves from Spirits though, I guess we'll find out eventually when we meet the one that is in charge of this place." _Cybele explained patiently as Alice continued playing with the dog boy, who seemed happy enough, even though she was a Persona.

"So spirits, are the same as Personas? I didn't know that..." Minako scratched her head in confusion while Cybele nodded.

"_Neither did I... perhaps it was the same in the other world... but due to the lack of belief in the supernatural, or perhaps the unique position of Tatsumi Port Island, we weren't able to meet any."_

"_I could've told you that from the start!"_ Izanami suddenly cut in and the other two fell silent.

"_What, you didn't know? All of us, Izanagi, Susano-O, Amaterasu, all of them were spirits! Aren't you a spirit as well Cybele? I thought Personas was just a new term for spirits?" _Izanami asked, confused till Minako facepalmed in reply.

"_You really didn't know?! I thought it was how you youngsters called spirits now! So what did you think we were?"_

"… _Something else? God.. this is awkward... Izanami, continue, now, please." _Cybele pleaded and Izanami did.

"_Spirits do tend to avoid man made structures if they can. If Tatsumi Port Island is an entirely human made island, none of the Youkai would approach it." _Izanami confirmed in her mind, sounding shocked but accepting at the same time.

"_That explanation works out fine... I do, have a suggestion however since we met one now."_

"_Shoot, Izanami, you are considered the pioneer here, next to Izanagi of course."_

"_'We can consider meeting the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto, in the past Japan was divided into many large territories, and each territories used to be controlled by a dominant Youkai and their followers. The reason why the Youkai settled on these territories is because each of them were on top of several intersecting ley lines. Now these ley lines are more than just places with magical power, they were also a place of growth. Any youkai family who had access to the ley lines would have a source of power and energy that would help them in developing their powers." _Izanami explained and Cybele agreed with her.

"_That's true, ley lines have always been jealously guarded for the power they provided.. but what how can Minako-chan actually contact local Youkai then? Aren't Youkai traditionally wary of humans as well? Unless they are capable of detecting the presence of a Wild Card?"_ Cybele was being sarcastic, but Izanami was silent for a while before she admitted.

"_I actually have no idea. I was one of the original shinto goddesses... and considered the great mother of all the spirits of Japan, they approached me, I don't approach them." _Izanami sounded sheepish while Cybele snorted.

"_At least you're honest... so, now what? Do we look for them, or will they be looking for us? Can they sense your presence?' _Cybele brought up a point that made sense, only for it to be shot down when Izanami shook her head.

"_If you are suggesting that I flaunt my presence to the world and restart the curse of having one thousand humans die each day, or having the armies of Yomi start invading the land of Japan again, I think I can do something about it."_

"_Touche, I get it... so your legend isn't the best to invoke right now..."_

"_That and I am not fully linked with my legend, neither is Izanagi or any one of you. We have not recovered our Powers yet... I assumed it was the same as all of you, that Personas were... gods and spirits like us."_

"_Well that's convenient... but it's not your fault. Personas can't draw upon all their powers as they are linked to me, and as a human, I don't have that much power."_ Minako remarked dryly as Izanami spluttered, unsure of what Minako meant while the Wild Card stared at Alice still playing with the Inugami before making her mind up and calling for her to stop playing with him.

"We have to go now, Alice-chan, let the cute doggy go." Minako gestured at the two and Alice pouted before letting the Inugami.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Minako took a breath and she squatted down to look at the dog spirit in the eye, he looking surprised at how a human was speaking to him, as if he hadn't expected that at all. Minako fought the urge to roll her eyes, it wasn't just the Goddesses who weren't as sharp as they should be, the common nature spirits were content in ignoring the humans as well. Well, it suited her fine as it served her purposes this time around anyway.

"Hi there, my name is Arisato Minako – nice to meet you!" She ignored the hushed discussion by her Personas behind her as she beamed at the wide eyed dog spirit, Izanami taking the place of Alice as the young girl jumped back into the Sea of Souls.

* * *

..

"_So, the leader of the Youkai faction lives in Kyoto... or at least, the leader of the Kyoto-Youkai Faction is here, why am I not surprised?" _Izanami rolled her eyes while Scathach narrowed her eyes at Izanami, obviously not impressed with how she was treating this small discussion they were having with each other.

Normally Minako drew the line at having two Personas materializing in the physical world, and learning about how nature spirits could apparently see those Personas reinforced that thought. However this was an emergency of sorts, and they had to discuss the implications of their next moves carefully.

"_There is no need for you to snap at us, Izanami. It is not as if we knew of such facts before you did." _The Witch of Ireland gave the Japanese Goddess of Creation a frown while Izanami cleared her throat, looking miffed but still reigning in her temper.

"_Excuse me... but I feel that I have the right to be more than a little pissed off at how Youkai, instead of deities have taken over the supernatural leadership in Japan! And here I thought that the spiritual faith in Japan was strong, and despite all that... Kyoto is ruled by a nine-tailed fox and not a god? And she is not even Tamamo-no-Mae but a descendent? This is unacceptable..."_

..

"_Must I remind you that you and your husband have more or less commandeered Yasoinaba for your own use as well? That would explain why there was a lack of nature spirits in that town if all the notable and powerful Japanese deities reside there." _Cybele remarked while Minako looked from one woman to another before rubbing her head in frustration.

"That's enough, we shouldn't be sniping at each other, and definitely not about things out of our control. What we do know now is that the youkai are more powerful than the gods at the moment, traditionally that would not be the case... so why?"

"_The people's faith in the gods has always been declining through the years, I mentioned earlier that the belief in the supernatural has been rising, but that is not linked to their faith in the gods. Belief in the supernatural has grown due to people's acceptance of the unknown and the mystery of the world... it helps... that Japan's current culture seems to romanticize or promote the existence of spirits and myths, which in turn has caused people to even like the supernatural instead of fearing them. However that does not translate into real faith, it translates to more acceptance for youkai rather than discrimination." _Izanami proposed while Cybele frowned before trying to summarize.

"_So basically... the people of Japan loves their nekomatas, inugami, kitsune figures more than their gods because they are more moe? That makes sense." _Cybele ignored how Izanami flushed a dark red and with the goddess of creation rendered speechless, the Earth Goddess turned to smirk at Minako instead.

"Cybele nee-san... please, is this the right time for this?"

"_It's always the right time to tease one another, but I digress. So... the leader of the Youkai faction is a nine-tailed fox, her name is Tamamo Yasaka." _Cybele spoke sternly while Scathach rolled her eyes at her. Izanami simply scoffed quietly before listening as well.

..

It made Minako frown, but amused too at how the goddesses and legendary warriors could be so cordial and familiar with one another. This was a huge difference from how Lucifer would react when speaking with Metatron or any of the Seraphs at least. Then again, the two angels had always teamed up against most of the deities and gods like Mot, Barong or Shiva who they disapproved of. The Angels and their fallen counterparts weren't exactly the friendly or sociable type. The demons on the other hand were the life of the party, she distinctly remembered Belial and Nebiros actually operating a betting pool on how fast she could take down the floor guardians at one point.

Beelzebub and Mara were pals, the two higher demons hanging out with each other more often than most even if Minako didn't really call upon the two very much.

The real party animals were amazingly Baal Zebul (the human form of Beelzebub) and Mother Harlot, the two fiends, or demons, or whatever really loved to party. Mother Harlot wasn't as... well, whorish as she was made out to be, she just had many partners and enjoyed herself very well, flirting with everything and anything that was male. She remembered the time where Raphael had burst into her mind when she was asleep, begging her to get her off him.

Baal Zebul was also a great party animal, sharing drinks with everyone and teaching everyone how to dance and disco. She had even been invited once, and had danced with Thanatos and Orpheus since she felt the safest with the two of them. Of course, seeing Pazuzu do the boogie with Clotho, one of the fortune sisters made her laugh so badly she couldn't breath properly.

Yes, Minako had a bar in her mindscape to keep her Persona's occupied, but she drew the line at having a bartender, she made the Personas take turns serving drinks. Who ever knew that Asura could make a mean cocktail if he wanted to?

"_So our next logical step would be to contact or to locate Yasaka or perhaps the base of operations for the Kyoto-Youkai faction."_ Cybele reasoned just as Scathach brought up her views on the topic.

"_Although I agree, I still must raise the issue, in fairness of everyone – why do we have to do that? Are we seeking their protection or assistance? If we are not, and if it is a matter of courtesy, it might create trouble and unwanted attention in the future. The Wild Card is a power that might not be recognized, or worse – they might be the crisis we are supposed to prevent. We could be going straight into the lion's den here." _Scathach reasoned while Minako nodded her head.

"_The last time we had to deal with an organization like that, remembered what happened? I'm not too keen either, but if I must I will work with them. Though I wouldn't mind if I don't have to, that would be nice too. From what I can understand from Izanagi-san and the other partner Personas, it worked well for Yu-kun and the rest. There's no reason we can't do this by ourselves."_ Minako seconded that with a nod.

"_Valid points, but you are forgetting a few things, Minako-chan. One, you don't have lots of resources, if any to work with right now. Two, we are operating in their territory, and if you think that Inugami won't rat on us because you had him promise that he won't.. well, remember Chidori? Three, And it's linked to two by the way, we don't want them to look for us since they are capable of hiding themselves. I'd rather the enemy I can see, rather than the enemy I can't. If we make the first move, at least we know where their head honcho is and if they really turn out to be the problem, we got them right where we want them." _Cybele smacked her own palms in emphasis before looking to Izanami for her input.

"_Minako, even if you have our help, and are powerful in your own right, you aren't infallible... and if they decide that we are a threat without even approaching us, they will move against us without warning. Throw enough of them at us and sooner or later, we'll fall. Worse still, we are still lacking in support and if we fail or worse, get captured... I shudder to think what they would do to you, especially with the power in your hands." _Izanami frowned as she elaborated.

"_No matter how pop culture have portrayed the youkai to be, they are still powerful and manipulative spirits who wish to increase their strength, no matter the method. It is very likely even if you do not approach them, they might still discover you. It is best for us to seek an audience with them. Plus, we are in a position of power due to the presence of not one, or two, but several of Japanese Deities with you. Our divinity is a power they cannot ignore, even f they might be a match for it. That might also be the reason why Yasoinaba hasn't been visited by any Youkai."_ Izanami finished and the three woman looked at Minako who agreed as well.

..

"For all I know, they might be the social links for me as well to approach and connect with... and no venture, no gain. Alice says that I would find a sign and in a way, she found it for me. They did say that Yasaka and her followers are living here... right?" Minako pointed at a particular shrine that was... not listed in any of the tourists routes and was outside of all of the local bus routes as well.

"… It could be a trap, they might see me as easy food. I mean, spirits do eat humans right?" Minako asked casually while Izanami snorted.

"_I believe Onis do that, I highly doubt that Onis would be considered Moe. On the other hand, Nekomatas, Tengu and Kitsune have always been known for seducing women and men and turning them into their mates... if that child has her eyes on you, you should be careful." _Izanami smirked while Minako made a face.

"_Did you just make a joke? Seriously, Scathach, did Izanami just make her first joke?" _Cybele cheered while Izanami blushed.

"_I can make jokes! I just choose not to!"_

"_That's what they all say! Well, what are we waiting for, are we going, Minako-chan?" _Cybele asked with a grin before shoving Izanami, the shinto goddess protesting all the while back to Minako's Sea of Souls even as Scathach smiled and stepped back as well.

"Yeah, we are... just let me look at the bus routes... and I would really like to equip Melchizedek for this and have Siegfried by my side too, please? If it gets dangerous, it's best if I cover our bases." Minako gave her mother figure an apologetic look before she switched Personas.

"_Of course, he will protect you well, that's for sure. Just humor him a little if he snaps at you, he's in a bad mood because he told Izanagi what we did... well, it's our fault for not telling him, but he's beating himself up over it."_

"Noted." Minako nodded even as she switched Personas, bringing the two male Personas from her Sea of Souls and into her presence. As she did so, she felt the soothing aura of Melchizedek's angel form suffuse her with energy.

"_So we will be meeting with a group of Youkai... and a nine-tailed fox at that. They are notorious tricksters. Do not hesitate to call upon me for assistance."_

"_'You can count on my strength if need be, Minako, youkai are traditionally aligned against darkness, but that will not stop me from aiding you... if only you could find a sword though." _Siegfried grimaced while Minako laughed.

"_It's fine, having your strength will help if they try to drop the shrine on me or something... and besides, it might not be a trap, they might really just want to live peace. If I wanted a base, I wouldn't want people visiting my home everyday either. In any case, I've got the route planned out, so let's go, both of you!"_

"_Understood that, Minako."_

"_Minako... if you don't stop talking out loud... if not youkai then people will think you are crazy."_ Melchizedek deadpanned as he cuffed her lightly on the head.

"Duly noted... sorry..." She pouted but she couldn't help herself grinning anyway, Siegfried and Melchizedek were right, this was an adventure, one that she might be able to enjoy if this kept up.

* * *

..

Minako wiped the sweat off her brow as she stared up at the flight of stairs that led up to the shrine that she was going to visit. She remembered how Scathach had pulled that trick of disappearing and reappearing by turning herself to smoke, maybe she could teach her that trick now?

"But... nothing ventured, nothing gain. I just said that, didn't I?" Minako commented softly as she adjusted the bag on her back and started on her long trek up the flight of stairs. Her only comfort was that Siegfried was walking beside her, actually walking as the Norse hero took it in stride. She was even sure that he thought it would be good exercise for him. Melchizedek on the other hand, was ahead of them, flying with the aid of his silver wings as he scouted the route for them. She should be happy that he was helping, but she couldn't help herself feeling a little jealous of him having wings.

"_Trust me, Minako, having wings is not as good as it seems." _Melchizedek read her mind as he swooped down in a very sentai-like fashion, even putting his hands on his hips as he floated above them.

"Well, enlighten me on why that's so?" Minako managed not to snap back, but instead sound interested while Cybele chuckled in her mind. She decided to ignore her mother-figure and instead focused on Siegfried and Melchizedek, the former trying to encourage her to pick up the pace which she resolutely refused. She was no sports junkie!

"_It's terribly inconvenient when I need to share seats, especially since I cannot hide my wings. There is also the reason why I sleep in a meditating position as I cannot lie on them for fear of damaging my wings." _Melchizedek elaborated and Minako slowly got the picture that maybe, maybe wings weren't that convenient either.

"You made your point, sort of... but I thought Angels don't need to sleep and all that?"

"_Even if we do not need to, it doesn't mean we do not wish to. Lastly, it makes showering or getting a hot tub impossible."_ Melchizedek actually sounded quite depressed at the last point and he groaned slightly when Siegfried added.

"_Plus it makes cleaning your own back impossible, is that right, my friend?"_

"_Yes... at the very least I do not need to worry about getting new clothes, but cleaning myself after slaying demons or devils is a chore by itself." _Melchizedek reminisced softly while Siegfried laughed in agreement.

"_That is true old friend... however in my time in Valhalla, it was the Valkyries who would help me in that regard. The angels of the lower pantheon would not be available to assist you, then?"_ Siegfried asked curiously while Melchizedek shook his head.

"_Help in Heaven is always in short supply, laws in heaven are strict, but they exist for a reason. If it was that easy to enter eternal para- hark, what's that sound?'" _Melchizedek stopped suddenly before flew forward, apparently hearing an odd sound before Minako and Siegfried followed his lead.

..

The Wild Card found Melchizedek waving at her from a distance and she hurried over with Siegfried, the Norse hero guarding her back as they approached whatever Melchizedek had discovered. The other Personas at the back of Minako's mind were mumbling amongst themselves in curiosity as well as Minako approached cautiously.

"_I am certain that my old friend won't lead you to danger, Minako." _Siegfried spoke softly while Minako shook her head.

"He is an angel after all... he's naturally helpful, and he can't ignore a... lost sheep? Is that right? And if it's a Youkai, it might not harm an angel, but it might harm a human." Minako reasoned while Scathach approved at the back of her mind.

"_What is keeping you? This young one needs help."_ Melchizedek called out disapprovingly as he flew towards her, reaching for her shoulders and pulling her with him without realizing the implications.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT LONG AGO!" Minako shrieked in outrage while Melchizedek blinked in realization before sounding sheepish.

"_Huh, I never realized I could?"_

"_I thought we couldn't? What's going on?"_ Cybele cried in surprise from Minako's inner mind even as Melchizedek dropped Minako in front of two little girls one blonde and the other a redhead dressed in traditional shrine maiden outfits. Naturally they weren't really little girls as they had the tell tale signs of being Youkai, with their small fox ears and bushy tails. The two visibly tensed when Minako approached, unsure what to do until the redhead stood up nervously, raising her hands in front of her in a protective gesture.

"Y-You, human and angel... w-will not... hurt, Kunou-sama!" She declared timidly while Minako just knelt down in front of her instead.

"I'm not here to hurt you, or Kunou-chan, I'm here to help. The Angel brought me here." She gestured to Melchizedek who gave a one hand salute as he kept his distance from them.

"Y-Yasaka-sama s-said that we mustn't talk to angels... or humans!'"The girl shivered while looking back at the smaller blonde in worry. Minako could tell immediately that she had hurt her legs in some way, perhaps a trap or something?

"Mm... well, it's bad to talk to strangers at least, strange humans or angels. But I'll tell you my name, and then I won't be a stranger, okay? Names are power after all, you know that as a Youkai right?" Minako smiled knowingly and when the kitsune's eyes widened, nodding in understanding, Minako introduced herself.

"I'm Arisato Minako, and you are?"

"Y-Yuzu... I'm a kitsune... of the Kyoto-Yokai Faction." Minako brightened at the introduction before she nodded to her.

"It is nice to meet you, Yuzu-chan... Now, I'm going to help Kunou-chan, okay? I got some medicine for her... I got it from a Fox." Minako debated using a healing spell against them, but in the end decided against it. It would be best to keep her abilities under wrap. Plus, the healing leaves she got might just make it that much easier if a fellow Fox used them well.

"These are... amazing, these are holy leaves... how did you get them?" Yuzu gasped as she stared at the leaves that Minako had kept in a container since she had received them from the Fox.

"As I said a fox gave them to me, in a town called Yasoinaba... it'll help Kunou-chan, right?" Minako smiled when Yuzu gave way, allowing Minako to have a better look at the other blonde Kitsune. She was physically smaller than Yuzu, but one thing that struck out for her was the fact that Kunou had _nine_ tails. She was a nine-tailed fox? Yuzu only had one tail, as long as impressive as it was, but Kunou had nine?!

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't foxes supposed to gain a new pair of tails when they hit one hundred years? And they become sages and are called nine-tailed foxes upon their nine-hundred year? So... this child, is at least nine-hundred years old?" _Scatach asked in confusion, and it was Izanami who answered with a frantic growl.

"_That's right! It must be a trap! Be careful, Minako-sama! Kitsune are tricksters, especially Nine-tail foxes! It might be a ploy to get you to lower your guard!"_ Izanami's warning made Minako hesitate, Melchizedek even flew in closer but Siegfried was nowhere to be seen. He must be scouting the area diligent to cover their backs.

"What's wrong, Kunou-chan?" Minako swallowed the apprehensiveness she was feeling as Kunou whimpered, pulling up her ankles to show that it was indeed a trap. But not an ordinary trap, one that was lined with ofudas and charms that looked like it was designed to trap youkai.

"_I am not a master in the eastern art of sealing, Izanami, could you ascertain whether it is a seal? Or is it a trap? This might be a ploy for them to get a human, a spiritually sensitive one to release a sealed and dangerous Youkai."_ Scathach urged while Minako hesitated, seeing the logic in the Witch's words. She noticed Yuzu looking at her hopefully and she twitched, hoping that the Shinto mother goddess could offer an answer soon.

"_It's not a seal... it is a youkai trap set by humans... a weak one, but that makes no sense, a nine-tailed fox wouldn't be caught by one as flimsy as this... it could be an act, but there's no doubt that it is holding this child down." _Izanami snarled in frustration but that was enough for Minako as the Wild Card easily helped Kunou out of the trap before applying the healing leaves on her injured ankles.

"There, there, does it feel better now?" Minako asked quietly in a soothing voice before Siegfried hissed a warning, the tanned warrior disappearing into the Sea of her Souls just as fast as Melchizedek did. There was no doubt in Minako's mind that they would have spotted Melchizedek from a distance, but she would still have a trump card as the angel wasn't the most distinct of angels like Uriel or Metatron was.

"_The youkai that is approaching us is powerful, Minako. Be careful." _Siegfried spoke grimly while Melchizedek took a firm hold in her mind, granting her the strength and ability of the angel. If need be, she'll punch them into oblivion with Akasha Arts before switching over to Siegfried for the final blow. Having the presence of the two more physical combat oriented Personas helped calm her down even as she tried to remain oblivious.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Kunou-chan, Yuzu-chan? You could be hurt..." Minako ruffled the blonde's hair even as she buried herself into her chest, sobbing weakly and thankfully. Yuzu on the other hand was bowing to her repeatedly in thanks.

"Thank you, Arisato-sama, Yuzu and Kunou are very thankful!" Judging from her having a single tail, Yuzu was subservient to the smaller blonde and Minako waved her thanks off as she petted her head as well.

"It's fine, I won't forgive myself if I didn't help a pair of children like that... where are you parents?"

Minako asked just as she felt the powerful presence appear behind her, so she wasn't startled when someone cleared her throat and answered curtly.

"Right here. What are you doing with my child, human girl?"

Minako turned around to come face to face with the leader of the Kyoto-Youkai Faction, Tamamo Yasaka herself, her nine-tails displayed proudly behind her.


	4. Chapter 5

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Chapter 5_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

wrathie: Youkai were traditionally called demons by the people of japan, but they are actually closer to spirits than what we call demons in the DxD verse, so it's really about how we name it… it's confusing yeah? But then again, you can sorta understand why they would like to be called Spirits rather than demons right? I mean, a cute nekomata is obviously a spirit and not a demon.. but I honestly digress… it's just too broad to classify youkai like that. As for how do I judge Angels/Devils against Shinto Gods, I believe it depends on circumstances. Shinto Gods would fall between High-Class Devils and Ultimate-Class Devils at my best guess, though some might reach the Ultimate-Class as well. The strongest of the Shinto Gods, Izanagi in all his glory would be able to put up a good fight against Lucifer, but probably not against the original Satans or God itself.

That said, the Heroes too are around the same level, but there are exceptions. The original seven is different from whatever legend they came from, so Alice can reasonably dispose of beings weak towards darkness even if she might not have that level of infamy or strength in her legend. Consider the original seven Personas Minako has as different and unique.

Lastly, I need a **beta reader** for this to help ease the load on my co-author! Send me a **PM** if you're interested!

* * *

XoreandoX: Well this chapter certainly is a handful, between Flower and PooL I find myself with a lot of content to verify and keep in continuity, which leads to a lot of headaches and long nights. In any case for this chapter we cover a lot of things regarding what the Youkai are in Flower, and just who/what are Izanagi and the other Personas from Inaba. We also finally get around to discussing what Minako plans to do with the future now that she has some more information to work with. Well, it's getting late for me so I'll stop there, So until next time, Keep on Writing.

* * *

Beta Notes (Kaiser Dude): The image of Kanako Yasaka from Touhou Project, with Fox Ears and Nine Tails will haunt me as long as I proofread this story and see Yasaka here. Sorry! ._. Look for Merry (Diameri) on Pixiv or some other art site and find the pic of Ran cosplaying as Kanako for what image I had in mind; don't let that distract you from Yasaka in this story ._."

* * *

..

Arisato Minako kept her face impassive as best as she could, but she couldn't help but smile down at Kunou, who was refusing to let her go as she carried her in her arms. The little girl was adamant in having Minako carry her up the steps, despite Yasaka herself telling telling her daughter that she should be capable of walking on her own. The older youkai however seemed to give up easily enough, and had perhaps taken a little amusement at how Kunou was getting Minako to spoil her. The Wild Card wasn't used to dealing with spoiled children or at least those pretending like they were one. Maiko-chan had been a very reasonable and smart girl, even if she was from a splintered family. Ken-kun was also a lot more mature than those his age normally are, so the situation with Kunou was odd since she was also a nine-tailed fox, so she should be at least nine-hundred years old.

If that was the case, this was a nine-hundred year old woman who didn't grow up at all. Minako wasn't sure how to feel about that, so she just kept quiet.

Minako had replied Yasaka, saying that she was helping Kunou, something that was verified by a terrified Yuzu who hid herself behind her legs. Once the story was verified, Minako explained that she was here to pay a visit to the leader of the Kyoto-Youkai faction. The woman dressed in a Miko outfit appeared surprised, but had introduced herself as Yasaka, showing her nine-tails proudly before thanking her for helping Kunou and inviting Minako to her home in order to speak with her.

..

To be honest, Minako wasn't sure what she was hoping to get from Yasaka, assistance? Or information? Or simply a verbal acceptance that she would be operating in her territory? She certainly couldn't ask for money, that would be silly and tactless.

To think that the savior of the world would end up broke and homeless, oh the horror. She knew she should have more cash in her wallet for emergencies! That's not even mentioning how they would view her and her powers. Minako was pretty sure that Melchizedek had been seen, and from how the other kitsune, Yuzu, had been able to identify him as an angel, the youkai knew that she had dealings with the angel.

Minako was just unable to determine what the youkai viewed of the angels, were they neutral or were they the youkai's enemies?

"_It depends on the nature of the youkai we are meeting. Like humans, there are good and evil youkai. If the Angels crack down on beings that harm humans, then the evil youkai will certainly fear angels." _Izanami confirmed in her mind before scowling.

"_I still think that I should manifest myself to confront this upstart... She is no Tamamo no Mae, she would not be a match for me." _Izanami was still upset after hearing Minako's decision to hide her true strength from Yasaka.

"_Besides there is no guarantee that this Yasaka is the leader of the Kyoto-Youkai faction. She might be powerful, but she might also simply be a nine-tailed fox with the same name but not the title._"Minako reasoned.

"_Exactly, good points Minako. It is difficult to imagine that the leader of the biggest faction of youkai would come unguarded, despite how powerful she is. Cybele, how powerful is this... person, anyway?" _Scathach asked curiously while Minako continued entertaining Kunou, telling her about how life was like in the human world as Yuzu looked on nervously. Yasaka was silent, and pensive, but her eyes never left Minako all the while as they ascended the steps to the top of the Shrine.

"_Powerful, very powerful. She's not as powerful as Nyx... but she is comparable to the avatar on top of Tartarus that we fought. Though, not a god. We can still kill her if we need to." _Cybele answered after a while and Minako relaxed a little before tensing again as Melchizedek made a valid point.

"_Pardon my skepticism, but with only the few of us who Minako can call upon... and the reinforcements that the youkai no doubt have, I highly doubt we can get out of here alive if we did confront her." _

"_That's... right, Nine-tailed Foxes are primarily aligned with Fire... Perhaps Scathach could use her affinity with Ice against her?" _Izanami suggested.

"_No, I'm weak against Fire, and Minako wouldn't like it if I ruinmed her Gekkoukan school uniform." _Scathach replied quickly while Izanami rolled her eyes.

"_It's just a school uniform..."_

"It's her only link to her home she has left, other than her evoker." Cybele explained.

"_Focus on the current situation, Minako. Remember, they have seen my form, but did not respond with hostilities. They seem to be at least neutral, if not wary of angels." _Melchizedek suggested which made Minako a little more relieved.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kunou asked her if she why she came seeking the youkai.

"You said you came to see mother, yes? Did you come bearing a message from Heaven? Are you an angel, Minako nee-san? Can you show me your wings?" Kunou asked innocently while Yasaka's focus became even more obvious, the older female youkai moved closer to Kunou, even reaching out to hold one of her child's hands as Minako replied.

"Heaven? I don't know what you mean. I don't know any other angels, besides the one that was with me earlier. He's my father-figure, of sorts." Minako answered truthfully, Nine-Tailed Foxes are considered sages by some due to the time needed for them to become a Nine-Tailed Fox in the first place. However these same Kitsune were also notorious tricksters and illusionists, and some cases they were evil as well. The legendary Kitsune Tamamo no Mae who according to some myths tried to kill Emperor Konoe under the guise of a wise and beautiful woman.

For all Minako knew, Yasaka was waiting for the chance or an excuse to strike her down right now. Minako figured that it was the presence of Kunou, or perhaps how she helped her that saved Minako from immediate hostilities with Yasaka, and is also the reason why she is being escorted to the Kitsune's home.

Kunou had been the one that had wanted Minako brought to her home to 'talk' with her mother, a very thinly veiled excuse to play with her. Thanks to the healing leaves given to her by the Fox of Yasoinaba, Kunou's wounds had healed immediately without leaving a scar. She supposed that it was too valuable to waste on a scrape, especially when Yasaka herself mentioned that the herbs were very precious and worth their weight in gold.

Yasaka did frown when Minako mentioned that she had gotten the leaves from another fox, one in Yasoinaba, but she did not comment much on that as well. Minako sure hoped that her admission didn't get the Fox in trouble as well, or maybe it was because the fox trusted Minako enough to give her the leaves that convinced Yasaka to allow Minako to have an audience with her?

"Father-figure? Like guardian angel?" Kunou asked, her eyes sparkling while Minako shook her head.

"As in, someone I looked up to as a father for me. Is it really that strange for a human to have such a close relationship with an Angel?" Minako smiled at Kunou while trying learn more about the relationships between angels and humans, and hopefully between angels and youkai. However instead of Kunou, it was Yuzu who replied to her inquiry, the older looking girl tugging at her hands and smiling tentatively up at her.

"It isn't strange, just unusual for an Angel to invest so much time into raising a human. Then again, it does remind me of a TV Show I saw once, I think it was made by Gabriel-sama." commented Yuzu while Minako nodded her head in understanding.

"So... do you watch Phoenix Ranger Featherman R?" Minako smiled mischievously but the two children seemed confused, not recognizing the title and Minako shook her head to reassure them that there was nothing wrong.

"No, but I like to watch 'Miracle Levia-tan!" Kunou gave a happy squeal that quickly disappeared with Yasaka tapping the back of her head in annoyance.

"Kunou... I told you countless of times, that show is a bad influence on you, especially since it is made by the Devils." Yasaka scowled unhappily while Kunou protested to her.

"But it's made by the Leviathan! She's a staar! And a magical girl! I want to be like her when I grow up!" Kunou pouted cutely to Yasaka, causing the female youkai to gasp before reaching down to pull at her cheeks.

"You will _not_, that is not something that I will ever allow! For a youkai to imitate a Devil, especially one as unorthodox as the current Leviathan? It seems I have been too lax with my upbringing of you. That will change immediately, and you will _not_ watch another episode of that ridiculous and corrupted show." Yasaka almost shrieked as she pulled Kunou away from Minako, holding her up by the scruff of her collar like she was a kitten.

"Meanie! Mum is a meanie! Yuzu-chan, Minako nee-chan, help me! Save me!" Kunou struggled in her mother's grasp while the other two girls looked at her, before looking up at the smiling Yasaka before smiling apologetically. Yasaka was projecting such a scary aura that both Minako and Yuzu didn't dare to intervene or to defend Kunou, and so they backed off

No one was foolish enough to try and stop or prevent a mother disciplining their child, that was just foolish.

"Let us continue, shall we? But at the rate we are going, Yuzu-chan won't be able to keep up. … Seeing that you were here to speak with me. I assume you have no issues with us using our magic to bring us to our stronghold directly?" Yasaka asked politely, as calm as could be, but Minako also knew that it could be a trap. It smelled of a trap, and would definitely be a good play by Yasaka if that was the case. If they simply walked to the stronghold, even if she was to be escorted, she could find her way out.

However, if she was brought there directly, she would have to fight her way out. It was kind of flattering in a way, Yasaka was acknowledging that she _could _be a threat, one that she didn't want to directly confront, and instead was trying to find a way to handle her discretely.

"_Remember, foxes in particular are illusionists! I said this before right? But they are also tricksters! However, they are also honorable to repaying their debts, as you have helped their young, they owe you a debt of gratitude." _Izanami reminded Minako softly but Melchizedek countered that with his own argument.

"_Which could already be considered repaid by not attacking Minako from the start. There is a limit to the hospitality a youkai can offer a human... especially one as powerful as a Nine-Tailed Fox, much less the leader of its faction. It could be a warning to Minako-sama to reject the invitation and leave now before she overstays her welcome."_

"_I'll have to trust that she isn't."_ Minako decided abruptly, and nodded her head to Yasaka solemnly.

"I'll be in your care then, Yasaka-sama." Minako bowed to the older woman and kept her head there for a few moments before straightening her back. When she had her back straight again, Minako was relieved to see the woman give her a satisfied smile as she nodded her head.

"You are a brave one. Very well, you shall be a guest of the Tamamo clan tonight. With me, Yuzu." Yasaka gestured to the smaller fox spirit and she leaped towards her before she tilted a head at Minako.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Yes, Yasaka-sama." Minako echoed as she walked calmly to stand beside the youkai, the kitsune giving her a nod before speaking softly to herself as a light formed a circle around them.

"_It's a transportation spell." _Scathach confirmed for Minako as Yasaka finished the incantations and Minako felt a jerk on her body before her vision saw white for a brief moment.

* * *

..

Minako found it difficult to stay on her feet, and she stumbled a few steps before finally stabilizing herself on the ground when they arrived at their destination. Compared to the bright afternoon that they had been experiencing earlier, the place that Yasaka had brought them to seemed somewhat muted, and Minako looked around her in confusion.

Yasaka, Yuzu and Kunou had all made the trip with her without any issues, the leader of the youkai giving her an amused look before she nodded to Yuzu, who ran back to stand beside Minako.

"I will be bringing Kunou back to her quarters to implement a new development plan for her, Yuzu will guide you to one of our guest rooms. Please, stay in the room until I can make myself available for the audience you seek. Dinner will be served to you as well. If you require anything else Yuzu can tend to them." Yasaka gave her a stiff nod but she paused when Minako looked like she wished to speak.

"My name is Arisato Minako, Yasaka-sama, please, call me Minako or Arisato as you wish." She spoke softly but not aggressively against the youkai, not wishing to be looked down upon while Yuzu gave a small squeak of terror.

"Mm... so be it, Minako, I look forward to speaking with you soon." Yasaka let that bit of disrespect slide and left in a similar way like Scathach did, only instead of turning into wisps of white smoke, the kyuubi burst into ghostly white flames and when the fire died down, she was already gone.

"_You have got to teach me that."_ Minako grumbled in her mind to Scathach while the Witch just laughed in response.

..

"This would be where you are resting, Minako-san." Yuzu led Minako to huge traditional Japanese room and entering only after Minako had stepped into the room proper. The smaller girl ran to the windows to open them for her, the sunlight streaming into the room but it wasn't the light that made Minako gasp, it was the sight of the city that Minako could see from the window.

Yasaka wasn't kidding when she said she was taking them to their stronghold, Minako and company were residing in a castle or palace at the top of a small mountain overlooking a small bustling city below.

However the city itself was not something you would normally find in Japan, unless you went back in time 500 years. The buildings in the city were not ones made from concrete or steel, but made from wood and stone, with its Youkai inhabitants bursting with life.

"_Hmm...the majority of the youkai here are those born from beast or animal origins, youkai that live in the ground..." _Izanami commented while Minako asked Yuzu to point out the youkai that were walking about the streets for her.

"We are in Inner-Kyoto now. The city of youkai that is hidden from human eyes. Of course, there are youkai that live in the city with humans, but those are mostly the stronger youkai who do that. Most of us weaker youkai tend to draw too much attention to ourselves when we go out into the human world without our disguises' Yuzu explained before pointing out the youkai like Minako asked.

"That's a Komainu, and there's a pair of Kappa and Moon Rabbits. Oh the one that is coming out of the shop is a Tanuki. That one on the roof is a Karakasa, and the one, that is carrying a wheelbarrow is a Kasha!" Minako listened to Yuzu point to her the different youkai for a bit before ruffling her hair and asking her.

"So... this is a Youkai town right? Where am I? Am I even in Kyoto now?"

"Yes you are, Minako-sama. Kyoto is a place of extreme spiritual density. Since ancient times, the priests or onmyouji molded the city to channel the spiritual energy of the leylines into Kyoto itself. It is for that reason why it is a stronghold for us youkai, it help us grow and develop better, compared to other areas where the spiritual energy is less."

Yuzu explained while Minako nodded her head. That made sense, Kyoto has always been the center of many myths of the supernatural for centuries.

"Yasaka-sama is the leader of the Kyoto-Youkai faction and is a descendent of Tamamo no Mae-sama herself. She is actually the Youkai that is anchoring and controlling the flow of spiritual power in Kyoto. Despite Kyoto being a wonderful place for us youkai, the flow of spiritual energy can be a bit too much for us younger youkai to absorb or to use. It is capable of causing us to lose ourselves to our feral instincts and cause us to attack humans." Yuzu explained as she showed Minako around the room.

_"Youkai, not attacking humans? What a lie! You might as well say humans don't eat meat!" _Izanmi retorted but fell silent, no doubt in embarrassment when Scathach cleared her throat to point vegetarians out to her.

Minako ignored them however and followed Yuzu around s she showed her where the futons were kept, the washroom and the bathroom along with where the entertainment devices were. There was even a mini-bar were Yuzu happily pulled out a packet of treats before giving them to Minako.

"These treats are very good, Minako-sama! They were made by the moon rabbits themselves, besides their mochi, these sugar cakes are really the best." Yuzu recommended earnestly and Minako nodded her head as she invited Yuzu to sit with her.

"Erm... I really shouldn't Minako-sama. I am just a servant, and for a servant to join a guest... that would be impolite." Yuzu smiled nervously but Minako simply laughed and said that she didn't mind, but gave in when Yuzu insisted on preparing some tea for them and for her to serve her at the very least.

"I was asked by Yasaka-sama to serve your needs, Minako-sama, if you insist in me joining you, I will have to, but allow me to serve you tea, at the very least." Yuzu smiled cheerfully as she prepared the tea, heating up the water with a flick of her fingers before turning back when Minako asked her another question.

"Are all Youkai so knowledgeable about humans?"

"Of course, Minako-sama. We youkai have always been linked to humans, in a way, we have always been closer to humans than the gods themselves. Although humans pray to gods and loathe youkai, there are some youkai that even the humans respect and love. Like the Komainu, they are the guardians of gates and homes and the maneki neko who gather fortune. Even after all the gods retreated underground to recover their powers, we youkai have stayed with the humans, watching them grow, and feeding from their fears and prayers to grow stronger ourselves. If the humans die, we risk dying too... so, we prefer to help the humans when they need it, and they are very smart with all their new inventions like TVs, Computers and Cellphones! In fact, I got a cellphone too!" Yuzu flashed her phone at her and Minako was bemused when she started swiping her phone before showing her pictures she had taken of her and Kunou together.

..

"That is not what I pictured youkai to be, aren't youkai supposed to eat humans? Humans have always called youkai as demons rather than spirits..." Minako asked again, looking none too perturbed as Yuzu raised an eyebrow at a human asking that particular question. Still, Minako looked as calm and peaceful as she had been since she arrived and Yuzu didn't feel too bad answering her. If she had been afraid until now, Minako was hiding it _very well_, while Yuzu was a relatively young youkai, she was quite adept at reading emotions. Minako didn't even bat an eyelid when she asked that question.

"There are some youkai who still do, those youkai are in the minority… though it's not just us who are influencing the humans. The Devils, Angels and Fallen are as well. It's harder... for youkai to get stronger now, compared to how we were in the past. That's why Yasaka-sama has to help stabilize the flow of spiritual energy to ensure it doesn't overwhelm us." Yuzu explained sadly as she looked at her hands before gripping them tightly.

"I'm already forty years old, but I've barely been able to use my foxfire for anything other than cooking... and although there aren't lesser youkai being born, the strength of the average youkai are gradually falling. The more powerful youkai races cannot sustain themselves while more and more common youkai are born. There are many believers of youkai in Kyoto thanks to Yasaka-sama's policy and rule, but we are long pass the Golden age of youkai, we are in decline." Yuzu sadly explained and looked upset when she saw Minako giggle weakly at the what she was describing.

"Minako-sama, do not laugh! It's not funny! How can youkai expect to scare people, and how would they be supposed to grow stronger if no one believes of even fear us? Weaker youkai would just be prey for stronger youkai once they reach ten years of age if they can't protect themselves. The old family of youkai are dying out and there is nothing we can do about it... we youkai are not being respected like we should. There are already less Oni than there used to be fifty years ago... we youkai... are turning into a children's cartoon." Yuzu sniffed but she couldn't help but snort when Minako dryly replied that there were a few type of youkais that will never die out.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about certain species of Youkai dying out, after all I doubt humanity can live without their Nekomatas, Inugamis or their cute and furry Kitsunes." Minako said with a teasing smile.

"M-Minako-sama, for even you to make that joke! Uwaaah!" Yuzu gave a cry of frustration but couldn't hide the smile on her face when Minako simply grinned back in reply.

"The power of moe will not let the youkai die out... but the disappearance of the many legends and variety of Youkai... with the new type of Youkai... is something I didn't expect to be listening to when I said I wished to speak to Yasaka-sama. After all, I just wanted help in understanding what is going on in Japan."

Minako deadpanned softly as Yuzu looked at her in confusion, not knowing that Minako said that out loud for her Persona's benefit as well.

"Can you please tell me more about the youkai, Yuzu-chan? And what happened during the Great War?" Minako asked while Yuzu carried the hot water over to the table where Minako was sitting at.

* * *

..

_"To think that the Christian Factions would hold so much influence over your homeland, Minako-chan. It is disheartening just to know that." _Cybele commented softly in the lounge where Minako was currently sitting in.

It wasn't just the usual trio of Personas, almost all the Personas had gathered around to debate what they were going to do when Yasaka did grant her an audience later on that day.

"If you had asked us, we could have given you a summary_" _Izanagi offered weakly while Izanami looked awkward too. The Shinto gods and heroes were feeling extremely guilty as they had not known of the vast differences between where Minako had came from and their world. It was particularly bad for Izanami, whose eloquent reply of "I thought you all knew already" was met with Siegfried taking it into his own hands to mess up the Shinto Mother Goddess's hair, this was doubled with Thanatos growling the panicking goddess into submission when it became clear that _no, _all of them hadn't.

It had taken Izanagi pleading for the Greek God of Death to calm down and allow Izanami to get herself composed again. Even then, she still trembled in front of her fellow Personas, all of them not too pleased by how Izanami hadn't shared that vital information with them, and trying to be demanding and obnoxious when confronted about it.

Most of the original Personas were having difficulty believing that Izanami was an aspect of Minako, instead they were starting to believe that Izanami was similar to the Gods and Goddesses they had recruited in Yasoinaba, fragments of the original Gods and Spirits that were awakened and reborn due to Minako's presence just like how Narukami Yu had done so during his time in Yasoinaba.

The differences between Izanami and Izanagi, was who had awakened them, since Minako didn't awaken Izanagi she couldn't wield him. However, Minako had awakened Izanami, and could wield her as a Persona. Izanami and Izanagi were fragments of power broken off from the original Shinto Gods, given shape and form by the power of the wild card.

_They had none of Minako's personality inside her, which made sense – all of the Personas that Minako had awakened were helpful and loyal to Minako after all. Izanami did not show such loyalty or cooperation compared to the other Personas._

_"Minako's right, the last time we dealt with a large organization, they ended up betraying us. I have my doubts on whether the child is speaking the truth." _Siegfried offered his input but Melchizedek disagreed as he addressed his fellow Personas and Gods.

"The child is loyal to her leader and her race, not to mention young and it is possible she has not be told everything concerning her race, perhaps she was even told lies; we should still look at the information she has provided us with an objective view. We have been granted her full service by her master and her leader, it is unlikely that someone as inexperienced as her would be tasked with espionage or propaganda of any degree. What she knows, she believes in it fully._"_ The angel was confident with his analysis and Minako turned to Cybele instead for her thoughts.

"_Regardless of whether that is the truth or not, we have found ourselves in a good position. If Minako has access to her full powers, we could seek assistance from the powers of Heaven or Hell."_ Cybele wanted to continue when Melchizedek raised a hand to stop her.

..

_"It is best that we do not. The laws of heaven are strict, and baseless claims of being able to speak on behalf of, or even summon angels, especially seraphs would be akin to blasphemy and sacrilege and might even warrant an aggressive response from the Church, if not Heaven." _Melchizedek explained with a stern expression and Cybele swallowed before trying again.

"_Okay, we cannot call upon Metatron for support in front of the church then?"_

_"No, most definitely not. If Metatron-sama exists in this plane of existence, I am sure he would try to kill Minako for daring to sully his image." _Melchizedek was being utterly serious and all the Personas shivered. Besides Alice, the young child simply laughing as she repeated her catch phrase. "They'll just Die For Me!"

_"Right, but Minako doesn't have access to her full power at the moment. Right now we have... an earth goddess whose legend never quite made it to the modern times." _Cybele pointed to herself with a grimace.

_"An Irish Witch, who is only well known because of her student." _Scathach didn't seem too perturbed and nodded in acknowledgment.

_"Alice-chan."_ The gathered Personas moved on without any prompting while Alice beamed at them.

_"A Norse Hero whose name and sword are confused between several legends. I'm surprised Minako didn't summon Hercules or Herakles at this point." _Cybele muttered while Siegfried protested.

_"The humans themselves are the ones who are unable to distinguish the truth from the scribes who wrote my tale! Regardless, I am a valuable combat asset for Minako."_

_"True, but you aren't someone who is capable of giving us any political standing with any of three factions we could have sought help from. Next!" _Scathach deadpanned, causing Siegfried to feel extremely depressed while Minako tried to comfort the tanned hero. She really appreciated his help so far!

_"Melchizedek... from heaven. And from his own colorful description, might get us all killed instead." _Cybele looked apologetically to the priest turned angel and he simply gave them a nod to acknowledge he did not mind.

"_Which leaves us Orpheus Telos and Thanatos... Maybe Thanatos could bargain something from the underworld or the Nyx of this world?" _Cybele asked hopefully but was shot down when it was Melchizedek again who countered.

_"Anyone who accepts a deal from the underworld is a fool, and if you recall Nyx from legends was not always a kind Goddess."_

"Well I am a fool you know, Melchizedek... but I get your point. With the three factions actively influencing the human world, can we assume that the current crisis has to do with the Great War? From the sound of things, it seems like the Three Factions never made peace with one another, just declared a ceasefire? So are we suppose to them make peace?" Minako reasoned before turning to look at the Shinto Gods and the Golden Dragon who were with them.

"_Well, we went into hibernation before the Great War ended..." _Izanagi spoke on behalf of his group nervously while Izanami mumbled about being sealed away by them as well. So that only left...

"Kohryu?"

The Golden Dragon looked thoughtful as he answered.

_"The child is speaking the truth. The Great War between the Three Factions ended up with a truce, it wasn't exactly a peace treaty... a ceasefire was announced. As long as neither side restarted any major aggressions against each other, the war would not continue. It could be called an anti-aggression treaty? Neither side was willing to restart the war, despite the chances that whoever struck first might win._" The golden dragon answered while the rest nodded their heads.

_"The treaty had been signed before I was sealed away, but it seems that the same treaty signed so many years ago has held up. It is not peace, none of the three factions has ceased ALL hostilities, it is my belief that if they continued the war, all three sides would end up becoming extinct, a war none of them would truly win. The number of Angels, Devils and Fallen had almost flatlined compared to their levels centuries ago when the war first began." _Kohyru continued until Minako interrupted him briefly.

"If they had fought for such a long time, wouldn't the humans have noticed? I mean, I know it's possible for them to hide things from the world." Minako shuddered as she remembered Tartarus reaching towards the moon, and her Personas winced in sympathy.

"But for a war that took centuries to end, and for so many powerful beings to have fought in such a war... how could no one have realized that it happened?"

..

"_Since the war was not fought on earth, but in another dimension, humanity remained ignorant of the events. The youkai were the only beings I know of that actually have their wars fought on earth, but more often than not they fought their battles in secret areas like this youkai city you are in. Even my war with Izanagi took place mostly in Yomi or in his own divine land. The Heavens had their Heavenly planes and Gates of Heaven, the Devils had their Underworld and the Fallen had their own territory in the Underworld as well. If the war had taken place on Earth, or even if my war with Izanagi had taken on Earth, humans would be extinct, or at least, would become an endangered species by the end of it."_

_"I see... that makes sense, they do rely on us for their power, right? I mean... if we aren't important to them, they wouldn't have avoided having their conflict take place on Earth, why cause damage to their own world, right?_" Minako reasoned and all present's eyes widened before they nodded in agreement.

_"That makes sense. Humans... regardless of how weak or how they are treated by the supernatural... can be said to support all of them just like how the youkai said the humans were."_ Cybele agreed while the two human heroes, Scathach and Siegfried snorted, sounding amused.

_"We were told from young that we should respect the supernatural, but more often than not, it is the Gods who give us trouble. I can safely say that it wasn't humanity's fault that this war started. So... whose side do we take, or do we even take a side at all?"_ Siegfried asked patiently while Scathatch turned to Minako for her opinion.

"_Minako-san, due to the circumstances of the previous calamity you prevented... and the truths that have made known to us... I cannot say for certain that humanity does not have a hand in the war. It could be Heaven, the Devils , the Fallen or perhaps even the Youkai, since we were lead here after all... but if it is the humans who are the one causing the conflict and the crisis... would you be able to... would you, still want to help?"_

..

The Personas all looked at Minako in worry, Arisato Minako, the Wild Card, the wielder of the Universe, had been 'betrayed' once by the people she sought to protect. She had given it her all, like a saint, and a savior. That was why... Scathatch had to ask. The question, when posed to Minako, caused her to close her eyes to consider her feelings and thoughts about her sacrifice again. She had come to terms with it when she made her decision to become the Great Seal, because she was saving her friends too, and dying to protect the ones she loved, that was something she accepted. But to do so again now, she wasn't sure if she could do that, even if there was the small bond she had with the Dojima household.

"_Minako-chan, remember what I said last night? You don't _need_ to. We can just find a way back home, and that's all we need to do." _Cybele added on without any hesitation, causing Minako to twitch as she turned to her mother-figure who gave her a soothing smile.

"I don't know... I guess we'll find out. I'm not giving up any chance to go home if I can, but if... I can help, even if it's humans who are causing the trouble, I'll help, that's... who I am." Minako said to her Personas with a small smile,

_"So we'll decide when we know which side we must take... but first and foremost, I think that since Minako is a human, we will side with humanity. It has always been tradition for humans to be given the short end of the stick when it is against the supernatural, right?"_ Cybele asked Scathach teasingly and the Witch rolled her eyes as she pointed back at her.

"_You are a god of protection right? Well, why don't you protect us in our times of need?"_

_"Hey! I take offense to that! I __**do **__protect humans! If I didn't, do you know how many of my followers would have died? It's just that... sometimes... other gods and beasts... are too strong..." _Cybele's voice got softer and softer while Scathach laughed, but didn't press on, instead turning to Minako again.

"_Minako-san, siding with humans sounds like the right thing to do... normally at least. Alternatively we should find out what the youkai feel, and if it is aligned with our beliefs, we could side with them as well. But most importantly, what do you feel about this situation? What should we do now?"_

"That sounds good. I am human after all, the Youkai are also a part of our culture... and if Yuzu is amongst the majority of the youkai, I don't see why we can't get along with them and be on the same side as well." Minako smiled as she recalled how the youkai talked about humans, and how curious Kunou-chan was about the human world.

They didn't look down on humans, they even said that Youkai were always living and growing with humans. That was something she could respect and acknowledge even if they weren't human.

"But if you ask me what to do now... Mm... we should naturally strike at the root of the problem. Of course, it would help if we knew what that problem is exactly. Still if war between the three factions breaks out again, it might or might not start to affect humans. But seeing how the demons, or devils, have strongholds even within the human community, it is unlikely that the Fallen or Heaven have been complacent, right"

_"At the very least keeping the status quo is best? The youkai seem helpful so far, and god knows how many times I've found out that having some allies in the supernatural world is better than going alone."_ Scathach gave a small smile while summarizing Minako's words, giving the girl a pat on the head as she blushed at how much she had just said in one go.

_"Then the youkai could be our allies... I second that by the way." _Cybele smiled while Melchizedek spoke up.

_"Back to the topic at hand - It is easy to start a war, but difficult to make peace. That is something all the angels are aware of. Our crusade against the forces of the Underworld has never stopped. Asking Heaven to stop fighting against their most hated enemies, is unthinkable... but, since Heaven has always done so in order to prevent humans from being tempted to a life of sin and in turn to protect humans from their own destruction. It is possible to perhaps rally for peace." _The angel took a breath before continuing.

"_However outright asking for peace between warring factions is never easy... a change in the status quo might be the best we can hope for... but what is your view, what would the Devils do?" _Melchizedek gave his input before turning all to Thanatos, hoping for once the Greek God of death would say _something_ to contribute as he was their only lead to what the Underworld might feel. Besides Izanami of course, but unfortunately her opinion was limited to what the Shinto gods would feel.

"… Rah?" Thanatos gave a confused growl before all of their shoulders slumped and they turned away.

"_So much for that -"_

_"We're out of time. It is time for dinner." _Orpheus Telos replied stiffly, the Persona closest to Minako in her psyche had been asked to observe what was going on in the real world while Minako was in her mindscape.

If youkai could see spirits, the last thing she needed was for them to discover that she had more than one companion with her.

"It appears it is time for us to go Minako._" Melchizedek gave Minako a thumbs-up as he settled into place, taking over for Orpheus Telos._

_"Well... at the very least, you know what we should do now. Find out what the youkai want and then... forge an alliance with them if we can."_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Again, I'm looking for a beta reader! Please apply though PM, thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 6

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Chapter 6_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**wrathie: I apologize for the delays. IRL (Classes for the three of us) and alot of other factors meant that new releases will come very slow. This will affect PooL as well, though there's nothing wrong with it at this point. For some reason there are issues with the formatting in the initial release, so I've fixed it, along with XoreandoX's Author Notes which was changed somehow. Really, FFnet?  
**

**Right, I forgot to mention earlier that I have to retcon some details, especially regarding the power differences and power levels of the Shinto Gods and the Angels, I was using the Persona Scale, which might not be the best example of Power, considering the numerous deities. I've worked this out though, so hopefully it'll be more acceptable.**

**Mm, XoreandoX would also be stepping down as my co-author for this due to differences in our ideas and our storyboard. Would like to take the time to thank him for his efforts, help and of course ideas up to this point. The Youkai idea is all his by the way, we were brainstorming and he raised it to me. So now the story will more or less go into AU territory instead of a homage, and I'm going through the storyboard right now so I don't miss out things or side track more often.**

**I would be going through all of my notes, all of my ideas and straightening them so I don't go out of track again and causing canonity issues. As for whether I will rewrite and revamp the first 1-6 chapters, it depends. I hope not, but if it comes to that, I will do what's ever necessary. Thank you for your support and understanding guys, and things will pick up soon, hopefully.**

**So again, we are going into AU territory for some parts, and there'll be lots of changes in the future due to Minako's presence. Also, expect the next chapter to be released with delays, and for my readers who are getting frustrated with the lack of action, I have no defense for that but to plead for patience? Cheers guys!**

* * *

**Kaiser Dude: Not much to say here ^_^". Tamame no Mae and her descendent, that'll be one interesting conversation, and likely the spirit/persona thing comes out soon. Eh, that'll be … quite a pickle for Minako.**

* * *

**XoreandoX: Well unfortunately it appears IRL issues have sprung up between wrathie and I, so we're having some difficulties getting our thoughts together, and getting the edits done for the chapter. As a result, I've decided to step down as his co-author for Flower and focus on the other fic I co-author with wrathie, PooL. I'll still be on as his beta so I'll be dropping comments and reflections on what happened in the chapter. So until next time, Keep on Writing.**

* * *

"That was amazing, Minako-sama!" The first thing that Minako managed to make out after coming out of the Sea of Souls was little Yuzu staring at her with wide eyes of awe and adoration. The smaller kitsune had her flushed cheeks as she sat on her lap, hands clasped together below her chin as she stared up at her.

She didn't understand why she would be so amazed with her meditation. Meditating was the act of clearing one's mind to find inner peace, it can be achieved through careful control of one's breathing, thinking about _nothing_ and various other methods. Minako uses meditation in order to psych herself up before each Full Moon operation during her time with SEES. It was also useful whenever she wished to speak with her Personas in her Sea of Souls as well. However there was a slight drawback to meditation, if properly done, she would lose track of time and what was going on in the world.

That was what she had been doing before she had been called by Orpheus Telos while waiting for Yasaka. She was a guest, and if she could, she didn't mind meditating an entire day, it would give her the chance to go through her thoughts with a clarity she wouldn't have if she was in the real world.

"What's amazing?" Minako managed to get her train of thoughts sorted enough to react to Yuzu's words even as she reached out to pet the girl on the head instinctively. She refrained from touching or poking the girl's fox ears, despite watching them twitch left and right in excitement. Instead, she allowed herself a half hug as Yuzu continued gushing at her.

"Your focus, your technique, everything about your meditative position, the way you control your breathing! It's beautiful, it's perfect, Minako-sama! How did you learn how to meditate in such a way? Who taught you? You didn't move or get distracted! Your focus was perfect too! How long did it take you to find your inner center? I saw you sit down, relax and then your aura settled down! It was simply amazing, Minako-sama!" Yuzu's words made Minako blush but she was still confused at why she would be so focused, and impressed by meditation. Meditation wasn't a very common practice anymore, sure, but it wasn't something competitive or important, was it?

"_For a sage, or anyone who wishes to learn the arts of senjutsu, it is important to learn how to achieve a meditative state flawlessly... perhaps that is something that you can learn from the Youkai Minako-sama. Being nature spirits, they are naturally gifted and very knowledgeable regarding the subject. After all, Senjutsu is an art that all nature spirits aspire to learn and master once they come of age." _Izanami explained even as Yuzu explained the same thing.

"Minako-sama would be able to control her ki or life force easily with that kind of focus and technique! You are an amazing human, to be able to control an angel -"

"He is my father-figure. he... is important to me, I don't control him, Yuzu-chan." Minako interrupted softly but firmly, stopping her while feeling the warmth of approval from Melchizedek and the rest of her Personas. They were her partners, her friends, mentors and family, they weren't slaves, familiars or anything of that sort. They were a part of her, but they were also themselves at the same time. Unique and familiar – a paradox, but one that she embraces

"_And that is why I still haven't forgotten what you did to her, Kohryu. Another misstep, and I'll make a wallet out of you." _Cybele growled in disapproval in her mind and she felt all of the Personas she had awakened in her Sea of Souls agree with her sentiments.

"Does... Minako-sama not have parents? An angel as a father figure... that's..." Yuzu stopped, obviously awkward as Minako continued. The fox girl's attention was quick to change, it might have been something she had been curious about, but hadn't gotten the courage or found an opportunity to do so. Or she could just be afraid of her sudden sternness, who knows?

"My parents died when I was young in an accident, since then I had been able to speak with my Guardian Angel. They say that when a person is born into the world, they would be assigned a Guardian Angel after all." Minako finished with a smile while Yuzu looked sad, her eyes were as big as saucers while she sniffled, trying to stop the tears from flowing freely, but failing miserably as tears started dropping on her blouse.

'Yuzu-chan?'

"T-That's... that's so sad! For Minako-sama not to have a father, or a mother and being forced to rely on an angel to support her!" Yuzu threw herself at Minako, somehow managing to knock the Wild Card on her back despite only jumping barely a foot into the air and weighing a little more than a watermelon.

"I-It isn't as bad as it seems, Melchi- I mean, the angel is a very nice person! He is kind, approving and he even... fought to protect me!"

"For Minako-sama to call something she controls a father, Minako-sama, I am truly sorry, you must have gone through such a hard life!" Yuzu bawled, and Minako assumed that it was because Yuzu had been alive for forty years might explain why she is exhibiting such strong maternal instincts. But she doesn't control Melchizedek, why would she get an impression of that in the first place? Didn't she already clear up this misunderstanding with them earlier? Melchizedek and the rest of her Personas are her partners, friends and _family!_

"D-Don't say that! He is family! Yuzu-chan, I won't allow you to imply otherwise! This isn't some crack comedy show, Yuzu! Why are you trying to act your age all of a sudden!" Minako cried in frustration at the ridiculous situation, giving a small shriek of surprise when Yuzu's form changed in a puff of smoke, changing from the young child to a buxom lady that pressed Minako's face into her chest, rubbing it against her face in a motherly fashion.

Minako mentally pleaded for Melchizedek not to smite the Fox if things do go out of hand due to this... rapid change in behavior. Were all youkai secretly as eccentric as Yuzu?

"Minako-sama, I might be young as a youkai, but in terms of age, I'm older than you... I have been fortunate to serve under Yasaka-sama, she has treated me warmly as a family member ever since I entered her service. It's my turn to show someone else the hospitality of the Tamamo clan! Minako-sama, leave it all to me -!" Yuzu gave a gasp when Minako forcefully wriggled her way out of her grip before slamming her forehead against her with a resounding crack.

"OWWW!"

* * *

..

"D-Don't... do that again." Minako panted, feeling very tired as she stared at the whimpering Yuzu, once again back in her child-like form as she knelt on the floor a few feet away from her. She had no idea what had triggered the sudden personality shift in Yuzu, but if she were to guess, the topic of family was one that Yuzu took very seriously. She was probably overwhelmed by her emotions when she found out WHY Minako was called one of her Personas her father-figure. Personally she didn't mind that, and was torn between feeling insulted at what Yuzu had said, and feeling thankful that the young youkai had cared so much for her.

"As much as I appreciate the thought, and I really do, thank you for caring for me so much despite our short time together... Yasaka-sama must treat all of you very well, but don't speak of the angel... you saw -" Minako internally winced as she wasn't sure how to properly phrase what Melchizedek was. She knew it was a Persona, but like she had discussed with all of them, revealing all of her cards was not a smart thing to do. She couldn't skirt the issue as well, since Melchizedek had already been seen. Most importantly though, was what exactly was Melchizedek in the first place? Of the top of of her head, Minako could think of a few theories to explain the Persona. 1) A summon, 2) A contracted familiar, 3) An artificial creation/ Robot, 4) ,ind controlled thrall.

Yuzu could have believed that Melchizedek was option 1 or 2 judging from her lack of fear towards her. Even if Yuzu wasn't trying to dig out more information, or to spread propaganda about the youkai and the other factions, she should have been more curious and would have been digging for more information about Melchizedek.

The fact that she hadn't, made Minako a little more reassured that whatever she said, Yuzu would accept a face value. At least hopefully she will, Minako still couldn't say too much since she was sure that Yasaka would speak with Yuzu eventually about her as well.

"You saw the angel... right? The one that lead me to find you and Kunou-chan? He is a kind angel, and he is someone precious to me. It's also my privilege to consider him my father-figure. He is brave, kind, and helped me a lot. I can see no reason not to look up to him in that manner." Minako determined with a smile and once again ignored the cat-calls from within her mind as Melchizedek was being teased by the other Personas.

"You know I feel the same for all of you as well, especially those who followed me here... I can't thank you enough." Minako's graitiude for the Personas who helped her stop Nyx was so heartfelt and sincere it caused her Sea of Souls to fall silent for a while. It was of course, Cybele who spoke up on behalf of all of them.

"_Well we are you, and you are us in all sense of the word. It has always been a great honor for us to follow you, Minako-chan, no matter what you decide to do now. And for you to treasure all of us even on a personal level, means the world to us. I know you wouldn't say that you love-"_

"_I love all of you guys, from the bottom of my heart. You came to me in my darkest hour, never gave up believing in me. I can never forget that, and I love all of you, for being you, and acknowledging me." _Minako replied softly.

"I love him, and I know he feels the same way. That's family, and it has nothing to do with whatever he is, Yuzu-chan, because that's how families are, right?" Minako repeated what she said to her Personas to Yuzu, and the youkai looked up at her with wide wondering eyes before breaking out the biggest smile she has seen so far.

"That's right, Minako-sama, I was wrong! You do know what family is! Please, accept my sincerest apologies, and my apologies to Angel-san as well." Yuzu bowed to Minako and the two of them started when another voice chipped in.

"_No offense taken, young kitsune."_

Minako twitched, as this wasn't going to plan at all. Melchizedek materialized slowly to stand beside Minako, his arms crossed and wings folded behind him before he gave her a lazy salute.

"We might as well show _some_ cards in the table as Minako, you aren't a normal human in any sense of the world." Melchizedek might have smirked at her, but the visor and helmet that he stubbornly refused to take off made it impossible for her to tell.

"Ah, angel-san! Thank you for persuading Minako-sama to help Kunou-sama and me! An ordinary human wouldn't have been able to see Kunou-sama or me, and would definitely have not seen Yasaka-sama or be able to brought here." Yuzu explained as she bowed formally to Melchizedek, the angel giving her a nod as he settled down to sit beside Minako.

"We were just talking about you, Angel-san! But how did you get here?" Yuzu asked innocently but it was a question that made Scathatch winced in Minako's sea of souls as she commented.

"_Ouch, you didn't think this through did you Melchizedek?"_

"I am never truly far away from Minako's side. As long as she calls for me, I will answer." The angel gave a vague reply that was sufficient for Yuzu as she nodded her head.

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot – actually I did forget! Dinner is ready! Shall I get an extra set for Angel-san as well?"

"Do not bother, young kitsune, I do not require nourishment at this time." Melchizedek replied pompously and Minako twitched, tempted to slap the angel at the back of his visored head for behaving like this, they were _guests_, they had to be polite!

"_And I am a being that is rightfully above a youkai of her level, Minako. I have an appearance and image to maintain. There is time for informality and a time to act according to your station. An informal setting is something that you thrive in, but please do remember how Mitsuru interacted with you when you first arrived. That is the situation here. You were unable to get close to her due to the difference in perceived status between the two of you. Your greatest strength is how you are able to break through barriers to connect with others, however you have to read the mood here."_ Melchizedek paused, letting his words sink in before he added on.

"_This particular situation is not about simply making friends with the Youkai, as it is now,you are playing a dangerous game against an Elder Youkai who has played politics for years. It is a ruthless process that requires not just foresight and wisdom, but the proper etiquette together with a forceful demeanor. As such, I will ensure that you will not be taken advantage of under my charge."_ Melchizedek informed Minako sternly in her mind and the Wild Card surrendered to his points, all valid and all with her best interest in mind.

"_Melchizedek, you are being too protective over Minako. She is a grown woman now, and if you don't stop hovering her shoulders, she will eventually tire of you. Have more faith in her, she is the one who saved the entire world with her actions, remember?"_ Cybele spoke sternly to her counterpart who readily agreed.

"_We might require your presence during the negotiations, can I count on your support? Minako, if need be, we will do the talking for you. You must not allow yourself to appear weak, but refrain from being too forceful, we cannot risk a conflict now."_ Melchizedek reminded her while Yuzu insisted on bringing him dinner, saying that it wouldn't be right for a guest to be treated in this fashion.

"It might take a while! I'll be right back, Angel-san, Minako-sama!"

* * *

..

The dinner that was served to Minako and Melchizedek was exemplary. If she could, she would describe it like how Yuzu did for her, but she would miss out all the fine details about how well the food apparently mesh together in a symphony of color and taste, perhaps even poetry as well, she was kind of lost at the end.

Yes, that was a thing, and Minako was pretty sure that Melchizedek had no idea what Yuzu and her fellow youkai were describing either. Yuzu wasn't able to carry the assortment of main and side dishes by her own and was accompanied by another youkai. Yuzu wasn't able to carry the assortment of main and side dishes by her own and was accompanied by another youkai. The youkai that accompanied her was a kappa named Nibana, another child with a verbal tic that ended with 'kappa' (obviously) that bowed to Minako politely, however she didn't stay around long enough for Minako to introduce herself to the young girl

Melchizedek took it all in with a bit of pomp, as per his apparent 'image' while Minako was freaking out in her mind. She didn't know if Melchizedek could eat anything in the first place, she had never tried it, not in this world or the previous one.

It didn't help that Melchizedek actually seemed curious about what the food was like, the dishes that were served were the ones you would find in a high-class Japanese restaurant, extremely exquisite and nothing like what she was used to.

It reminded Minako of the celebration they had in the S.E.E.S dormitory when they defeated the last Full Moon Shadow, Mitsuru had ordered that fancy sushi and sashimi set that was prepared by the Kirijo group's chef.

She couldn't even recognize half the dishes that was delivered to the dormitory, but they were all extremely expensive and delicious slices of fish that she probably could never afford without spending a small fortune.

Besides the Japanese fare, there were also a few fusion dishes that apparently combined the best aspects of western style and eastern style dishes.

Her hosts were spoiling her by providing her with so much food, especially when it was for her and Melchizedek alone. Minako hadn't hesitated to invite her to share what they had prepared for her, it would be too much for her to finish by herself.

Yuzu had tried to refuse, even trying to make a run for it till Melchizedek picked the youkai up by her shoulders before dumping her on Minako's lap, the smaller girl squeaking in surprise as Melchizedek warned sternly her not to ignore Minako's invitation.

Dinner had been a lively affair, with Minako pampering the smaller youkai without even realizing it. The image of the older woman that Yuzu had transformed into was long forgotten.

Minako didn't even let Yuzu squirm out of her lap, despite the youkai's embarrassment at being treated that way by someone who was technically younger than she was.

Melchizedek _had_ been able to eat, enjoying the taste of the food and making many of the Personas within jealous, at least until Scathach suggested that Minako 'share' what she was experiencing with the Personas. If the Personas were her, and she was the Persona, it would make sense that they would be able to share their experiences in real-time by synchronizing, right?

It did help that there was precedence for such a phenomenon happening. After all their time fighting Shadows in Tartarus, heck, the first time Minako was in Tartarus, it was easy to pick up on the fatigue and injuries that they felt when they used their Personas, be it when they get hurt or if they used their spells.

However injuries suffered by their Personas covering for them weren't reflected on their physical bodies, but they still tired her out. As no one could have their Personas at all time to protect them, she had suffered many beatings in Tartarus. But in the end, she still felt that having physical wounds is preferable to how tired she would be if she summoned her Personas.

At least she could heal physical wounds, however the phantom pain that she felt from the injuries her Persona sustained never disappeared that easily.

Scathach quickly added on that it was something she did not recommend on a full-time basis if Minako achieved a higher level of synchronization. It would hurt if the Personas took a particularly debilitating wound for her and forcing her to experience it as well. They were one, and as the saying goes: "Friends share the good times and the bad times".

However gods/goddesses and heroic spirits had a stronger constitution, higher tolerance for pain and better stamina – in short, better equipped to deal with such injuries.

For example, the ability 'Enduring Soul' was unique only to Attis and Shiva, the two gods able to shrug off a normal debilitating wound to continue battle once again. They were _gods_, they could pull that off – Minako was a human and so she couldn't.

Even the ability 'Endure' was extremely painful and something that Minako did not want to experience again. To come back from the unconsciousness to hang barely on the fringes of her stamina was something that she wouldn't like to experience on a constant basis.

The same goes for the ability 'Unshaken Will', which was unique to Asura – the god being able to stand tall and firm against all kinds of ailments and temptations. Minako was only human, and it was dangerous for her to be fully in tune with her Personas who were above her in more ways than once.

That doesn't mean she was going to give up trying though, it would be another goal for her to share her important and happy moments with her Personas, just like how they were already sharing and taking in all the dark and scary moments of hers.

..

Kunou had barged in to join them when they were in the middle of dinner and indignantly screamed that Minako was being unfair by spoiling Yuzu and not her. The young princess quickly squirmed and wriggle her way onto Minako's lap as well and the wild card was forced to divert her attention on the two younger girls on her lap demanding for attention.

Well, only Kunou was demanding attention, but the way that Yuzu blushed and reacted to her gentle ministrations just tickled more of Minako's maternal instincts. It was those instincts that had let her win over Maiko, the Hanged-Man Social Link hanging on to her like she was her real older sister.

It was just something that she could feel within Yuzu and Kunou that made Minako spoil the two of them, something that reminded her of that time when she broke down in front of Dojima Chisato. Minako had already shown distress over establishing a bond with the older woman that treated her like a member of the family, and here she was doing the same to two other individuals? Wasn't she a hypocrite?

Dinner was also filled with conversation that was being directed towards Melchizedek, the two younger kitsune were curious about him, but kept their conversation surprisingly... well, childish and unimportant, as far as intelligence gathering goes.

..

"So what is heaven like, Angel-san?" Kunou asked while being fed by Minako, the Wild Card giving Melchizedek a small warning shake of her head before diverting her attention to Yuzu-chan to try and to get her to tuck into the food as well.

"It's what you make it out to be, no one person's version of heaven is the same." Melchizedek answered evenly.

Kunou was being awfully familiar with Melchizedek, pushing against the boundary of familiarity. She was willful enough to try and take Melchizdek's portion of food, causing Minako to stifle her laughter at how a young youkai like Kunou was treating a highly ranked Angel like that.

What was that about status again, Melchizedek? Minako would love to rub that in his face if not for how she understood why Melchizedek's hands was tied in regards to the smaller youkai and couldn't just snap at her.

Kunou was a nine-tailed fox, and although she didn't look like it – her status as the daughter of Yasaka, the leader of the Kyoto-Youkai faction meant that she was close enough to royalty amongst the Youkai.

That was something one couldn't just ignore, especially if Minako wished to open communications and talks with them. So Melchizedek was forced to endure it for now, and if she wasn't imagining it, the angel was even enjoying it a little.

"What are angels like? What is your name, Angel-san?" Kunou asked innocently while drinking tea that Yuzu had poured for her during the middle of dinner. The nine-tailed fox had never stopped chatting and Minako was feeling a little overwhelmed at how many questions she was asking, many of them personal, though this one was a little too personal for her.

"Angels are defined by their roles that God created them for, there is no standard mold for an Angel, like how youkai or humans are.'"Melchizedek answered easily and Kunou nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, then what is your name, Angel-san?" Kunou pressed, determined to find out more about the angel. Even if Kunou was able to use the masterful and dangerous wide eyed, lip stuttering and glistening moe eyes of death that would doom the target to following her pleads, Melchizedek was an angel and would stand firm.

That, and Maiko-chan had used that combination in a much more effective and skillful way. She still has ways to go before she could make Minako or the angel bend to her will!

"I'm curious too, Angel-san!" Yuzu chimed in and Minako was suddenly worried about Melchizedek's odds as he found himself under the siege of not one, but two moeblobs trying to get him to spill sensitive and important information about himself.

Dangerous, very, but would it be very effective?

"As much as I would wish to, it is best if I kept it a secret for now." Melchizedek gave them a solemn nod while the two youkai gave disappointed cries of disapproval.

"Ehhh – but why? Angel-san, we can keep it a secret!"

"Mm, I will too!"

"I have no doubt of that." Melchizedek replied with a patient nod as he continued.

"An Angel's name is given by the Lord for the duty they will be given, it is something that is sacred and should not be given to just anyone, especially one who is not of my faith. Perhaps when you consider joining the church…" Melchizedek continued but was chastised by Minako instead.

"Ah... I see, but don't you need to give introductions to people you meet?" Kunou was confused as Melchizedek chuckled.

"Not as much as you would think, how often do you see an Angel, young princess?"

Minako wanted to applaud Melchizedek for that line alone, it made perfect sense and she gave the angel a proud look and smile that Melchizedek might have replied with a wink, if not for that damn visor and helmet.

* * *

..

"Is Yasaka-sama going to grant me an audience soon?" Minako asked Kunou as the doors to Minako's guest room was opened by another youkai asking for the young kitsune. This time a man who had two tails behind his back and a pair of blades sheathed at his side who wanted to bring Kunou to her remedial training. Kunou seemed resigned to that and she got to her feet and ran off to join the older youkai. It was the man who answered as he bowed to her respectfully.

"Yasaka-sama is still occupied with her duties. Please forgive us for making you wait, but she would ask for you when she is available to have an audience with you." He seemed miffed and upset at Minako, probably unsure why she was given an audience like that till he saw Melchizedek standing behind Minako stoically and his eyes widened.

"An Angel?!" His hands reached for his swords while Melchizedek studied him patiently.

"We are guests of this house, Yasaka-san and the Tamamo House had been a very generous host to us. But if we are attacked, I believe we are the liberty to defend ourselves." Melchizedek warned softly even as Minako frowned, her hand reaching into her pocket to find her evoker. The familiar feel and weight of her silver handgun was always a relief for her.

"I... I apologize for the disrespect, please, forgive me." The man conceded, bowing his head stiffly to them before excusing himself along with Kunou.

"That could have gone better? Or worse?" Minako said as the sound of footsteps faded away. Melchizedek simply scoffed and replied that it could have gone much, much worse if he hadn't been there.

"You don't have your weapon, Minako, and you might not be able to protect yourself as easily... however, the less we talk about such matters here, the better." Melchizedek cut himself off as he remembered Yuzu was still present and he choose that point to disappear into thin air instead, leaving Minako sitting awkwardly with Yuzu.

"_Coward!" _Cybele chided the angel and started bickering with him. Minako, on the other hand just kept quiet as she watched Yuzu starting to clean up the plates before she sighed and started to do the same, piling up the small dishes and setting them on the trays that were used to serve them while Yuzu exclaimed, telling Minako _not_ to do that.

"I'm a guest, I know it's your family's rules to serve the best way you can. But they never said that a guest can't help." Minako explained and despite Yuzu trying to stop her, she stubbornly kept on doing so until the entire sitting table was clean. The smaller youkai looked at the table quite guiltily, unsure on what to say as Minako settled down into a seiza position once again.

..

To Yuzu, their guest, Minako-sama was a very odd person. She was a human who had somehow contracted the powers and service of an angel. She was someone who was much younger than she was but she had the maturity of an adult that was comparable to Yasaka-sama. She always had a smile for her in the short time she knew her, was very friendly, humble and loved to laugh while speaking with her. At the same time she was also extremely focused, serious and in many examples, very wise... but most importantly, she had such sad and tired eyes.

Although those eyes lit up whenever she laughed, teased or was being teased, she was also never too far away from showing her weariness. Minako-sama had eyes that were too old for someone who was apparently considered a teenager and barely a young adult.

That combined with how she carried herself, humble and informal despite the status that she no doubt had, made her someone Yuzu was in awe with.

This was a human who have contracted an angel, an unheard of feat of power. Angels, like what Angel-san had said, were tied to the service of God and Heaven. The angels that _could_ take contracts were the Fallen Angels, and they were a separate identity from those Angels of Heaven and as such, couldn't rightfully be called angels. Fallen Angels were also beings who were malicious and dangerous, even comparable to devils as they revel in the sins of mankind.

If Angels represented the virtues: chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness, and humility, then the Fallen would stand for: wrath, avarice, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony.

Youkai shared the same values of what was good and they had their own stories and legends of Christianity. So they could still relate to the common term that Angels were good and Fallen Angels were Bad.

The Angel-san that Minako-sama was contracted with was no doubt an Angel from Heaven, so what she had accomplished should've have been impossible.

Minako-sama was also hiding things from her this much was clear with her manner of speech, despite her wanting to be transparent and truthful, which had been reinforced when the Angel materialized himself earlier. Angel-san had been guarded despite his good nature and patience with Kunou-sama.

Minako-sama was a person of contradictions, one that Yuzu herself was unsure how to view, treat and serve.

"Doesn't Yuzu-chan want to ask me more questions?" Minako suddenly spoke and Yuzu looked up from where she was piling the dishes to be carried away. Minako-sama was still sitting in the same spot she had taken during dinner, where she had spoiled her silly despite Yuzu being the one who had tried to show her the warmth of her family.

Ah, yes, there was that part of Minako that Yuzu felt the most at ease with. Her warmth was something that no one would be able to ignore, it was a presence about her that made her feel comfortable whenever she was around her. It was just... soothing, and in her presence, when she was smiling and laughing at her, made her all the more dazzling. Perhaps it was a spell of some sort that made it happen? Somehow Yuzu felt that Minako wouldn't be one to do that, so it had to be all her.

Minako's warmth and kindness, she could think of worse people to be serving after all.

"No... I don't, if Minako-sama doesn't want to talk about it, I won't push for answers then!"

"… I'm sorry... but, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me as well. I've... never led a normal life after all."

* * *

Minako wondered why she had admitted that to Yuzu, even if it was technically the truth but rolled with it anyway. The chances of a bond forming with Yuzu wasn't one she could ignore, nor was the one she felt with Kunou. If she was destined to be stuck in this world, she might as well make the most of it. She had went through her life while on Tatsumi Port Island the same way, getting away by the skin of her teeth, never lying or holding back and that had helped her break through all the walls between her and her friends.

She had solved problems, given advice and even helped some of her them move on from their regrets and fears.

Despite her cheerfulness and bubbly personality, it was always easier for her to listen rather than for her to speak, and she waited, knowing the chance would come for her to get close to Yuzu.

* * *

..

"That's not true! Minako-sama... … I guess, it might be true, as Minako-sama is an incredible person. I can feel it, just being with you." Yuzu answered softly before smiling up at her.

"You shouldn't be sorry... Minako-sama has things she has to do, and I understand that some of those things have nothing to do with me... So I'm sorry if I'm curious." Yuzu apologized to her, making Minako sigh.

"What if I don't want to do anything at all... but you want to say something, do so. You are different, Yuzu-chan, I don't think you would believe me if I said so, but I mean it. But do you really think I am special, and that I have things I can't tell you?" Minako asked and after a brief moment of consideration, Yuzu nodded her head and beamed at her.

"I do, Minako-sama. If Minako-sama says that it's something I shouldn't know, I will believe you and won't press you further on the matter. Minako-sama might be a confusing person, but you are also a very honest one. You might have powers that you don't want, but I think that Minako-sama deserves those powers for a reason. Most importantly though, I want to believe in the true Minako-sama, the one that I can see when she laughs and smiles, and tells stories to me. I like Minako-sama best when she is herself, not when she is trying to hide things to protect others. I hope Minako-sama won't have to do that... even if it's difficult, even if... Minako-sama won't be able to do that for me, I still want to believe in you."

Yuzu told her with all of her heart, odd that someone who had sworn herself to service in the Tamamo household would say something like that to her guest, that would be the ultimate betrayal. Still Minako did tell her to speak her mind about her, what she felt about her, and so she seized the chance and went with it anyway.

Minako-sama was different, but someone she liked and respected, that was something that she had been able to easily understand being with her for half a day. If she hadn't been sworn to service to the Tamamo clan, she might even ask to stay by her side.

To pamper her with family, a real – no, another family member besides Angel-san as she deserves much more.

* * *

..

"Cybele?" Minako asked breathlessly as she felt a tug in her mind, the blossoming of power and something she had not expected from the Youkai smiling up at her, the Arcana of the Lovers shining bright behind Yuzu.

"This _is... incredible, I didn't think... this changes everything!" _Cybele was as surprised as her as she felt the bond of power form between Minako and Yuzu.

"_The Lovers Arcana, who knew that fox would have it in her. Guess you earned another fan, Minako." _Cybele chuckled to herself as she found herself being strengthened by the bond between the two.

"_It would be prudent for you to start finding out what is the difference between our world and this when it comes to Personas and the bonds that powers us, Minako... there is too much that we do not know." _Scathach added urgently and Minako agreed with a nod towards the ultimate Priestess.

"Yuzu-chan...thank you... I'll do what I can." Minako reached out to the smaller girl and she embraced her again, hugging her lightly before letting her sit down in front of her.

"… After I speak with Yasaka-sama and if she listens... I'll tell you everything... okay?"

"I'll be happy to listen to you, Minako-sama." Yuzu gave a happy smile before suggesting a tour of the place now that they had dinner.

"Yasaka-sama told us that we can bring you around the estate if you wish. You must be accompanied at all times though. Do you want to, Minako-sama?" Minako considered before nodding her head in agreement.

"If I could, that would be nice. This is the Tamamo clan estate, right, Yuzu-chan?" Minako asked for confirmation and when the youkai nodded her head, Minako started the ball rolling.

"… I know it must be a sensitive thing, but may I ask... if the Tamamo clan has links to the great Youkai, Tamamo No Mae?"

"Mm! Yasaka-sama is a direct descendent of Tamamo No Mae-sama! Tamamo no Mae-sama is the founder of the clan!" Yuzu explained as Minako brightened.

"Is there a place where she is remembered, she is a great Youkai after all." Minako tried to choose her words carefully and Yuzu nodded while gesturing a little as she ran to the doors.

"Of course there is! We were lucky to be able to obtain the real 'Sessoh-seki/Killing stone' from the site of Tamamo-sama's last battle. A remnant of the 'Killing Stone' is still kept by the humans in Nasu." Yuzu explained and shook her head in worry when Minako said she wished to visit it.

"But unless one possesses strong spiritual energy, the 'killing stone' will kill you, Minako-sama! A normal human can't stand the exposure of evil intent in the stone!" Yuzu protested but Minako simply smiled at her.

"Well, it's a good thing I do have strong spiritual energy inside me, don't I?"

* * *

..

Arisato Minako inhaled deeply as she approached the chamber that held the 'Killing Stone', or the remains of the slain Tamamo No Mae. The 'killing stone' had immense power that was sealed away with the use of many various seals of eastern origin. Minako was also dimly aware that Scathach and Izanami were hard at work deciphering the seals to see how they worked.

"Minako-sama? It's not a good idea to go near it..." Yuzu warned her anxiously and Minako turned to smile at her. She didn't intend to unseal the 'Killing stone' or to get close to it, she just wanted to test a theory of hers about the Gods and Goddesses she had been able to awaken and house within her Sea of Souls. In fact, she was slightly amazed that Yuzu allowed her to get so close to it without supervising her.

"Can you hear me...?" Minako asked softly, and out loud, causing Yuzu to tilt her head in confusion before her eyes widened at what was happening in front of Minako.

The Wild Card had stopped some distance away from the room, her eyes closed and breathing calmly as she seemingly waited for something.

Minako probed, sensed, and tried to grasp at the flicker and fragment of power that was trying to gather itself but ultimately failing within the confines of the room itself.

"Who are you?"

An unfamiliar voice, feminine and powerful came from the sealed room. It's sudden and arupt presence was also power and crushing enough to cause Yuzu to drop to her knees.

"The Wild Card." Minako answered truthfully and there was a pause as the voice seemingly considered.

"I know of none that bear that title. But your presence, it is familiar... and yet I cannot place it. It is extremely vexing."

"…" Minako kept quiet and after a moment, the voice asked again.

"You have managed to awaken me, gathering the fragments of powers that were unable to do so on their own due to the curse I was placed under. You wish to use my powers?"

The voice was unsure, especially since Minako replied that she didn't really want her for anything, not now at any rate.

"You would awaken Tamamo No Mae not for my power?"

"Yes... it was something I thought I could do, just like how Yu-kun did before, guess I succeeded."

"So you are saying that I was awakened because you were curious?"

The voice sounded hesitant and when Minako gave a small shrug back, it laughed while shockwaves of powers shook the entire room.

"You are an interesting individual, may I have the honor of your name, young lady?"

"Arisato Minako, Tamamo No Mae-san." She answered dutifully and the shape of the most powerful nine-tailed fox of legend appeared in all her glory in front of her.

Tamamo No Mae was a petite and very busty woman with a pale complexion. She had long, straight bluish hair with bangs that was pulled back with the use of several combs that made her look as though she was wearing a tiara. Her lips, brows and nails were colored in a shade that was close to black. She was also dressed in a silken orange and yellow kimono while nine luxurious blue-colored fox tails was visible behind her.

Tamamo smiled seductively at Minako who simply bowed slightly in response, causing Tamamo to laugh again as she gave an elegant bow to her in response.

"Would you be gathering allies and powers in your journey?"

"Would you be willing to lend me your strength, Tamamo-san?"

"Fuufuu, of course. You are interesting beyond words, Human who calls herself a Wild Card. Wouldn't you say so too, descendent of mine?"

Tamamo no Mae gave the other nine-tailed fox that had just appeared at the end of the corridor leading to the chambers a wave before disappearing in a burst of fox fire, straight into the Sea of Souls.

The presence of the killing stone was still powerful, but it seemed calmer than before.

"Oh, you have no idea... Tamamo-sama." Tamamo Yasaka sighed to herself before pushing the hair that had gathered in front of her forehead before walking to Minako slowly.

"I believe that your audience with me is long overdue, Arisato-san." She spoke calmly despite feeling like her head had ran an entire marathon by herself. She also noticed how Yuzu was staring at the human in shock after what she just witnessed.

To awaken and accept Tamamo No Mae, the greatest but also one of the vilest of the nine-tailed foxes into their soul... that was, just not possible.

"If you would have me, I accept, Yasaka-sama."


	6. Chapter 7

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Chapter 7_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

Author's Notes: So my previous co-author XoreandoX talked to me a lot about how the plot was going to be like for Flower, and after storyboarding through and finishing the DxD Light Novel within a week, I have more or less a good grasp of what I want Flower and went ahead to storyboard the events for what would happen next.

Catherine, my muse, exploded the whole storyboard and that led him to tell me about my unneeded extra exposition, side plots and too many characters that I will be focusing on.

So I went through everything again, decided on the direction, and cut out unnecessary stuff to actually bring: Plot development!

It was painful, but I cut through lots of what I written to trim down the unnecessary portions, and that includes lots of the Persona talk. That is one part I would love to write more on, but there are too many characters to keep track on, so I've decided for the sake of my sanity and to keep my characters unique, there'll be less interaction with Minako's Persona as there was at the first few chapters.

XoreandoX has is also not my co-author, but he'll be doing some beta-work here and there.

**The current beta for this chapter of Flower is bowpurity. Thanks for helping me on this!**

* * *

_5 months later_

* * *

..

"Minako-chan! Are you there!" Tamamo Kunou shouted loudly in the corridor of the shrine that was now Arisato Minako's home. The excitable youkai princess was beaming as she ran from room to room to try and locate her teacher.

"Minako-chan! Are you here?" She shouted loudly again before bumping into another Kitsune, Tamamo Yuzu who frowned and clapped her hand over Kunou's mouth to stop her from shouting again.

"Be quiet, Kunou-sama. Minako-sama is busy speaking with Omoikane-sama now." Yuzu explained as she held the struggling Kunou against her body. Thankfully, Kunou calmed down reasonably easily as she heard the name of the god that Minako was consulting at the moment.

"Ohhh, Omoikane-sama? Is Minako-chan going to go on another trip soon?" Kunou asked curiously while Yuzu nodded her head in answer.

"Yes, we have some reasonable success with gathering the faith and the power of the deities that have already been awakened. Omoikane-sama is advising us on how to awaken Tsukiyomi-sama next."

"Ahh – I've been wondering why Minako-chan hasn't gone out to awaken the moon god yet! Minako-chan already awakened the Sun God and her brother! So why not the Moon God too?"

"Please, Kunou-sama, you have to be more tactful! Amaterasu-sama and Susano-O-sama has been spoiling you for too long if you call them in that way! Raijin-sama is just as bad!' Yuzu rubbed her forehead in dismay but answered Kunou's question nonetheless.

"Tsukiyomi-sama has been hurt more severely, due to the longer time he sent in Yomi combating Izanami-sama's armies. He was also the last god still standing in Izanagi-sama's army before falling into hibernation due to his injuries. Being the last of the gods, Tsukiyomi-sama was hard to locate and even harder to find a way to awaken. Omoikane-sama, with help from Cybele-sama had found out how to awaken him. They are discussing their plans now." Yuzu explained as Kunou's eyes glittered in excitement.

"So road trip! I wanna go too!"

"I am sure that Minako-sama would take you with her, Yuzu-sama, but you have to prepare yourself properly for the trip before we can go, right? So hurry up and change, we would be setting off soon." Yuzu tried to channel the other girl's energy into more useful tasks instead of letting her have the chance to bother Minako and her companions.

"Right, okay! I'll change now!" Kunou pumped her hands into the air before running towards her room as Yuzu called to her.

"Bring your homework along too in your bag, Kunou-sama, you know how mad Yasaka-sama and Minako-sama can get if you don't finish your homework! We might be out late, but let's hope we won't!"

"I will! Stop being a nag, Yuzu-chan!" Kunou called back and that made Yuzu sigh before turning back to look at the room that Minako-sama was in, speaking with the two deities by herself.

* * *

..

It had been less than six months since the abrupt arrival of Arisato Minako into the lives of the youkai of Kyoto. Her arrival has been the start of great changes for the Youkai and the supernatural world of Japan.

Her powers had initially terrified Yuzu, but she had kept her faith in the human girl who she had opened her heart to. She did not fully understand why she felt that way, but did not regret it. Yuzu, together with the other Youkai had seen the truly incredible changes brought by Minako-sama.

First and most importantly, Yuzu had been in the presence when the ancestor of the Tamamo clan, the elder Youkai Tamamo no Mae was returned to the world of the living by Minako-sama.

She had then bore witness to not only one, but two of the original Shinto Gods stepping into the world of the living.

Yuzu was also present when Minako-sama told them who she was. It amazed Yuzu to hear of the battle that Minako-sama had fought and what she signified to the world at large.

She was the Wild Card, the one who was born under the Fool, the Great Seal, the Savior, the _Leader_ of S.E.E.S, all of those titles being held by Minako-sama.

There were a couple of new ones that were given to her, and all of them were appropriate as well: "The Priestess of Tamamo", "The Celestial Maiden", "The One who Calls and is Answered," "The Awakener" or Yuzu's favorite, "The Voice of the Gods".

They were given to her for her achievements as the second in command and Priestess of the Tamamo Clan, and the official envoy of the Kyoto-Youkai faction. She was also the undisputed Shrine Maiden for _all _of the Shinto Deities, recognized by the Association of Shinto Shrines as someone who could speak for, and is a maiden for _all _the Shinto Shrines that were dedicated to the Shinto Deities.

That title from the Association was granted to her after she called on more than one miracle during her visits to the Shinto Shrines that even the head priest and priestesses could not understand or comprehend. Minako was also 'blessed' with several holy signs when she visited each Shrine, further cementing her titles.

..

Yuzu knew better though as she knew that Arisato Minako was a Persona User, and the Wild Card – one that appears only when great crisis threatens the world, or so the legends say.

A Persona user was someone who can use Personas, and Minako-sama, who had awakened many Shinto Deities and Youkai alike, was able to call upon their powers, physically and mentally to augment her abilities in combat.

In older times, one would call this ability divine channeling or possession from the gods that priest and priestesses used to bring a God's powers to the world.

* * *

..

All those months ago, Minako had been granted the title of second in command and guardian of the Tamamo Clan, meaning she holds an authority over the Tamamo clan second to only Yasaka-sama herself. That itself was not surprising, seeing the power she possessed with her. The other Youkai under the Tamamo household however had objected to her sudden appointment, not convinced that Minako possessed the power that she claimed to have.

That lasted till Tamamo no Mae-sama herself had appeared before the gathered leaders and elders of the clan to personally endorse Minako as a leader and guardian of their clan. All further arguments had quickly been silenced after that, although Minako-sama had not been too happy that.

She was an individual whom absolutely hated fame and the attention that others would give her if they knew of her powers and she has since made it a policy to never reveal her powers unless absolutely necessary.

Minako-sama had definitely not been happy about how members of the Tamamo clan had worshiped her since that day. This was despite a gag order personally issued by Yasaka-sama herself the to stop everyone talking about how Tamamo no Mae-sama had been revived. Minako-sama had not been very pleased with Tamamo no Mae-sama. According to Yuzu's own conversation with Cybele-sama and Scathach-sama, the nine-tailed fox was still in the doghouse, not allowed to physically manifest herself unless the situation specifically required her presence.

It wasn't just the Tamamo clan that Minako-sama had been able to revive due to her revival of Tamamo no Mae-sama. Minako-sama had also embarked on quests to awaken the Shinto Deities that had been resting under the earth due to their roles played in the Great War between the Christian Factions. This was together with the alliances she had forged between the other three great Youkai factions, the Kitsune, the Tengu and the Nurahiyon to form one singular Youkai faction.

The last and most controversial step was how they, with Minako's insistence, reached out to the association who spoke for the Shinto Gods and Shrines. They were the organization that was humanity's representative to the supernatural throughout Japan when dealing with the Gods and Mythology factions.

Minako-sama's name, in the world of the Shinto religion in Japan was widely acknowledged. That was amazing considering how it only took less than a year to do so, and Minako-sama had to start from scratch on how to be a proper Shrine Maiden and priestess.

..

Minako has the traits to be a Priestess, she was someone who connected well with others, had no problems listening _and_ asking for help and advice from others. She was even relatively patient, empathetic and naturally helpful. Some might argue she was too perfect.

However her own personality and energy made it difficult for her to be demure for long.

Being bubbly and energetic was something that was _good_, no doubt, but it did not suit the image of a demure Priestess, which was to be calm, patient and understanding. Minako might be able to clamp down on her bubbly personality and have the patience and understanding to do all the chores and rituals expected of a priestess, but she wouldn't _look_ good doing it.

Image and how it was done was the key, more so than the actual task being done.

To be demure and patient instead of being all energetic and brimming with energy, the opposite of each other took _effort. A_t times Minako wondered if she was living two lives... it was much easier when it was people she was facing however, she was able to pull the demure look easy – but when it came to doing her priestess duties in public, when she wasn't addressing individuals but a crowd, Minako would slip up more often than not.

Minako had to spend many hours working on being demure, pure and of the perfect woman like the Nadeshiko ideal, just like a perfect shrine maiden would be as that was what Yasaka wanted.

Perhaps the elder youkai had taken it a little too far in drilling Minako on what and how she was expected to behave as the second command of the Tamamo clan.

Standards had been very high, and even if Minako had been called the Idol of Gekkoukan High who could do no wrong, that had not made it easy for Minako to meet the standards that Yasaka had set for her.

Perhaps Cybele had been right to say that Yasaka was taking too much of a perverse pleasure in training Minako to be the perfect representative of the Kyoto-Youkai faction, and to an extent, to the youkai community.

It did pay off when they reached out to the Kyoto Shinto Association in private though, so she can't just say it wasn't of use at all.

Similar to how Minako had approached the Youkai in private to reach an understanding, so did the Youkai reached out to the humans in private to reach an understanding with each other.

..

Youkai were dangerous – some called them demons after all, but they were also like humans, with both good and bad Youkai in the same group. Youkai _might_ feed on humans, but they were youkai in the 21st century, they could compromise on their feeding habits to coexist. Some might even call this idea blasphemous, like asking a wolf negotiating with a speech on how to eat them.

Surprisingly, there was some leeway with their negotiations.

Some Youkais were unfortunately still going to have to feed on humans. However the key term was _controlled_ feeding, and if they did not kill humans, they also offered their benefits for humans – many type of Youkai do protect and grant blessings to humans since ancient times.

The negotiations were still ongoing, but it helped that the Youkai had a very strong card up their sleeves. That was the fact that most, if not all the Shinto Deities were not around to grant the blessings and protection from the Youkai, and they were offering to help them recover their strength and awaken once more.

The onmyoujis and the priestesses were able to channel the powers and wills of the sleeping and resting gods, but the true bombshell was that Minako could accelerate the rate in which the deities were able to recover their strength, and subsequently awaken back to the world of the living.

That was the message that was given to the senior councilmen of the Association before Minako and Yasaka had even approached them.

Yasaka and the other three great Youkai factions were confident that this was the right step forward, and in time it would help both parties, the human world and the supernatural govern their affairs better and in more peaceful manner together in the future.

As controversial as the new agreement has been, so far it seem to be a success and many of the Youkai who _had_ to feed on humans were doing reasonably well with their parts in crime enforcement.

The Youkai helped the guards by feeding on the hardened criminals that had been too difficult to crack for the humans. It was an arrangement that still needed fine tuning, but would continue to work if the two sides communicated with each other. At times that could be difficult due to the level of belief the humans would have with their Youkai partners, but like she mentioned – it was a work in progress.

"Well, I hope it won't take long to awaken Tsukiyomi-sama..."

* * *

..

"I'll be turning in first, Minako-sama, Yasaka-sama!"

"Mm, good night, Yuzu-chan."

"Rest well, Yuzu, you've done well tonight."

Yuzu bowed politely to Minako who was debriefing Yasaka about their mission to awaken the God of the Moon, Tsukiyomi. The two of them were probably going to have a long night over what had happened earlier on.

It had been five months since the night that Minako-sama had spoken with Yasaka-sama that would change the fate of the Youkai faction as they knew it.

Tamamo Yasaka-sama was part of the Tamamo Clan, a clan of Kitsune that were descendents of Tamamo no Mae, the legendary nine-tailed Kitsune Youkai. In legend she had successfully charmed, infiltrated and fooled the Imperial Court for years while gathering the energy of those she slept with till she was exposed leading to her leaving the palace shortly after.

By the time she was exposed and she left the palace, she was already the most powerful Kitsune in history, if not amongst the Youkai.

As for all the other court members that she had seduced and slept with? She had drained their essences, but had also kept them alive. The most they would feel was a huge headache and weak constitution for a month or two. Tamamo no Mae might be a seductress and breaker of many men's heart and family, but humans were things she fed on after all. She was still considered an honorable Youkai by her peers that has been portrayed very negatively by human history.

Tamamo no Mae had enough time to establish her own clan with the title of 'Tamamo', and with her brethren, was able to have her own litter of kits before falling in a huge battle.

Tamamo's slayers made the mistake in of parading her body after her defeat, and the sealing process turned her body into the 'Sessoh-seki/Killing stone' by sheer accident.

It was a cursed stone that killed everything around it indiscriminately, and thus her slayers were _all_ killed as well. The lands of Nasu was turned into a desolate wasteland due to the 'killing stone's presence, the spiritual energy was overpowering and cursing everything within its reach.

The Tamamo clan was able to reclaim and replace the 'killing stone' and the body of their ancestor with a replica just before another powerful onmyouji took on the task of 'sealing' the 'killing stone' and saving the lane of Nasu.

The real 'killing stone' was now held by the Tamamo clan, whose members used to grow in strength by drawing from the spiritual energy of the 'killing stone'.

With the 'killing stone' as their center, the clan was able to draw the power of all the leylines away from the abandoned capital palace into their stronghold. This allowed the new leaders of the Tamamo clan to gather more easily and quickly, enabling their meteoric rise to the top of the four factions in Japan.

The 'killing stone' is still the source of great spiritual energy that the Tamamo clan would now only draw on in times of crisis. All of them believed that with time, Tamamo No Mae, their great and esteemed ancestor would be reborn into this world with the aid of that stone.

They just did not expect that day would come with a human guest that shouldn't even be there in the first place.

..

Minako-sama and Yasaka-sama had spoken at great lengths about what they desired from one another.

From Minako-sama the promise of shelter and an alliance between the two of them while Yasaka-sama wanted Minako to retake the reins of the leadership of the Tamamo clan as she had awakened their most esteemed ancestor.

The two's discussion had been heated, as Yasaka-sama had been insistent that the Youkai's factions current stance was to be the neutral party and not to overstep the boundaries that the Christian Factions had set up.

Minako-sama however wanted to change things as she declared that her presence here meant that something, or someone was coming to break the peace of the world.

Yasaka-sama had eventually relented when Tamamo-sama herself said that as the Tamamo-chan owed her a debt of honor due to the Tamamo's first law of "Family First" by reviving her.

Tamamo-sama also said that she believed in the threat that Minako sense in the world, stating that she would not be able to resurrect back to the world with this form and power.

Yasaka-sama had eventually compromised by asking Minako for help to negotiate with the Shinto Faction, and if not as the leader, as the second-in-command to lend her weight and strength while regaining their territory from the Fallen who had taken it away from them.

What had been the clincher for Yasaka-sama was when Minako-sama summoned the God of Creation of Japan, Izanagi himself as a sign of her strength and ability.

Even if she admits that Izanagi-sama was not the same as the original, it was a divine entity, one that she will never forget.

She would also never forget how Minako-sama had told her that she would play a big role in the future with her, and asked for her to accompany her through her journey.

Yuzu herself is also a descendent of Tamamo No Mae, although not directly related to blood, and she was family.

However she had made the choice to join Minako willingly herself and has never looked back since.

Being allowed to be with Minako-sama was something she found to be a blessing for she found an unresistant urge to be with her after she had spoken with her. If Minako-sama had not requested for her, she would have begged Yasaka-sama to be with her anyway.

Life with Minako-sama was dangerous however, as proven with their mission earlier today when they were confronted with a very dangerous individual.

* * *

..

_2 Hours Earlier_

..

"I am Arisato Minako, the Priestess of Tamamo, I sent word of my plans to awaken the sleeping Tsukiyomi-sama to the association earlier today, did you get the message from them?" Minako spoke after bowing politely to the crowd of perhaps twenty strong that stood guard in front of the gates leading to the sealed tomb of Tsukiyomi.

"So you are the Priestess of Tamamo? Could we have some identity please?" The man who appeared to be the leader stepped forward, but still kept himself within the barrier as Minako produced the amulet that had been issued to her by the association. Like the man, she did not hand the amulet over, but instead flashed it at him warily. She was getting bad vibes from the entire group the moment they stepped into her sight.

Cybele had concurred, and had quickly asked Minako to switch her out to Scathach instead, the witch queen of Irish lore was still a human. Her presence would not be affected if the humans tried to invoke on any spell that would affect the divinity. Minako was known as the Voice of the Gods after all. if they wished harm on her, they would naturally choose spells that would affect deities or gods.

Scathach, being a human woman, would be unaffected and her knowledge of the arcane was sufficient to provide Minako aid if magic was involved.

"I understand, your identity checks out, and we did receive your message that you seek permission to awaken Tsukiyomi-sama from his slumber. However, we are opposed to that idea even if the association believes it is for the best." The man explained and the men started gathering around their leader while Minako simply took the news in her stride.

She was always someone who favored free will and the ability to make decisions, if the organization who worshiped Tsukiyomi had decided on a whole to _not_ awaken him, she was loathe to ignore their requests. Of course, she would have to still ask _why_ as she would need to raise a report to the association to ask for their opinion on the matter.

This wouldn't be the first time, but she hoped that it wouldn't be the first time that the association would have to step in on behalf of her to allow her to do her job. Yes, her job right now was to awaken all the Shinto deities to prepare them for a possible crisis that would affect the entire country or the world.

"May I ask why?" Minako asked patiently and she blinked when one of the men shouted at her.

"You're a human who sided with the youkai! Why should we trust you! You might have everyone fooled, but not us! We know who you are, fox spirit! You are just like Tamamo No Mae, winning over others with your charm while wearing the skin of a human!" The man's words seemed to embolden the rest of the men as they muttered and offered words of encouragement against her.

_"Well I suppose my reputation has made things difficult for you, Minako. I do apologize for that, but it is strangely fitting in a way. However didn't Yasaka quash any rumors that said you summoned me?" _Tamamo asked from her Sea of Souls and Minako had to fight the urge to nod her head in agreement. She couldn't fault Tamamo or the men if they had heard about the rumors, but she had to question _where_ they got the cause.

"I see, so you have heard of those rumors. It is true that I am part of the Tamamo Clan, but that is simply due to them accepting me, a human into their ranks as a family member. I am the first human that has been part of the clan for more than two centuries, and also the first human for the last decade or so to mediate between humans and youkai." Minako explained as she smiled disarmingly at them, her hands clasped in front of her in a demure fashion as the men mumbled amongst themselves.

They probably expected Minako to defend herself, to deny the accusations, but they didn't expect Minako to sweep the issue under the carpet and just ignore it.

"Furthermore, I am seeking permission to awaken Shinto Deities, which can be argued to be the direct opposite of the Youkai, especially when many onmyouji's and exorcists invoke the powers of the Shinto Deities to seal and defeat Youkai that harms humans." Minako added on as she looked around before asking them a question.

"Why would I, a human who have sided with the Youkai wish to awaken their enemies? I simply seek to restore the nation's Deities for them to come to an understanding with the humans and the Youkai about the future, and how the people's faith and beliefs would affect the Deities and Youkai around us. All of you, who are struggling to keep your activities covert while still growing should know how difficult it is. The occult and the world of humans have been separated, but that doesn't mean it must be that way. If we can come to an understanding, your worship of Tsukiyomi-sama would be even more prevalent." Minako repeated what she had relayed to the representatives of the Association of Shinto Shrines. They had been skeptical at the start as well, but she had won them over with her eventually with her passionate defense and arguments of her plan. If humans were to face threats from a source from the supernatural, it would only be the supernatural who could defend them after all.

Minako being able to gain powerful Personas and deities was a very convenient side effect for her and was something that worked to her advantage by doing so. It served well to bolster her own strength when she was called to handle the crisis that was no doubt coming, and it wasn't that she didn't ask permission or fulfill the terms of her condition.

..

She was really sounding like a manipulative person, wasn't she? It made her feel guilty that she could spin a tale, say a lie without blinking to maintain her cover and image. Still, it was a necessary evil, and one that she had to live with if she wanted to achieve her goal of finding a way to return to her old world if given the chance.

Would she be able to abandon this world where she made friends and companions that easily to go back to her old world where her _family_ was waiting for? Minako knew that she _could_, but would she be able to live with it – that was what she wasn't sure of.

..

"Then you are awakening Tsukiyomi-sama for him to safeguard his followers and those that are under his protection, Minako-sama?" One man amongst the man suddenly had a change of opinion and Minako nodded to him as an answer, causing the crowd to start arguing themselves all over again. She could feel that the tides were turning, churning together as the two differing opinions of her was being voiced. Even if she might not be able to win over the crowd this time, she was at least certain that her second visit would be more successful and she would be able to finish what she had came here for.

"Enough! It does not reflect well on us for us to argue about this now." The leader tried to restore some form of order as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"We have to discuss this amongst ourselves... although the association ordered us to give you access to the tomb of Tsukiyomi-sama, we as a whole do not trust you. For all we know, you could be bewitching everyone with your illusions! That's how the legend of Tamamo no Mae started! How can we trust you to be who you are? It might be true that the real Arisato-sama believed in that, but had been killed and you are wearing her skin, damn Youkai!" The man shouted at the end of his speculation and that seemed to fire up the men again as they glared at her fiercely.

"If the amulet is not enough to prove my identity... perhaps I can prove that I am human by passing through the barrier and seal?" Minako offered while gesturing for her two companions that she would be fine. Her two youkai companions looked at her in worry as Minako stepped towards the men, them stepping back and matching her steps till she was just in front of the translucent barrier that Cybele had sensed. The mother earth goddess was giving her a vague idea of where the barrier was, the concealment barrier was really well done and Minako raised her hand, passing it through the barrier without any problem. She stepped through the barrier a moment later, giving the men a polite bow before stepping backwards to her two charges. Minako took the time to smile at them before asking whether she could approach once again.

The men seemed to be studying her as if they had just seen her for the first time, and it was a little embarrassing for her. Still, she kept herself as stoic as she could manage as they discussed amongst themselves again.

..

"Is that what you truly desire? To awaken the Gods for them to protect us?" A new voice interrupted all of them, and as it came from another direction from where the men had been, Minako whirled around warily to where it came from with one hand raised protectively over her two charges.

The first thing she noticed about the person who had addressed her was not his looks, but rather the familiar feeling that she felt when she encountered someone she would have a chance to form a Social Link with. The image of the Arcana was still masked to her, but Minako hesitated as the full force of the man's powers struck her. There was power, that matched the level that Yasaka had when she unleashed her powers. But this man, no boy, teenager, was restraining his powers, and she concluded that he was someone who was undeniably on a scale to rival, and surpass Yasaka or perhaps even Tamamo no Mae. It was hard to tell with how he was holding back.

..

The boy was handsome, even more so than Akihiko and was well built with rugged features one would only see in older man.

He had dark black hair and was wearing a combination of an unmarked school uniform with a scarf... was that a scarf or a belt that Minako recognized from period Chinese historical dramas. He was staring right at Minako and the Wild Card found herself lost in his eyes momentarily before she dragged away from his eyes. She was embarrassed, but was also relieved and proud that the boy had seemingly been under a similar spell as he frowned and adverted his gaze for a moment.

Beside him was another boy wearing the same unmarked school uniform as the former, was less well built and was wearing glasses. He had the look of a scholar, his eyes brimming with curiosity as he studied her. He was radiating similar power to the former individual but he did not have the same magnetic eyes or the pull of a Social Link with Minako.

_"The boy, he has what appears to be God's creation with him. How is that even possible? Is that the Sacred Gear that the youkai was telling us about?" _Melchizedek was the first to speak up from her sea of souls before Cybele cried out as well.

"_He's strong! As strong as how you are now, Minako-chan. I mean, he's holding back, and so are you, but if you were to go against him now with Scathach equipped, you'll just eke out a draw... but there's something else about him, do you recognize it, Scathach?" _Cybele asked warily and it took a while before Scathach replied.

_"He is hiding something, it is... somewhere with him, but I cannot get a grasp of it – it should be a part of him... but I can't sense what it is." _Scathach admitted with a tone of defeat and wariness but before Minako could decide on a course of action, the man/boy asked again.

"Well, Arisato Minako, the Priestess of Tamamo, the Voice of the Gods... the Awakener, is that truly what you desire? For humans to turn to the once again awakened gods for protection against the supernatural? For humans to embrace the occult once again?"

Minako considered her answer, even questioning whether she should even answer in the first place before something in her won over. She would answer him _truthfully_ because she knew that was _right_, it was the same feeling that she had when she was with her social links, all of her responses done through sheer instinct and what was right.

He was a Social Link target, Minako could _sense _it so there wasn't any reason for her to _not _do the same.

"That is my goal now, yes, the Gods have always protected humans, they might not be perfect and might have problems and issues but that makes them all the more easier to understand and to speak with. With understanding and patience, the Gods, Youkai and us humans would be able to come to an understanding with each other to prosper as one." Understanding was the key to any relationship, and time would allow all problems to be resolved, she truly believed that.

"Hmph, how naive... the Gods, Humans and Youkai will never work out their differences as they are fundamentally different in nature. Youkai will forever hunt humans, humans will always fear Youkai and Gods will always look down on the other two with disdain. Your faith in the Shinto Gods is misplaced, Priestess. What of the other mythology and religions, do you expect them to follow your path?" The bespectacled boy snorted but fell silent when the other raised a hand to stop him from continuing further before he spoke again.

"My friend raises valid points, what makes you believe you can change the world in this way, Priestess? Were you saved by a God once? Or perhaps by a Youkai? What makes you believe in the way that you are stubbornly clinging on to even now?"

Minako considered briefly before relaxing her tense shoulders to stare back at his unflinching eyes.

"Because I know fate can be challenged, that Gods are not the sole owner of a human's fate, and neither is the Youkai. If humans, Youkai and gods wish to have control over their own fate, they would require assistance from others. Humans are weak, they have never been able to stand up to the youkai or gods, but youkai and humans also rely on humans. All three sides has something they wish from each other... but most importantly." Minako leaned back before smiling at the two boys, waving a finger mischievously at them at that.

"You don't know unless you never tried before, yes? Humans have infinite potential, and we humans have always been the ones to change the world, defiant to the Gods when it is necessary and we have been the ones who are called heroes and who shaped the world to what it is now. It might not succeed with me, but someone will succeed with my vision. There is no trying, only doing and I have no intent to fail." Minako finished and the two sides seemed to be on a stand off till Cao Cao started laughing softly, his volume increasing as he continued to do so. The other boy had a satisfied smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me, Arisato, what is your view on humans?"

"Humans? They are... us? We might be different, but that is what makes us human. We are infinite and finite, depending on what drives us." Minako answered uncertainly but the other boy snorted again.

"You are _not human, _not in the traditional sense anyway if you say such words. You are a _hero_, someone who is rare and special amongst the humans. Someone who changes history, the tides of time and smashes fate to smithereens."

"A hero is one who stands against Gods and win, who defeats what is impossible and finds strength in adversity. One who will not fall to let the cause die, a hero protects, strengthens, motivates and makes the impossible possible. That is a hero, and you are definitely one of them." The boy who bore a social link link with her added happily as he explained to Minako.

"You, as someone who was able to talk to Gods, summon them, channel their will and power inside a human's body is a hero... What do you feel about that?"

"I don't like it. I'm just doing what is right, and what needs to be done." This time Minako replied without hesitation and she watched as the boy's eyes widen in confusion.

"You would rather not be a hero?"

Minako knew she was already a hero, but that was not relevant now, she had to speak her mind to the boy.

"There are those who might enjoy it, those that even feel they deserve it... and there are those who didn't even want it. I don't consider myself a hero, as I've always done what's right. And this... I know that it is right."

There was another pause between the two sides that was broken by _him_ laughing again.

"I never thought that you would be such an interesting individual... very well, I suppose there's no harm in letting you go ahead with what you wish to do, no one can waver or shake the will of a _hero_ after all. And you are definitely one, Priestess. You can't ignore that fate" He finished and nodded his head to the bespectacled boy. The boy sighed but still nodded as mist started to form around him, filling the area they were standing with a white and opaque mist. However before they disappeared from view, Minako called out to them instead.

"Who are you? It is hardly fair for you to be the only one asking questions." Minako was calm in the exterior, but was panicking in the interior. Her Personas were all silent as well, probably trying to find out as much as they could with their own powers.

"Mm... I suppose you deserve to know my name, seeing how we will meet each other again. My name, is Cao Cao." The boy answered with a firm nod and a confident smile that only made Minako return it with a small bow.

"A pleasure, Cao Cao-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Priestess. I am sure you will seek me out in the future, but till then, feel free to do as much as you think is right. I am sure that you will turn to me when it is _right_ for you to be my side. You belong with us, with me, I won't let anyone take you from me." Cao Cao spoke confidently while Minako flushed a little at his insinuations before she gave a small chuckle back in response. Instead of replying, Minako just turned away from the two who disappeared just like they appeared to speak with the group of men who was no doubt very confused over what had just happened.

"Well... would I be allowed to enter, or perhaps I should come at another time?"

* * *

..

"Haven't I told you before _not_ to engage with individuals like that? You're just making me go through more paperwork, Minako..." Tamamo Yasaka gave her charge and ally an exasperated smile as Minako finished debriefing her.

"Technically you just told me not to talk to the Devils, the Fallen and the beings from Heaven. Cao Cao was a human..." Minako smiled to cover the awkwardness but faltered when Yasaka glared at her, making the young human wilt under her impressive glare.

'That is not the point, but the fact that you got baited into revealing about your agenda and yourself to him is still something I taught you against... what is it that made you think it was a good idea again?' Yasaka asked Minako patiently with a small but dangerous smile that made Minako stumble backwards as she stood in front of her.

"A-Ah... well, it's... important... That's how I would explain it. He'll... play an important role in my future in... the future?" Minako replied lamely and Yasaka sighed again. A quick flick of her wrist later and Yasaka looked at Minako meaningfully.

"The room is sealed... is there anything that you wish to add on, Minako? You and your other selves have the floor." Minako grimaced but sighed as she allowed Cybele and Melchizedek to appear in the room. The mother earth goddess and the angel giving her appreciative nods that Yasaka returned.

"It's a social link, Minako's fate would be tied to that man, Cao Cao, regardless of whether she or he likes it. It's up to Minako whether she wants to do anything about it though, she can ignore it... but it'll still be there, Cao Cao will be part of Minako's future, that we can guarantee. It's not without precedent after all, right?" Cybele nudged Melchizedek and the angel nodded in agreement while Minako scowled. She didn't like the fact that she could only offer vague answers to Yasaka but her shoulders slumped as she agreed.

"That's pretty much all I know, honestly. There is a link between the two of us, like the one I had with Yuzu-chan... and the one I had with Chisato. It might not be really a social link, but by establishing one, I can draw upon the power of that particular Arcana even more and that's why I can't just ignore Cao Cao... but more than that, I think he's the one who leaked the rumor that I awakened Tamamo no Mae." Minako said patiently while Yasaka rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"We'll look at it at that angle then. You sent word to the association in the morning, right? It'll take time for any information to be leaked out, but for them to know where you are going in such short notice, it is disturbing. Didn't you sense anything before he appeared, Cybele?" Yasaka asked the mother earth goddess and she shook her head.

"He caught me by surprise too! I could sense him once he appeared, but before that he was like a ghost. It was like that when he disappeared too. That mist of his, that is the trick, it's not natural." Cybele offered her input and she blinked when Yasaka offered a sketchpad to her and Melchizedek.

"Could you provide a sketch of the two of them? Minako too, it would help us locate him. I don't like it, he's not exactly aggressively recruiting you, but I still worry. A human with any kind of power, and calls themselves heroes doesn't bode well." Yasaka admitted while Melchizedek nodded his head, passing his sketchbook to Minako first before speaking his thoughts.

"He called himself a hero, and I am loathe to deny that... he has a creation of God with him. It could be the weapon that he has hidden from even Scathach's scrying. Is that a Sacred Gear then? " Melchizedek sounded wistful and thoughtful dropped the bombshell while Yasaka started biting her lip in nervousness.

"You really go all out when it comes to security threats, don't you, Minako?" Minako only gave a sheepish smile in return that Yasaka responded by frowning at her.

"Whatever happens, _do not_ interact with that man again, neither are you allowed to go look for him. If he appears in front of you, I want you to find a way to escape. I don't know what his agenda is, but if it was a good one, he wouldn't have set up an encounter like that out when I wasn't around." Yasaka pleaded with Minako and she smiled when Minako agreed.

"He obviously doesn't want to be found, but he still showed himself to me, why?"

"Besides the obvious to scout you out? He seems quite attracted to you, Minako-chan. You too, you felt something didn't you? What did you feel?" Cybele was not teasing Minako, she had a serious look on her face as she looked from Yasaka to Minako.

The Wild Card had a feeling of deja vu and she couldn't help but grimace as she finally understood why the feeling was so familiar to her.

..

"He... reminded me of Ryogi." Minako finally admitted and the Ultimate Lovers Persona's mouth was left open wide and gaping. Melchizedek was in a similar state, the angel froze before he ran a hand against his helmeted head before speaking again.

"Are you certain, Minako? That... I know that is a difficult for you... even considering the others who you are close to." Melchizedek tried to ease Minako into the memories while Yasaka looked confused.

Ryogi, huh? It had been a particular difficult memory for her, and considering she was the one to end his life, it was made even more tragic when she knew that in some level, she did like the boy.

Everything was interrupted when Cybele shattered into light and was replaced with a Persona that caused Yasaka to retreat in a hurry. It was one that she had not met before, and one that Minako hadn't expected Cybele to give way for.

"Thanatos... I'm, okay... really." The Wild Card gave a very grateful smile to the Greek God as he floated behind her in worry. Thanatos had always been connected to Ryogi, even more so after his death.

His presence actually made it worse as she was pretty sure it was right. The relationship and bond she had with Cao Cao could mirror the one she had with Ryogi...and that meant.

"... I don't approve, Minako. I question you being able to make the right decision... again. I am you, and you am I... I know that given time, you might not be able to... fulfill to your ideals." Melchizedek spoke softly as he shook his head at Yasaka to stop her from interrupting.

"Do you really think... that I'll do that? That... I won't live up to what I've been promising myself all along?" Minako asked evenly, looking tired while Melchizedek stared back at her.

"You have always made your decisions of your own will, to do what you feel is right. We, as parts of yourself, know you the best and we concur. You have not made any decision that you have regretted despite the sadness that you feel. I would not argue whether the decision you made regarding Ryogi is right, we all know the answer... but he is the only one that you came close to regretting..."

"Everyone has regrets, what are you talking about, Melchizedek?" Yasaka could not help herself and the angel acknowledge that with a nod.

"That is true, but it is also true that with regret comes with acceptance. Being able to make important, life-changing decisions of one's free will is what makes humans unique. But being able to do so with such conviction, with acceptance and not view oneself as God. Ryogi, is the only individual to shake your resolve... even though personally, I feel that your decision was the right decision to make." Melchizedek admitted that with a nod of his head that just made Minako smile bitterly.

"Like you said, you shouldn't judge... I made my call, my decision, and I accepted it... what's more to worry about?"

"The fact that there is another one similar to Ryogi is enough for us to have concern!" Melchizedek snapped despite Thanatos growling at him from behind Minako. The Death Persona had always been one that was very protective over Minako but the justice Person ignored him.

"Ryogi had nothing to tempt you with, he just wished to be with you despite the impossibility of the situation." Melchizedek nodded to Thanatos who settled down at that.

"I'd imagine that you would be agreeable to it and if he was able to do so instead of posing that dilemma to you. I know that you would chose that instead of choosing to sacrifice him." Minako had nothing to say to that, Melchizedek was right on the money on this one and she closed her eyes in frustration.

"We don't know what this Cao Cao wants, and if he knows what you desire... you just might accept his offer to be by his side if he offers you just that." Melchizedek finished and when Minako said nothing against the contrary, Yasaka spoke again in concern.

"Could he do that? To... send Minako back to where he came from?"

"Who knows... but we cannot let him know of Minako's dream, for he would be the prime candidate to actually get away with tempting Minako with it."

"And you are discussing that in front of me, why?" Minako exhaled, letting go of the breath she was holding and turning to look at Melchizedek.

"Because talking about it openly is better than talking about it behind your back, and Yasaka deserves to know." Melchizedek replied evenly and the nine-tailed fox gave the angel a grateful smile. Some silence passed before Yasaka came to a decision and she speaking.

"... You know that I'm not in control of your actions, and decisions. You always said that free will was important, and making decisions by yourself is something that should be valued. Well, I totally agree... I still don't like this boy, Cao Cao, but whatever decision you make regarding him, as long as you truly believe in it... we'll have to accept it. I don't like it, I am a youkai after all, and we kitsunes have manipulated people in the past. Granted, you were the one who said we shouldn't – and I agreed, so... when the day comes when you need to make a decision regarding Cao Cao, I want you to think, and decide for yourself and not be caught up in your own emotions." Yasaka paused as Minako nodded her head in agreement.

"It might be something of a cliché, and an advice that you've given others... but let me be the one to tell you that here. Please, don't be a lovesick fool." Yasaka was amused when Minako blinked before she blushed and scowled at him.

"The relationship between Ryogi and me was nothing like that! And nothing will happen between me and Cao Cao!"

"All I care about is that your kids don't call me grandmother, that'll be too much." Yasaka laughed while Melchizedek gave a groan. Thanatos simply growled before returning to her sea of souls, leaving Minako scowling and frowning at them.

"In any case, good job with awakening Tsukiyomi, did he agree with our plans?" Yasaka was all business again and Minako was too when Melchizedek returned to her sea of souls as well.

'He did, he was quite eager to speak with his siblings as well. With that I think I've awoken most of the major gods..."

"What of the minor gods?" Yasaka asked and Minako explained.

"Some of them had came to me, so I guess our plans in gaining more faith for the Shinto deities is working."  
"It helps with a holy Shrine Maiden... did the men at Tsukiyomi's tomb offer more resistance?" Yasaka asked with a mischievous smile while Minako shook her head.

"I didn't ask for that title, and you know that. I blame you for it. And no, they didn't, I think they liked what I said... Sometimes I don't know what I am saying." Minako gave a sigh but grinned mischievously when Yasaka denied her accusation.

"I didn't authorize that! All I'm saying is that you pulled off the nadeshiko shrine maiden look and demeanor too well!"

"Yasaka was the one who wanted it! Is the evil and bad Tamamo no Mae descendent worried about the holy maiden purging her, hmm?"

* * *

..

When Minako excused herself from Yasaka's chambers, she was stopped by Yasaka who told her once again that she was family, and that she hoped that whatever decision she made, she would discuss with them.

"As we are family, don't feel shy or embarrassed to share your worries with us, Minako. Humans always bottle their feelings and not share them when it would help them even more to share their worries with others."

Yasaka then wished Minako good night before going back to her own stack of paperwork to finish, leaving Minako to ponder about Cao Cao, who was he and what did he want with her?


	7. Chapter 8

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 8_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author Notes: Again, Beta- readers please apply through PM, thank you. I've at least received feedback on the direction of Flower. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! On those who questioned me on whether I had a firm grasp of what I want the story to be, I did, but it smashed against canon so hard my ex-co-author wanted to throttle me, so there.**

**As for faith affecting Gods and not Youkai, it works both ways. If you believe in Gods, they get more powerful. Like wise, if you believe in Youkai, they get more powerful as well. Lastly - Staraptor Pidgeot, mega or not.**

* * *

**BETA NOTES: ALL CAPS! MEGA! PIDGEOT! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pidgey has always been my fav pokemon since I used it to defeat Brock in blue, and I'm so, so glad that it has received a way much needed buff. Wrath's pessimist about it though, normal typing isn't a good typing to have, but damn, MEGA PIDGEOT IS BEAUTIFUL! Disregard the haters, use pokemon you love. HURRICANE ALL DAY EVERYDAY! U TURN THE STONE EDGE! Though I do wish it had gale wings instead and a physical boost, that would have boosted it up to OU.**

* * *

..

"Bye, Minako-chan! I'll visit you soon!" Kunou waved sadly to Minako as she made her way from the top of the Shrine that was linked directly to the Tamamo clan compound. All the Shrines that were under the influence of the Kyoto-youkai faction had a gateway that allowed them to enter the hidden youkai city under Kyoto.

"Well, I'm leaving then, Kunou-chan, Yasaka-sama, please take care of yourself." Minako gave another bow to her family and friends before heading down the hill where the Tamamo branch shrine was built with Yuzu in tow.

..

The younger girl hadn't asked about her conversation with Cao Cao and his mysterious companion, so Minako wasn't that surprised when Yuzu asked about them eventually.

"… I don't really understand what's going on yesterday with that human, Minako-sama. But... he said that he wanted you to be by his side?"

"Yes, it was pretty much a confession, though I doubt he really meant it that way." Minako dryly replied while smiling back at Yuzu, and she laughed when Yuzu pouted and waved a finger back at her.

"You should take a confession seriously, Minako-sama. You can break many innocent and fragile hearts with that flippant attitude. Tamako-sama has already turned down many suitors for you ever since you became the second in command for the Tamamo clan." That was news to Minako and Yuzu had a front row seat to Minako gaping at her as if she was insane.

"What? Suitors? What -?" Minako's mouth was opening and closing rapidly in shock while her Personas just laughed inside her Sea of Souls at the response.

Yuzu was snickering at her shocked expression and she looked at Minako with a too-innocent face that made Minako grimace again.

"Minako-sama is a powerful human who was able to awaken Shinto Deities but is also allied and is super popular amongst the Youkai, why wouldn't suitors flock to you? Besides Yasaka-sama, Minako-sama is the most eligible bachelorette in the Youkai world." Yuzu smiled when Minako sputtered again, unsure how to feel about it.

"But I'm a human!"

"Humans have families with humans before, it is not entirely impossible... but I'll imagine it'll be hard for Minako-sama if she needed to lay an egg." Yuzu teased and Minako ran after her as the smaller girl skipped in front of her, not letting Minako catch her.

"Yuzu-chan! I swear, when I get you!" Minako couldn't help but cry out to her as the two of them acted like what they looked like, running down the steps giggling and laughing all the way.

* * *

..

The two of them had of course changed back to their casual clothes and blended well with the normal crowd of humans in the train stations.

"I know you don't quite like, but keep close to me and you'll be fine, okay?" Minako reassured the younger girl who had bad experiences with human crowds due to being separated from her once. It resulted in her boarding the wrong train forcing Minako on a chase lasting for five hours.

Right now Yuzu was pressed tightly against Minako, burying her face into her stomach as she tried to calm herself down, She was still getting used to traveling amongst so many humans.

Minako did hope to actually help her with this phobia if she was going to spend more time with her in the human world. Yuzu was her constant companion after all, and it would be difficult for her if she couldn't help out during the meetings she was pretty much forced to attend as a representative of the Youkai to the Association of Shinto Shrines.

"I'm okay... It's getting better... I think." Yuzu managed to breathe easier as she turned her body so that she was resting the back of her head against her instead. Minako knew the two of them looked like an ordinary pair of sisters spending the day together, and relaxed, relieved that she didn't need to maintain that fake persona of the 'Priestess' when traveling home.

Awakening Tsukiyomi had been straightforward, but it was the shrine maiden duties of giving out charms blessed by Tsukiyomi to the gathered men that had taken the most of the night.

If people believed in Tsukiyomi, it wouldn't be too long before he would be resurrected and awakened in the human world. Minako just hoped that the Shinto Deities kept to their word of cooperating for peace when they awakened. If they didn't... it'll be another war all over again. Perhaps this was the crisis she was meant to stop? If that was the case, wasn't she the one who was planting the seeds of the conflict? Gaah.. she was over thinking it again, she just had to put faith in her plan and the nature of the Shinto Deities she had met.

There would be a few bad sheep among the flock, as with everything else in the world, but she had to have faith, and belief, because this was the right thing to do.

"Stop second guessing yourself aga-" Minako was mumbling to herself as the train rolled up to the next station when she froze.

There, in plain view in front of her was someone Minako had been searching so desperately for since making the alliance with the Youkai.

He had pale skin, light blonde hair, was taller than the average Japanese and was dressed in a dark blue outfit with a small hat that reminded her of a concierge or a bellboy.

"Th-Theodore?" Minako asked softly before daring to action when the man stepped out of the train into the station despite Yuzu's sudden panicked cry as she tried to keep up with her.

"Theodore?! Is that you!" Minako couldn't help calling out as she stepped into the platform, whirling around while getting shoved to the side by the people trying to enter the train.

It took a few seconds before she got clear of the crowd before she was quickly latched on by a half panicking Yuzu who asked her what was wrong as she panted in panic.

'I-It's Theodore, I saw him, I swear, he's here -" Minako continued to look around frantically before she once again caught sight of someone matching Theodore's description heading to one of the exits and she ran in that direction, ignoring how she had wrenched herself out of Yuzu's grasp and was pushing and shoving others aside in her bid to get closer to Theodore.

It was the first sign that something was about to change and Minako cleared the elevator in record time, finding herself at the control station, being shot death glares by others who she had shoved to the side by her.

Theodore however was nowhere in sight and Minako clenched her hands and teeth before looking around to see what station they were in.

"Kuoh Station?" Minako mumbled before frowning at what this City meant for youkai and her alliance. This was not good at all... but... Theodore was here, she was sure of it! And when there was Theodore, the Velvet Room wouldn't be that far away!

But Kuoh City, that was a place that Yasaka had warned her expressively to _never_ enter or even to get close to. This was a city that was run and controlled by devils, just like how Kyoto was run and controlled by the Kyoto-Youkai faction.

Kuoh Academy that was at the heart of the city had heavy influence from the Gremory Family, a family that the current Lucifer came from. Added to that was that the younger sister of the Leviathan was also in the same school.

As the youkai faction had always been a neutral party, they had decided to declare the place a no-entry zone for all their affiliated Youkai and the Devils to run the place and their own backyard by themselves.

"Minako-sama, Minako-sama!" Yuzu finally caught up with her, clutching onto her legs in exertion before she looked up, trying to find out what was going on.

"Kuoh station? Minako-sama, you know we can't enter here!" Yuzu's panicked voice made Minako grimace again in frustration. It was inadvisable to go into Kuoh without informing Yasaka and for her to prepare the necessary paperwork for her to do so. If she even allowed her to do so in the first place. She had just been reminded early in the morning and last night on how Yasaka absolutely did not want her anywhere near a Devil due to her concerns on how they would try to recruit her, and how it would affect her work if they kept trying to turn her.

Minako agreed, nominally though at how the devils will probably not leave her alone. But like what Cybele and Melchizedek and many of her Personas had known, she was not someone to be shaken from her chosen path that easily. She would not fall into the clutches of a devil, but she still took Yasaka's warning seriously.

The devils were apparently able to resurrect the recently dead to be their servants with the Evil Pieces, she wasn't confident in being able to take on a higher ranking devil with a full peerage despite her skills.

"... But I must." Minako gritted out softly and Yuzu looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"You can't! You don't know what's there, Minako-sama! At least talk to Yasaka-sama about this! You can't just go, you might provoke an incident by being there! If you are seen, it might lower your standing by doing so – and we can't have that! The other sides might question the neutrality of the Youkai faction if they see you interacting with a Devil! Especially without any talks being exchanged before, please, reconsider – Minako-sama!" Yuzu whispered as she tugged her to one corner for some privacy.

That much was true, that was another reason why Yasaka was trying so hard to isolate Minako from the rest of the political tangle between the Christian factions and the Youkai faction. Minako was more than a figurehead, she was an important figure in the Youkai faction due to her unique status. With that status, her actions were closely monitored and she couldn't just make any moves by her own. It would not only be undermining her status, but Yasaka and her claim of wanting peace with the other factions.

"But... But!" Minako gritted her teeth in frustration at the conundrum, she couldn't just let this chance go... but there was another time, right? There had to be! And now she knew where to search, the chances of her discovering something had raised significantly.

"A-Alright... I... I understand." Minako clenched her fist before turning away from the exit leading to Kuoh City with deep regret in her heart. She regretted, but she will accept and choose this -

"Theo?" She almost missed, and if she had blinked she would have as out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theodore smiling at her before turning away from the station exit.

"No, I can't – I can't let this chance go, I'm sorry!" Minako's decision was made and she apologized to Yuzu before she sprinted forward like the wind, not even noticing that someone had separated from Minako momentarily to speak to Yuzu.

"_Inform Yasaka, we'll try to get her to leave as soon as we can. If we hurry, we might be able to limit the damage!" _Scathach grimaced as she shook the shocked Yuzu before she disapproved into white mist that chased after Minako.

* * *

..

"Kuoh Academy. I just knew it'll end up being here." Minako scowled as the last time she had spotted Theodore was him stepping into the grounds of the recently co-ed academy. It was also the stronghold of the Devils as it was built over an area where all the leylines of Kuoh City interconnected. It was possibly the best place for any supernatural being to gather spiritual energy to power themselves.

Of course, it was never going to be that simple and Minako cursed the world silently before adjusting her clothes better. She was dressed in casual wear, an orange chiffon top with long sleeves along with jeans. In the process of her work, it was very easy for her to cut herself, and having wearing jeans and long sleeves helped cut down the injuries she might receive.

Unfortunately she had ditched her heavy-purpose bag she received from Chisato along with her naginata with Yuzu, but it also worked out as she looked like an ordinary teenager.

"Well, nothing ventured -"

"_Nothing gained. Minako switch with Scathach again, the less they can sense power from you, the better." _Cybele reminded her and she did so, not a moment too soon as someone called out to her from the school grounds. She had just been looking through the gates at the school grounds curiously before someone had noticed her.

"What are you doing here, are you the prospective student that is supposed to tour the school today?" A man, dressed in sweatshirt and pants called out in greeting to her.

"Ah – No, I'm sorry... I was just wondering if I can have a tour of the school..." Minako smiled cheerfully but was shot down when the man shook his head, even turning his nose up at her.

"Kuoh Academy is a prestigious school with a reputation to keep, asking for a tour of the school without seeking prior permission is impossible. You would have to make arrangements with our headmaster, and even so that might not be possible." The man's pompous tone made Minako twitch, but she had handled her share of annoying and proud people and simply nodded her head patiently, while looking contemplative.

"I see... I do apologize for taking your time... I will make the necessary arrangements -" Minako was about to back away and retreat when another voice interrupted her.  
"What is going on Mr. Winchester? Has the transfer student arrived? Is there something we can help with?" The voice was strict, polite but also had a tone of power in it. The two of them turned to look at a beautiful young lady who had black hair up to her shoulders, glasses her and was wearing what she imagined was the Kuoh academy school uniform. She was accompanied by another glasses wearing black hair lady, but her hair was up to her waist. The way the two of them walked showed of confidence and Minako was about to bow to them politely when she sensed the difference in their presence.

"_They are probably Devils, Minako."_ Scathach warned and she grimaced internally.

"Ah, Student president. It's nothing, I was just escorting this young lady out of the school for trespassing. She wishes to tour the school." The man laughed awkwardly while bowing to her in what she called a submissive tone.

"_Stay on your guard, Minako – if they try anything, may I have your permission to dispel it from you?" _Scathach asked in worry and she smiled when Minako assented, but she had to use simpler methods to do so.

"_The less they know of my capabilities, the better. I can expect them to know who I am, right?"_ Minako gave a self depreciating sigh as she met the student council president's eyes. The slight widening of her eyes and the small twitch at the side of her mouth was enough of an answer for her.

"If she wishes to tour the school, I do not see why we can't allow her to do that. As prestigious we might be, if we do not show kindness to others who wish to pursue knowledge, we would be a failure as a school, Mr. Winchester." The girl spoke passionately and the teacher nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, of course, how could I be so rude... I shall escort her around the school shortly..."

"We will do so, do not worry, Mr. Winchester. It would be our pleasure." The other girl besides the first smiled while bowing to Minako, who returned the bow hesitantly. Any hope that the devils did not recognize her was probably thrown out the window as they smiled at her beautifully. _Too_ beautifully and innocent for her liking though.

"Y_es, the game's up... but what would be their move next?" _Scathach asked with a sigh as the two of them invited Minako into Kuoh Academy.

* * *

..

"I am the student council president, Souna Shitori." The first girl introduced herself, which was quickly followed by the second.

"I am the vice president, Shinra Tsubaki, it is a pleasure to meet you..." The girl prompted and Minako winced internally before she bowed and replied.

"Arisato. Please, call me Arisato." Minako smiled disarmingly, the tension that was surrounding the three of them was slowly growing.

"Just Arisato? Please do not be so formal with us even if we are members of the student council, Mina- I mean, Arisato." Tsubaki corrected herself momentarily while Shitori's eyes narrowed at the slip up.

"Please pardon Tsubaki, she has been under lots of stress. I trust you will forgive her, she might have recognized you for someone else instead." Shitori smiled at Minako and the three walked down the hallway in silence before Tsubaki started telling Minako about the history of Kuoh Academy, how it had been a co-ed academy and had just recently accepted boys into the school.

"Although a difficult decision to make – one that has been unpopular amongst the female students, it has turned into somewhat of a blessing for us. We were in danger of being sidelined by being only female school." Tsubaki finished her introduction as they stopped by another building after touring the classrooms and the sports facility.

"This is the old school building where many of our clubs have their club rooms." Minako nodded her head in understanding and she stood there for a while looking at the impressive looking building in front of her.

"May I ask you a question – Arisato?" It was Shitori who broke the silence and she nodded to her in reply.

"What made you have an interest in Kuoh Academy?"

"I have heard of Kuoh Academy before, and I was just passing in the area. I am lacking in some areas that I needed to improve on... and Kuoh Academy could provide that, so I came down to have a look." Minako answered truthfully and she breathed better when Shitori nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, so this is not a planned visit?"

"I plan on speaking with my guardians to discuss this matter... I am still considering, but, the place is beautiful and have many facilities." Minako smiled encouragingly while the other two devils nodded to her in agreement.

"I for one, would welcome you to Kuoh academy, please do consider joining us." Tsubaki bowed to her and Minako returned the bow while Shitori looked a little perplexed.

"You are very refined and polite, Arisato... I would have thought that you would be... different, from how you dress. May I ask what have you been doing prior to deciding on what school to join?" Shitori was quick to correct her questioning and Minako considered her options while Scathach hissed at her.

"I was home schooled by my guardian ever since I was young, they were considering whether I should have more interaction... to broaden my views in the world as well as to build more connections." Minako added on without thinking and she saw a look of confusion in Shitori's eyes before it was gone.

"Ahh – I see. What circumstances have forced you to be home-schooled from young... if I may be so rude to ask." Tsubaki smiled at her and with a nod from Shitori, seemed to gain confidence from her line of questioning.

"_What do you think? Should I reveal everything?" _Minako only had a few seconds to make the decision and the voice that came strongest was Alice once again.

"_Don't think, feel what's right, Mina-chan!"_ The phrase made Minako want to laugh, warm growing in her heart as she felt for the best answer.

"My name, is Arisato Minako, and I'm the shrine maiden of the Tamamo Shrine, a member of the Association of Shinto Shrines, and I am moving from town to town in a pilgrimage around Japan to awaken the slumbering Gods of Shinto. I was passing by the area when I decided to visit Kuoh Academy on a whim." Minako smiled serenely as she offered her name card to the two shocked girls. They probably hadn't expected Minako to reveal her identity like that so easily, but it worked to her advantage in this case as she bowed to them before excusing herself.

"Thank you for bringing me around for a tour, Shitori-san, Shinra-san, you might be hearing from me in the near future." Minako gave a warm smile while her words made the two girls narrow her eyes in recognition. Minako however turned and walked away quickly, ignoring what they might have said.

Which was a pity, for another girl had just opened the door to the old school building to greet them.

..

"Ara, what are you and Tsubaki doing, Sona?" The girl with flowing red hair asked her two friends curiously before noticing Minako, another red head leaving in the distance.

Then she was caught off guard when Shitori, or Sona, started laughing softly to herself.

"It seems that the rumors were true... she is something else." The student council president couldn't help but laugh at the sheer audacity of the girl who had just spoken with them.

Arisato Minako was a famous figure within the circle of Devils, and one that was labeled as an important and highly sought after target for a peerage. There were a few high ranking devils who would be willing to trade pieces to get the chance to persuade her to join their peerage. All the requests sent to her had been intercepted by the Youkai faction and had been unfortunately denied.

"That was the Priestess of Tamamo, the Voice of God... and the Awakener, Arisato Minako." Sona replied softly, enjoying the look of shock on Rias Gremory's face before she smiled eagerly.

"To think that she would come waltzing right to our door... What will you be planning to do, Sona?"

"What will _you_ be planning to do? To start talks with the Youkai faction?"

"I just received a message to open communications between them... So they are making a move here as well?" Rias asked in contemplation but shrugged a moment later.

"Since the gauntlet had been thrown at us, it would be disrespect to... ignore them, am I right? Will you accompany me, Sona?" Rias smiled while licking her lips in anticipation of the new development in the city which was her base of operations.

"A temporary truce before the competition starts, Rias? I thought you would never ask." The next head of the Sitri clan smiled in a similar fashion, they will have the priestess under their control, they swore on it.

* * *

..

"You exist to create more paperwork for me. Is that your sole purpose in life in the youkai faction? I took you in, bedded you, clothed you and fed you and this is how you repay me." Yasaka deadpanned at Minako, who had both her hands raised up in apology before she admitted.

"Ahaha, that might be true... but listen, I had to do so... it's my only lead to find Theodore and the Velvet Room. He's there, somewhere... and if he is there, that means that whatever crisis would erupt, it would start there, in Kuoh City." Minako defended while Yasaka's eyes twitched in reply.

"You were lucky that you only stated your intent only after they received the message I sent them... I admit, you lucked out that I even sent one at all. You weren't exactly clear with what you expected us to do when you just left. if we haven't called them out like that, I am sure that there would be _more_ paper work to go through to defend your presence there... but you know we can't just cancel the meeting now. The devils too wouldn't allow us to break free that easily now they know you are interested in that city."

"They want me to join their peerage. But to them, I am your trump card but could be their as well, so to speak?" Minako mused and Yasaka nodded her head in reply.  
"Honestly, you are more trouble than you are worth... but I can't say that as you are our trump card. But I won't give you away as you are family now. The day I let you or any of my family turned into a devil is the day my body shall lie stone cold on the ground." Yasaka declared sternly while Minako nodded in embarrassment.

"And you exist to embarrass me... I will accompany you for the meeting... but first, let me describe to you who I met there... and the layout of the school..." Minako started to go through what she had gleaned from her short visit to Kuoh Academy.

..

"Could you... call out Tamamo-sama? I think this would be an appropriate time for us to share a drink with each other. We would be going straight into the lion's den tomorrow... one out of three at least..."

"Yasaka... of course." Minako nodded and in a moment Tamamo no Mae appeared in all her glory, looking slightly perturbed at who else had arrived with her.

It was Kaguya-hime and Minako gave the confused Persona a smile even as Yasaka poured a cup of sake for each of them.

"They say that the condemned all get a last meal... but isn't this a little too morbid." Tamamo gave a sigh as she settled down to accept the cup from her descendent.

"Indeed, the mood does seem tense." Kaguya-hime agreed but she started when Minako started laughing.

"Pshaw! This is nothing compared to the night of the Full Moon... we're just getting started! If need be, let's just kick the devils' assess tomorrow!" Minako declared emphatically while Yasaka stared at her in confusion.

"I won't betray you, Yasaka-sama, not after what you've done for me." Minako gave her guardian a big smile that made even the stoic leader of the Tamamo clan blush before she spluttered.

"Y-You better not! You... troublemaker! After all we did for you, if you threw that back in our faces, mark my words – I will end you, your family and everyone else!" Yasaka babbled before being force fed a cup of sake by her esteemed ancestor.

"Haha~ Drink up and let's be merry! We can deal with the paperwork tomorrow!"

"W-Wait, we can't – we have to – Ugh!"

* * *

..

"That... went well..." Yasaka gave a grim smile while Minako simply shrugged in reply, unsure how to judge the outcome of the meeting by herself.

"They agreed to let you enter Kuoh Academy at least... what happens next is anyone's guess." Yasaka added on as Minako nodded again in agreement. It was obvious however that Minako was a little upset at Yasaka by the way she was stubbornly not speaking.

The two of them were sitting in Yasaka's meeting room after a grueling day participating in the talks between House Gremory and House Sitri of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld.

Yasaka had initially not been happy when the ones chairing the meeting had been a maid instead of a representative of the two houses with vested interest in Kuoh City. She had thankfully not raised a fuss as the maid had turned out to be the wife of the current Lucifer which she had not recognized due to her wearing a maid outfit. The talks had started with the topic which they had known would be mentioned, their attempts to make Minako join one of their peerages.

Yasaka had firmly and openly declared her outright refusal to that idea. However the two of them had turned the tides on the two Devils when Minako had given a passionate speech about how she would sacrifice herself if it would broker peace that had made the two younger Devils sympathetic to her cause. It would have been their victory if not for Grayfia Lucifurge, the maid who had called for a break before resuming talks.

Yasaka was disappointed about the break, for she was certain that with the vulnerability that was shown by Sona and Rias earlier, they might have even managed to seal a deal with the Devils if she pushed them fast and hard enough. Grayfia must have realized the same thing and called for the intermission to allow the two devils to recover from the surprise of Minako's conviction and words.

The talks resumed after a short intermission where Grayfia came to speak with the two of them. She introduced herself formally and made small talk between serving them drinks and treats before Minako asked her why she was a _maid_ of all things.

The wife of Lucifer had been quite amused by her bluntness and shared that it was love for her husbands' family that made her want to be a maid of the Gremory household, that and it was easier than being the wife of the Maou. She then proceeded to comment on Minako regarding her resolve and feats as a human acting as mediator within the youkai faction and Yasaka, for being a wise leader of the faction.

* * *

**Half a day ago**

..

"Tamamo Yasaka is known as the youngest of the Kitsune to ever take on the role of the leader of the Kyoto-youkai faction. She has also been hailed as the chief negotiator that had helped solidify all the Youkai-Factions into one great alliance of governance for all the Youkai. Although talks are still ongoing, it is not an exaggeration to say that the golden age of Youkai might be returning." Grayfia praised Yasaka and the nine-tailed fox gave her a charming smile as she held her cup in a refined manner. This was probably a duel between the two great ladies of different sides and Minako was getting worried that she might not be up to task in being a perfect lady.

She was the perfect shrine maiden, but hardly a lady as she was too boisterous in nature to be that. So she simply kept quiet, nibbling on the treats and let Yasaka handle Grayfia.

"You flatter me Grayfia Lucifurge, I did not know that the Devils had so much intelligence on us. Should we be worried?" Yasaka turned the question back to the devil and for her benefit, the maid did not even flinch as she tilted her head slightly.

"Should we be? The Youkai of Japan had always been neutral and save for the Shinto Gods that allied with the Fallen and which were crushed by their own fellow Shinto Gods, the Youkai had never opened communications with the Devils." Grayfia paused.

"Until now that is." Yasaka continued as she placed the cup of tea back on the table before settling down as she folded her yukata sleeves gracefully before looking at Grayfia again.

"You are not here as an observer, the girls are not the negotiator, but you are. Should _we_ be worried at such a response? I believe that although Kuoh Academy has ties with the Gremory house, that does not mean that everyone has to be screened by the Devils to obtain a position in the school staff, and not by the wife of the current Lucifer herself." Yasaka challenged.

"That is true. My husband's doting on her sister aside, we have considered the political ramifications and sensitivity of the issue. My husband and King sent me to oversee the proceedings to be on the safe side. He would have liked to greet you himself, however circumstances made it impossible, hence my presence here." Left unsaid was how his image and message the Lucifer would have sent if he had met the Youkai leader himself in such an informal meeting. It would cause huge ramifications since like Grayfia said, there had not been any precedents to the Youkai sending communications to the Devils at all prior to today and in such short notice too.

"Understandable, I suppose that is true... I would have wanted to meet him, the current Lucifer. I believe he is just a few years my junior and for him to possess such power to be able to take on the title of Lucifer, you have a very impressive husband, Grayfia."

"I thank you for your praise, I take pride in that, he brings honor to my name and the Gremory Household by performing his duties well. What about you, Yasaka, surely there is someone that has captured your heart again?" Grayfia and Yasaka's conversation was steering into odd and embarrassing territory and Minako found it hard to keep her stoic face when the two of them started gossiping with each other.

"My previous mate has unfortunately passed. I'm afraid that the suitors for my hand has been... unsatisfactory, I am not adverse to taking in a Devil into the household, assuming he pledge loyalty to the Youkai and my family of course. God knows how many suitors I had been forced to turn away for being, less than satisfactory."

"Mm... if I have a candidate in mind who would agree to those terms, I would be sure to contact you, Yasaka. It is the least I can do to help a fellow woman, especially one in a position of power like yours. Having more interracial marriages is not uncommon amongst the Devils after all." Grayfia smiled and Yasaka chuckled as she leaned back a little, losing the dignified image while Grayfia actually sat down in front of her as well despite her image of being a maid.

"That might not be that bad, the paperwork has always been something that comes with the title and the job but with a husband to take that load off me... it is tempting. However all that is nothing as compared to being a maid. The clan and I am pretty self sufficient, but it is still difficult to look after such a big family. I sympathize with you, Grayfia, to take on the responsibility of a maid."

"Oh indeed – just the other day..."

..

"Mm... they all say that the new generation always surpasses the old, the Priestess is truly a gem in the rough. It must have taken you a lot of effort to train and teach her to reach such a level." Minako was shaken out of her own thoughts just in time by Scathach, who sounded bemused at how Minako had sort of zoned out after the two powerful women started talking about mundane and family issues that would never end.

The wife of Lucifer was looking at her directly and Minako gave her a polite nod and bow to show her lower position, which seemed to satisfy her somewhat.

"I'd like to say that I did all that, but Minako was blessed with talent, and it was that together with her hard work that had gotten her so far. She is the pride of my family and clan that I am glad to have adopted to our family.." Yasaka answered diplomatically while Grayfia nodded her head.

"You should be, the Priestess is a name that everyone is familiar with now... and that is why I must apologize for the actions of Sona and Rias for their aggressive recruitment attempts. The two of them have always been competitive with each other, please forgive them on my sake. We intend no disrespect to you, the Gremory and the Sona House values their family members just as much as the Tamamo Clan does. Please forgive us for any offense you might have taken." Grayfia bowed at Yasaka and the nine-tailed fox hurriedly told her not to do that.

"That is not necessary, I understand... and we were partly at fault as well, we did jump the gun a little. Now that the misunderstanding is resolved, perhaps we can start our talks proper?"

* * *

..

"... I didn't expect you to make friends so easily with Grayfia Lucifurge, Wife to the Lucifer so easily, Yasaka." Minako deadpanned while Yasaka laughed nervously. Although they _did_ achieve their objectives of getting Minako a position as a counselor in Kuoh Academy. They had still wasted the better half of the morning and the afternoon as Yasaka and Grayfia chatted and discussed about all kinds of issue instead of going back to the big pile of paperwork that waited for Yasaka and the matters Minako had to prepare for before she could start at Kuoh Academy. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked the Grayfia in private rather than the stern maid that she was in front of others.

"... She was someone I can relate to... and you got along with her too!" Yasaka's voice sounded pathetic even to her and Minako sighed before shrugging and shaking her head.

"It will cause tongues to wag if the two of you start inviting each other out to tea, but I suppose I shouldn't complain. But you were the one who told me to be discrete and not to talk to Devils. So what's with that?" Minako frowned as Yasaka smiled sheepishly.

"_Alright, you two... that's enough picking on Yasaka today." _Tamamo no Mae materialized again from the sea of her soul and it made Yasaka sit up right immediately in the presence of her ancestor.

"_I hope you realized that that Devil was probing Minako the whole time? She wanted to search Minako for something, probably a Sacred Gear of some sort. Since Minako doesn't have any, it's debatable what their actions would be in the future."_

"So that's what they were doing? It was subtle, but I sensed it... and it wasn't just Minako, she was trying to gauge my strength as well. I did the same, so we can't blame them. Grayfia is powerful, as powerful as the current Leviathan, she's not the wife of the Lucifer for nothing. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are powerful for their age, but compared to Minako they are still lacking."

"_Yasaka you might have underestimated the power that was held by Rias Gremory. She is not called the "Crimson Haired Ruin Princess" for nothing. The scent of destruction is strong with her, it might be sealed away to prevent her from losing control." _Tamamo warned before returning to the sea of her souls, allowing Scathach to sit besides Minako and Yasaka.

"_That is the conclusion that we were able to determine from the three Devils we met. We were able to have access to samples of how Devils 'felt' like magically."_ Scathach explained and Yasaka snorted in disappointment.

"If Grayfia hadn't called for the first break, I would have eaten them alive. Nothing we can do about it I suppose."

"Did you find anything else, Scathach?"

"_As a matter of fact, we did. They tried to place a marker on the two of you. Yasaka's spiritual aura was too strong and the tracker burned away shortly after it was applied. To not draw attention to ourselves, I drew Yasaka's spiritual power to burn the one on Minako. Hopefully they'll think that you did that for Minako." _Scathach smiled when Yasaka smiled appreciatively at her.

"That's a good idea, if they determined that Minako didn't have a Sacred Gear, they might lose interest in you. What I'm worried is that you might show interest in them... Did you sense something about either one of them? The Social Links that you spoke of?" Yasaka asked in worry till Minako shook her head.

"Nothing definite so far. But if I find something, I'll be sure to tell you, Yasaka."

"Good, good... we don't need a repeat incident like Cao Cao. I know it's only been two day, but we still got nothing on him. You mentioned that he had a creation of God with him, a Sacred Gear?" Yasaka asked, referring to Melchizedek's remark.

"That's right. There's something else though, Scathach had analyzed the data she had compiled on two of them that she had been able to pick up. She compared them with the Shinto Gods who know of Sacred Gears and they were more or less certain that the two of them had Sacred Gears, we can narrow the search down to Sacred Gear users who can use mist, but we're out of leads for Cao Cao. That's not going to be that easy, right?" Minako's guess was right as Yasaka nodded her head.

"No it's not. At least we got a lead and we can research on what Sacred Gear it could be... and the wielders of those Sacred Gears. The Heavens would know, and as the Fallens take Sacred Gears very seriously as their leader, Azazel has an interest in them, they might know something about it too. If we have to, we will contact them for assistance." Yasaka admitted before reaching out to pet Minako's head, much to the Wild Card's surprise.

"We achieved the primary objective of meeting with the Devils, you'll be starting your new position in Kuoh Academy in a week's time. Are you worried about what you'll need to do there?" Yasaka asked and she snorted when Minako deadpanned back.

"Basically what I do everyday, listen to the troubles of others and give advice while making them feel comfortable to speak to me. Only this time I'm going to do so to hormonal teenagers of my own age, joy."

"Now now, there's no need to act above your age, Minako. You're not even eighteen yet, or twenty, so you're a teenager like them. It's fine to be a hormonal teenager, blink and you'll miss your youth you know?" Yasaka laughed when Minako blushed but the Wild Card rallied back easily enough as she scowled at her.

"You're the one that forced me to be the head shrine maiden of the Tamamo Shrine in the first place, Yasaka.I would be more than happy to travel the land like I was on pilgrimage but nooo, you have to have me stationed at a shrine for the most part to try and garner faith for you..."

"And do you regret that?" Yasaka answered evenly, sounding a little upset and that was enough to make Minako pause before she stuttered back.

"N-No... I mean, I'm grateful of course to have a roof over my head... but, when is it time for _me_ to complain... I've been listening to everyone complain, but who's going to listen to mine. And teenagers are probably the one who has the most problems. I say it's like all of them have an existential issue or something." Minako answered flatly and that comment made Yasaka laugh instead of getting mad at her for being too snarky towards her.

"With an argument like that... you little monster you. At any rate, we'll move you to the nearest shrine near Kuoh City to make your commute easier. I'm uneasy about that by the way as we won't be able to put as much protection around it as we liked due to the weaker leylines..." Yasaka asked in concern, her mind going to the logistical and the security measures that would be needed to keep Minako safe.

The Wild Card was a little put out that Yasaka felt that she needed so much protection, but let it go as she knew Yasaka was worried about her. She wasn't a porcelain doll, but she honestly didn't know how she'll match up against the bigwigs of the Christian Faction. She knew that Yasaka would _never_ go all out against her in a spar due to the fear of her ancestor. But Tamamo no Mae wasn't back to full strength yet, none of the Personas, Shinto Gods, Spirits, Heroes were anywhere near their original strength. They would likely never would due to how long it had been since anyone had called them to the mortal realm. Perhaps if Tamamo no Mae tapped into the leylines of Tokyo could she reclaim some of her past glory, but that would only cause havoc on the world due just by her presence materializing.

There were reasons why Metatron was the Ultimate Persona of Aeon and many of the Archangels and Seraphs were higher up the Arcana Power scale.

Then again – it might be due to how skewed the scale was to the Western Hemisphere, so the power factor was truly an unknown. Minako was going _straight into_ the lion's den here, Yasaka was right in taking all the precautions she could. Note to self, pay more attention to everything the more experienced Youkai had in dealing with the Devils and their counterparts.

"She is completing her training in a few months right? They won't make a move on me so quickly, so it'll be fine till she joins me." Minako mentioned the individual that she recruited and Yasaka sighed before nodding.

"We'll have to polish you up a little as a counselor before you start your new assignment, be prepared to stay up for a few days, Mianko."

* * *

..

Arisato Minako was a cheerful, energetic and talkative girl by nature. She was sociable and due to her love for eating, liked going out and that culminated in her having a large circle of friends which she loved to talk to or listen to.

Although she loved to talk and gossip like any girl her age, and loved social gatherings with her friends to an absurd degree, she was ultimately a _very good listener_. There was nothing that she couldn't coax out of people just by sitting, smiling and giving encouraging sounds for them to spill their worries to her. It was like as long as one was around her, they would be compelled to start a conversation and simply from her encouraging non-verbal cues, allow her to take more than a peek of their private lives.

She wouldn't like to say that she _helped_ them, she was... she didn't know how to describe what she did for her friends and her social links. Help was just too broad and in many ways, it felt like she was boasting, and that she was prideful.

Perhaps guided would be a better way to describe how her friends had overcame the tribulations that plague her life with her presence? Perhaps she must say that she _helped_ after all, even if most of the time she had simply been dragged into the situation without any warning.

Like with Rio, her good friend and Chariot Social Link. She hoped that Rio had been able to confess with Kenji after restoring her fragmented friendship with the rest of the Tennis Club.

Or perhaps with Mutatsu, the monk that could be a smoke-stack in any day had always shared his troubles over his drinks at Club Escapade while trying to give her advice.

Maiko-chan too, the adorable young child who had asked her for advice, didn't even give her a chance to say a word before getting an answer anyway. She wished her well, she never did get to see her again after she left with her father. Her father coming up to even try to hit on her was something that made her wince though.

Akinari, the Sun, an individual she couldn't help as his fate was sealed. Perhaps she had been able to give him some hope, some meaning at least in the last year of his life. She would like to think that she mattered at least to him.

"_You always do, Minako-chan. Don't doubt yourself again because you have to __**act. **__It's... something you should have been used to by now." _Cybele spoke softly in her mind, the mother earth goddess's words making Minako pause before she nodded slowly to herself as she meditated.

Cybele was right, from the very moment that she had ironed out the alliance with Yasaka, she had not been herself. She couldn't be herself if she wished to accomplish her goals, so she had soldiered on.

It was only in front of her family could she be herself, and only behind closed doors at that. In front of the Devils, she was the Priestess, and in front of the School, she had to be the same. Refined, patient, soothing and calming – the Nadeshiko ideal perhaps?

"_You're doing better if you can still make jokes like that, Minako-chan. Shall I let Scathach take over then?" _Cybele retorted dryly but before Minako could give any response, she spoke again.

"_Don't... do anything reckless. If not for Yasaka, who knows what would have happened. We might be fighting Devils off your home, Yasaka and Yuzu's home because you just __**might**__ have seen Theodore."_

"_I know what I saw, Cybele, and it was Theodore!" _Minako felt a flash of anger that only grew when Cybele continued.

"_Perhaps, but you could have handled that much better. You were the one that told us to be patient, and yet you're the one who almost brought disaster to all that you hold dear here. I know, we know that your instincts and your intuition, not to mention your luck is what brought us here in the first place. But we worry. All of us..."_

Minako's breath hitched and she looked awkward as a blush spread across her face at the honest confession from her Persona. Even if they were part of her, _were_ her, hearing that still made her happy that she was not alone, never alone.

"_I've always wanted to say that, and now I did. It's up to you, Scathach." _The mother earth goddess laughed softly before she Scathach to take over. Minako felt her emotions settling better with Scathach occupying the part of her mind that her equipped Persona resided.

"_It's time. Let's go, Minako." _Scathach was strangely laconic today, perhaps she too was nervous? Nonetheless Minako agreed and she helped herself up from her seiza position to her feet.

She moved towards the door, turned back to look at her room She moved towards the door, turned back to look at her room before gritting her teeth in determination.

Minako had faced death before, so this was just a trifle. She told herself that and she nodded to Yuzu who was waiting for her just outside of her door. Her handmaiden, simply smiled at her nervously, and it was enough for her to know that Yuzu was counting on her to know what she should do. She had led S.E.E.S to victory, and she would do the same here too.

Minako had no words of encouragement for Yuzu but she did kneel down to plant a kiss on her forehead, causing the girl/youkai to blush before mumbling about how it was inappropriate. Yuzu did accept her offered hand though and the two of them made their way out of the shrine towards destiny.


	8. Chapter 9

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 9_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, no Beta-readers? I have to admit, that DaD (Demon Amongst Devils) is covering concepts that I will touch on shortly. So I might as well be open about it and declare it up front. Don't expect this pace of updates to continue in the near future for a bit and I hope that I've captured your interest thus far. Again, my beta-reader for this round is bowpurity. Thank you very much!_

* * *

_Beta notes: So rumors are, there will be a mega ninetails :D. Can't wait. But, if mega Braviary gets gale wings, I will destroy my copy of Alpha Sapphire._

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

..

"I'm Arisato Minako and this is my assistant Tamamo Yuzu, we are taking the position of student counselor in Kuoh Academy starting from today." Minako bowed to the teaching staff in Kuoh Academy and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuzu mimicking her every move.

"I am still inexperienced, so please do take care of me." She kept her head down for a few seconds to show proper respect before straightening her back and smiling serenely at the staff. There were of course some mumbles and murmurs, some about how young she was and why was she dressed like that. Minako was still dressed in the traditional shrine maiden outfit, she had gotten used to it and it suited her image, so she would wear it.

She was called the _Priestess_ after all, and although common sense dictated that she _should_ dress formally as depicting her profession, Minako had argued that she needed a quirk to differentiate herself from being treated like a teenager in the eyes of others. Genius she might be, and a good counselor she would be, but half the battle would be lost if the staff or the students did not treat her seriously.

By having a quirk, appearing as though she had been living and working as a shrine maiden from young, they could pass her off as one with special upbringing and education.

"Arisato-san is the Kyoto representative for the Association of Shinto Shrines; she had contributed a large amount to the study of Shinto and is currently the head priestess of her shrine. She would be taking the position of counselor in the school as part of her current thesis in the study of human psychology and relationships with religion." The principal elaborated and that definitely got a response from the staff as they started mumbling among themselves.

"I still have much to learn, please guide me along." Minako added before she bowed to them once more while principal continued.

"I expect Arisato-san and her assistant; to contribute to the well-being of the students, especially since we have only recently became a co-ed and there have been... some difficulties in maintaining discipline amongst our students." The principal grimaced before continuing.

"I hope you can counsel some of the students, especially the boys to refrain from causing distress to the others." He coughed discreetly while Minako just looked confused. What did he mean by that?

* * *

..

"I've got everything set up, Minako-sama." Yuzu reported as she accepted the cup of water that Minako had just poured for her. The two of them had a busy morning tidying and setting up the office just opposite of the infirmary.

Hyoudo Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were the three troublesome students known as the "Perverted Trio", which was self-explanatory. The principal had arranged a counseling session for each of them in the hopes that she could do something about them. She'll have to see how true the stories were, or how exaggerated the tales about them were when she meet them tomorrow. "Thank you, Yuzu." Minako smiled as she looked at her office that she had just set up. She was honestly amazed at how influential the Gremory house was over the school as they had managed to install the wallpaper, the comfortable couches and beanbags and their accompanying tables and chairs that she had requested.

Homely wasn't the right word to describe the office, it was more relaxing and... ugh, Minako can't describe it. But she wanted her office to be inviting, cheerful and a place which would bring a smile to anyone who steps in, regardless of how down they feel. She wanted it to be a refuge, to be comfortable – and she was rambling again wasn't she?

"Penny for your thoughts, Minako-sama?" Yuzu quietly as she stood besides Minako, her eyes scrutinizing her curiously till Minako shook her head.

"I don't know. I feel that I'm taking this job too seriously." Minako answered, honestly confused at what she was feeling. She felt annoyed when Yuzu laughed before answering.

"You're supposed to, Minako-sama. It's a job for a reason, there's nothing wrong with being serious about it. Your focus has always been frightening. What you set your mind to, you'll do it, and you're stubbornness incarnate." Yuzu said so fondly while Minako considered what she said.

"True, I can't refute that. That's why this whole mess started in the first place, because I was too stubborn to quit. I could have just... forgotten about it and to live a normal life." Minako answered as she walked over to sit on one of the beanbag chairs, a reddish pink one that she decided she would make her official working chair when the students come in seeking life consultation from her, someone who was barely older than them. She wondered what reactions she would be facing from tomorrow onwards.

"Maybe, but with Minako-sama's luck, that's going to be impossible. Even if you don't seek the supernatural out, they would seek you out." Yuzu's answer made sense and Minako leaned back while inviting Yuzu to do the same to her own bean bag, the kitsune laying her smaller body over the bean bag instead.

"You might have a point. Better the enemy that you know, then the enemy you don't know, right?" Minako recited as Yuzu nodded in agreement. Scathach too voiced her approval in her mind and Minako smiled before nodding her head.

"I just hope we're doing the right thing..." Minako mumbled as she had not seen a single trace of the Velvet Room anywhere in the main building. She'd have to be patient, to bide her time and to do her job in the meantime.

* * *

..

"I was expecting you, Rias Gremory-san." Minako smiled as she spoke evenly to Rias, the Devil passing Yuzu the number slip she had obtained from the teller machine outside of her office. There was only so much time she could spend counseling due to it being a school, and she didn't expect students to skip class to share their problems with her unless they wanted to be outcasts.

So the time that Minako could reasonably be sure that she would be talking to anyone would be lunch break and after school where students have their free time.

She believed that until her reputation solidified as someone who was more than a counselor, as a friend, as a _big sister_, or something, she wouldn't be seeing students entering her office that easily or soon. Devils on the other hand...

"I'm sure you would be. The Priestess is someone amazing after all... I'm here to talk about a problem I have. A problem I can't solve without your help." Rias smiled reassuringly at her, turning on the charms while Minako simply smiled serenely back at her.

"_There's no magic involved, she's just naturally charming. It must be the genes."_ Scathach commented with an unhappy sniff while Minako simply coaxed her on when she invited her to have a seat in either the couch or the beanbag.

"Of course, I am all ears. Please, have some tea." Minako poured her a cup but Rias's eyes never left her as she continued.

"I am having difficulty persuading a, certain individual, to join an organization of mine." Rias was being blunt and discrete at the same time, her eyes twinkling with mischief while Minako nodded back.

"It is difficult to imagine anyone refusing you, Gremory-san." Minako replied politely, the same serene and patient smile as Yuzu made a face behind Rias's back. The kitsune youkai not fond of demons in particular.

"Oh, me too. I was quite shocked, but I am determined to obtain her services. Could you offer me some insight on how I may do so?" Rias asked patiently, her smile wide and eager. Minako wanted to roll her eyes, but stopped herself from doing so with much practice.

"And what if the person, hypothetically, does not wish to be a part of the organization?" Minako ventured patiently while Rias simply smiled smugly back.

"She is just misguided, I will not quit till I have her services. I will not ill-treat her; give her all the freedom she wants as long as she serves me and only me." Rias answered easily and unlike how she carried herself, even sounded a little childish and hopeful at the end of her tirade.

"I see. If you do not wish to give up. You could start by trying to understand her better and her reasons for not wanting to enter her service. You can think about how you can recruit them then." Minako answered evenly and politely, studying Rias as the Devil nodded at her suggestions. It was like she said, rather the enemy she could see rather than the enemy she couldn't. It was basic advice too, and it wasn't like she was lying or trying to mislead her or anything.

"Mm... that's true, forced servitude is something that is not befitting that of a Gremory. Thank you for the advice, and I will visit again." Rias seemed satisfied and after finishing her tea, stood up and bowed to her.

"Will you join my peerage, Priestess? I promise I'll make it worth your while." Rias Gremory took the direct approach and Minako smiled while tilting her head serenely to the side in response.

"I am terribly sorry, but I am afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about." Minako warned her cautiously while noting that the counter that showed that there was another guest for her.

She had no doubt that it was going to be Sona Sitri, and the two devils were not going to quit till she accepted their offer, not that it was ever going to happen.

"Well, it was always worth a try, Arisato-san. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course, Gremory-san, tomorrow then." Minako kept her face calm and collected as she turned to leave, opening the door to reveal a stern Sona Sitri who was looking very displeased at Rias.

It was going to be a long term.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy, Counselor's Office**

..

Arisato Minako, the counselor of Kuoh Academy had a headache as she had just finished counseling and speaking with two of the "Perverted Trio" infamous within Kuoh Academy. Matsuda and Motohama needed more than one session on counseling if she wanted to break them out of their disillusions about the female form and body.

"Please take note of this, Yuzu-chan. Men like them are pigs, have wrong impressions of women. The situation is not helped with utter neglect by their family and the mainstream ideas of displaying women like... well meat, to put it bluntly. Honestly, that is why people still have gender stereotypes." Minako declared while Yuzu nodded her head in agreement.

"But in the world of the Youkai, those that have power will be recognized regardless of gender and race, Yasaka-sama is one good example."

"That's true, she is considered one of the strongest amongst the Youkai, and the Tengu has their own share of female leaders, the same with the Kappa, right? Even amongst my Sea of Souls..."

"Mm, any plan of actions for Matsuda-san and Motohama-san?" Yuzu asked cheerfully.

"Besides a cold water bath and a very dominating girl friend with the patience of Buddha, I'm afraid that an immediate cure is not possible." Minako deadpanned easily, causing Yuzu to snort before giggling madly. Minako soon joined in as she lost control of the mask she had on at what she had said.

"Note to self, those comments are behind closed doors. Hehe..." Minako and Yuzu finally got over their laughing fit and she schooled herself to a more patient look before elaborating.

"The first step is to actually bring them to meet actual girls, and for them to shut up and listening to them instead of talking all the way."

"Ah – Minako-sama is a genius!"

"It's not that hard actually, they just need exposure to how girls are like, in general, and for them to _not_ reference things that are fictional. They should also be taken off their games, or at least, be given a firm grasp of _what_ is reality instead of living in their own world – and I can't believe I said that last line out loud." Minako groaned while Yuzu looked confused.

"What's wrong? Minako-sama makes sense to me."

"I'm one of the last persons to tell others not to live in their own world after all." Minako tapped her forehead in response and that made Yuzu's eyes widen in understanding before frowning.

"That doesn't mean anything, Minako-sama is different, and that's all."

"Like how those two boys aren't different? At any rate, we'll have to arrange a blind date for them... under strict supervision. Let's get some of your friends, Yuzu-chan." Minako couldn't stop a wry grin from forming as Yuzu shook her head, raising and crossing her arms in an "X" to highlight her disagreement of the idea.

"Well okay, but what happened to - "I'll serve you with everything I have, Minako-sama!" Yuzu-chan? But we'll have to ask for some girls from our family to help out, just this once. I'll prepare them for it so they don't curse them... or maybe we should let them do so anyway?" Minako contemplated while Yuzu blushed but she interrupted to remind Minako of their next guest, Hyoudou Issei.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Please send him in then, Yuzu-chan." Minako smiled to her friend as she settled down onto a seiza position in front of the bean bags, schooling herself to deal with the third member of the "Perverted Trio".

* * *

..

"Good afternoon, I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Hyoudou-san, welcome to my office." Minako gave a traditional bow to the spike haired, brownish haired boy. She gave a small smile when he returned the bow and she marked him up from the other two as he had manners at the very least.

"A-Ah, it's okay, I was just... well, Motohama and Matsuda were telling me all about what they spoke with you." Issei scratched his head in embarrassment before he blurted out.

"They said that you let them touch your breasts, is that true?" He looked very eager, his eyes staring at her chest while Minako's eyes twitched. That was certainly _not_ what she expected at all but she reined herself in and gave a reassuring smile as she stood up.

"Is that what they said, or what you wish to do, Hyoudou-san?" Minako asked serenely, giving Yuzu a very slight shake of her head as she saw her assistant getting ready to stop him by force if necessary.

"That's what they said, and if you'll let me touch your oppai, then yes!" He admitted without any hesitation and then blushed when he realized what he had just said. Again, Minako marked him up despite that outrageous statement he had blurted out at the start.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Arisato-sensei... but will you?"

"Will I let you touch my breasts? I'm afraid not, we're not acquainted enough for me to allow you to do that." Minako answered serenely and she fought the urge to facepalm when Issei brightened up again.

"So if I'm acquainted enough with you, you'll let me touch your breast?"

"Mm... it's something that is normally reserved between lovers who are physically intimate, Hyoudou-san, so even if we know each other enough..." Minako trailed off as Issei seemed to settle down enough for Minako to invite him to take a seat in front of her.

"Let's start then, shall we, Hyoudou-san?"

"R-Right, I've never been counseled before, do I have to take off my clothes now?" He asked innocently while Minako frowned.

"You don't need to strip for a counseling session, who told you that, Hyoudou-san?"

"Oh, Motohama and Matsuda did. They also said that you'll be touching my body to make sure that I was healthy." Issei grinned and Minako had the sudden urge to murder the two of them. This was like a play out of the three stooges, Hyoudou Issei was being played like a fool and he didn't even know it. Perhaps he had just been unfortunately caught into all the messes that the other two had gotten into. He certainly was gullible enough, or perhaps was driven too far by his perversity to believe whatever lies the other two had fed him.

"Mm... I understand. Hyoudou-san, how about we start by telling me what your two friends told you before you came in?"

* * *

..

Minako smiled as Hyoudou Issei bowed to her politely before excusing herself. He was a pervert, no doubt about it, but he was still a good kid at heart.

"First observation, he likes breasts to an obscene degree." Minako commented as Yuzu took down notes. She had spent considerably more time with Issei then the other two, and it wasn't for naught as she was confident that one of the main problems that was plaguing Hyoudou Issei was simply -

"Second observation, get him some real friends. The other two are horrible influences on him. It might be true that the two of them are the only individuals which he can discuss his perverseness with, but that is hardly an excuse." Minako scoffed but she did blush slightly when Yuzu pointed out that he had spent at least ten minutes telling her how much he liked breasts.

"I can't believe you sat through all of that, Minako-sama. I would have chased him off by the third line... and Yasaka-sama would have fried him." Yuzu commented with a frown.

Minako knew her Personas wouldn't agree, but Hyoudou Issei wasn't a staunch chauvinists and he does treat women with respect to some degree. He at least still had a firm grasp of reality and understood when Minako told him that although it was odd to have an obsession with breasts; it was still part of who he was.

"I wonder what triggered or made him like breasts to such an extent." Yuzu wondered out loud and Minako simply shrugged while commenting that each person has their own tastes and preferences.

"For Hyoudou-san, it's woman's breasts. It's not up to decide what he likes or dislike, but it is our job to rehabilitate him to be a functional member of human society." Minako declared while Yuzu applauded her for her declaration.

"We will continue our session with the three of them tomorrow; I just hope that Hyoudou-san doesn't get too corrupted by his two, friends..." Minako sighed while Yuzu giggled, she walking over to her to start typing their reports for the principal who wanted updates on the progress of the three cases.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – 1 Month later**

..

Life in Kuoh Academy settled down into a routine for Minako and Yuzu, the two of them were kept busy every day by the influx of students who wished to speak with them. The school counselor was there to help students with their problems, to give them advice on how to cope with school and their social circles. It was also to lend a crying shoulder, as Minako discovered was quite often considering that teenagers nowadays could be _very _nasty indeed. Ironically it was due to Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri's interest in them that had students lining up to speak with her.

The two of them were respectively the most popular and third most popular students of Kuoh Academy, and their every move was monitored and if not mimicked.

Minako was actually approached by several students who were concerned for Rias and Sona, wondering if they were ill when they kept visiting her.

She declined to comment and her reply had apparently started a rumor that Rias and Sona did indeed have some medical problems that they were seeing her for. It had swiftly turned in the other direction when the two devils, openly came out to say that they paid Minako a visit to simply have a conversation with her. The former for advice on her choice of career and the latter to seek professional advice on some students that she believed would benefit from her knowledge.

It was a good cover-up, but that meant that it was more difficult for Rias and Sona to visit Minako further so they had sent their lieutenants, Himejima Akeno and Shinra Tsubaki to try and recruit her instead.

..

Minako knew of the circumstances behind Himejima Akeno and her family.

It was all Minako could do to keep things cordial in their first meeting when Akeno declared up front and bluntly that she was only doing this on Rias's orders, and she personally disliked every moment of her time wasted on this.

Minako had of course taken all of it in stride; she knew Akeno had good reason to hate her. She was a human who was accepted into the world of the supernatural, and not only was she lauded and welcomed by the youkai, she was also welcomed by the humans who even viewed her as a holy woman.

This was in contrast to Akeno, whose mother had married her father, a Fallen Angel. When the truth had come out, Akeno's family had been fragmented when her mother was killed trying to protect her while her father was away. Akeno had been forced to escape and if it was not for her stumbling onto the Gremory territory by sheer chance, she would have been killed.

The Himejimas were the one of the last to accept the title that was given to Minako, and it had needed a personal visit from Yasaka and Minako herself to prove to them that she meant no harm.

Minako surmised that Akeno couldn't accept how they could accept Mnako while rejecting her.

She would like to help Akeno reunite with her family if she could, but she doubted they would ever accept her. For now she had to tolerate and accept Akeno's anger towards her, as misdirected as it might be towards her.

..

Shinra Tsubaki was just as efficient and calm as the leader of her peerage, Sona Sitri. She was also a focused individual, and for the most part, surprisingly like a normal school girl despite being a Devil. She was also very blunt in her words, believing that a debate over the pros and cons of being a Devil would be enough to win her over.

Minako had not taken the bait and instead misdirected her to talk about her duties in the Student Council, what activities the school were planning and all matters regarding the school.

She learned the ratio of female students to male was greatly skewed and the first few years had been difficult, especially for the second year students who were used to only having girls around. It had been common for patrols to be held to prevent any hanky panky and it had proven to work well in the past.

All in all, Tsubaki's 'persuasion' sessions turned out to be more of a griping session of sorts as Tsubaki told Minako of the workload the student council had to go through every day for the sake of the students. Minako felt for her, she really did – but it all just proved the point on how much control the King of the peerage had over her members.

..

When it became quickly apparent that you could ask the counselor for advice for anything under the sun, not to mention how she had significantly helped at least one of the perverted trio to be a little better and respectful, there were _queues_ outside of Minako's office wanting to talk to her.

The students asked her for advice on their homework, relationships, on how to be more popular, about their family, anything under the sun. They even asked for her advice on their cooking, on how to dress up better and whatever they sought help from her for, Minako managed to offer good advice. Whether it was just a listening ear, or whether she had to go out of her way to help them after school was over, Minako helped the students. She had even made a few personal visits to the student's family to negotiate some family issues, and to be honest, Minako was shaking the first time it had happened.

It was like Minako had told Yasaka, it was a job that was going to drive her crazy, but somehow or another, she managed. Yuzu too was coping for the most part, and as she was officially closer to the student's age, had even been asked to hang out with them after classes were over.

All in all, Minako was proud to say that her infiltration to Kuoh Academy was successful; she just wished that she could find the Velvet Room and find out what she was supposed to do.

* * *

**Tamamo Branch Shrine**

..

"Minako-sama, there are... Fallen Angels in Kuoh City." Yuzu interrupted her in the middle of her paperwork.

"Fallen Angels in Kuoh City? That makes the situation delicate." Minako asked while Yuzu nodded her head as she closed the door behind her.

After one month of relative inactivity, Minako's Sea of Souls was getting... bored, in the sense that they were getting complacent and relaxed. She had barely trained in the month as well, her schedule and the new environment making her uneasy. The last thing she wanted was for the Devils to know of her skills. The Tamamo household was still setting up the seals and barriers that would give her protection and warnings if anyone with supernatural abilities try to enter her shrine. With their most reliable member regarding seals finishing her training, she would have to bear with it for now.

They were now working in a secure room that allowed no one else outside of the barrier to sense spiritual energy of those inside.

"Yes, it could be that the Gremory's had allowed them sanctuary, but it's unlikely. It might be that they are there stopping there to recuperate, but Fallen Angels typically do not leave the underworld where they had built their bases." Yuzu explained.

..

"Good evening Gremory-san." Minako greeted the next head of the Gremory House politely over the phone and she seemed surprised at the call.

"Ah, good evening Arisato-san, have you finally decided to join my peerage after all? If you accept now, I'll even offer a position for Yuzu-chan."

"Gremory-san, there are Fallen Angels in Kuoh City. I thought you would like to be informed of that." Minako cut straight to the chase and she was rewarded with a break in the conversation after Rias voiced her acknowledgment.

It must be news to her but she couldn't show a sign of weakness, which would mean that the Devil's network was not as extensive as the youkai were.

"I see, of course, we would deal with the matter. I appreciate the sharing of information, Arisato-san. I hope you would not interfere in our business with the Fallen?" Rias finally replied, sounding cooler than before.

"We have been traditionally the neutral party, we would not intervene." Minako reassured her and Rias voiced her thanks again before hanging up, probably to deal with the threat of the Fallen.

"To be fair, the only reason we got the news first is because we were already tracking the Fallen, Minako-sama." Yuzu defended the Devils and Minako agreed before returning to her paperwork

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – Counselor's Office (One Week Later)  
**

..

"Arisato-sensei!" Hyoudou Issei beamed as he entered her office. It had been a week since the Fallen had entered Kuoh City, and the Devils had not made their move. It was enough to make Minako twitchy, but as she had promised, she did not intervene at all.

Issei was much better now, and with the success Minako had in arranging the three of them with blind dates, all of whom were experienced kitsunes. The three of them were on the mend, somewhat. Issei had made an impression on the youkai that had went out with him on that blind date, but he was also apparently too innocent for her or any Youkai to treat seriously for now.

The other two, Motohama and Matsuda were amusing enough for their Youkai dates to go out with them though. It had been amusing to read the reports on how the two were led and ordered everywhere by the two Youkai.

The two, twin Kitsune named Kirara and Kirina, were used to seducing grown men from their wives to extract spiritual energy, and so were more than willing for the two to cop a feel from time to time. Minako had them swear to her that they wouldn't prey on them, but was to help guide them back to society. It was something that Sona Sitri had actually confronted Minako about.

She claimed that the methods were crude and was just an excuse for the Youkai to hunt humans instead and only after Sona's peerage had monitored the four of them, reporting that there were improvements in their social behavior did Sona relent.

Minako also recognized how hypocritical the Devils were as they were criticizing something the Devils had no qualms from doing so themselves. Since it was their territory, they must have felt that letting others hunting in their area was prohibited.

Kirara and Kirina treated Matsuda and Motohama as amusement rather than real mates, and as cruel as it might seem, the two of them seemed to lap it up, much to the two Kitsune's amusement. The life lessons that the two Kitsune were teaching the two boys about real women were having an effect and the two spent less time fantasizing or peeking on the students and more time thinking about how they could please the only two girls which accepted them.

If the two of them did manage to win over the two Youkai's heart, well, all bets were off then. Yasaka was tickled pink at the novel way Minako was using her family members though, and it was the topic that was widely discussed in the Tamamo Family.

..

Back to Hyoudou Issei however, with Minako's counseling and speaking with him and the removal of the corrupted duo around him, he had become better. The girls in Kuoh Academy were still less than thrilled with him, especially since his reputation preceded himself. But since Minako did speak up for him, his reputation was getting better.

It helped that he was able to keep his perversity suppressed for the most part and to only indulge in that behind closed doors.

Minako had even purchased a gift to help him relieve stress, something that she actually learned about from Issei's perverted friends. She got Issei a pair of oppai stress balls, and she was certain that she could play a killer game of poker when she handed the two items to Issei with a perfectly straight face without her serene smile wavering till he had left their office.

Issei had loved them, finding it a good substitute that he could use to curb his urges.

..

"Oh, welcome Issei-kun, please have a seat." Minako smiled as Issei eagerly did so after bowing to Yuzu, who looked fondly exasperated before serving the two of them tea.

"Thank you, Arisato-sensei, Yuzu-chan." Issei beamed as he gulped the tea down.

"It's nothing, Issei-kun." Yuzu mumbled as she went back to her work taking notes of the conversation.

"So what did Matsuda and Motohama tell you this time, Issei-kun?" Minako smiled teasingly as she waited for Issei to tell her about how his two friends were gloating about their girlfriends. Issei's blind date, a Kitsune named Tsuki was still friends with Issei, but the two rarely saw each other. He was the odd one out, but he had handled it admirably till Kirira and Kirina had allowed them to get a little physical.

"It's not about them, they keep telling me about how Kirira-chan and Kirina-chan is spending their allowances but I really came here to ask you about something." Issei beamed while Minako encouraged him.

"I'm always here to help, Issei-kun, so, what do you want to ask about?"

"Dating advice! You see, I've just gotten a girlfriend!" Issei puffed his chest out proudly and Minako admitted to being stunned for a moment before she clapped her hands together in joy.

"Is that so? I am very happy for you, Issei-kun!"

"T-Thank you, Arisato-sensei, Yuzu-chan! The two of them didn't believe me, but I'm glad you did! Her name is Amano Yuma. Here's a picture we took together!" Issei blushed as he was embarrassed but he beamed too as he happily showed off a picture on his cellphone. She had long flowing hair and was quite a beautiful girl as well.

"Congratulations, Issei-kun, take good care of her, alright? You have to treat girls right, and they will treat you right too." Minako advised Issei and the boy grinned as he nodded his head.

"I understand, Minako-sensei."

"Do that, Issei-kun, after all you did find yourself a girlfriend. Would we be able to meet her?" Minako teased a little as she sat back, relaxing as she sipped some tea.

"Ah- she's from another school, she confessed to me two days ago... it really caught me by surprise." Issei admitted while blushing.

"I see, well I wish the two of you well, and about the advice you wanted to ask me about, Issei-kun?" Minako smiled as Issei started asking her about dates, on how to go about planning one and how to make the other party enjoy themselves.

She had been on a few, with her friends inside and outside of S.E.E.S and she was able to give him some important advice to him.

..

"And the most important part is to have fun, it's not a date if you're not having fun. Dates are to create happy memories, and to understand each other better. So be yourself, be confident and you'll do fine." Minako winked at Issei as she finished.

"Sorry for taking your time, Arisato-sensei, I'll be going now. I'll tell you about the date next week!" Issei bowed while Minako shook her head.

"I'm always here to listen to all the students, Issei-kun. Good luck, and have fun!"

* * *

**Kuoh Academy (A Few Days Later)  
**

..

"Minako-sama!" Minako was taking a well-deserved break after lunch break was over and was tucking into the packed lunch that Yuzu had prepared for her when the above mentioned girl rushed back into her office looking quite confused.

"Yes, Yuzu-chan? What's wrong? Did you lose your wallet?" Minako's smile turned into a frown when Yuzu told her that it was about Issei and she sat back before asking if the boy had reverted to his old ways after getting a girlfriend.

"Well... he's, a Devil now." Yuzu admitted and that almost made Minako drop her bento box in surprise.

"What?"

"I-I don't know, but I am sure of it. He looked sad and depressed, so I wanted to ask him what was wrong before lunch break ended. That's when I sensed it, Issei-kun isn't a human anymore and he's a Devil." Yuzu bit her lip nervously and Minako frowned as she set aside the bento box.

"I see... so a demon had recruited him. I must admit that I'm surprised... but now that it's done, we can't do anything about it."

Minako sighed and shrugged, wondering who or what had caused Hyoudou Issei of all people to be turned into a Devil.

"I would really appreciate that, Priestess." The voice of Rias Gremory made Minako pause and she sighed, knowing that she had slipped up to allow Rias Gremory to approach them without them noticing.

"Well, good afternoon, Gremory-san. It is bad for you to skip lessons. How can I help you?" Minako smiled tersely when Rias closed the door. She nodded to Yuzu to activate the privacy seals while Rias waited for them.

"I see you have met the newest member of my peerage, Arisato-sensei, Yuzu-chan." Rias explained and praised while Minako nodded her head as she stood up from her seat.

"I see... I would not interfere with a Devil's affair; however he is still a student and one of my patients. I would redirect any questions about his new status to you then, Gremory-san?"

"That would be greatly appreciated, I thank you for your understanding in the matter... as the counselor for the students, I hope you would be able to help him...with some of his... memory issues. It would be disorienting for him due to what he had experienced." Rias gave a sad smile that turned grim when Minako asked her softly.

"Did you force Issei-kun to be a devil?" There was a pause that meant that Rias was considering her words.

"I had my eye on him when I knew of the Fallen's interest in him... and although I saved him, I admit that I had a hand in his death." Rias admitted with some difficulty, perhaps deciding the truth was the best and Minako nodded in understanding.

"I see. I am glad for your honesty. So you allowed Issei-kun to be killed first before reviving him as a Devil. You did not give him a choice in the matter." Minako stated coldly before continuing.

"I will counsel Issei-kun in the afternoon, but I will leave all the explanations of the supernatural to you, Gremory-san. However, if he sought me out for advice in the future, I hope you will not stop me from providing what advice I can?" Minako asked evenly, her back to Rias Gremory despite how dangerous it could be.

"Of course, I cannot stop Issei-kun from asking the counselor for advice... I thank you for your time, Arisato-sensei." Rias Gremory's voice was soft, she knew that her chances of recruiting Minako had decreased significantly from how upset she was.

"Devils..." Minako cursed softly when the door was closed, and the Wild Card ignored how the faint signs of a Social Link being formed.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – Counselor's Office**

..

"Good afternoon Issei-kun, how are you today?" Minako had to force herself to be cheerful as always when greeting Hyoudou Issei. The newly resurrected Devil was looking quite ill and tired. Even as Yuzu tried her best to beam at him to cheer him up.

"Good afternoon, Issei-kun, have some tea~"

"Haha, yeah, good afternoon, Arisato-sensei, Yuzu-chan! I'm... well, I... I don't know." Issei deflated just as quickly while taking the seat that Minako offered him.

"Mm, well we are here to listen. What has been bothering you, how was your date with Yuma-chan?" Minako raised the issue that Issei was so excited about last week, and was surprised when Issei reacted rather violently to her question. In fact the Devil grabbed her arms in a burst of speed that she knew humans couldn't manage without a magical boost.

"Arisato-sensei remembers Yuma-chan too? Then... Yuzu-chan, do you remember Yuma-chan? My girlfriend... Yuma-chan." Minako watched in concern as the strength left Issei for the second time when Yuzu nodded her head as well. Why was he reacting in this way? Did this Yuma-chan have something to do with Issei and his transformation to a Devil? Rias Gremory did say that he had died before he was resurrected as one after all.

"It's alright if you want to cry, Issei-kun. It's okay." Minako pulled Issei to a hug, and knowing Issei's obsession with breasts, Minako couldn't help but blush a little while petting Issei's back as he started sobbing into her chest.

Yuzu looked confused too but she walked up too to pet Issei's back, muttering words of comforts to Issei's ears before they realized that the poor boy had fallen asleep in Minako's arms.

* * *

..

When Issei finally woke up, he found himself in the infirmary with Yuzu sitting beside his bed. Yuzu poured him a glass of water and helped him to sit up before going off to fetch Minako. She left Issei clutching his cup in frustration before dropping back to rest his head against the pillow.

He had embarrassed himself in front of the two girls that had first acknowledged and respected him, and it was making him groan in embarrassment that he had not considered talking to them earlier. He knew that they would believe him, and so why did he get so stressed out when Matsuda and Motohama hadn't believed him? Perhaps he shouldn't even have consulted or asked them in the first place, Arisato-sensei had explained to him how they had misled him and abandoned him in many occasions.

"God, I'm so pathetic, aren't I?" Hyoudou Issei mumbled to himself, not aware of how a large bat was looking and paying attention to what he was doing from the window of the infirmary.

* * *

..

"Well then, Issei-kun, I hope you have calmed down a little." Minako asked as Yuzu served her some tea. She had to reassure the students who had to be turned away that she would speak with them tomorrow instead, and they wouldn't even need to queue for a number.

"I did, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, Arisato-sensei." Issei looked sad and very pathetic and seeing him in that way made Minako sigh, causing Issei to tense up even more. He was probably afraid of disappointing her.

"I promised that all students are welcome to speak with me, and I would do my best to listen to their worries and to give them solutions. You're a student, and you're one of my patient and friends, why wouldn't I want to help, Issei-kun?" Minako smiled at Issei causing Issei to start sobbing, apologizing for making her worry and how he should have come to her first.

Minako was perplexed by Issei's words; it was like he had done something wrong.

"What happened, Issei-kun? Did you do something wrong?" Minako asked patiently, allowing Issei to gather his thoughts before he replied.

"I... I don't know? It's... Yuma-chan, no one, remembers her at all." Issei admitted and he even pulled out his cellphone before shoving it to her hands.

"The photo we took together, you remember right? It's gone, all of it, and the calls and messages I made to her, all of them gone!" Issei exclaimed, almost sounding hysterical and Minako had to calm him down again by shaking him by his shoulders. She could see that the revelation that something he truly believed in, was very excited and hopeful for being taken away had been a huge shock. Minako could understand, she had almost lost it when she realized that S.E.E.S was no longer in reach for her. But she had moved on from that and had bravely confronted her situation. Then again, she was never considered normal; the trauma from the car incident at the Moonlight Bridge and her time in S.E.E.S had ensured that.

So she had to help Issei, and once again, pulled the boy to a hug and patted his back reassuringly. He sobbed, but he calmed down after a bit and she let him go before she teased him.

"Look at that, you got to feel my breasts after all... Then again, we do know each other better now, don't we? The Issei-kun I know might be naïve and perverted, but I know he is someone sane and rational. Now, you said that people around you don't remember Yuma-chan?" Minako continued when Issei nodded his head, now as calm as he could be considering the circumstances.

"No one can remember her, but the two of you can, right, Arisato-sensei, right?" Issei raised his voice again and he looked at Minako to see her frowning as she crossed her arms.

"I do... how about you tell me what happened between the two of you first, Issei-kun?"

* * *

..

Arisato Minako shuddered at knowing that a Fallen, for who else had black wings, had attacked Issei just because he had a sacred gear in him.

"_Did you sense that in Issei-kun, Scathach?" _Minako asked her h internally and was disappointed when Scathach shook her head.

"_No, it might be that it hadn't awakened properly for me to sense it. Even with the sample that I had taken from Cao Cao and the other user, Sacred Gears come in many forms, I cannot identify them with such a small sample." _Scathach admitted with a grimace and the Wild Card nodded in understanding as she considered what to reply to Issei's story.

Yuzu had served Issei more tea and was smiling at him sympathetically. As much as Minako hated to see it, Yuzu might have a small crush on the boy despite her rampant dislike for him at the start. She would have to have a talk with her soon about the implications of such a pairing.

"I see... I think I understand now." Minako answered evenly as Issei looked at her in hope that she would have an answer to his problems. Sadly, even though she had, she couldn't give it to him. She had promised the honor would be given to Rias Gremory after all, and he _was_ a member of her peerage. That said...

"If you want answers, you should approach Rias Gremory-san. You know who she is, right?" Minako confirmed with Issei and she smiled when Issei nodded his head.

"Good, she'll be able to answer your questions, I'm sorry but I can't answer them for you. What I can give is advice though." Minako paused, looking at Issei meaningfully and getting his full attention before he continued.

"Of course, it's your choice whether you want to heed them or not, but when you speak to Rias Gremory-san, you need to remember one thing." Minako advised, she had been shocked at the story that S.E.E.S had told her while asking for her help. But she had handled that well enough because she had seen the monsters with her own eyes. So did Issei for that matter after all, he had been killed by a Fallen after all.

"Nothing is impossible, and that your dream, it is real. All of it is real, Yuma-chan and whatever she became, it's real and it happened." Minako spoke to him softly, making sure he understood despite the look of incredulity in his face. She felt bad for him, this was perhaps a little too much for him to accept after all. His girlfriend, someone she knew he was going to look after very well and a person that he treasured, had turned out to be a monster that had killed him. Despite that, he was still sitting in the bed at the infirmary, alive and being forced to accept that he had died once.

"I guess that's all I can do for you, but after you speak to Rias Gremory-san, if you ever need help..." Minako paused before clasping his hands between hers. Her eyes widened just a tad but the smile she gave him was genuine.

"If you ever need more advice and help, don't hesitate to look for either one of us, our door is always open." Minako made sure that Issei got the message before she turned to Yuzu, her expression stern again.

Yuzu-chan, will you bring Issei-kun to Rias Gremory-san?" Minako asked her friend and attendant and the smaller girl nodded before helping Issei to her feet.

"Why Rias-sempai? We have nothing in common... can't you tell me what's going on, Arisato-sensei?" Issei looked horribly confused and despite how bad she felt, Minako shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Issei-kun, I really am, but I promised another. She'll tell you everything you need to know... but if there's anything else, my door is always open." Minako watched as Yuzu led the boy out of the infirmary and it was only after he left did Minako sit down on the infirmary, shivering as she closed her eyes to compose herself.

It was difficulty, very difficult, for the presence of another Persona, this time a deity had emerged to greet her again. This time it was born from the bond she had formed with Hyoudou Issei. The Arcana marked with the number I, the Magician, and the Ultimate Magician Persona, Surt part of Norse Mythology bowed to Minako before entering the Sea of her Souls.

"Now... this complicates matters." The Magician to her was someone who was loyal to her, similar to the lovers, but in the sense that they would share their tribulations together as good and close friends. The Magician social link she had was with Iori Junpei, arguably her best _male _friend while Yukari was her Lovers Social link was her best _female_ friend. Yuzu had already established herself as the Lovers, and so with Issei... did that mean that her journey here had the two of them playing hugely important roles for her?


	9. Chapter 10

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 10_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

_Author's Notes: Two things first, 1stly, Helel, Lucifer and Satan, I actually drafted that part before DaD came out, so I guess we thought of similar things, and we'll cover that fully next time. 2ndly, is DaD coming out soon?  
_

_I actually laughed at Beta 2 Notes. I feel sad.. all of a sudden at that. Who uses Air Cutter anyway? Air Slash Over Air Cutter anyday, and if there's hurricane, use it. Heatwave is good though, we can finally check that 80% accracy problem. Though again, Staraptor over Pidgeot. Have you ever gotten hit by Banded Reckless Double-Edge/Brave Bird? It hurts. Secondly, the Tarot Cards from the Ultimate Edition of P4AU is… sad. It makes me sad to look at it._

_Anyway, I've read your comments and I agree with lots of them._

_Rias is a hypocrite and she has a hand in Issei's death, if she already has an eye on him, it's her fault for not rescuing him. Then again, she might have and I just never mentioned it, so what is it? I'll let it be vague so at least there's some chance of Rias romance._

_Regarding Minako being paired with Issei, please remember that Minako is a staff member, and so there is still a wall between the two of them. It's not the same for Yuzu however._

_Lastly, regarding how I've been very vague with my descriptions and dialogue as compared to the first chapters, I'm actually trimming down alot of content to get the DxD portion. If you've seen the first draft.. Also, in many cases if you're for DxD, it's not starting yet. The first part is Minako's entry from the P3P world, in hindsight I suppose I /could/ have summarized it, in a paragraph or two, I know that's what XoreandoX would have wanted, but I just couldn't I guess?_

_Minako is also staying behind the front lines for now, similar to how DaD was like, and therefore won't have much of an impact in the story till she steps in. Which is about now I guess?_

_For Minako x Akeno comparison, remember Minako was representing the Youkai first, before asking to gain permission to represent Shinto as well, so it isn't too far off, seeing how Tamamo no Mae was considered a malicious kitsune. For the shinto gods, this is the land of a thousand gods, but again, that's up to consideration as there's only so much I can cope with._

_Lastly, I'll try to make the story more exciting from now on, but perhaps it's just my style that makes it hart. In any case, thanks for all your reviews._

* * *

_Beta notes: UberNimrod here. Wrathie is not the only one doing a High School DxD crossover. Read my profile here to see what horrible things I am working on._

* * *

**_Beta 2 notes? (bowpurity): Double beta? Double beta. Pidgeot's going to get heat wave and air cutter in ORAS via tutor. Heat wave's ok, but air cutter 60 power is weak, even with crits. Once again, hurricane all day everyday_**

* * *

..

"_Minako, I can't help but feel that's a bad decision to make." _Scathach commented in her mind as Minako was packing up for the day. There were a lot of other students that were waiting for her after Yuzu had brought Issei to Rias Gremory.

"_I know, but there's nothing I can do about it. He belongs to Rias Gremory's peerage, and she is right to ask me to keep my distance from him. Honestly, she could use that as an excuse to kick the two of us away from her territory. It's not like I've kept my ability to sense Devils a secret." _Minako muttered while Scathach agreed, scratching her head while Minako explained to Yuzu what she was discussing with Scathach.

"Gremory-san was waiting for Issei-kun at her club house. He will be fine, right?" Yuzu didn't look too reassured as she mumbled, clutching her own arm hesitantly and nervously.

"He is part of her peerage, so she will take care of him. House Gremory does have a reputation of treating their peerage as family. If it wasn't for the despicable way in which Issei entered their peerage, I might even approve." Minako explained as she finished packing her bag, looking to Yuzu and spoke her opinion and what had guided her up till now. She was pissed at Rias Gremory.

"The power and freedom to make decisions is important, and in many ways, is what defined who I am now. I made the choice to approach the Youkai, to not shy away from my power and to enter Kuoh Academy. By taking away Issei-kun's ability to make that decision, regardless that it was a life-and-death situation, I will never forgive Rias Gremory for that. Especially when it was her indecision and inability to deal with the Fallen in her territory that caused this in the first place."

"_Oh? Will we be hunting tonight then?" _Scathach sounded pleased but Minako shook her head.

"Unfortunately attacking the Fallen now, though desirable, is not something we can do. I wish I could, but this is Rias Gremory's territory… if I make any moves without a reason, the Youkai might themselves at war against the Fallen. The Devils too might take offence to that. Yasaka too will not be pleased…"

"Let's go home, Yuzu-chan. We need to tell Yasaka-sama about this new development… and for him to be the Magician of All things." Minako grumbled while sighing.

"Why is it complicated if it's the Magician, Minako-sama?" Yuzu asked but she stopped when the two of them bumped into Hyoudou Issei as he waited for them outside of her office, looking quite desperate.

..

"Arisato-sensei… could we talk again, please?" The Devil looked very relieved when Minako, momentarily startled, nodded her head. She did not miss how Yuzu was breathing easier too as she smiled at Issei.

"Are you sure, Issei-kun? I mean… won't I be overstepping my boundaries?" Minako asked politely and Issei paused before he nodded his head.

"Rias-sempai, she said that it's okay… you're the school counsellor after all, Aristao-sensei, and she can't stop a student from talking to their students." Issei said so softly, obviously repeating what Rias Gremory had said.

However it worried her that Rias Gremory was letting a member of her peerage talk to her. It was odd as Issei was just a new Devil and could still be swayed by her... to do what exactly? Perhaps Rias Gremory was shrewder than she thought, Issei was now a Devil and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter what she tried to tell him now, he was still subservient to Rias and whatever she said would still be relayed to Rias in the end. Well played, Rias Gremory, well played.

Then again… it might just be her way to try and recruit her through Issei. She had kept a professional distance between the peerage of Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, none of the devils had ever been able to be more than students to her. It must have frustrated them for a long time to not make any headway in recruiting what could be the tipping point of the Great War between the Christian Factions.

"I see… if that's fine with you, we can of course talk. I promised to help if there are any problems that were plaguing my students… that is, if you are sure you can tell me what is bothering you." Minako replied as she schooled her features to radiate calmness.

The "Onee-sama" archetype was one that she had to embrace fully, and in many ways it reminded her of the Devil Social Link, President Tanaka. That man had always been a very persuasive and suave individual.

He was truly a magician with words, smart and manipulative but with none of the morals that would stop him from manipulating innocent high school girls. In short, he was a terrible individual but a necessary evil that she needed to draw upon to achieve her goals.

At least President Tanaka was horrible only at the start. He had turned over to a new leaf in the end and his lessons did help her now.

"What do you mean, Arisato-sensei? You said I can tell you anything! I told you about how I want to suck oppai and all that already and you didn't laugh at me then, why can't I tell you about me being a Devil." Issei sounded exasperated and even a little mad.

"As much as it's relieving to know that your perverse desire hasn't quite disappeared yet, I was about to ask who are you and what had happened to the real Issei."Minako was being a little flippant and it was not appreciated by Issei who buried his head into his hands before seemingly dismissing her.

"I thought, I thought you said that you'll-" Issei's voice was breaking ever so slightly and that made Minako pause as she apologized.

"I was not being sensitive, I was trying to calm you down, Issei-kun. I'm sorry." It seemed to mollify Issei for the boy hesitated before turning to look at her again.

"Arisato-sensei, please, I… I don't know what to do now, I need life counselling."Issei repeated himself and Minako sighed. Scathach was in her head reminded her that the longer she stalled, the more likely that Rias Gremory would notice and intervene anyway.

"_I know that you said that you shouldn't intervene, but the Magician Social Link is no doubt Hyoudou Issei. The two of you are tied in some way."_ Scathach commented while facepalming, the witch had found the perverted boy both funny and silly.

"Issei-kun, you said you are a Devil, aren't you?" Minako finally tackled the elephant in the room and her words made Issei wince and scowl before he nodded his head.

"Rias-sempai said that… you would know more. But sensei, you aren't a Devil too, are you?" Issei asked hesitantly and his uncertainty about Minako being a Devil herself made Yuzu scowl and come to her defence.

"What are you saying, Issei-kun. Minako-sama is trying to be discrete and to not make a scene. No one admits that they are Devils just like that in the open! And what part of Minako-sama makes her a Devil?" Yuzu's words made Issei flinch as if he was struck and the boy scratched his head and nodded.

"I'm sorry Arisato-sensei. It's just that after Rias-sempai explained to me what had happened, and what Devils are supposed to do, she told me that… well, she told me that I shouldn't tell anyone else who isn't a Devil." Issei mumbled.

Minako nodded her head, "That is a wise precaution to take, not to mention it might cause problems if others found out. You wouldn't want to hurt others by telling them that you're a Devil, right Issei-kun?"

"Of course not, Arisato-sensei! But if Rias-sempai says that it was okay to talk to you and ask you for help, then doesn't it mean that you're a Devil too?" Issei asked and Minako answered him patiently.

"While it's true that Rias Gremory was right in saying that you shouldn't talk about Devil related stuff around non-devils, there are many things you don't know about a Devil. For example, there are the forces of Heaven, the Fallen and the Youkai. People from these three factions know about Devils, and you could technically talk about Devil related stuff with them. However it is not advisable to do so as besides the last faction, the Devils are fighting a war with them." Minako educated Issei while leading Issei back into the Counselling Office.

"So Arisato-sensei is from one of them?" Issei sounded confused, and even more so when Minako laughed and nodded her head.

"Do you remember what my main profession was, besides being the school's counsellor?"

"You are a… a miko, a shrine maiden right?" Issei struggled to remember what she worked as.

"That's right. I'm a shrine maiden, and as my job says, I'm the head priestess of my shrine. So that makes me one of the humans that know of the supernatural, the Devils, Fallen and Humans." Minako explained as she invited Issei to take a seat in front of her.

"I see… so that's why… but if you know of the Devils, why didn't you want to help me at the start?"

"Because I would be interfering in the affair of the Devils if I did so. Although I am a human, I'm allied with the youkai faction." Minako explained and Issei's eyes widened in understanding.

"Youkai, as in the ghosts and the monsters that the children stories talk about?" It was Yuzu who laughed and nodded her head.

"That's right, Issei-kun. The Kitsune, Nekomatas, Onis and Kappas, they are all Youkai. Minako-sama is is a Priestess who can speak to the Shinto Deities, and as we Youkai have ties to the Deities of the land, we have allied ourselves with Minako-sama. She is a real Shrine Maiden." Yuzu sounded proud and because of that, the Wild Card didn't berate her from revealing potentially important information to Issei.

"There are fake shrine maidens?" Issei asked, honestly confused. Yuzu almost tripped while serving tea to the two of them. Minako couldn't help herself as she giggled slightly, covering her mouth to be discrete while Yuzu frowned.

"There _are _imposters_! _A Shrine Maiden is supposed to devote themselves to the God of the Shrine, meditate to gain enlightenment as well as to serve as the mediator or voice between the deities and humans. Nowadays Shrine Maidens just take care of the shrine grounds and offer mass produced talismans and etc, it is an utter disgrace! We are changing all of that now, and we will revive the Shinto religion along with the Youkai." Yuzu finished, stars in her eyes while Minako just waited patiently for her friend to finish.

"You're very knowledgable about that, Yuzu-chan!" Issei was still a little hesitant, probably still trying to understand what was going on but he praised Yuzu nonetheless. His words was enough to make Yuzu blush, making Minako realize she was going to slip up, alas she was too late to stop Yuzu from blurting out another secret.

"Of course I am, I'm a youkai after all – eep!" Yuzu realized what she had done and her eyes widened while Minako shook her head in exasperation.

"Yuzu-chan, we will be going through what it means to be discrete and of course to try and curb that motor-mouth of yours." Minako said sternly and the smaller girl seemingly shrank under her words and Yuzu slipped away after pouring tea for the two of them. Minako coughed to try and get Issei's attention on her again, the Devil had not stopped staring at Yuzu after her claim.

"Now that you know, what is bothering you, Issei-kun?"

* * *

..

"I see, so you're worried about how well you'll do as part of Rias Gremory's peerage and that you don't know what to do as a Devil." Minako summarized Issei's fears and found it wanting, in fact Minako felt that he had accepted being a Devil a little too well.

"Yes, Arisato-sensei. I mean, Rias-sempai saved me, so I want to help her too. She's a very high ranking Devil and very kind and nice to everyone, I want to give my all to Rias-sempai." Issei beamed but then fell crestfallen as he admitted that he did not know how to fulfil contracts and hoped that Minako could teach him or offer some advice.

Issei was actually looking a little better now that all of his fears were laid out to her, while Minako was feeling dread pooling in her stomach instead.

"Issei-kun, I understand that you are eager to help Rias-sempai, she saved you after all and she is the master of your peerage..." Minako trailed off as Issei nodded his head in agreement to that but he paused when Minako continued.

"You've certainly taken the fact that you're a Devil and are not a human very well."

"Eh? I mean... I guess? I mean I'm not that different from what I was like before, I'm stronger and I can see in the dark better." Issei started describing what was good about being a Devil while Minako listened.

"Rias-sempai says that as I'm part of her peerage, I'm part of the Gremory Family, the Gremory family is a big family! And she says that I can get a harem of my own too if I work hard enough! I'm going to work hard to be the strongest pawn so I can touch Rias-sempai's beasts too!" Issei finished with a definite goal in mind.

"So... let me get this straight, you are fine with being a Devil because -" Minako knew Issei's personality and she had a general idea of what his answer was going to be, but she wanted to be sure so she asked him.

"Because I can make my own harem! Rias-sempai is super hot! I want to suck her oppai, and Akeno-san's too!" Issei admitted without even flinching or having any signs of guilt. It was enough for Minako to want to smash his face, or hers, against the table. Yuzu wasn't as dignified as she buried her face into her palms at the answer.

"So Issei-kun accepted that he was a Devil because of your dreams of making a harem? I'm not sure... how I feel about that besides that you are indeed the Issei-kun I know." Minako's eyes were twitching now as she leaned back, keeping a firm grip on her tea cup as she resisted the urged to strangle Issei. Keep calm, Arisato Minako... if you strangle him, everyone will know you did it.

"_I suppose only the Devils will miss him. Not to sound too disrespectful, Minako, but the boy's dreams wouldn't be too uncommon in the Feudal era. Having concubines and mistresses were part of the norm of the ruling elite. Having dedicated partners is a concept that was only recently, at least in human terms, accepted as the general norm. There are still countries out there which support polygamy." _Scathach added with mirth in her voice as Minako grudgingly accepted her words.

"I know what my future goal is! But it's not just that, Arisato-sempai, Rias-sempai she saved me. I could have died, when Yuma-chan attacked me." Issei's voice lowered and one could tell that he was having difficulty reliving the memory of what happened. Minako had assumed that she would be mainly dealing with this trauma instead.

"But Rias-sempai she saved me, even if I have to be owned by her and be part of her peerage, she still saved me. Being alive, is more important... that's what I think, so I want to thank her too." Issei finished and he was confused when he saw Minako smiling at him.

"It looks like at least there's some common sense in you, Issei-kun. I was worried that you were too caught up in the fact that you can now create a harem to forget about what's important."

"Important, Arisato-sensei?"

"Yes, important. Like the fact that you are no longer a human, you are now owned by the Gremory Family. What would happen to your own family now that you are a Devil? That's not even mentioning what you will be doing in your bid to make your own harem." Minako listed the main problems that Issei could relate to as she leaned back on her seat. Issei still seemed confused by what Minako was saying and the Priestess stopped herself from sighing as she continued.

"You are not a human now, Issei-kun. That means that you are no longer truly bound by human laws. If Rias Gremory decides to return to the underworld and choose to never return, you would have to follow. What would happen to your family, friends and relatives?" Minako asked and Issei paled, finally understanding what might happen.

"Devils are also long lived, and it isn't too difficult to imagine that you will outlive your parents, your friends and all those close to you right now besides those of Devil birth. There are also dangers involved in being a Devil, the forces from Heaven will hunt you down if given the opportunity, the Fallen will not let you live peacefully either. Other Devils will also be a threat, especially since Rias Gremory is the next in line for the title of the head of the Gremory house." Minako paused when Issei looked doubly confused at what she had just said.

"Rias Gremory will be the leader of her house, and with every leader of a prestigious family, there is bound to be enemies. She will face many dangerous individuals, and being part of her peerage means to fight against those foes together, or for her." Minako elaborated and Issei nodded.

"Okay, I can handle that. I have a rare Sacred Gear after all!" Issei sounded confident.

"No simple Devil will challenge the Gremory household, they are one of the Seventy Two pillars of the underworld, they will be the best of the best, and Issei-kun, you are just a new Devil. No matter the potential you have, you still lack the experience." Minako replied sternly as Issei deflated, looking quite put out.

"That is not all, as a piece in Rias Gremory's peerage, there is still the possibility that you would be traded to another individual as a bargaining chip. It is however unlikely, the Gremory take pride in treating their peerages like family, but it is not unthinkable for someone else who can overwrite Rias Gremory, like her elder brother. Your fate lies entirely with your master, Rias Gremory, Issei-kun... that by itself makes it difficult for me to swallow.." Minako closed her eyes, looking pained as silence descended on the room.

..

"However, I admit the point that if she had not accepted Issei-kun to her peerage, you would not be alive now..." Minako conceded the point and she waited for a moment before continuing again. They had been here for ages now, then again Issei did say he wanted life counselling, this definitely counted as one.

"You asked me what you should do, or could do as a Devil... but do you understand what it means for you now, to be a Devil, Issei-kun?" Minako asked Issei softly. It took a while but the Devil nodded his head, his facial expressions unreadable. There was a lot of things for him to think about now, that much was for sure.

"What you should do now, is to think about what you should do as a person. You're no longer a human and you are a Devil. You are not bound by the limits of humanity nor are you affected by your Devil Peers' influence. Remember who you are, Issei-kun. You're one of my students, a perverted one no doubt, but think as who you are and what you want to do and that is the right thing to do."

"Even if it's to make my own harem?" Issei interrupted easily and Minako couldn't help the exasperated smile as Issei sounded so desperate to try and justify his own feelings.

"Why would you ask me that question, Issei-kun? If you think it's a good enough reason for you to do so, then it should be sufficient, it shouldn't be judged by someone else." Minako answered evenly. She was a counsellor, and it was his life, not hers.

"Because I want to know what you think, sensei." Issei spoke earnestly and Minako frowned.

"Issei-kun, I can't. It's your life, and no one should take responsibility of it besides yourself. I shouldn't give you my opinion."

"Because Arisato-sensei knows me the best, you helped me with many things and I trust you. You've never been wrong so far, and I believe whatever you say is good for me." Issei said so plainly and despite all of her training and the Priestess Persona façade, over her, Arisato Minako found herself stunned.

"_That is surprisingly smooth, are you certain that he does not have a crush on you, Minako?" _Scathach sounded both amused and confused.

Yuzu was giving her a disappointed look as she pouted, her hands holding her arm unhappily while Minako rallied herself to keep the image of the Priestess.

"So you wish to know whether it is a right thing for you to accept being Devil just to make a harem?"

"Yes." He answered easily and Minako shook her head.

"If it's Issei-kun, I like to say for the record that I would expect no other reason for you to give up your humanity. Is it a good thing, I don't know, but I trust Issei-kun as I know Issei-kun is a genuinely good person who would care for whoever you pull into your harem." Minako meant it, the boy was a pervert, but was brave in his own way and was a good person at heart.

"So, you're fine with me being a Devil, sensei?"

"No, not really, but there's nothing I can do about it right now besides wish for the best." Minako replied easily and that made Issei scratch his head awkwardly.

"Well... I don't want to be, but now that I am, like sensei said, I'll make the most out of it and I won't hurt anyone, I promise!." Issei grinned as he stood up, saying that he felt lots better after talking to Minako.

"Thank you sensei, I think I know what I can do now... if I have any other questions, I can ask you again, right?" Issei gave her a hopeful look and Minako found herself giving in to him, _again_.

"I will not turn away a student in need, but be warned that when it comes to the affair of Devils, I will not intervene." Minako warned.

"I understand, Arisato-sensei isn't a Devil so she can't get involved. If you did, it'll be bad, right?"

"Precisely. Good, you do understand. Is there anything else?" Minako smiled and nodded to Yuzu, allowing the smaller girl to escort Issei out.

"_Rias Gremory might wish to speak to you. She's hovering outside of our office." _Scathach suddenly interrupted and Minako shook her head, wondering why she appeared like that without any warning.

"_She didn't, she was there for quite some time. I just didn't feel it was the right time to tell you that." _Scathach replied and Minako scowled before conceding that it was probably the right decision to make and she suggested something to Yuzu.

"Why don't you walk back with Issei-kun, Yuzu-chan?"

"Eh? I-I can?" Yuzu perked up at the suggestion and the blush on her face made the crush she had with Issei that much more prominent.

"Yes you can, I think Issei-kun needs someone to be with him now. Will Issei-kun walk Yuzu-chan to the station? Head back home straight, we need to finish some of our reports. And most importantly, don't tell Issei-kun nothing you won't want others to know about the Youkai." Minako waved a finger at her close friend in warning, hoping she understood as she looked very excited.

"Sure I'll walk you back, Yuzu-chan! I'll walk you to the station first then?" Issei started asking while Yuzu shook her head, running to get her stuff as Minako chuckled softly.

Minako waited patiently and she smiled when Issei opened the door to find Rias Gremory waiting outside.

"Ah- Rias-sempai." Issei sounded surprised, the same for Yuzu who tensed and turned back before relaxing when Minako smiled.

"Did you come to see Arisato-sensei too?" He asked nervously and Rias nodded her head.

"We'll be just a while, go on ahead, Yuzu-chan, Issei-kun." Minako reassured them as they left.

* * *

**Tamamo Branch Shrine**

..

"I must admit, that request from the next head of the Gremory house is... intriguing." Tamamo Yasaka's opinion on the matter was in concert with those who were sharing sake with her around the small table that Yuzu had pulled out for them.

"For her to request Minako to be a teacher to one of the New Devils in her peerage is something I would not have imagined she would ask from us in return." Izanami added her two cents to the conversation as she delicately sipped tea besides Minako. On her other side was Tamamo no Mae, who wasn't shy in her drinking as she downed a cup of sake easily.

"I think it's a good idea, regardless of her intentions, Hyoudou Issei is the Magician Social Link, he is crucial in whatever lies ahead." Minako added, rejecting the offer of sake from Cybele as the Earth Goddess pouted.

"I don't approve of Hyoudou Issei, he's just a pervert who likes breasts and has no redeeming value at all."

"That's not true, the evil piece system valued his worth at needing eight pawns to be resurrected to be a Devil. For Hyoudou Issei to need eight pieces to resurrect, it puts him close to a Queen value's. Of course, that is only my speculation." Yasaka explained and she allowed that thought to sink in before speaking again.

"I see no reason to deny her request, teaching Issei-kun about the history of the supernatural could also allow us to have influence him as well." Yasaka replied and Minako nodded her head.

"As much as I dislike doing so, having one Devil sympathetic to the humans or the youkai isn't that bad."

* * *

**Kuoh City – Train Station (A few days later)  
**

..

Arisato Minako, the Wild Card and the counselor of Kuoh Academy found herself heading to work today by herself, her assistant and friend Tamamo Yuzu nowhere to be seen around her.

The reason for it being was simple, the Tamamo Clan required her presence as part of an annual anniversary of the day Tamamo no Mae founded the clan. She had considered taking the day off as well, but when Yasaka insisted that she report to school and just leave Tamamo No Mae to be honored instead, she got the feeling that it was something quite personal for them.

Even Tamamo no Mae was stern and unlike her usual boisterous self as she apologized to Minako.

"_I'll tell you about it when you get back, it's... not something that the family likes to talk about." _Tamamo promised to explain later and so she had left for work alone.

It had been quite a rough few days for her, taking on the appointment of a teacher for Hyoudou Issei on the history of the supernatural had resulted in her having to do the lesson in the Old School Building, in Rias Gremory's clubroom, with the entire student council sitting in as well and apparently part of the packaged deal.

She had planned on educating Issei on the general terms of the Great War between the Christian Factions and nothing more. She was however forced by them to cover about the Youkai as well, with Minako reluctant to do so. However Minako had managed to turn the tables on them for them to elaborate more on the Great War and the Devil faction.

When it came to the Evil Piece system and the Rating games, Minako allowed Rias and Sona to do an introduction instead, even managing to persuade the two Kings to showcase the basic abilities of each piece.

It turned out that Tojou Koneko, the small nekomata girl was the Rook of the Gremory and the Meguri Tomoe was the Knight of Sona. The two Kings didn't seem too happy letting her know the capabilities of her peerage, but was resigned to it as it was a learning experience for all of them.

They were very interested when Minako showed them examples of how a 'Priestess' fought, using specially prepared sealing paper, amulets that were blessed by the patron Shinto deities. All in all, it was an interesting lesson for all the parties involved, both gathered their fair share of intelligence.

Scathach was especially pleased as she was able to get a feel and sense of all the Devil's presence, reassuring Minako that she was now able to sense and locate any one of the Devils within the group she was exposed to within a certain distance.

The Fallen Angels living in Kuoh was still a problem however, Scathach had been able detect their presence around the city and when Minako asked Rias about the situation, she was politely asked to not interfere, again.

* * *

..

"_It sure brings me back to when I was first summoned, Minako. I was more used to combat, training my students and seeing war on my homeland. Being summoned for the first time by you was exhilarating, and yet it was the casual school days that you have that surprised me the most." _Scathach commented as Minako made her way to school, she was a little later than usual as she had prepared her own breakfast and lunch today.

"_In a way it's not that surprising. Those who live through war would always find peace difficult to acclimatize to at the start." _Minako replied and Scathach nodded in agreement.

"_I don't disagree, but it is the same for you, isn't it? I hope you take advantage of the situation while you can." _Scathach warned and Minako nodded her head. With the Magician Social link showing up, it was only a matter of time before the rest appeared as well. The Fool for one, if and when the Social Link appeared, would signify where her loyalties should lie..

"The Fool Social Link is the group of individuals that would challenge the fate of the world, and the group where the Wild Card is a part of." Minako repeated what she remembered of the Fool Arcana to her sea of souls.

"_The number zero of the Arcana, signifying the beginning as well as the end of a journey. One with unlimited potential, signifying the origin and the end of all. The most mysterious and arguably most powerful arcana of all." _Scathach recited from memory. Each of her Social link was aligned with a Major Arcana. The Magician would be full of action, self-confidence and in many different ways, hold overwhelming power, even if he or she might not know how to harness that power at the start.

Iori Junpei, her Magician Social Link had all of those traits. He was full of confidence, to the extent that he was cocky in both their struggles in Tartarus as well as during school. He was also impulsive but behind all that bluster and bragging was someone who, when given focus, was able to walk the talk and exceed all expectations. Even before Chidori's unfortunate fate, Junpei had showed his inner strength to her by promising to help find the culprit that was secretly taking photos of her.

Hyoudou Issei had a lot of the same characteristics, and she was sure that in a pinch, Minako could rely on the boy.

"_As long as the enemy isn't one who is willing to show her breasts to him, or else he's doomed.__Speaking of the boy, he's near the vicinity. Are you going to meet him?" _Scathach asked and Minako considered briefly before shaking her head.

"It's inappropriate, we might be friends but we are still teacher and student, it would just create more trouble for the two of us." Minako wisely decided on the logical thing to do and she continued on her way to school.

"Though Yuzu's crush on him, is something even I didn't expect." Minako muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

..

"Ah, good morning Arisato-sensei!" Issei greeted her happily while the girl beside her, a sister or a nun judging by her clothes looked curiously at her before bowing in return after they still managed to bumped to each other despite her trying to avoid him.

"G-Good morning." The girl stuttered and stopped when Minako smiled at the sister, reassuring her before she replied to Issei.

"Good morning, Issei-kun, it is a fine morning today. And who is this young lady with you, she doesn't look like she is a student from our school." Minako gave the girl a small bow and introduced herself.

"Good morning, I'm the counselor of Kuoh Academy, Arisato Minako, please to meet you." She was exposed to the full might of Minako's charisma and the young girl blushed as she nodded back while introducing herself as well.

"I am Asia Argento... this is my first visit to Japan and Issei-san is helping me find where I would be staying in...Arisato-san is a counselor? But, you look so young..." The girl looked very surprised as Minako replied her.

"I assure you that I am more than capable of doing my job, Issei-kun is one of my patients at the start, I am glad to have rehabilitated him. I know that Argento-san would agree with me that he is a very kind person, yes?"

Asia blushed before turning to smile at Issei. The normally perverse boy looked a little lost at what to do when faced with such a grateful look from a girl that it made some of Minako's Personas laugh in amusement.

"I see, Issei-kun you must take good care of Argento-san, do you understand? Since you offered to help, you must do your best." Minako smiled at Issei who nodded in reply, a solemn look at being given an order from Minako.

"Issei-san bought me breakfast earlier on, he treated me very nicely, like a gentleman should." Asia was defending Issei and that made Minako happier. If he was able to make such a good impression on a girl like Asia, it was a good sign.

"I don't doubt that, I should be heading to school now. Where will you be staying at, Asia-chan?" Minako asked the sister curiously as this was Devil Territory, there really wasn't any functional churches in the area. Even if there were, they were manned by ordinary humans who have no ties to the Forces of Heaven or to the Church that the Heavens are allied to.

"Ah, I would be staying at the church situated in this city." Asia answered softly and although Issei didn't seem too surprised by that, Minako froze while her eyes narrowed slightly at that. Why would anyone meet her there, much less let her stay there?

"Is that so? But to see a sister in this town... is somewhat unusual." Minako spoke softly and her words affected Issei as she had hoped it would, the Devil looking at Minako and then at Asia with wide eyes as he seemed to understand what she was implying.

Asia though, did not seem to understand as the sister simply smiled and said she hoped that it was only a temporary arrangement.

"Arisato-san is dressed like a shrine maiden, are you a miko too?" Asia changed the topic and Minako answered while asking Scathach to try and sense her out.

"I am a shrine maiden. Being a counselor is only my secondary profession." Minako admitted easily with a carefree smile that made Asia blush and nod her head as well.

"I see, Arisato-san is a kind person to volunteer to help students. I am really in awe of you."

"Thank you for your praise, I'm not really volunteering for it though, and..." Minako had been walking along with Issei and Asia before he noticed the boy suddenly flinch, clutching his chest, Minako stopped, putting a hand on Issei's shoulders and gripping it tight to try and calm him down as she knew what probably affected him. He had been trying to locate the church after all.

"Don't look at it, focus on me for now, Issei-kun. Do not even look or think about the church." Minako whispered to the Devil and he slowly relaxed while Asia looked concerned.

"Is Issei-san alright? He looks very pale."

"I think it will be best for me to walk Asia-chan to her new residence instead of Issei-kun if he is not feeling so well." Minako offered and the Priestess hesitated before turning Issei away from the church, hiding one of her palms with her hand as a Diarama spell was applied to Issei. The spell seemed to work as he didn't look as pale almost immediately.

"B-But I feel better now, I promised to bring her there..." Issei wanted to argue more but was silenced by a look from Minako that made him back down.

Issei had not been exposed to the church's presence, he had just been looking for the church and it had weakened him so much. Minako realized that Issei had underestimated the effects of the church's holy symbols, or at least those that radiated holy power on the Devils.

"_Hama might just wipe them off the face of the earth." _Cybele commented while Issei apologized to Asia, saying that he still had to go to school too.

"Ah, then, perhaps we can meet again, another time perhaps?" Asia looked hopeful and as she expected, Issei nodded in agreement as he agreed.

"We're friends after all, Asia-chan." Issei grinned at Asia, who nodded her head as she gravitated to stand beside Minako instead.

"_The laws of heaven are strict, they would excommunicate the girl, even if it was unintentional, it is... a tragic thing, many faithful was turned away due to the deception of the Devils." _Melchizedek spoke gravely from her sea of souls to Minako's unspoken query. Minako couldn't help but draw parallels with Junpei's relationship with Chidori. This was going to be terrible if there was going to be encore of what happened to Junpei and Chidori.

* * *

..

After the two of them had bid Issei goodbye, Minako was as good as her word as she led Asia towards the church. The smaller blonde was a very sheltered person, Minako was able to judge that by how Asia was looking at everything around her curiously. Even if this was her first trip here, everything seemed to be something new to her.

Minako humored her the best she could, providing guidance and answers about the things that she was curious about. The sister was even struggling to read street signs, and when she stopped to offer Asia a drink, unable to even use a vending machine.

It made Minako wonder how she even got on a plane or a boat here in the first place for she was undoubtedly very sheltered.

"Is this your first trip by yourself?" Minako asked between Asia's questions and when she got an affirmative, Minako pressed on.

"Did you go out much back home, Asia?"

"No, I can't... I was asked to stay within the compound of the church. I'm like Arisato-san in a way, I'm a Holy Maiden of the church." Asia seemed proud of that title but at the same time, sad for some reason or another.

"_Scathach, Cybele?" _It will take a bit for them to sense and detect the powers inside Asia and she bought some time by nodding and listening to Asia tell stories about her time in the church. It seems that her power was focused on healing, but her healing was of course _genuine_ and was a power that granted her the title of Holy Maiden.

Asia was naive indeed or perhaps it was just her again, her charisma winning over common sense once again for those she interact with.

"_Well she definitely has something inside of her. It could be a Scared Gear, but she __**is**__ from the church after all. The amount of holy energy around her is staggering. She definitely lived or spend a large number of time around a holy sanctuary blessed by the Biblical God." _Scathach gave her analysis but Minako was still skeptical, Asia could have also been easily been trapped and held in a holy sanctuary, that would give her the exposure needed for her to have that kind of reading from Scathach.

"You flatter me, Asia-chan, to say that I am a holy maiden, I'm afraid I can't claim that title. I am only a servant of the gods."

"Isn't that the same?" Asia asked curiously as they made their way up the last hill that stood between their destination and them.

"No, it isn't. You believe in the Biblical God, the lord if you would, but Japan is known as the land of a thousand gods after all. I acknowledge and accept the lord's teachings, but I would like to say that I serve and help with all the Gods in this land, if they'll have me of course." Minako chuckled while Asia still looked confused. She took pity on the sister and elaborated.

"We serve different lords, Asia-chan. We're almost there, are you doing okay?"

* * *

..

"_The Fallen Angel's base is nearby here, Minako-chan_." Scathach warned as the two of them stood in front of the church doors. The church physically looked fine, it was a little run-down and it looked like it had been a while since someone has maintained the shrubbery around the church.

It was enough to ring several alarm bells in Minako as the place looked deserted, but there were still signs of people entering and leaving the church proper. If there were people visiting or even living in the church, surely they would be able to clean it up?

Why was Asia, a Holy Maiden, be sent to a church as run down like this?

Among the three Christian Factions, the Fallen were a little head of the pack due to them leaching and pulling in Angels from the forces of Heaven with no new names being raised amongst their ranks for Heaven.

The church might be influential and have the greatest share of followers, but they were divided and a portion of them had been excommunicated or had fallen to the sways of the Fallen.

Even the Devils were in a better state than the Heavenly hosts, and if not for the huge number of followers, it would be difficult for the Heavenly forces to repel any incoming invasion from the other two.

That said, the Devil Faction was targeting the same pool of people that the Heavenly Hosts were, and in essence was like a two-pronged attack on the forces and strength of the Heavenly hosts, slowly draining them dry.

Were the Heavenly Hosts trying to take initiative to increase their influence here by sending Asia here? Or were they here for her instead? The news that the Priestess was operating within Kuoh City had spread quickly enough and there were many who were questioning the Youkai's stance of neutrality. However most of them had been appeased when it was clear that she was not allied with the Devils in any way. It was simply a platonic working relationship, or so they had claimed.

..

With a girl as naive like Asia, even if she might have a sacred gear, she would be killed in an instant if met with unscrupulous Devils. They must really have good intelligence on the city to know that the Gremory's won't act, or couldn't act on an intruder like this. Minako had her suspicions on why they had not acted against them.

As long as the Devils couldn't determine whether they were here on official business, they couldn't attack them without risking a restart of hostilities.

"It is a little run down, Asia-chan. Are you certain this is the place your contacts asked you to wait for them?" Father time has taken a sledgehammer to the Church. It didn't look like it was being maintained for ages, weeds were growing all around the place and even the signboard signifying to which order this church belonged to were gone.

There really wasn't any clear sign that the place was habitable and Minako was concerned about the naive and innocent Sister.

"Yes, my associates will be picking me up here. They wanted me to be in a place where I would be comfortable to wait in." Asia admitted and bowed to Minako as thanks for going out of the way to bring her here.

"This is hardly comfortable. It's also no problem, would you like me to wait with you? Leaving a young girl like you here by yourself would be dangerous." Minako could appreciate the irony here, she was barely an adult and she was her a young girl?

"_Even if you do look young, you carry yourself like someone older. The Priestess facade Yasaka beat into you gives off that impression to others." _Scathach explained and Minako nodded, knowing as much by now, resigned to knowing there will forever be a wall between her and her students.

–

"_I didn't expect this. Incoming Fallen Angel, Minako. Though I really should have. If she was asked to come to an area so near the base of a Fallen..."_ Scathach grumbled all of a sudden. They had been waiting for around half an hour, enough time for Minako to share with Asia the teachings of Shinto and about the many deities of Shinto before Scathach's warning had came.

"Arisato-san?" Minako had stood up suddenly, her eyes guarded as the main doors to the church was opened up to see not one, but three individuals walking in. All of them were Fallen Angels and the one leading them was a beautiful woman with long black hair that was dressed in a provocative one piece dress. The other two behind her was a woman and a man respectively, both of them dressed in working attire. The second woman, like the first was barely skirting the limits of what would be formal working attire due to how deep the v-neck top she was wearing together with that short skirt. At least the sole man of the group was dressed well enough, an expensive suit together matched with a hat.

They looked more like they had came out of a casino or a club than belonging to the Church. They were however _Fallen Angels and_ it made Minako extremely cautious. She did not approve Asia going with them. So she was allied with the Fallen and not the Church after all?

"_Perhaps she was excommunicated from the Church and had no choice but to seek the Fallen for help." _Melchizedek suggested, and it sort of made sense.

"_The light is an unbending thing, if she broke a law, even unknowingly, it is grounds for excommunication. No one is above the laws of heaven, even holy maidens. As for why, she might have been waylaid or tricked, it would not be that difficult." _Melchizedek's words made sense and Minako sigh as Asia perked up at seeing the three approaching them. The three of them had paused when they saw Minako, obviously recognizing her. The leading woman initially sneered but then schooled her features to neutrality. The man gawked but then started studying her closer than she would have liked. The last woman simply looked bored, dismissing her but perking up when Asia called out to them.

"Raynare-san!" Asia sounded genuinely grateful to see them and Minako allowed her to run to them before approaching them. If she gave them an inch, they will take a yard, she could read it in their faces.

They have a numerical advantage now with Asia as a potential hostage and three of them against one of her. So she had to look confident, almost disinterested as she approached them.

"So these are your associates, Asia? They do not seem to be from the church." Minako's observation made Asia pause and the Fallen tense before Raynare, the leader of the group spoke up.

"That's stereotyping, we are part of the church and we've done many things for them. What we do in our free time, is none of their business. Who is this, Asia-chan?" Raynare was proud and haughty and it showed for she was dismissing Minako like she was going to dismiss her. Good, they might not clash with each other today if they did not wish to fight in front of Asia.

"She's Arisato Minako-san, the counselor of Kuoh Academy, she helped bring me here. Arisato-san, this is Raynare-san, she's my associate who helped me... get a transfer here." Asia sounded depressed at the last part but bounced back pretty easily when Minako nodded in understanding and acceptance. They exchanged greetings, allowing Minako to know Kalawarner and Dohnaseek accordingly.

"It is good for you to have such good friends to help you in this way, Asia-chan. I have to report to work soon, but before that... could we have a word, privately?" Minako said so pleasantly enough and before the Fallen could object, she had led Asia away. That really threw a wrench in their plans as Raynare's face morphed into one of frustration when Asia's back turned.

* * *

..

"Asia-chan, I don't know why you are with them, a nice girl as devoted as you shouldn't be with them. Whatever happened to make you have to go to them, it's none of my business unless you tell me by yourself." Minako started by outmaneuvering Asia so Minako had her back to the Fallen. Scathach did her part by muffling sound around them and she started off with the bombshell that made Asia visibly flinch.

"It's your choice, and even if you might have no other choice, that is still your choice to make. But... if you ever need help, or a sanctuary, my door shall always be open to you." Minako finished softly.

"Arisato-san..." Asia looked terribly confused, torn and desperate.

"You can find me at Kuoh Academy, or at any of the Tamamo Branch Shrines."

"W-Why? Why would you... I'm... no longer a Holy Maiden and I lied to you, Arisato-san. Why would you help me?" Asia asked softly while looking down.

Minako had her own agenda here, and it wasn't too surprising to see the "Priestess" Arcana symbol appearing behind Asia's back whenever she looked at her. It had been a tangible thing at first, but it had grown in strength and clarity when the Fallen Angels had approached.

"I never turn away those that I can help." Minako answered easily before turning and letting Asia return to her 'hosts', the Fallen looking very twitchy and nervous while Minako simply smiled back in reply.

"Perhaps I'll see you soon, everyone, Asia-chan." She bowed and watched as they left, Asia in tow, the Sister did turning back to look at her at the last moment before leaving.

"_So, Priestess huh? Predictable much?" _Scathach commented while Minako just shrugged, commenting that Yasaka will get another headache after hearing her latest report. Honestly, how does she end up in stuff like this anyway?

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – School Gates**

..

"_I think it's because you keep asking yourself that question and the world wants to answer you." _Scathach retorted dryly, reminding Minako of the question as she found herself face to face with Rias Gremory who was waiting for her outside of her office at the end of the day. None of her peerage members were present, but she wouldn't put it below Rias to have used them to ensure that everyone else was kept away when she tried to leave.

"May I help you, Rias Gremory? Is this about Hyoudou Issei-kun?" Minako was not one to mince words. Rias looked conflicted but finally bowed slightly to her, much to her surprise.

"I came to say thank you, Arisato Minako-san, for saving one of my peerage. Him offering help to the Sister would have ended with him being killed if he had even came anywhere near the church. More experienced and higher ranked Devils would be able to resist the light to some extent, but for Issei who just became a Devil recently..." Rias trailed off as she looked very upset. Not at herself, or at Minako, but at Issei.

"I thought as much, he still thinks as a human and doesn't view himself as a Devil yet. I can't say for certain whether it is a good or a bad thing for him." Minako offered her own input while she knew it was partly her fault on that. Rias knew that too but she either didn't care or did not want to call Minako out on that.

"Do you know, Arisato Minako-san, that a Devil exposed to the Light does not simply die?" Rias topic made Minako shake her head and for Scathach to pay attention together with the rest of her Personas.

"The powers of light will erase all traces of the Devil, he will not be 'dead' in the conventional sense. I am certain that you know and believe in the concept of reincarnation? There is no such fate for a Devil who is killed by the powers of life. They are purified-" Rias spat out the word as if it was a swear word, and to her and all Devils it might just as well be one,

"- and not a part of them will remain after the purge. Not a trace of them for their families or their loved ones, we are simply erased. That is why I must thank you, we would never have known what happened to Issei and would never have known how to tell his human family. For that alone, for saving one of our family from such a horrible fate, the Gremorys are in your debt."

"_To think that a Hama spell could be enough to wipe a low-class Devil off the face of the world? The shadows are build of tougher things than these Devils. Minako, ask Rias about the power of darkness... a Mudo might be able to kill an Angel in the same manner. Hama and Mudo are opposite sides of the same coin after all." _Scathach suggested and Minako agreed, since they were already on the topic, she might as well make the most of it and she invited Rias in. The Devil accepted readily enough, but was still wary and unsure.

"I'm do not need your thanks or any debt of gratitude, I was just helping one of my students, Rias Gremory-san. But perhaps you could enlighten me about something."

"I am not Sona, but I will answer to the best of my ability."

"If the powers of Light erases Devils in that fashion, what will the powers of Darkness do to the heavenly hosts? What then of the Fallen, they were from the Heavenly Hosts and had fallen from grace. So, are they Devils too and are weak against the power of light?" Minako's question made Rias pause before she answered, looking.

"The power of Darkness... do you mean spells created by demonic power? It is similar to the spiritual energy that Youkai uses, our powers do not purge or destroy angels in the same way they do to us." Rias explained while Minako kept her expression in check.

"_So no one in this world knows about Mudo? That is interesting to know, a definite edge we can use." _Scathach took careful notes while Rias continued.

"The Fallen are an abomination, they continue to wield the power of light similar to the heavenly hosts despite being cast out of Heaven. That makes them the enemies our kind as they are Angels in their own right, only ones which have twisted the light. The Heavenly Hosts have declared eternal war on them as they went against the Biblical Lord's teachings, spurned him and misused his gifts. Beside the powers of light, the Fallen have their own brand of magic that was derived and stolen from our demonic arts." Rias's features turned ugly as though admitting that fact caused her to be sick.

Minako might know of the history of the Great War, but the history of the three factions were however unknown to her due to the Youkai historians only coming to contact with them after the Great War had broken out. This was new to her, and the ever diligent Witch of Ireland was all ears but Rias lapsed into silence, the Devil perhaps unwilling to shed more light on the history of the christian factions.

"The Fallen and Devils, were once one and the same... weren't they?" That was something that had always bothered Minako more than ever about this world compared to her own. Lucifer was the Prince of Lies, the Fallen Archangel who had revolted against the Biblical God and who took a third of the Heavenly Host with him to challenge god.

It was unclear whether the Underworld had existed then, or Lucifer had created it as a stronghold for his campaign against the Heavenly Hosts but he was said to have ruled the underworld with his power.

Prior to his fall, the Archangel was also known as the Morning Star, one which gave light to the world and in some interpretations named Helel – although it was debatable whether that was true. The Demons that followed Lucifer were numerous, but the most prominent of those were the Lord of Flies, Beelzebub, Asmodeus the Demon King of Lust, Leviathan the Demon Lord of Envy, Samael the Fallen Archangel of Death and many more.

In this world, Lucifer was just one of the Four Great Satans together with Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. This implied that the Satan itself was a title, but to Minako, Satan was another being altogether. One that brought judgment and who stood alone by himself, different from Angels and separate from Heaven. Legends and stories spoke of him being the one who went against God's orders to bow to Adam, the first human. But that role was also commonly given to Lucifer, causing confusion between the two beings.

Satan was one who delivers judgment, be it in the name of God or without it – his role remained the same: to judge the world and all creatures living in it, be it human or otherwise. One can even argue that it is Satan who first gave the Fallen their names, for he was the one who was said to have tempted Eve with the Apple with the aid of Samael in the guise of a serpent.

There are so many differing stories and legends between the two worlds for Minako to truly understand the dynamics of this world.

..

"And the instigator of the Great War was the Morning Star, Archangel Lucifer, the first Fallen." Minako ventured a guess and when Rias closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, Minako panicked inwardly as she wasn't sure if she was right or she had offended her deeply by tarnishing the title of Lucifer in front of her.

"Whoever knew the Youkai knew so much, or was so interested in our history." Rias let loose a sigh before continuing.

"Yes, you are right. Lucifer was the greatest general of the Devils and the Fallen, and he was a Fallen Angel, one that we Devils respected and look up to despite the Fallen being our enemy." Rias looked wistful but was proud nonetheless, she must have heard stories of how the original Lucifer had fought. The thought made Minako want to smile too, Lucifer had always been... more interesting to be with than his rival counterpart the Voice of God. The Heavenly hosts weren't the most sociable of individuals.

"When he rebelled against Heaven and fought his way out of the civil war that should have claimed his life, he came to us bringing with him his own forces from the Heavens loyal to him. They formed the backbone of the first ever united Devil and Demonic Faction against the Heavenly Hosts." Rias started explaining to her the history of the Devils, and how the Fallen and Devils became two separate factions.


	10. Chapter 11

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 11_

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, so my current beta is recruiting more aggressively than I am. In any case, I have to make it clear that my working relationship with my previous co-author is bad, I'm extremely appreciative of the way he helped me in regards to Flower and at the end of our partnership with Flower, we parted ways amicably and are still working on PooL together.**

**That sounds like a press release isn't it? Anyway, that's just to inform readers that I have utmost respect for him, and that it's our creative differences and the clash of what Flower's objectives were that caused our partnership to end.**

**Press release aside, the feedback has more or less been cut off for the previous chapter, I wonder why that is.**

**At any rate, this chapter covers my view of the Crhistian Factions and the significance of the name Satan/Lucifer. Admittedly it could be done better, but at this point I highly doubt that I'll really have Minako use Metatron (or Met-chan, as Minako might call him, I find it funny, is that a bad sign?), Helel, Satan or Lucifer. She is more in-tune with the eastern deities due to her current affliation. Lastly, cliff-hanger ending is mean, but I promise the next chapter will conclude the Asia Arc. Beta for today is bowpurity and UberNimrod. Thanks!**

* * *

**********Beta notes: UberNimrod here. Wrathie is not the only one doing a High School DxD crossover. Read my profile here to see what horrible things I am working on.**

* * *

Bow Betas: You know, I don't really like the persona universe, so get off your lazy ass and apply for beta if you wish to see more of this fic.

**2nd note: I get a draft, and major changes in the final document are copied pasted into a draft, but I don't see the final result. So, if any obvious trace of mary sue remains…. Do review and note where it is…. (Evil laughter**

* * *

..

"Thank you for enlightening me, Rias Gremory-san, this history lesson is more than sufficient to make up for any debt we have between us." Minako spoke while walking out of the school grounds with the next head of the Gremory household.

Even if she did say that Sona would be more knowledgeable about the history of her kind than she was, Rias had been quite thorough and had covered the major battles between Heaven and Hell, and what had caused the split between the Fallen and the Devils.

"I honestly believe that the value of the information I have given you should not be valued as much as Issei's life..." Rias started but couldn't help but give a exasperated sigh as she shook her head.

"I can never understand you, Arisato Minako-san. Could you tell me, what is it your true agenda here in Kuoh City? You have been training as a Shrine Maiden possibly for many years in solitude. You are the second in command of the Nine-tailed Fox, Tamamo Yasaka herself. It is expected that someone of your station would be well versed in the aspects of manipulation of emotions and thoughts." Minako wondered ifshe should feel offended by that, but she choose to ignore it, instead gesturing for her to continue.

"Your presence itself is of a human, but you are given the title of "Priestess" and "Awakener". Whether you possess tremendous power is debatable, but we are certain that you have an unknown power and are blessed by the Gods of this land. By all accounts you should have nothing to do with Devils of our level. However, you interact with my peerage, shared the history of Youkai with us and for the most part, seem genuine in wanting to help others, is protective of the students and does not wish to involve them in the supernatural. " Rias was on a roll here.

"But that does not explain why are you _here_, of all places, why did you decide to come here and enter our lives in this fashion? What is your motive, Arisato Minako-san, is there someone or something that compelled you to be in Kuoh Academy? If it is, can you tell me what it is?"

..

Minako wondered if she had outstayed her outcome in Rias Gremory's territory, and if that was the case, would she force her to leave?

To see someone else who could be a threat to one's family do nothing out of the ordinary would be cause for concern, heck, not doing anything suspicious was suspicious by itself.

Minako decided to answer Rias' question with a question of her own.

"So you disapprove of me and my actions, Rias Gremory-san?" Minako was not offended, but Rias seemed to think she was as she shook her head.

"N-No, that is not the case. The students of Kuoh Academy adore you, you are the third unofficial "Great Lady" of Kuoh Academy and everyone sing your praises. You have indeed accomplished your goal of making school life enjoyable for all Kuoh Academy students." Rias admitted easily enough.

"I, we, the Gremory House could have worse guests to be in Kuoh Academy, but it does not explain why you choose Kuoh Academy, and why have you chosen to aid us in this manner? Are you trying to form an alliance with us? Or to put us in your debt?"

"You are worried about any ulterior motives." Minako answered and Rias nodded her head.

"If I have to be blunt and not have you skirt the issue, then yes, Arisato-san, why are you here, why Kuoh and why of all people, Issei? Does it have to do with his Sacred Gear after all?" Rias asked, offering an interesting tidbit to her as well.

"For Issei-kun, it was purely coincidental. You are his King, so you should know of his shortcomings as well as his strengths. He, together with his friends were tasked to me as my first assignment in Kuoh Academy. Out of the three of them, I could see that Issei-kun had a bad reputation due to the actions of those around him. Take that away from him and you have a very earnest and kind individual, if extremely perverse at that. With enough rehabilitation and patience, he would be able to return to society a changed person. It is of course, still a work in progress. One can argue that it he is ruled by his hormones but for Issei-kun, the issue is much more deeply rooted in him. His obsession with... female mammary organs has far exceeded my expectations." Minako deadpanned in the end, causing Rias to snort in an unladylike fashion.

"If even you cannot help him with this problem, anything short of a miracle will not help him and I am sorely out of miracles." Rias's reply made Minako chuckle, she covering her mouth in a demure manner as she nodded her head.

"I agree, the two of us have build rapport with each other and I consider him a friend. In the case of Issei-kun, it is purely coincidental that he became a part of your peerage, you would not fault me for trying to help him. I must admit, I was... upset with how that happened." Minako paused for a moment.

"But since Issei-kun has accepted his new identity as a Devil, I will not pursue the issue. It is his decision to make, and his responsibility for the rest of his life. I will not interfere in the affairs of Devils, nor do I wish to. We, the Youkai does not wish to upset the status quo and will remain a neutral observer. I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries in aiding Issei-kun." Minako was ready to bow to Rias but the Devil stopped her quickly by reaching out to grab her shoulder.

"You saved a member of my peerage, let us leave it at that... perhaps it is Akeno's influence, but I might have misjudged you..." Rias admitted softly but she did not elaborate on what she meant as she encouraged Minako to continue on.

"I am... looking for someone in Kuoh City, I am waiting for him to show himself to me here. Till he does, I am afraid I will be in your care." Minako answered truthfully, wistfully even while smiling. She was sure Theodore was here, but maybe she was mistaken after all? No, it can't be the case, the 'Magician' was here, so the that means that Kuoh Academy, like it or not, will play center stage in the events that brought here her. Speaking of Social Links...

"_She is one too, not that it's too surprising. But what it is... we can't tell till the Arcana manifests itself." _Scathach commented.

"Is there anyway for us to help you look for that person? Even if you said that our debt to you is returned, I disagree, this can be our repayment to you." Rias suggested.

"If I find that person, I will leave if my presence disturbs you and your peerage so much, Gremory-san." Minako replied thoughtfully, knowing full well what Rias would say.

"N-No, of course not. We would love to have you stay... and continue your assignment within Kuoh Academy. We respect and honor your stance of neutrality. If you require any aid in locating the individual you are seeking for, do not hesitate to ask." Rias gave her a smile and it only widened when she continued probing.

"Is it a man, Arisato-san? Are you perhaps looking for your true love?"

"Ah, is it time for gossiping? That is a sign of close friendship between two individuals! Especially between girls!" Minako clapped her hands together in mock excitement, causing Rias to flinch and to push herself away when Minako pressed herself closer to Rias. Minako was the Fool, she she could put on quite the innocent and air-headed look if she needed to.

Rias didn't buy it though as she facepalmed, looking quite exasperated before huffing again in defeat, mumbling to herself.

"If that is what it takes for Arisato-san to be less formal with me..."

"You do realize I am still here, Gremory-san?" Minako replied calmly, returning to her Priestess Persona and causing Rias to look confused before rubbing her forehead again.

"You are definitely worse than Akeno, Arisato-san... perhaps it's the shrine maiden training that causes all the talented shrine maidens' to be bipolar?" Rias commented to herself solemnly, not knowing that she was cracking Scathach and many of Minako's Personas' up.

"_She isn't like the our Empress at all, is she? It would be easier to get along with her in the future. It's nice to see you again, Alilat, Cybele will be happy to see you again." _Scathach shook her head while welcoming Minako's new companion, the ultimate Empress Persona, Alilat. Minako could have seen it coming, Rias had many similarities with Kirijo Mitsuru and the Empress Arcana signified leadership together with motherly and caring aspects, two aspects in which Rias and Mitsuru has in spades.

The former was very expressive with it and the latter behind the cool and stern demeanor, and being the King of her peerage, Rias was at least recognized and was noteworthy of being a leader, the same with Mitsuru with S.E.E.S.

However Rias' personality had nothing on Mitsuru, and although they were both heiress of their own powerful organizations, Minako was sure that their leadership and management styles were as similar as night and day. Both were Minako's Empress Social links and with the ties to Issei, Minako was certain that Kuoh Academy was where she was supposed to be, and where she was summoned.

All that remains is when will the crisis demanding her presence going to strike? She was brought here for a reason, and for her, that reason was sorely lacking right now.

* * *

..

**Tamamo Branch Shrine**

"You're staying at Kuoh for the foreseeable future, aren't you?" Tamamo asked while sipping sake together with Minako and Yasaka. The leader of the Youkai was happy to drink with her esteemed ancestor despite the sombre mood she was in.

The Tamamo household had went on a pilgrimage to the place where the original Tamamo no Mae was sealed, the family had marked the day as a day of mourning for their ancestor. The fact that they did made the awakened Tamamo feel extremely conflicted before she had decided that the best way to deal with it was to get smashed and to deal with it tomorrow.

Yasaka agreed, the leader of the Youkai finding it hard to truly grieve this year when she knew that she had been speaking to her esteemed ancestor and the image of the refined courtesan was being steadily eroded away.

"Yes, if the Empress, Priestess and the Magician are in Kuoh, the rest would be too. Speaking of which, I hate to impose, but if it'll be good if we get more information of who Asia Argento is, who she is, where she came from and all. It'll really help me profile her better." Minako answered while sipping tea, taking time to do her homework before turning to scowl at Yasaka. The older Kitsune was shamelessly adding to her workload by taking her paperwork and passing it to her pile.  
"Yasaka-sama..." Minako warned but the Kitsune didn't stop, looking at her easily as she commented.

"Helping another person is nice and all that, but the implications of what you have done is something you ignored, again. You ran damage control by telling the Gremorys that the Youkai retained their stance of neutrality, that's well and good. But there are two notable families in Kuoh. The Sitri is not pleased with our perceived closeness with the Gremory, they have been doubling their attempts to open talks with us. That stack is all their requests, you will read it, and will reply each of them individually, tonight, and make it clear that we are _not_ interested in talks or alliances with the Devils, or any other Faction just yet." Minako turned to her paperwork in disgust in dismay while Tamamo no Mae laughed.

"Mina-chan can't play today?" Minako looked to the side at the small figure who was petting and hugging a very harassed looking Yuzu. Despite the kitsune being physically bigger and older than her, Alice had been adamant in playing with her friend.

"I can't, maybe after I'm done with this..." Minako gestured to the paperwork and the blonde girl pouted, nodding nonetheless and continued to read, clutching Yuzu close to her.

Alice was always a whimsical soul, and from how she had enjoyed hugging the many animal youkai's that she had met, Yuzu was also an object of her affection. Yuzu had eventually been forced to comply with Alice's demand, the older Youkai shifting back to her animal form, a two tailed fox and allowed herself to be cuddled and petted like a stuffed animal.

Minako had been unable to placate Alice, she was always like this but this was the Alice she remembered and was still _her_ to some extent.

Tamamo no Mae on the other hand, was not, Minako was not Tamamo and Tamamo was not her. She was not a Persona, she was a 'shadow', a fragment of the original Elder Youkai that was steadily gaining strength. They still deferred to her for now, but Minako wondered how long that would last?

..

"_You do not fear their powers, Minako-chan. So why do you worry, they have offered their strength to you for the task ahead of you." _Cybele asked quietly within the confines of her mind, she normally kept her mind open for all those residing in her Sea of Souls to hear. But she could make it private, and right now, she was speaking only with Cybele.

All of her Personas were special, different and unique only to her. Her view and perception of them carried over from where she came from, while the Deities that shared her mind now weren't. They were respectful, and many of them did truly like Minako, but she was uncertain where their alliances and agendas lie.

"_I can't risk using their powers fully yet... even if I can gain the passive benefits." _Minako sighed mentally as Cybele agreed.

"_Except those who you have awakened due to the Social Links that you have formed. Surt, Alilat and Kaguya-hime. I've gained more of my powers back as well."_

"_We will have to depend on them eventually, there's only so much I can do for you, Minako-chan." _Cybele was upset about that, knowing that her strength as a mother-earth goddess wasn't enough to stand against the Christian Factions.

"_It is not your fault that worship of religions is preferred to the worshiping of specific deities. The worship of the Norse and the Greek pantheon had declined significantly even in our world. The Christian factions has the most believers and as a result, the most power... that is an irrefutable fact." _Minako reasoned and Cybele sighed while agreeing with her.

* * *

..

**A Few days later**

"I didn't think I'll have to work overtime today." Minako commented to herself as she laid her head on the table in frustration. She was all worn out, and her companion, Yuzu wasn't that better off. They had been working for several hours straight after morning classes had ended.

Yuzu was currently napping in one of the couches after she had given up helping Minako write the profiles of all the students that she had counseled or spoken to.

"_It has been a while since you could have some time off for yourself, Minako. You are working yourself very hard. Perhaps a little too hard?" _Scathach asked but the Wild Card simply grumbled about how she has to work hard to prove herself.

"My position is quite controversial, I mean I really have the bare minimal qualifications for the position, and since there hadn't been a need for a counselor before, I have to prove that I am really needed here. The Gremorys won't be able to support me if I don't show that I can at least do my job well." Minako returned, feeling the strain of a real job in the world. She had graduated from high school and college by sitting in examinations that were held and sanctioned by the Committee of Shinto Shrines as she claimed to be home-schooled.

"_As long as you have some time now, we might as well talk about Yuzu's crush with Issei." _Minako found herself choking on her drink when Tamamo no Mae's voice rumbled from her sea of souls. She admit, that was the last thing that was on her mind.

The sun was setting soon and Minako took a moment to appreciate the scenery before addressing Tamamo as she sat on her favorite couch.

"_Alright, I guess we have put it off long enough. I wouldn't say it's a bad thing, but Issei-kun's a devil, and Yuzu-chan is a youkai. It's not impossible, isn't it? I mean, look at Kuroka-chan and Koneko-chan. She's a Youkai within a Devil's peerage." _Minako raised, feeling a little guilty too that she hadn't been able to fulfill her promise of training Koneko as requested by the elder Nekomata Youkai. She hoped that she'll be able get to do so for Koneko, considering Kuroka had given her some tips on how to use senjutsu.

"_Yes, but that's because Koneko-chan and Kuroka given up their Youkai identity to be a Devil. They were turned, so they are still Devils. Yuzu-chan is family, and even if she is from a branch family, that does not mean that I will allow one of our blood to give up their name and identity so easily." _Tamamo said so flatly and Minako sighed while nodding her head.

"_The Tamamo clan name is the main issue at stake here, isn't it? If Yuzu-chan didn't bear the Tamamo name, it wouldn't be that much of an issue." _Minako read the situation easily and Tamamo gave a satisfied growl at Minako picking up the core of the problem.

"_The Devil, Hyoudou Issei does not bear the name of the Gremory and as such does not have as much as stake. If he was to take the name of Tamamo, I would believe that there would be no objections in having him pursuing a relationship with Yuzu-chan." _Minako couldn't help herself as she giggled at how pompous Tamamo sounded.

"_Tamamo, I'm sure that it is a passing crush. I don't think Issei-kun and Yuzu-chan will get married... they barely know each other, and it's one sided from Yuzu-chan's part. But you shouldn't discount the Gremorys, they value their servants like family after all."_

"_That does not mean that it is impossible, I want the best for her, Minako, I hope you understand that. Making a firm first move is important for any relationship, I will not have any of my descendents being looked down because they are women." _Tamamo growled more fiercely at that and Minako found herself confused at why she raised that all of a sudden.

"_The women have always and shall always been the head of the Tamamo clan, it is more than just a tradition, it is a signal to the rest of the world that we women are capable of great things, have power and the ability to lead. Do you know how controversial that rule of the Tamamo Clan was at my time? I was challenged almost immediately and I lost many of those who swore to follow me on that time. Women were nothing more than companions or trophies, for humans and for Youkai alike. It took decades and close to a century before we were recognized in the fashion we are today. Have you even considered why amongst the Christian Factions, there are few notable female Archangels and Seraphs besides Archangel Gabriel. The disparity was made even more obvious when there shouldn't be a distinction of gender amongst the ranks of Heaven and yet most of them appear as males. What of the underworld? There were hardly any notable Female Devils, Demons or Fallen. Mother Harlot was one, and the only one I could remember on off the top of my head." _Minako could not dispute that and she could sort of relate to that. Junpei had been a little bitter at the start about how she was leading the team.

..

Mitsuru too had probably been subject to it, she could definitely see it affecting her in how she had snapped at Junpei for insinuating that there was an issue with her leading due to gender. Even her fiance had treated her nothing more like a trophy, and many of the Kirijo group doubted her ability to lead after her father's demise.

She had to appear strong, no matter what or she would suffer for it. The same goes for Yukari, her best friend wanted to be strong and independent and not weak. Minako had always been able to prove herself beyond what was necessary and had not been affected by it.

Tamamo no Mae had probably been treated badly in the past for her to establish this rule amongst the Tamamo Clan so strictly.

"_Even amongst the Female Deities that I have met, there are precious few who were famed for being independent, and those that were, were obscure and powerless without their male counterparts. Izanami is one good example, she is a powerful Shinto mother goddess and yet can never be raised without a reference to Izanagi. What of Amaterasu, the sun goddess will always be compared with Susano-O and the act he did on her shrine. If the human world was sexist, it is even more so in the world of the supernatural." _Tamamo finished with a scowl and Minako had to stop her from materializing in the real world for fear of gathering unneeded attention from the Devils.

"_I remember my descendent's conversation with Grayfia Lucifurge, it is one that I enjoyed very much. I can tell that Yasaka has been burdened by the first rule that I established in the Tamamo clan but she has to soldier on. I do not fault Grayfia Lucifurge for giving up her position of power to be with her loved one, that is her choice. But it infuriates me to see that she has taken the role of a MAID, a MAID!" _Tamamo's anger spiked and Minako winced before she reined her temper in.

"_A Maid. The Strongest Queen has taken the role of a maid for her family. I do not care whether if she did that due to her own hobby, or of her own choice, I will never respect Grayfia for that." _

"_Isn't that a bit, harsh, Tamamo?" _Minako had to say something to defend Grayfia, from what Minako could see she did like her job. But it was true that Yasaka and Grayfia had gotten along very well, Yasaka had asked Grayfia many questions about her life as a married woman, and had seemed just a little hesitant when she was sharing about her roles in her clan.

"_Her title of the Strongest Queen meant that Grayfia Lucifurge was in the best position to show how women could be just as powerful as the men are! There is the current Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan, but she is hardly the most inspiring model women could look up to!" _Minako had to agree with Tamamo on that, Serafall Leviathan was very eccentric even for a Devil.

"_Grayfia threw that away and despite retaining her title, is another symbol of men's superiority over women. I do believe one key reason that no one has aggressively made a move towards you besides that Cao Cao fellow is that they believe the Youkai had embellished your strength, and that they can influence you easily because you are a young woman."_

"_Now that's just projecting... Tamamo..." _Minako could sense her agitation, but Tamamo was getting carried away here.

"_Perhaps, and I have no right to tell you what to do, Minako... but I... will be disappointed if you throw everything away and submit to a man because of love. You are capable of much more than that, and I hope you would not throw away everything you worked so hard for in that way. You are a person with a strong will, you __**will take what you want**_. _That brat, Cao Cao, said that you belonged to him. That's not right, he is belittling you. I know this: you, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri will be the pivotal figures in the next generation of leaders in the world of the supernatural. Someone must take over Yasaka in due time, and even if it might not be you, you will inspire Yuzu-chan as well as Kunou-chan, and you will do it in the right way. The two of them looked up to you. I will not allow Yuzu to marry or to see anyone below her station." _Tamamo's words made Minako sigh but she understood what she meant. Yuzu-chan was widely recognized as her assistant, and she would be a target simply due to that alone. She might never be as powerful as a Youkai, but her fame would only grow the more hers grow and if she got stronger due to her time with Minako, it would only make her value increase. Without even meaning it, Yuzu-chan was involved like she had said she would.

Kunou-chan too, Minako had to give Tamamo that, the princess of the Tamamo clan did look up to her, so did many of the female youkai when she ever paid a visit to the Kyoto underground.

"_... You're such a strict feminist." _Minako commented while rubbing her head.

"_Perhaps, I do not deny that. But are you not sick of how men underestimate you, or how you have to work that much harder to get recognized?"_

"_I... guess? I'll always proved them wrong so far but..."_

"_But nothing. It will never end unless you make them eat your words."_

"_Maybe, but we totally veered off topic here! It's about Yuzu and Issei!" _Minako couldn't help but interject and there was silence for a moment before Tamamo cleared her throat.

"_... Ah, yes, that... I will not accept Yuzu marrying down and that is final. If the two of them are playing along, I suppose it's fine if Yuzu is the one stringing the devil along..." _Tamamo sounded embarrassed while Minako buried her head into her hands in exasperation at Tamamo's rant. Still...

"I won't let them look down on me." Minako spoke confidently, making Tamamo perk up as she laid a hand on her chest while pulling out her evoker from her pocket. She never did figure out how it disappeared and reappeared whenever she needed it, but...

Having the firearm in her hand was a comfort to her, the familiar weight and the feeling of cold steel against her palm reassured her.

"It might be me being stubborn, or me being a little proud... but I've faced down Death countless of time and fought powers that no human should have ever faced... I'm not going to be treated like a small child, they can look down as much as they want... but I will make them eat their words. This, I promise."

* * *

..

"I _do_ not have a crush on Issei-kun, Minako-sama." Tamamo Yuzu whined unhappily while Minako raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I do _not_." Yuzu stressed again, this time a little nervously while Minako kept on staring at her.

"... I do not?" Yuzu tried for the last time, giggling a little nervously while Minako looked at her.

"Maybe? Minako-sama, stop looking at me like that!" Yuzu finally snapped as she looked away, face flushed while Minako chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing. So what made you interested in him anyway?" Minako asked casually while Yuzu flushed and mumbled.

"He's kind of cute? And Minako-sama likes him too, don't you?" Yuzu tried to accuse Minako, only for her to giggle.

"Is that what you think? Stop making excuses for yourself, Yuzu-chan, it's okay if you have a crush on him. I just thought that you would be more like your older cousins, Kirara and Kirina, and would have already seduced Issei-kun by now." Minako's words made Yuzu flush but she raised two fingers before explaining.

"Issei-kun is a Devil, it wouldn't be right if I used my Youkai powers to cheat. Two..." Yuzu patted her own chest and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before Minako snorted and Yuzu looked upset.

"Seriously? Is that the reason you are still in the friend zone?" Minako ventured cautiously and when Yuzu nodded her head, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well you could change your form..."

"That's using magic, Minako-sama, and if I preyed on his weakness, the Devils would never accept it and allow him to enter our family." Yuzu sounded stern and Minako raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"So you're not going to marry into the Gremory?"

"Of course not, Minako-sama. I will make whoever marry me, take the name of the Tamamo clan." Yuzu said so with conviction, making Minako stare at her for a few minutes before she scowled.

"Were you eavesdropping? Was I talking aloud? Tamamo..." Minako growled in her mind, but the elder youkai refused to speak up, apparently she was stunned from Yuzu's words.

"What do you mean, Minako-sama? We are kitsune, men marry us, we don't marry men. That's common knowledge, Minako-sama. Since you're part of the Youkai faction, and part of the Tamamo Family, you'll have to do that too!" Yuzu explained easily and casually, almost as if it had already been decided. Minako was left stunned before she laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

..

**After School**

**Kuoh Academy – Counselor Room**

**..**

"Issei-kun? What happened to you?" Minako stood up in shock when Issei burst into her room just when she was done packing her things. Yuzu had perked up when she heard Minako call out Issei's name but all that was thrown out of the window when they saw how injured Issei was.

Minako wondered how he even managed to enter school or got here without anyone stopping him. Issei was a mess, his clothes and hair were dirtied and there was a large bloody splotch on his stomach. It looked like something, or someone had punched a hole through him from the amount of blood staining his clothes.

"_Minako, he's injured and quite badly at that. Someone had healed him, but there is still the presence of the Light in his wound, weakening him." _Scathach reported, sounding stern before she added on.

"_And I can't_ _believe I missed this, but I sense the power of a Dragon in him. It's faint, and it's suppressed... but it's still there along with his Sacred Gear. He must have used it recently." _Minako thanked Scathach and frowned when she noticed that Yuzu was doing her best to help Issei.

"You're hurt, why are you still out here. Don't move...you idiot." Yuzu fettered around him, she would have normally made Issei blush but he was being uncharacteristically serious as he ignored Yuzu. Yuzu protested trying her best to stop and heal him at the same time with her spiritual powers. Issei was not that concerned about himself as he had a desperate look in his eyes before he fell into his knees in front of her.

"You did something reckless, didn't you?" Minako asked quietly but Issei didn't flinch, he was clutching his hands together in what Minako felt was anger.

"Arisato-sensei, I... I need your advise. Will you listen to me?" Issei finally managed to say, his voice a wreck but from the way his lips wavered and tears started to form in his eyes, Minako knew it was going to be a long story. Now, how to handle this...

"... Yuzu-chan..." Minako gave Yuzu a meaningful look, and the smaller but older Youkai paused before nodding her head. They need the barrier around the room strengthened, and now.

"A-Arisato-sensei?" Issei looked confused at how Yuzu was leaving but subsequently gave a small gasp when he felt his wounds healing faster when Minako pressed a glowing hand against his wound.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

..

"_You did see this coming. It was a work in progress the moment you met Asia Argento." _Scathach reminded Minako as she sat down in the couch with Yuzu in tow. Her companion was quiet and deep in thought as well even if she had only heard about half the story.

It had taken her quite some time to calm Issei down, and to coax the story out of the very emotional Devil. He had suffered quite a lot last night, being forced into a life and death situation by himself, almost dying, having one of his friends almost raped in front of him and then having to abandon said friend when all he wanted to do was to save her.

All his worries had been compounded when he had met with his friend, Asia Argento, the sister and a servant of the Fallen again.

In any case, having Asia taken away from him a second time when he was helpless to stop it... yes, that would hurt.

There are some marked differences, but the similarities that this Magician had with _her_ Magician was showing. Both had forbidden relationships, and their love interest had chosen to walk away from them. Albeit this time Asia was coerced to do so, even if she made the choice herself. Chidori never realized her own feelings till it was too late, and without a miracle happening twice, she would never realize how much Junpei mattered to her. In that essence, at least Issei was slightly lucky that way.

After giving her own input on the situation, which was how Issei might cause a war to break out between the Fallen and the Devils if he went to save Asia, Issei had gotten even more upset. Issei had raised that the Fallen had mentioned something about a ritual to Asia. It was likely bad news for the young sister and that caused Issei to run off, perhaps to seek help from his peerage instead.

Minako knew Issei well enough to know that he was going to save Asia no matter what. She could recognize the desperation in someone's eyes. Desperation will drive people to do stupid things as long as they met their goals. Issei wasn't rational, he _was_ going to try and save Asia no matter what.

Putting Issei's plight aside, Minako was also disgusted at the Fallen, especially that Fallen exorcist with the name Freed for what he had done to Issei's contractor and him. The Fallen Angel Raynare was another problem too, but Minako really disliked that exorcist for what he had and might have done to Asia.

"They might be in war, but that's too much... Issei isn't too far off when he said he was crazy." Minako spoke out softly, Yuzu hesitated before nodding her head.

"Minako-sama, what are we going to do? Can we even do anything about it?"

"But it is like what Rias Gremory told Issei, if he got involved, it won't be personal, he would drag his entire peerage into it. And it might start a war and that idiot is still going to do it." Minako replied softly and closed her eyes in frustration.

"So... Minako-sama is just going to let it go? Asia-chan, the girl Issei-kun likes, is in trouble! Issei-kun came to us for help!"

"And like I told him, Asia Argento is a servant of the Fallen Angels. As long as she serves them willingly, we cannot touch them without fear of retaliation. Whether we or Issei intervenes, it would be bad news." Minako sighed as she explained.

It was a delicate situation, something that was best handled by the Devils as this was their territory. It was an outrage and an insult for the Fallen to claim a property in Devil territory, it was trespassing and when they had attacked one of their members like that, it was like spitting in their faces.

So between them, Rias was in a better position to act than they were. But if they could, they would have already done something last night and would not have retreated when they had an advantage over Freed. So they were also deadlocked by the political situation.

"It's up to us, Minako-sama! We have to save her!" Yuzu stressed again and Minako bit her lip in frustration at the dilemma.

"_Don't hesitate, Minako." _It was Cybele who spoke up, the mother-goddess and her mother figure reminding Minako of why he had made it so far.

"_Do what you feel is right. That has always been how you've beaten the odds. Your heart, and determination will allow you to overcome all. Letting rules bind you will only weaken you." _Cybele reminded Minako of all the decisions she had made so far, and in all of them she had done what she felt was right regardless of what others had felt.

And in this situation, there was only one thing she wanted to do. Not to mention, Asia's decision was really disturbing her. She didn't choose that fate of her own free will.

"Yasaka's going to hate me." Minako mumbled as she got to her feet and made preparations to move.

"Let's go, Yuzu-chan."

* * *

..

**After School - Kuoh Academy**

Arisato Minako was a person with purpose today, and she walked down the empty corridors of the school with her companion in tow. Minako was carrying her naginata at her back, while Yuzu nervously carried a small backpack behind her. Minako's mind was made up, and she had a chance to intervene before Issei-kun got himself recklessly injured or even worse, killed before starting the next Great War.

The Priestess Social Link was waiting for her, and the Magician was probably being reprimanded by the Empress right now. She would have to hurry if she still wanted to hide the extent of her powers.

So occupied and focused was she that she _almost_ missed an individual wearing a dark blue bellboy outfit that was standing patiently besides the front entrance of the school.

"T-Theodore?!" She couldn't stop her shriek of surprise, and she broke off into a run before leaping towards him with a hug, her naginata dropping behind her in her rush. Theodore caught her easily of course, and allowed her to squeeze him hard.

"It's really you, right? I really missed you!" Minako couldn't help herself from being emotional at seeing Theodore and she gave him a big kiss on the cheeks while she hugged him tightly.

There were so many things she wanted to say, to ask, and to confide with the elevator sibling, but apparently it wasn't the time for this as Theodore adamantly refused to say a word as he led Minako into the old school building.

"_Well, what do you know; it really was here after all."_ Scathach commented as Theodore led Minako to a suspiciously empty corridor that Minako had once joked that if the Velvet Room _was_ in Kuoh Academy, and in the Old school compound, this would be the ideal spot. It was located at the end of the second floor and was easy to miss unless one walked to the very end. Yuzu was very confused at why the two of them was walking towards a dead end till Minako told her that she'll explain later.

The familiar glowing blue door was at the end and Theodore opened the door, gesturing for Minako to enter first.

"Ladies first, right?" Minako chirped before accepting, entering the Velvet Room with him.

* * *

..

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." A nasally pitched voice greeted Minako and the Wild Card bowed politely to the old gentleman with white hair, a long nose and bulging bloodshot eyes who was waiting for her. He had aided her from the start till the end of her journey, giving her advice, supplementing her strength and in some way, was akin to her guardian in her capacity of the Wild Card. He was the only individual besides Theodore who knew of her growth, her pain and the potential that Minako had and also experienced.

Igor, Proprietor of the Velvet Room was a sight for sore eyes but instead of appearing in the moving elevator room that she had been used to, they were in a totally different environment altogether from what she was familiar with.

From the sounds of wheels moving along tracks, Minako recognized that they were in a train carriage, in a luxury cabin with plenty of room to fit a standing table with two long couches for the guests to sit on. Igor was naturally sitting patiently at one end and Theodore moved to sit beside Igor. Minako's attention however was on the piece of paper that was placed in front of Igor. She recognized that piece of parchment, and she knew what it entails before Igor even said a word.

Minako smiled at Igor as she took her seat and his eerie smile did not change till he spoke.

"It has been a long time since we last met, valued guest. I am Igor, but I think that introductions are not necessary, no?" Minako nodded to Igor and her eyes went down to stare at the contract that was left signed in front of her. It was the same one that she had signed in what seemed to be an eternity ago.

"You must have many questions to ask us, but time is of the essence for you now, is it not?" Igor asked again and Minako nodded her head, even if time passed different within the Velvet Room than the real world, she was still rushing for time. Even catching up with Theodore would have to wait for now, she would have the chance to speak with him in the future, right?

"Despite the circumstances, I am afraid that I will still have to insist you make a decision on whether to employ our services for your new journey now."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, having a bad feeling that this decision was going to be the most important decision she will make so far.

"Am I right to assume that you have decided on a certain course of action, valued guest?" Igor asked and Minako nodded her head again.

"Then as the Proprietor of the Velvet Room, I am obliged to inform you that we have intercepted you to make it clear, that by choosing to act on that particular decision of your own free will, you will have accepted a continuation of your previous contract." Igor's words made Minako speechless as she stared at Igor.

This was a continuation of her old contract? One that she had signed without knowing what the circumstances were?

"And if I don't? If I don't go to save Asia and Issei? What if I walk away right now, and never talk to them again? Can I do that?" Minako asked a hint of paranoia and fear in her voice.

"In that case, the contract will be considered fulfilled as it should be and you are free to go. However, until circumstances arise for a _new _contract, you will never see us again and I would respectfully ask you to return the Velvet Room Key to us." As if summoned, a familiar looking key appeared on the table to Minako's left.

"What about my friends and where I came from? Will I ever return?" Minako found her throat dry and her frustration spiked when Igor replied.

"We were forced to activate a special clause to seek a continuation to your contract. It is highly unusual and unprecedented; however it still came at a price." Igor's hands glided over the table and a familiar card appeared in the middle of the table.

The "Universe" Arcana, the power she had forged to defeat Nyx, the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end.

"Is that the price to reactivate my contract? If I refuse to accept it, would I return to where I should be now?"  
"No, you will not, the "Universe" will be sufficient of a cost to bring you back. Consider it a well-earned reward, dividends from your long fought journey." Igor's words did untie a few knots from her stomach, but there was one thing she had to know.

"Can I use it then? The "Universe"? I used it once... but now that I'm here again, can I use it even if I refuse? Or would you take it from me?" Minako held her breath as Igor tilted his head.

"The "Universe" is yours. However it is used as collateral, and would be taken from you if you refuse. And for whether you could use that power... I am sure you can answer that question yourself." Igor answered evenly and Minako snorted, understanding what he meant. She had suspected something was different about _her _as there was something different that drew her in. If that was the power of the "Universe", it makes sense. Of course, it was never that easy but with the "Universe", with it's power, she could be able to tap on it to return home as well. The "Universe" Arcana's power was unlimited, and might be just what she was looking for. However if it had already manifested, that was the wrong route to take. After a moment of considering her options. Minako spoke up once more.

..

"Do I actually have a choice in the matter, Igor?" Igor nodded his head as a reply but she still did not believe it. Nothing was ever that easy, there _must_ be a catch.

"The last time I checked, even if I did make the decisions myself, of my own free will, there really wasn't anyone else who could have taken my place."

"You could have simply accepted the Fall, valued guest. If you did, we would not be having this conversation now." Igor's answer was to the point, for once, and Minako considered before shaking her head.

"So, if I don't go, if I don't do a thing... someone else will deal with whatever this problem is this time? Is that... what you mean? That I can be free, and just leave it to that other person? That it'll be fine?"

"..." Igor did not say a word per the norm, however Minako was adamant in getting an answer out of him this time.

"Answer me, Igor... please. I have to know, would the world end without my help? It's like you said, I probably deserved this break, but this break will be short and bittersweet if the world is going to end at the end of the year without me even knowing what's going on!" Minako raised her voice at the end, and it was Cybele who calmed her down, making soothing noises as the mother-earth goddess forced herself to materialize and hug her adopted daughter/sister.

"Valued guest, you should be more than familiar enough with how we in the Velvet Room help our guests, we will aid you, but will not influence your decisions. Everything that you do, is of your own -"

"Free will, and that I will take responsibility of my actions." Minako finished for Igor and the old gentleman nodded his head, lapsing into silence again while Minako shook her head in disbelief.

"So whoever takes my place, or whoever's place I'm taking, will be going as blind as I did during my journey?" Minako couldn't help but mutter to herself, the sheer incredulity of the situation making her want to laugh and to cry at the same time.

But she calmed down easily enough before staring at the contract again, her mind going through all that she had went through, all her plans up till so far and what she thought she would have to do and what she already have done.

Could she walk away from all of this right now? She could, and she _should_, because her fight was over. Igor had more or less admitted that they were others who _could _take up the role, it needn't be her to do it.

Even if she might be their best choice, even if she might be pulled out of a seal due to special circumstances, she still had a choice.

Just like Asia had made her choice.

"... I have to decide, now... something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. It had started off at being such a good day too..." So Minako was being a little flippant, in the light of how severe the situation was, her lack of control was understandable as she closed her eyes to think. After considering for a while, the Wild Card, the Priestess opened her eyes again, smiling before giving her answer to Igor.

..

In the end, it was a surprisingly simple decision to make.

* * *

..

The group of exorcists under the employ of the Fallen Angel Raynare had a purpose within Kuoh Academy. All of them knew why they were toiling about, hiding and skulking about in the territory of a Devil instead of outright storming their base and killing them. It stood against their values and desires to not kill the Devils that were being dangled, metaphorically speaking in front of them.

For many of the exorcists that were serving the Grigori, hunting the supernatural was the only reason they had left. They were excommunicated by the church that they served, chased out by their friends for being too _throughout_ when dealing with the threat or deemed to fanatical to be trusted.

The Grigori accepted them, not viewing them as individuals with problems or issues, but with men with radical mindset, a mindset that if directed and pointed in the right direction, would be an amazing asset. The Grigori were right, the exorcists under their employed needed purpose, and once given one, they were amazingly effective.

For the sake of the mission, all of them remained patient and held their growing hatred and unease despite their differences amongst themselves. Even if completing this mission meant sacrificing one of them, a fellow servant of the Fallen Angels in a ritual that she was not aware of the consequences, they were willing to do so, they had done so before and would do so again.

Right now, Lord Azazel was happy with the status quo between the Christian Factions, and despite the Fallen being the strongest Faction, he did not press their advantage against the others, that was wrong, they Grigori was the future for the world. They would crush the Devils and take their war to the heavens who had casted them out.

The Grigori's study on Sacred Gears made it easy for them to identify and to recruit users and this sister's Sacred Gear was powerful indeed if it could heal even Devils.

How else did the Grigori managed to increase their numbers so significantly without them actively seeking to cause Angels to join their midst after the ceasefire was agreed? The humans were numerous, and despite Sacred Gears being exceedingly rare, with the human's huge population, it wasn't that difficult to recruit enough to bolster their forces. Added on with how Angels were falling from grace without their numbers being replenished, the Grigori were more than enough to challenge Heaven, even if they might be at an level with the Devils due to their more aggressive recruitment drive.

The ritual to extract the Sacred Gear was going to take place in a few hours. Some of them were escorting the Holy Maiden Asia Argento to the site while others made the final preparations with the Fallen Angel Raynare.

The Fallen Angel had ordered them to prepare for the ritual and left it at that.

Freed Sellzen, the disgraced exorcists who was their immediate superior did not care much about Raynare's behavior and had provoked the Fallen Angel earlier. However Instead of taking the bait and snapping back in anger like she usually did, the Fallen Angel had simply ignored him. The unexpected dismissal caused Freed to lose control of his temper and took it out on some of them.

..

Right now the only sound that could be heard in the chapel was the sound of the chains binding the Holy Maiden's hands hitting each other as they forced her to march to her death.

They should have simply drugged her and made it all painless, but Freed had insisted that he wanted to hear her scream. None of the Fallen Angels had vetoed or agreed with the idea, and her fate was decided by the whims of the insane exorcist.

No one was to interrupt the ritual, that order had been given and when the large wooden doors to the abandoned church was pushed open slightly ajar, all of them turned towards it, reacting to a perceived threat by pushing the Holy Maiden within their ranks where she would be better protected.

The sound of footsteps was soft, light steps on the concrete floor as a figure came to view. The figure was partly obscured by the light from the evening sun as she slipped into the chapel. In the dimming orange light, they could make out the attire, a red and white shrine maiden outfit that was worn by a young looking woman with auburn hair that was tied up high.

She tried closing the door behind her, but was not able to do so fully before the exorcists drew their firearms and fired at her without hesitation, without even asking who she was.

* * *

..

The sounds of gunfire had stopped, and a voice spoke out while the cloud of dust kicked up by their firing was dispersing.

"Is that how you treat a guest?" Minako asked patiently when the rain of bullets stopped, revealing Minako to be unscathed as she had seemingly erected a barrier at the last moment to protect her. She was wincing a little, rubbing her ears at how loud the sound of gunfire was but her physical body was unscathed. Her clothes however were riddled with bullet holes from the exorcists ruthless assault.

"But I suppose I must have startled all of you, I do apologize. Please, forgive me for intruding without knocking. The gates were open, so I took it as an invitation to come in." Minako explained patiently to her shocked audience while keeping the serene and peaceful look on her face. She knew it wasn't natural, no one would be this calm after being shot at_._

The Wild Card subsequently narrowed her eyes while walking towards them. She could see Asia nestled within their ranks, and until she was sure that they emptied all their rounds, she was not switching Personas as she might accidentally hurt Asia if she deflected the bullets that were shot at her.

In response to her walking towards them, the exorcists fired again as one, emptying round after round in desperation while Minako ignored the bullets aimed at her, literally walking through a rain of bullets that hit her, but bounced off like oil on water.

"_You have got to love being able to Block Piercing attacks. Thank you, Bishamonten." _Siegfried was disappointed that he had been switched out at the last moment, but as bullets were piercing attacks, Minako had to switch to the the Heavenly King that guards the north to save herself from a possible premature death. Shinjiro-sempai had been a victim of a gunshot wound, and Minako was not eager to suffer the same fate, she was still human after all and humans will die if they are shot repeatedly.

Bishamonten or otherwise known as Bishamon is one of the four heavenly kings of Buddhism mythology that was worshiped in Japan. Minako had awakened all four of them from their enforced slumber and they had lent their aid to her in gratitude. The Devas, or Heavenly Kings were often invoked by the priest and priestesses and are still worshiped and recognized throughout Japan and the world in many religions and countries. They were Deities which would provide protection against Youkai, or any supernatural beings that preyed on humans.

Bishamonten was considered the leader of the four Devas and the most powerful amongst them all. The power was made apparent in just his passive abilities, granting Minako Nullification of Pierce attacks from the get-go.

"I am here to visit Asia Argento, she is a friend of mine and there is something we have to discuss. It would be much easier if you let her speak to me, and perhaps to stop shooting at me." Minako pointed out calmly and softly and despite the sound of gunfire, everyone present could still hear her.

"I do hope you would forgive me for intruding at this inopportune hour, and I assure you that is not a proper way to treat a lady, would you let her go now? How are you, Asia?" The sounds of gunfire eventually trailed off and was replaced with the sound of desperate clicking of their triggers. The exorcists had been reloading their weapons dutifully, but now that they were out of rounds, Minako knew that it was safer as she didn't need to worry about the bullets ricocheting if she needed to deflect bullets for herself. Minako was also about half-deaf at this point, gunfire was loud! But it wasn't anything a simple Dia won't fix, and so she turned her head to the side to smile at the few individuals who she had sensed joining them.

The sounds of gunfire must have drawn them over and Minako stared into the gray eyes of Fallen Angel Raynare who had emerged from the shadows. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Minako and the fallen placed both hands provocatively on her hips as she sauntered closer while Minako bowed slightly to her.

"Good evening, how nice to see you again. I came here to speak to Asia, she did say that I was welcome to visit any time. Is there a reason why all of you are so adamant in refusing to let her speak to me?"

* * *

..

Asia Argento was left dumbstruck at what had transpired in front of her. The older woman she knew as Arisato Minako had been the second friend she had made in Japan, a kind and patient teacher that had helped her first friend many times in the past.

She couldn't help but like her too, especially when she taught her many things as they waited for Raynare to pick her up.

Asia was also aware of the possibility that Minako was also involved with the supernatural, Raynare and the fellow Fallen Angels had been uncomfortable around her, recognizing her from somewhere else.

She had not known of the extent of Minako's knowledge or influence, but as she herself had never brought it up, nor had she asked Asia about herself or Raynare, she had been content in never finding out who she really was.

She had eventually found out that Arisato Minako was the Priestess of the Youkai. Even someone as sheltered as her had heard of her as many in the church claimed she was a witch that should be prosecuted.

Asia and her was in the same boat. She was once a beloved Holy Maiden of the Church, and now because she had healed a Devil unknowingly was cast out and labeled as a Witch.

She genuinely liked her and was happy to call her a friend. But after all that had happened with Issei, she was resigned that she would _never_ speak to her again as well.

So why was she here now? She had braved and faced a rain of bullets for the chance to talk to her? Was she here to save her?

Asia Argento felt a flare of hope grow in her while she was still being held by the exorcists that was holding her hostage.

* * *

..

"Why are you here, Arisato Minako. Who called you here, have you decided to interfere in our matters after all?" Raynare challenged as she stood between her and the exorcists, nodding towards at them who pulled back. The Priestess nodded to Raynare and replied.

"To be perfectly honest, it really depends. I would not wish to start off a war, but circumstance had changed. It has been highlighted to me that Asia Argento is being held here against her will. I was concerned, and despite being a member of the Youkai Faction, I am a human too. Being a friend of hers, I thought I would come and help her if she is trouble. However, if she has decided to stay with you, I would bid you a good night and apologize for intruding today." Minako's sounded cheerful as she nodded to Raynare. Her confidence made Raynare frown as she had not expected Minako to actually invade the church in this fashion to save Asia, and even if she did, would not expect anyone to be speaking with them so casually.

"But if you are forcefully holding her against her will... that changes everything, doesn't it? We of the Youkai faction coexists with humans for ages, and as I have offered my assistance to Asia, it would be a slight on my reputation to ignore a plea from her for help." Minako smiled serenely while everyone tensed, the spotlight being thrown on Asia as the Sister's eyes widened. One of the exorcists took advantage of the lull to cover Asia's mouth forcefully, making Minako frown as she shook her head in displeasure.

"That just makes things even more suspicious. Will you let her speak, please?" Minako smiled at the exorcists, her presence and the pressure one could feel off her increasing just like that.

"Are you declaring war on us, Priestess? We will not stand for this! When we are done with you, you will wish you were dead." Raynare hissed angrily, but her body posture was awkward, it looked as if she was half advancing and half retreating at the same time. The exorcists felt the unease and lack of confidence from Raynare and they hesitated as well.

"If Exorcists and Devils are allowed to hunt Stray Devils, I believe we Youkai would be justifiable by hunting a Stray Exorcists that causes harm to humans, especially when you are harming an individual in another faction's territory." Minako answered softly.

"But that is not important, what is important is Asia's reply. Please, let her speak, or I will have to take things... into my own hands." Minako took a further step closer, while the group of Exorcists retreated in turn. Raynare however, continued to rant, Minako finding it both relieved and worried that the Fallen Angels hadn't attacked her yet. She was wide open after all, and even if Raynare was intimidated by her, the other Fallen could have attacked her instead.

Even if Raynare had called her out that her claims were preposterous, as long as Asia chooses to be saved, to ask for help, it doesn't matter whether Raynare objects or tries to start a war as dead men don't talk. She was willing to kill to tie up loose ends.

But if Asia doesn't believe in Minako and her ability to save her, and said that she joined the Fallen willingly despite, there was nothing Minako could do. It might even led to a deterioration of relations between the Fallen and the Youkai and starting a war.

"I'll kill Issei if you say yes..." Raynare hissed softly, making Asia freeze while Minako replied swiftly.

"I'm sure that action will start a war, unless that's what you want? If that's the case, then I'm even more justified to save Asia and kill you right now." Minako spoke calmly, she tilting her head slightly and unnerving everyone else.

"Do you wish to be saved, Asia?"

* * *

..

Fallen Angel Raynare found herself in fear even as she hanged on to the Priestess' every word as she ignored her. That should have pissed her more than anything else. She already made it crystal clear by repeatedly telling Asia that Arisato Minako was just bluffing, and that there was no way that the Priestess could save her without sparking an incident amongst the Christian Factions.

That was not mentioning how unnerved she was at how utterly confident Arisato Minako was.

There was no sign of any hesitation, and the way she carried herself despite having a severe case of wardrobe malfunction, just made her claim all that real.

Fallen Angels fall for many reasons, but one thing that was constant amongst all of them was the sense of failure that all of them felt. They had failed and rejected the purpose that were granted to them by God, some of them of their own free will, others tempted by those that had Fallen, or simply by their own design.

But all of them, even the one that fell willingly, knew they had failed the purpose given to them by God. Even if they viewed God as their enemy, he was still their father and the Angels their kin.

For each one that fell, God created another in the same image and that mentality or rigidness made it almost impossible for Heaven to not stagnant and weaken after God's death. There was no one to repopulate Heaven, and it was the key point in the history of races

Raynare fell for love, and even if she knew it was not worth it, the one that had caused her to fall had never even glanced at her once after he blackened her wings, she could not go back. Together with her failure and her pride stopping herself from admitting that mistake, Raynare buried herself in exactly the opposite of what she was made to do.

Instead of preserving peace, she sank places into chaos. Instead of helping others to remain pure, she tainted them with despair before taking their lives. She was a coward in not allowing herself to be killed to redeem herself, but the more atrocities she did in her new life would certainly make her an easy target for Angels and Devils to exterminate her, right?

But all that crushing guilt and regret was lessened when in the presence of Arisato Minako, she felt... was it hope? She did not know what it was, but she could not help but hesitate in drawing her arms to fight.

It was with this mixed feeling, one part fear, one part wonder, and a tiny amount of an unknown feeling that caused Raynare to hesitate, even when the aura about the Priestess changed to one of crushing power, from a comfortable one into an aura that shouts power, an aura that promises death..

* * *

..

"Please... Please, save me, Arisato-san." Asia managed to answer at long last, letting the tension spike as the exorcists realized that she had more or less sealed everyones' fate with her reply.

"Alright, I never break my promises. I'll save you now" Minako nodded in understanding, looking happy as she asked a familiar presence in her mind to take the stead of Bishamonten.

One whose presence was familiar, comforting, and yet so, so wrong. She had never seen the expression that then members of S.E.E.S felt when he had made himself known against the Full Moon Shadow where it had first awakened.

It took her back, satisfyingly so as she did not hold back the presence of the one who she called on to infuse her body.

"_Don't hold back on my account, Thanatos."_ The Greek God of Death, the Ultimate Death Arcana Persona and next to Orpheus, the Persona closest to her as he had been with her for the past ten or so years.

All of her Personas' changed her presence and aura to those sensitive to it, for those who were trained with senjutsu one would be able to see a huge change when Minako switched Personas.

However to those not initiated or untrained in the art of sensing, she would just be a little different due to Minako doing her best to suppress her Persona's aura and presence within hers.

She no longer suppressed them now, letting the Death God's chilling and terrifying presence flow from her freely.

This will be a slaughter, not a fight, but Asia might get caught in the battle for her freedom, so she had to play it safe as she extended Thanato's presence further from her in a bid to paralyze the exorcists even further. Fear and intimidation tactics, that was the name of the game today and Minako was hoping to end the battle before it could truly begin.

With Thanato's presence it was more than possible as the Death God's presence would be able to freeze most, if not all mortals in it's presence. Death was a fear that every individual feared, be it humans, Youkai, Angels, Fallen or Devils, it was the final answer that Nyx wanted to deliver to everyone in her world.

Death was the Final Answer to the World who did not know what they were searching for and Thanatos could be considered her agent to the world for that purpose. The same agent was now standing in front of them through her. Death was a terrible and horrifying presence to face and it was no wonder that all of them fell to their knees in a group.

Everyone was equal in front of death, one's life was the same to another to Thanatos and he hungered for it, wanting to end their lives and Minako feed that desire to them without holding him back. Asia had been the first to be robbed of her consciousness in the face of such power, Minako was relieved, she did not need witnesses for what she was about to do.

To spare any individual would be up to her discretion and Minako had to struggle within herself to not get intoxicated with the feeling of superiority by letting Thanatos free of his shackles.

The humans started falling unconscious, dropping down to their faces one by one in fear of the Death God's presence as she walked towards them ominously.

Minako turned towards the only other individual that could have stood up to Thanatos' presence. Minako could describe facing Thanatos was like having the sensation of a knife press sliding against one's throat, that of cold steel pressed one's back and the awful sensation that one knew they were about to die at all times.

His presence suffocated the air, and despite that, the Fallen Angel Raynare was still standing against her. She was shivering and drenched in cold sweat, but she hadn't budged and to her credit, the faint glow of light in her hands showed that she was still willing to fight.

"_RAARRRRRRRRRR!" _Thanatos screamed his disapproval, struggling against Minako in her Sea of Souls to be set free against the Fallen. What would the Fallen Angels use? A combination of both light and darkness? Minako guessed she'll find out as Raynare snarled as she forced herself to throw the spear of light at Minako. It was an act that rankled of desperation, and Minako knew that Raynare would have felt hope if she had not swatted the spear of light away, letting it embed itself into the concrete floor. Minako could see the hope draining from Raynare's eyes as she froze and took an involuntary step back.

With Raynare being unable to concentrate, her spear couldn't stand up to Thanato's presence even if he was weak to light by nature.

The powerful deity was above Raynare's league, it's presence dwarfed her and it had showed that by warping the area around Minako with it's very presence. Death will claim all, but it will start with the Fallen Angel in front of her.

* * *

..

The Priestess's presence had done a complete U-turn from what Raynare had felt before, and the Fallen Angel found herself wanting to flee the scene as fast as she could. The presence that Arisato Minako was giving out reeked of the terrible sensation of Death.

Raynare had participated in the Great War and she had seen many atrocities that had left her traumatized inside. For every honorable battle she had participated in, where participants took fought in a display of their skill and discipline, there were dozens of mindless and terrible slaughters that took place.

The Devils under the rule of the Great Satans were nothing but mindless brutes, they fought in a barbaric manner, wielding weapons and their powers of darkness without any skill or finesse. The blood lust, desire to end lives and callous disregard for anything but of destruction was something Raynare never wanted to feel again.

However those seated higher in the ladder of power developed their own manner of skill and honor that made facing them enjoyable and even honorable. Raynare had fought many of them and have faced death many times in the field of battle.

However everything paled compared to what she felt now. It was like having her throat gripped so tightly that she had tunnel vision, the edges of her sight blurring in and out as she struggled to breath.

It was _terrifying_, and a human should not be able to invoke such a response from her. The Youkai, especially the Kitsunes' were known for being tricksters and illusionists, but even if she had learned and perfected that art to make this illusion, it was her own presence that caused her to be afraid.

So Raynare had attacked her in panic, in response and when she casually shattered her light spear like it was a cheap prop, Raynare felt despair welling inside her, threatening to overtake her rational sense.

"That is not going to work." The Priestess shook her head before subsequently holding her hands out in a gesture that made something snap in Raynare. Her hands being held out like that was similar to that of a Priest or a Sister seeking help from God. But she was an Angel, albeit a Fallen one, she was supposed to be prayed to and not for her to pray for!

The way Arisato Minako looked at her, was akin to her pitying her and she would _not_ stand for that.

"I am above you, human! You cannot possibly think that is enough to save you!" Raynare screeched while throwing more spears of light at her, relentlessly and recklessly pouring all of her strength at trying to attack the Priestess only for her to do the same thing, slap each light spear she hurled at her away with her hands.

"Is that how an angel should react?" Minako asked casually as she walked closer towards Raynare, sounding quite disappointed. With each step towards her, Raynare retreated till the she almost tripped and she froze.

"I'm... I'm retreating from a human?" She spoke disbelievingly before she started laughing recklessly, her shrill laughter causing even the Priestess to give pause till black wings erupted from behind her, dwarfing her figure as she dropped to her knees.

"... I..." Raynare wanted to say something but that was interrupted when two shafts of light pierced through the Priestess's legs, causing her to stumble in pain while someone else retrieved her from her kneeling position.

The light spears was easily shattered by her, but the important thing was that Raynare was reminded that she was not alone. She had comrades with her, three of them who was with her right now, in the air, where they belonged. This wasn't over yet!

* * *

..

"_Are you okay, Minako-chan!" _Cybele cried out in worry while Minako kept a strong face. The spears of light had came from her blind side, she had not even noticed them attack till it was too late and it was all she could do to break the spears before they could take advantage of the weakness.

Thanatos was weak to Hama, which was extended to the powers of Light. However Thanatos could also inherit "Resist Light", which meant that Thanatos was neutral to the powers of Light. What couldn't be stopped however was the pain and the blood loss coming from the wound, and that would need to be rectified now. She pressed a hand against her wounds and muttered "Diarama" to heal herself.

"_I'm fine, just give me a minute..."_

Minako mumbled while looking up at the four fallen angels who were in the air above her, looking cautious before looking down to suddenly see a boy was leering at her. He had just appeared out of nowhere and was wielding a glowing sword in his hands.

"You're strong, lady! You're hot too! Can I kill you? Wait, can I rape you then kill you? It's two crimes in one! I'm a genius! So can I, can I? Wait, I don't need to ask for permission! You are here to save the bitch, right? Then you must die! Or you can take her place instead! You're strong after all, and so you can take a few hits rig-" The boy must be the scumbag of a priest, Freed. Issei had told her what he tried to do to Asia, and from his description and her first impression of him, he was insane. So Minako did not let him finish as she charged forward, her palms held flat to deliver a chop to his waist to cut him off as he was wasting her time.

"_Brave Blade."_ A slash skill was activated and instead of the chop being delivered, a loud "shing!" sound was heard before Freed was sent backwards, flying in the air and crashing in a cloud of dust and concrete. There, he was suitably chastised for what he was about to insinuate.

"That was for Asia-chan... and now, for the rest of you..." Minako drawled softly, feeling a little faint despite patching herself up. She was going to end it right now while Asia was unconscious.

She strode forward purposefully down the aisle of the church, her eyes flicking to the wall above the altar where judging from the marks, a huge cross was once displayed prominently. It must have been removed when this church was abandoned. Minako was not a Christian despite her being able to bear the manifestations of many of the Heavenly Hosts but the lacking cross bothered her quite a bit. Crosses were not always used to mark a christian church, but crosses were a symbol for what Christ did for them all. Minako couldn't explain it but she was strangely affixed upon that thought now.

Perhaps Cao Cao was right in that she was looking at the world with a different view, and that it wasn't normal for them to expect the supernatural to coexist with humans after all? No, she mustn't doubt herself now, and Minako focused her inner turmoil to more constructive things, like ending the threat in front of her.

Minako nodded in her mind to give Thanatos free reign to manifest into the world to destroy her foes. However contrary to her expectations, Thanatos hesitated, the Death God pausing before roaring and retreating into her sea of souls.

Before Minako could question why, her head suddenly throbbed in pain as a power surged into her from outside. The surge of power was very familiar to her, but the voice that echoed in her mind, and perhaps the church around her was not.


	11. Chapter 12

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 12  
_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: So when bowpurity mentions: "work for it" it means I'm still looking for a dedicated beta that can work with my writing pace and etc. I have offers, but most of them either 1) Can't meet the cut 2) Isn't that contactable for my liking.**

**This chapter concludes the Asia Arc, and I'm taking a breather from the crazy update rates.**

**The demo for Pokemon OR/AS was a waste of time, and that's coming from a fan of it. If the Mega Glalie used Explosion in my face, yeah that'll be worth getting it. The next chapter, yeah, it's an interlude chapter, I guess that's what it's called, so you'll not be getting any action after this chapter for a while. This chapter is beta-ed by bowpurity, probably his last chapter beta-ing too...  
**

**Lastly, so is DaD updated yet?**

* * *

_Beta notes: After a 6 months 'not writing anything' feeling, I've decided to start writing. So, I won't be betaing this story anymore. It appears that you guys are interested in this fic._

_Work for it._

_Apply for beta today!_

_PS: I will beta for 1 more chapter if you give me a working 3ds ORAS code for NA. Wish we got steelix, the mega we're getting is bleh._

_PPS: I wrote the death scene._

_PPPS: You readers are lucky Wrath cares about quality, we're really putting in time and effort here working on this._

_PPPPS: Heard the next chapter is full of humor.._

_**PPPPPS: Refer to PS after reading PPPPS. You know what to do.**_

* * *

..

Fallen Angel Dohnaseek was not the designated leader of the small breakaway group under the command of Fallen Angel Raynare. When he was still within the ranks of God, he was a Power, Sixth amongst the order of Angels and he fell after discovering God's Death by accident as he was one of the librarians of the library of Heaven.

The doubt that had grown in his mind after knowing that even God was fallible shook his resolve and promise to serve the Light, hence him becoming a Fallen Angel.

In a bid to drown out the suffocating sensation of failure, of going against his purpose, Dohnaseek went through the Fallen's library with a vengeance. He had always been more of a scholar than a warrior, though in his tenure as a member of the Fallen's army, he had to stain his hands with the blood of his former comrades and the Devils that had been his enemy.

Dohnaseek knew he was beyond redemption, and he looked up to Lord Azazel for leadership. He had famously said that even without God, the world moves on.

He might not have a purpose, but at least with that knowledge, Dohnaseek could live on as a Fallen to find the next purpose in his life.

Like his lord, Azazel, Dohnaseek was very interested in the study of Sacred Gears, tools of great power that were bestowed upon humans by God himself. It was part of his system to create miracles on Earth. With his demise, Lord Azazel's research had revealed that the Sacred Gear was a system and it was left incomplete due to his unforeseen death. As only humans or hybrids of humans could be born with Sacred Gears, not to mention how humans with those Gears could stand up to the supernatural, the three factions had been doing their best to recruit individuals with those Gears or to at least put them under their influence.

The Fallen Angels could be said to be the most knowledgeable in their research of the Gears, having compiled not just a list of notable Sacred Gear wielders, but to document those that had appeared and the abilities of each and everyone of them.

The Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" was an extremely rare one, and that was why Dohnaseek had agreed to assist Raynare to retrieve the Sacred Gear in secret from Asia Argento. It appalled him that the Church would excommunicate someone with a Sacred Gear in such a manner, especially when she was a devout follower.

With the death of God, Heaven had stagnated and gotten harsher. The judges of Heaven were figureheads at most due to how Heaven was run under Archangel Michael.

Dohnaseek also felt that their Lord Azazel had not pressed their advantage as much as they could, if the fact that God was dead was revealed to Heaven, it would shake the foundations of the Heavenly Palace. No it's possible to say that it might even bring it crashing down like the Tower of Babel did. That was however his personal opinion, and deep down, Dohnaseek knew that all Fallens still have the utmost respect for the Archangels and leaders of Heaven for keeping Heaven running for as long as they could right now.

..

The truth was that he had seen _many_ many things after being a Fallen, but have never seen anything or anyone quite like the young woman who was known as the Priestess of Tamamo, the Celestial Maiden and of all the things – The Voice of the Gods.

Dohnaseek knew the real Voice of God would have comments about that, but that aside, everything Arisato Minako did just was not possible.

It was possible for Sacred Gears to grant their users the ability to resist and even outright break the power of Light through sheer power alone. It was even possible for Sacred Gears to grant temporary invulnerability, and seeing how the exorcists were only firing normal bullets, it didn't take a particular rare Sacred Gear to be invulnerable to bullets.

Dohnaseek also knew of Sacred Gears that could possibly create that illusion and that pressure that he felt from the Priestess's presence out of the blue.

However he had not seen a human with a Sacred Gear, or with so many different Sacred Gears that would allow her to display all the traits and powers that she had done so up till now.

Perhaps it was not exaggeration that she was truly a Celestial Maiden that could invoke the powers of the Shinto Deities. The followers of Shinto call it Divine Possession but true Divine Possession had not been recorded in a century or so.

If not for the sheer power and presence that she radiated, Dohnaseek would be very eager to study and learn more about this particular Human. What stopped him from doing so was how he just _knew_ that she was still holding back.

That was till she paused in the midst of gathering her strength, the presence within the Priestess growing suddenly disappearing that Dohnaseek knew that there was a window of opportunity for them to take or capture her alive.

"Now!" Dohnaseek cried out to his fellow Fallen and hurled the light spears at her knees, aiming to incapacitate rather than kill. His fellow Fallen did not have the same mentality and he hissed when Mittelt, the brat of an Archangel was aiming for her heart.

Kalawarner, a Power like himself, followed his lead and aimed for the other knee while Raynare simply looked on in shock.

Something had snapped inside the ex-Virtue, Dohnaseek could tell and for the most part, Raynare was hardly the most stable of the Fallen, somewhat like he was, and he felt some kinship for their leader.

The Light spears all struck through, punching through the woman's legs but there was no blood, there wasn't even a cry of pain from her while she clutched her head. The weird behavior did not bode well, and Dohnaseek was about to call a retreat when a voice reverberated through the entire church.

**Thou art I... **

The voice was strangely familiar, and although it did not carry with it the weight of authority, Dohnaseek felt a shudder run down his back. Sweat too started forming on his forehead as a nagging feeling of familiarity caused him to hesitate.

**And I am thou... **

The second verse, yes it was a verse and a declaration to all those that were present and it came from the woman that had now straightened her back again. Even when her clothes were torn to shreds, with her modesty rendered void and with light spears protruding from her chest, her knees, she still managed to clasp her hands and slowly raised it to her chest.

It was something that just wasn't possible, and Dohnaseek couldn't help but gape and stare at her.

**The cries for Salvation have been heard.**

Without even him realizing it, Dohnaseek and his fellow Fallen had landed on firm ground and were now gawking at the Priestess for she was glowing, albeit faintly. Her eyes were closed as if she was praying, and the four of them just watched, observing like how Angels did for their hosts. They knew instinctively that this wasn't natural, and even for supernatural beings like them, they knew that this was a _momentous event _that would change the fate of the world.

For now Dohnaseek recognized this presence, it had been so long ago that he was sure that most of the Heavenly Hosts would have forgotten about it, especially those who had not came to contact with _it_. The one who was born of virgin birth, one whose blood was stained at the cross while bearing humans' sin and the one who had chosen to give up everything for the masses that had not recognized him then.

_The One_, whose existence proved that salvation was possible and who inspired hope amongst those whom he met, who had led and served and given all in his love for the people.

One who existed, and yet really not. One who was born, yet not. One who was Lord amongst them all, but who had given up that role to serve instead.

**Your journey is not over, and with your resolve I have returned.**

The being's presence could be felt behind the Priestess, the outlines of a long spike forming first before it was revealed to be part of a pair of wings. The wings took form next, revealing themselves to be black colored coffins with the images of saints carrying crosses display prominently on their surface.

**I am one who appears at the end of days.**

Dohnaseek and his fellow Fallen shivered at the voice, bathed in the light and they couldn't help but prostrate themselves in the light of one who brought hope, the light that would bring everyone, righteous or sinners alike to the final day of judgment.

**I am #%& **

The voice spoke, but his name was lost, not revealed to them at all. If God was the Father, the Creator and his name should never be revealed to the masses, why would it be different for one who was second to the Creator of all? Realizing the reason behind the words made Dohnaseek prostrate himself even further, burying his face in the concrete while startled gasps beside him told him that his Fallen kin were doing the same. For the being's name to _not_ be heard was for the sake of them all.

**And I shall guide one to redemption.**

The body of the presence formed next, long flowing auburn hair covered her face that was kept in place by a pearl white hairband. Yes, her, for what was gender to Angels, to the Father, and to everything he symbolized.

Her face was held high, looking up at the heavens while the rest of her body formed. Mechanical in design, silver breastplate covered her chest and two other arms grew out from behind the spike to wrap around the presences' hips as she leaned back against the pair of wings and spike that now served as if a skirt for her.

The coffins detached themselves, from the wings as chains linked them together. The chains wrapped around her left arm, securing them firmly in her grip as her right hand rested against her chest.

Glowing red eyes stared down at the Fallen and the few exorcists that were worshiping her presence.

* * *

..

**Within the Sea of Souls**

..

"Well that was unexpected."Cybele was the one who broke the silence, the mother-earth goddess looking quite awed herself at feeling the surge of power joining Minako's strength and Soul.

"I agree, Messiah was one who had joined our ranks at the very end. Her strength had always been inspiring to say the least." Melchizedek commented with a solemn nod while the rest of the original seven tried to retain order within Minako's Sea of Souls.

Needless to say, Messiah's presence created a huge uproar, of the good kind, in Minako's mindscape.

Messiah was more of a title rather than a name, each belief has their own version of who was the savior of mankind, to the Christian Faction it was the son of god. For Buddhism it is Maitreya the Future Buddha of the world, and for Hinduism it is Krishna, the eighth incarnation of Vishnu who will defeat the apocalyptic snake and vanquish all Evil on Earth.

Whoever Messiah is, be it a son of god, an avatar of god and perhaps even a human, Messiah is the figure that will appear at the end of days, to save humanity and lead it to a new age of peace and prosperity.

"It was always confusing on how to call him, or her... as she is now." Scathach offered her input as she sat casually against the fringes of the ballroom in Minako's mindscape.

"Messiah's appearance has never been static, he or she, will appear in the form that is most suitable to the beholder. Her name could also never be pronounced or written as fate is an endless shifting thing. Perhaps only Norn might be able to shed light on her identity?" Cybele asked but Melchizedek shook his head.

"If it is not meant to be known, why tempt fate? Just be thankful that she is on our side... This changes everything after all, and if there is any doubt that the Wild Card is here to save the world, her presence would silence all naysayers."

"Not all... and it might create more trouble than it's worth... The question of the hour is about the Fallen Angels and the exorcists... what do we do with them?" Scathach asked, and they knew that whatever the answer was, it was going to haunt them no matter what.

* * *

..

Arisato Minako, the Wild Card and one who just had her wounds healed by Messiah residing in her, looked very awkward as she stared at the scene in front of her after the Fallen and Exorcists assembled themselves in front of her.

Messiah had disappeared shortly after she had appeared, she could sense her presence in the Sea of Souls, powerful like she had never believed a Persona could be.

Minako had always said that she was one of the neutral parties, and although she expected to butt heads with the Fallen when she made the decision to save Asia, she did not expect _this_.

Minako was thankful that Messiah was returned to her, the Ultimate Judgment Persona was the most powerful magic user due to his passive ability "Magic Skill Up" and if she wasn't mistaken, Messiah was a guy... right?

If Yasaka was not going to have her hide when she finds out what had happened, she was going to kill her when she finds out that she had managed to turn individuals from the Fallen Faction to apparently worship her. Or maybe defect to her, this was going to be a doozy to figure out.

She knew what was expected of her though and she quickly schooled her features to a more stern and firm expression while tugging at her ruined clothes.

"... I really didn't want to show that, but... I guess I didn't have a choice." Minako spoke softly while appearing exasperated and when a few of the exorcists dared to look up at her, Minako smiled at him, causing their mouths to open wide while she spoke.

"Will all of you just let me take Asia back? You held her against her will, but if you let her go, this incident never happened."

Minako waited patiently for them to reply, but before they could make up their mind, someone interrupted them.

..

"Woah, what was that?! *cough* That was so cool lady! Was that a Demon? It looked shiny, and badass! Is that a Sacred Gear or a summon? You can summon Spirits? *cough* That's so cool! Will you give that to me?"

It was Freed Sellzan again and he was stained with blood. Red was staining wherever he stood and looking like a train had ran over him. Minako hadn't just _chastised_ him, she had pretty much broken all the bones in his body and that madman was still leering at her while staggering towards her. His breath was ragged, his arm was twisted in an impossible angle and there was no way he could possibly even hurt a fly with how grievous his injuries were.

Yet he still managed to speak, coherently for the most part before he hacked up blood, the life fluid staining the floor as he grinned maniacally at her.

"You should be dead." Minako deadpanned to Freed, and by all right he should be but one can't discount insanity for strength. He must be really obsessed or insane to be able to walk with those kinds of injuries.

"Ahaha~ Yaaa! I should be dead *cough*, but I'm touggghhh~! And till I take your *cough* pretty head, I won't die! Get it? Head – die! HAHA!" The man was certified insane and Minako lowered her eyes while dismissing him as a dead man.

"After we take Asia's *cough* we will kill you! Get her!" Freed shouted to the Fallen Angels and the exorcists.

When nothing happened, he looked around only to see most of them on their feet, head bowed and standing in line but not budging at all. Even the Fallen Angels, Raynare included, had lowered their head in reverence to her. Minako felt very awkward and pressured at seeing actual Angels giving her that kind of respect, she was only human after all. But she would also like to point out that at this point that even she herself was hard pressed to deny that she was just a normal human.

"Wait, don't tell me you're *cough* scared are you? *cough* You guys asked me here *cough* UGH… because you needed the backup!" Freed screamed at his former comrades before he sneered and tried to raise his arm only for Minako to appear in front of him when he was distracted.

..

Freed had to die, and die now, and a death like that was getting off too easy for the exorcist who had taken other lives so brutally in her opinion. If he still held onto that mindset without an inch of self preservation, it would almost be an act of mercy to do so, almost, as what she was going to do was not going to be pretty.

It was killed or be killed, and Minako would have no qualms in disposing of someone who threatened her or her family.

The Wild Card looked solemnly at Freed, who goggled at her until she slammed her knee into his gut, sending him sprawling into the ground while vomiting blood at her feet. She hesitated for a moment before turning back to look at the Fallen and Exorcists, half expecting them to attack her now that she had showed that she wasn't all forgiving and kind.

When they didn't move, even looking grimly satisfied at what happened to Freed, Minako sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Would all of you wait just a second. Let me finish this." Minako did not smile, she did not enjoy what she was going to do next.

She knew she was being watched as she walked towards the twitching body of Freed Sellzan, he was already fatally wounded before. It would be a painful slow death, dying of either excessive bleeding, trauma or internal injuries.

"What I will do to you now, isn't a mercy at all by the way." Minako repeated herself while mumbling softly. She pulled Thanatos up to the forefront of her mind again for what she was about to do. The God of Death welcomed this experiment of sorts, and although Minako would _never_ do it back even to Strega back in her world, she could condone using it on Freed. If Minako was going to silence him anyway, she might as well make the most of it.

"_You don't need to justify yourself, Minako... do it. He probably deserved it." _Cybele's voice, stern and firm allowed Minako to use the spell that was an Insta-Kill in her world.

"Mudoon." A magic circle surrounded the body of Freed, before an arcane symbol flashed briefly in front of it, taking away the body and possibly the soul of Freed with it. His body turned into an inky grey, and a visage of pure terror could be seen on his face before his form turned entirely black. The figure bended backwards, a loud scream echoing in the church as the black figure slowly shrunk, before finally imploding into nothingness.,

There was absolutely nothing left of the person known as Freed Sellzan when she was done with him.

"_Sparing him would have just endangered you, and I'm sorry... but there's more to do still. It'll be best if you equip Messiah too." _Cybele spoke softly in her mind and Minako agreed, the day was not over just yet.

* * *

..

..

"Ugh... Eh?" The excommunicated sister of the holy church, Asia Argento slowly roused herself from what had to be a terrifying nightmare. She had dreamed that her friend, Arisato Minako-san had been possessed by a Devil, barged her way into the church and had taken her soul after she accepted her lie of trying to save her.

The stifling and undoubtedly evil presence was proof of that, and Asia prayed that it wasn't a dream as she rubbed her eyes while trying to get her bearings.

The ritual that Raynare wanted her to take part in would be taking place soon, and although Asia knew next to nothing about what exactly was going to happen, she knew she would die at the end of the ritual. Was it too much to hope for a painless death?

The feelings of sadness, loneliness and her helplessness was all too much for the sister and she found herself sobbing before she even realized she was crying. Hot tears splashed down on her knees as she buried her face into her palms, crying bitterly at what fate had in stored for her.

"You're awake, that's good. I was about to wake you up, Asia-chan." A familiar voice shook Asia out of her sobs, one that had promised to save her. But she had became possessed by a Devil instead, one of such power that Asia felt that her heart could jump out of her chest at the malevolence from it.

"It's alright now Asia-chan, you can stop crying now, everything is alright now." The voice came again, and Asia froze when a hand rested gently on her shoulder before shaking her.

"Asia-chan? You aren't sick are you? Asia-chan, what's wrong?" Minako sounded genuinely concerned for her, and Asia had to fight the urge to just turn around and to tell her that she was fine. Because she was a devil, she was possessed by a devil, and if she did it to save her, that would only make her even sadder.

Minako had said that she served different lords than her, but that did not mean she had to sell her soul to the Devils to save her. Maybe Issei did the same thing for her, selling his soul so he could help her. If that was the case, she will never forgive herself for causing someone else to fall and be excommunicated just like her.

"Asia-chan, you... aren't afraid of me, are you?" Minako sounded hesitant and when Asia did not say a word, only responding by raising her legs so that she could hug them. Asia pressed her forehead against her legs and prayed that she would leave her alone.

"Well that answered my question..." Minako mumbled to herself and a few seconds passed before Asia sat up straight in confusion. Minako's presence changed again, and instead of the one she was familiar with, or the sheer malevolence from the Demon, Asia could feel the power of Light radiating from her.

The presence of something so familiar and soothing calmed Asia down and she turned to look at a bemused looking Minako, whose clothes were still a mess as she smiled patiently at her.

"Well I hope you are feeling better now, Asia-chan." Minako took a seat besides the befuddled Asia, who realized what had happened and what Minako could accomplish.

"I was not kidding when I said that we served different lords, but that did not mean that I cannot serve the Lord that you prayed so hard to every day and night." Minako pulled Asia to a hug, pressing the smaller girl against her chest and wasn't surprised when her arms reached around her body and squeezed her tight.

"A-Arisato-san, A-A-Arisato-san!" The young sister sobbed while clutching her tightly, not once letting go as she sobbed openly for the second time. This time in relief as Minako told her that it was alright, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering comforting words to her.

..

"You were going to sacrifice yourself weren't you, Asia-chan?" Minako asked the girl represented by the Priestess Social Link and was rewarded with her nodding her head timidly back at her.

Asia had calmed down significantly after she had cried on her shoulders and Minako allowed her several minutes of relative silence before she composed herself again.

"It... it was the right thing to do... I caused Issei-san so much pain... and I... I can't let my friends be hurt because of me again, I... I just don't want to. Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt, Arisato-san." Asia admitted as she looked up at her, hoping she would understand. Minako couldn't and she asked her quietly what Issei would feel.

"No, what Issei had already felt knowing you did that for him. He was already beating himself up for not being able to save you, had given up hope that he could ever see you, and you decided to sacrifice yourself for him. Maybe it's not just Issei that is suicidal, you are too. Perhaps you need counseling too." Minako deadpanned easily, causing Yuzu to play the straight man, or Youkai in this case and slapped her at the back of her head.

"Minako-sama... to the point please."

"R-Right..." Minako cleared her throat and continued.

"I suppose sacrifice is a noble thing, the Bible did say that the Son of the Lord did that to save all the sinners on earth, but you are no Saint, are you, Asia?"

"S-Saint? I-I'm... I'm not, but I was a holy maiden..."

"That's different, a Holy Maiden is one that was blessed by the Gods, or at least that's what I was told... but a Saint is different, he is one that had given up all material attachments and had devoted themselves to god, right? They are dedicated to their faith... and would give up their lives for it if they can. You aren't a saint, Asia, you still have friends, family waiting for you?"

"... I was an orphan, and I lost all of my friends when I was excommunicated." Minako winced slightly at Asia's monotone response, she was resisting the idea that she was wrong, but Minako wasn't done yet.

"I was an orphan too, even before I met the Tamamo clan, I had someone who believed in me and who I viewed as an important person. You have Issei-kun right? So you should know that was a bad decision. Don't do that again." Minako warned Asia, who seemed to realize that and she nodded numbly. Minako still doubted she took it all in though and continued on.

"Let me introduce myself again, I am Arisato Minako, the Priestess of Tamamo. I told you before that I serve different lords, and that is true. I serve the Shinto Gods, the Earth Gods of Japan and am adopted by the Tamamo Kitsune Clan. I know who you are, Asia Argento, you are a Holy Maiden of the Church who was banished for healing a Devil before being labeled as a Witch."  
Asia nodded her head, probably wondering why Minako said that. She was very confused and got even more so when Minako continued.

"You were accepted by the Fallen Angels weren't you, Asia? By accepting their aid, you have in essence become a part of the Fallen Faction. You do know about how Heaven and the Underworld is locked in an eternal war with each other, right?"

"Arisato-san is talking about the Great War? Kalawarner-san and Dohnaseek-san told me about it… how Heaven was fighting against the Devils and the Fallen at the same time…" Asia mumbled softly, the one topic that was sore to her while Minako nodded her head. It would save her some time explaining herself.

"Yes, so you know you're part of the Fallen Faction?"

"Yes Arisato-san… is there something wrong?" Asia looked nervous again, the younger sister did not know why Minako wanted by pressing her on this issue.

"Yes, it is a problem, because you freely admitted that, you could have been the catalyst to cause the Great War to begin anew." Minako explained to her sternly, causing her to gasp in shock, babbling about why that was so.

"Well, Issei-kun was willing to risk everything to save you, even if it was to spark off the war." Minako said so airily, causing Yuzu to puff her cheeks in annoyance.

"Minako-sama, Issei-kun would do that because he wouldn't know that he'll cause a war by saving Asia."

"He is Rias Gremory's Pawn, I doubt she'll let him do something stupid like that. But he wouldn't care and will still try to save you because he's an idiot like that." Minako chuckled while Yuzu sighed and agreed with her.

"I-Issei-san was… was willing?" Minako turned to see Asia's eyes tearing up, her cheeks flushing and becoming redder and redder with every passing moment as she thought about the implications of his actions.

"Unfortunately I'm not so sure if he likes you, Asia-chan." Minako was the one to burst her bubble and the sister gaped at her, unable to comprehend why that was so as Minako explained.

"Despite being a very perverse boy… maybe it was because he is a very perverse boy, he is not used to being treated favourably by members of the opposite sex. As you know, he isn't a bad boy, he's just perverted." Minako paused when Yuzu slapped the back of her head, causing her to glare at her half-heartedly.

"Anyway, back to topic, I'm his counsellor, so I know how he is like. He treasures those who treat him well, and especially the girls. Having girls actually treat him favourably is probably something of a minor miracle to him, so he'll go all out to protect those that care for him. Me and Yuzu aside, you are probably the third girl to ever view Issei as Issei." Minako explained while Yuzu nodded her head in agreement. The smaller Youkai continued the conversation as Asia listened in rapt attention.

"Asia-chan is probably Issei-kun's first friend too! The other two perverts are not his friends, and… well, there's still a gap between me and him because I'm not a student. But don't think for a moment that I will let Issei-kun go to you, I saw him first!" Yuzu staked her claim while Asia turned redder at the insinuation.

"W-What do you mean? I-I and Issei-san? He- hehe…" Asia actually giggled happily as she lost in her daydream, causing Yuzu to growl her frustration as she physically shook Asia, telling her that Issei only looked at her as a friend, maybe a sister, and not a lover.

"Unless you tell that to him, I doubt he'll understand." Yuzu was the one who told Asia that, causing Minako to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Wasn't that just increasing the competition for Issei?

..

"L-Let's get back to topic then… Issei-kun promised to save you didn't he?" When Asia nodded her head in agreement, Minako continued.

"He can't protect you like this, not when he's a Devil and you remain part of the Fallen Faction. That's why I asked you whether you wanted to be saved. Since you said you did, you are not a willing member of the Fallen Faction, and is now a free human. Till you decide what you wish to do with your life, why don't you stay with us for a while? We won't ask you to join the Youkai Faction, you'll be a human, and well… if you wish to join Issei-kun and be a Devil, I won't stop you." Minako raised a hand to stop Yuzu who looked betrayed at her suggestion.

"I won't force or coerce anyone to do what they don't wish to do. That's called Free Will, and having a choice is something that everyone should have. How about it, Asia-chan?" Minako smiled even as Asia looked troubled.

"I know it's a sudden decision to make, but trust me, it's the best offer you are going to get. Heaven won't accept you as you are excommunicated and you won't trust the Fallen either, so that left us or the Devils... But it's something you have to consider carefully as it would affect your future." Minako advised her before asking Yuzu to sit with her for a bit as there were still things for her to do.

"Where are you going Arisato-san? A-And... what happened to Raynare-san and the rest?"

"Mm... I wonder. But I do need to change, and I have other guests to attend to." Minako smiled cheerfully before leaving, heading towards the secret underground chamber built under the church.

* * *

..

Minako couldn't help but sigh when she stepped into the chamber and was immediately greeted by the sound of people dropping to one knee to greet her. It wasn't just the group of exorcists that had survived her attack that did this, the Fallen Angels did the same too. They had their heads bowed, one hand crossed over their heart and were perfectly still till Minako stopped walking.

"Minako-sama, we live to serve you, please give us your orders." It was Raynare who spoke, the same Raynare that Issei had described as being a sadistic bitch who had done her best to torture him before he was rescued by Rias Gremory – rescued... right, she might owe Rias Gremory an apology if she had indeed tried her best to save him.

Still, it was very disconcerting to see the Fallen Angel who had just perhaps half an hour ago, ready to skewer her; and her comrades kneeling before her in submission.

"I already said that you don't need to call me that... I can't stop all of you from following me, can I?" Minako asked out loud and when silence greeted her, she sighed and shook her head.

"... So all of you will pledge your loyalty to me? I won't ask why, but... is this really alright with all of you? I mean... I'm not really Christian or anything..." Minako trailed off as she wondered whether that was the right admission to make. Thankfully silence was her answer again, showing that they didn't really care whether she was Christian or not. Minako idly wondered whether that'll be considered blasphemy, or whether she was going to be the originator of a new religion. That's disturbing to say the least.

"So the savior is that important, huh?" Minako asked thoughtfully before she decided on a course of action.

"She'll hit me..." Minako predicted before activating the spell that would summon Yasaka to her.

She was right too, for Tamamo Yasaka took just one glance at the situation Minako found herself in before she slapped the back of her head. It must run in the Tamamo family for head slapping as a viable way of punishment.

* * *

..

"I said it before, but I'll say it again. You exist to create more paperwork for me." Minako could only smile sheepishly back to Yasaka while rubbing the back of her head. She totally had no defence against that comment for it was true.

"Are you alright, Minako-sama? Shall we get rid of her?" Minako turned to see that the entire group looked very unhappy at her being disciplined like that. Minako could see the start of a cult here and she raised both her hands up to stop them.

"N-No, no, she's family! If you really want to pledge your loyalty to me, you'll have to do the same to her as well!" With her words her new followers stopped and knelt down again in front of them.

"Okay, so you got a cult now?" Yasaka hissed softly before she drew herself up regally befitting of her status and nodded to them as an answer.

"I'm the leader of the Youkai Faction, I understand that all of you wish to follow Minako here?" The group nodded, Yasaka noting with relief that at least they hadn't nodded in unison. She was suspicious, very much so of all of them who had just suddenly decided to switch sides, but there was one thing they could do to help prove their dedication.

"Then make a contract with her, one that you swear with on your name that you will be loyal to Minako."

A contract was an agreement made between two parties that was enforced through a spiritual contract or link with their own soul. It can be made verbally or written, but invoking a contract would cause the two parties to be link through each other's soul.

One cannot break a contract after it was made, and anyone can make one if they knew how to invoke one and all the factions used contracts to some degree. For example Devils sign contracts with Magicians and many Onmyoujis do the same for the spirits they contracted. Even Familiars could be considered a contract.

In this case, Yasaka was asking them to pledge their names and in extension, their lives to be loyal to Minako. If they ever betrayed her, or even acted against her well-being, they would pay the price for it.

It was a contract that offered no benefits to them, and all of it for Minako since Yasaka did not even allow them to bargain for protection from Minako.

"If that is what it takes, I, Fallen Angel Raynare would be willing to make a contract with Arisato-sama." Raynare did not hesitate at all, causing even Yasaka to hesitate before she nodded back grimly to the Fallen Angel. She had been right the first time, this was as close to a cult as one could make it. Whatever incident Minako had set off this time was strong enough to not only shake off their faith, but cause them to convert themselves and be fanatics? It was fanatics that made the Roman Empire accept Christianity even if they were the ones who had Jesus executed in the first place. Whether it would be an advantage or a liability for Minako has yet to be seen, but since they were on the clock here, she would have to determine their loyalty with extreme methods if she had to.

..

"As the leader of the Tamamo Clan, I acknowledge the contract made between all of you and Minako." With Raynare's example, the rest of them were quick to do the same, some so eager they fought for the chance to do so before others. They were obviously still in awe of Minako and she had an idea or two to make the best of the situation. They would have to take them into Inner Kyoto to keep them away from prying eyes for their and Minako's safety. If the Christian factions ever discovered how she had converted Fallen Angels to fall even further, their stance on neutrality would be questioned.

"Well it's a good thing I brought _her _here with me too, she's finished her training and would have joined you tomorrow, but I guess she'll be joining you earlier then." Yasaka nodded to Minako, who was confused till someone else stepped into the room. Step was the right word to use as the individual had stepped out of thin air from a tear in the fabric of reality.

She was short, perhaps around 160cm tall, was petite with blue hair that was trimmed and braided at the sides. She was also dressed in the traditional shrine maiden outfit, with red hakama pants similar to Minako.

"... I'll prepare the summoning circle back to Inner Kyoto to you then, Kochiyo. We will work out on how all of you can better serve Minako later. Don't take too long clearing up whatever mess you got yourself into, Minako. Come back home immediately when you're done." Yasaka nodded to both Minako and Kochiyo and smiled when a magic circle appeared below her after the latter's soft incantations. The elder youkai beckoned Minako's new followers and the group disappeared in a flash of light almost immediately.

Before she left though, Yasaka took another look at Minako before remarking to her that if anything, she should be impressed that they were able to keep their eyes off her.

"I-It isn't my fault this happened!" Minako protested while Yasaka just snorted and pointed out that there was a spell she could use to conjure temporary clothes for her, which she would teach her later after everything was over, much to her embarrassment.

..

"... I just hope Raynare don't cause too much trouble." Minako remarked softly before Tamamo No Mae's commented to Minako. Kochiyo remained silent, the younger girl choosing to blend in with the Shadows while waiting for her.

"_Well it's official, you just made the impossible by having an Angel, even if she was a Fallen one, make a contract with you. Oh wait, it's multiple Angels with contracts with you. A Fallen Angel might have broken their contract with God when they fell, but they are also notoriously loyal to their Fallen comrades, they will never bow to any other power than their own kin. You, have just made history by swaying an Angel from a Faction to follow another." _Tamamo no Mae sounded both awed and shocked, but Minako took the warning and praise to heart while she prepared to change to fresher clothes.

* * *

..

Hyoudou Issei knew that by saving Asia, heck, even trying to save Asia was a bad idea when both Arisato sensei and his master, Rias Gremory both agreed it was a bad idea. Well, perhaps it's more accurate to say that he was forbidden to try and save her, that it was suicidal and that by trying to do so would only cause more trouble than he could ever imagined...

But despite all that, he still wanted to Asia. He had promised and swore that he would protect her and he honestly thought that his master didn't understand why he was so fixated upon that thought.

Arisato sensei did though, she had read him like a book and instead of simply persuading him to stop, had simply told him the consequences and asked whether he was prepared to answer for them if he went ahead anyway.

Issei had told Arisato sensei that he was, and he didn't want to see Asia cry again because of him or otherwise.

Arisato sensei had then sighed and told him that his stubbornness would get him killed one day before she told him of the _only_ way that he could possibly, maybe, save Asia.

That was to kill all who stood in his path. It shook Issei to hear the kind hearted and patient woman say that without even hesitating. She was still smiling when she said that, a topic that was normal for her and Issei was reminded that Minako was a part of the Youkai faction as well.

Unlike him, she had seen wars like how the rest of his Peerage members had. He didn't have any such experiences and it scared Issei to know that to save Asia, others must die. But if Arisato sensei was right, Asia was going to die if someone didn't stop her.

So he had mustered the courage and headed off to save Asia, only to be stopped by Kiba and Koneko, the two of them offering their aid which he gratefully accepted.

..

The three of them had infiltrated the Church, finding the lack of defences worrying. Kiba had taken control of the rescue mission easily enough, something Issei was resentful but willing to accept as Kiba had more combat experience he had.

The three of them had circled the church's grounds, finding no traces of any guards before they had agreed on a frontal assault.

Kiba and Issei smashed through the front door of the church, ready for anything except for seeing Asia, fine and well sitting together with Yuzu.

Asia's smile when she saw Issei made him smile and he rushed towards her, only for him to catch Asia instead as she threw herself at him, crying out his name and saying prayers of thanks for his safety. His other two Devil companions looked on warily at Yuzu, who was clicking her tongue in frustration before nodding at the two of them in reply.

Her non-hostile response made Kiba and Koneko relax too as they approached her, trying to find out what happened.

"Good evening, Yuzu-san, I did not expect you to be here." Kiba tried to get Yuzu to volunteer an explanation on what was going on but the Youkai simply hummed noncommittally and airily as she smiled at them. Kiba thought he knew Tamamo Yuzu, the assistant of the school counsellor was close to, if not as popular as Minako with the students. She was not only adorable, earning her a title similar to Koneko, but unlike their quiet and reclusive Nekomata, Tamamo Yuzu was very approachable, open, kind and always had a smile and time to chat with anyone.

"Mm... I'm just accompanying Minako-sama, she said she was meeting a friend. She's occupied at the moment, but she'll be back soon." Right now however, Yuzu was concealing something as the smile she had on her face didn't reach her eyes. She was calculating and holding things back, but it wasn't that surprising considering they were just associates, not even considered friends due to them belonging to different factions.

"So the Priestess is here as well?" Kiba tried again as Koneko looked around the place, sniffing the air as she did so. The place was a wreck, but the scent was odd. Koneko could definitely smell the scent of the Priestess, but there were other things present too.

"Light was here.." Koneko commented, causing Kiba to freeze as he too surveyed the place. The entire church was riddled with bullet holes, and there were many spent cartridges near the main altar itself, a sure sign of members of the Fallen Faction as the side of the Heavens would never desecrate the altar, it would be a crime with grounds for banishment for any member of the church to inflict violence and conflict within the sacred grounds. There were also several craters in the ground, something had pierced through the concrete before it had exploded. Most haunting however was the large crater at the side of the church.

The power of Light, a scent that was extremely repulsive to Devils, meant that Angels had been here. Both Angels from Heaven and the Fallen Angels could wield Light Spears after all. All of them knew that the Fallen had came to Kuoh City, and Asia Argento was taken by one. Did that mean that the Priestess had broken her promise and came to alterations with the Fallen after all?

"What happened here, Yuzu-san, as a member of Rias Gremory's peerage, we have the right to know what happened in the territory of our master." Kiba decided on the direct approach, feeling a little bad for Issei that despite the successful "rescue" of Asia Argento as depending on the situation they might still be separated in the end.

"Mmm... Maybe, but I'm bound to Minako-sama, and it's best if you'll ask her yourself, Kiba-san. I'm really not allowed to make a statement for Minako-sama." Yuzu replied easily enough before dismissing him. She jumped to her feet and walked towards Issei and Asia before tugging at Issei's arms.

"Hey, enough hugging already! Geez, if you two aren't embarrassed, I'm embarrassed for you! Now hands off Issei-kun, Asia-chan." Yuzu stuck her tongue out in triumph when she latched on to Issei's arm after Asia let go, causing the Sister to pout at her.

"Yuzu-chan?! What are you doing!" Asia was turning red as she noticed that Yuzu had strategically placed Issei's arm between her bosoms, causing the breast loving boy to turn red while having a nosebleed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Asia-chan! Issei-kun, Asia-chan will be staying at us for a while, so if you want to visit her, just come over to our shrine. I'm sure Minako-sama will make an exception and allow you to enter our Shrine for a visit." Yuzu's declaration made the other two Devils freeze while Asia looked troubled before nodding her head in agreement.

"Mm, I was invited to Arisato-san's home to stay for a bit. I... I need to decide on my future, and that's the best place for me so far." The impact of Asia's words was further emphasised when someone else cleared her throat to get their attention.

* * *

..

"Good evening, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan, it's a surprise to see you two here. I suppose you two came with Issei-kun?" The Priestess, Arisato Minako was climbing the last few steps of a hidden basement and she bowed to them politely before continuing.

"Ah Issei-kun, you've seen Asia-chan then? She asked for my help after you left, and I thought it'll be better if I persuade the Fallen to allow her to stay in my care before you decided to intervene yourself." She was as composed and calm as always, even when Issei rushed forward to hug her as thanks, she didn't bat even an eye as she smiled warmly down at Issei.

"Thank you very much, Arisato sensei! I... I really don't know how I can repay you for what you've done for Asia-chan." Issei turned to look at Asia fondly, causing the sister to blush again while looking to the side in embarrassment.

"Issei-kun is a student of Kuoh Academy, and if Asia-chan is to start school in Kuoh Academy, I'm just doing my part to protect my students aren't I?" Minako spoke calmly before turning to the direction of the front door of the church. " What do you say, Rias Gremory, will you allow Asia Argento to study in Kuoh Academy too?"

Two two familiar figures were standing there, quietly while observing the scene. The two were Himejima Akeno and Rias Gremory, the Queen and the King of Rias's peerage and upon being asked that question, materialized their wings and flew towards the gathered group. Asia let out a startled gasp at the sight, the Sister of the Church had been taught from young the dangers of Devils, but she put up a brave front by shyly clutching onto Issei's sleeves.

"Arisato Minako-san... we've spoken before... you still interfered between in affairs between the Devils and the Fallen." Rias started strongly but was interrupted when Minako raised a hand to stop her.

"No we didn't, the Fallen Angels stationed here were not acting under the orders of their superiors, and I am here in my capacity as a friend and ally of Asia Argento. Even before she was accepted within the ranks of the Fallen, I had offered her aid, it was a sequence of unfortunate events, and her being mislaid by the Fallen that had caused this situation in the first place. I acted in my capacity to assist and save one that we had offered help to." Minako answered evenly and her words made Rias grimace before she nodded her head. Akeno did not seem too pleased at that, but she seemed to accept Minako's explanation as well.

"We Devils have been asked to take in the Fallen Angel Raynare and her followers as soon as possible, dead or alive, may we ask whether you've seen them. The welcome they gave you must not have been pleasant." Rias probed but Minako simply gave the same calm smile she usually did as she replied.

"If we do, we will hand them over to the Fallen immediately. Their welcome certainly was unexpected, but I could hardly blame them, this wasn't exactly their territory after all." Minako looked around the place, her eyes surveying the damage before asking Yuzu whether they will bill the damage to her.

"This place was already abandoned, Minako-sama, but since they've left, we have to fix it up don't we?" Yuzu sounded depressed but she cheered up when Rias said that they would take care of it.

"It is the least we can do to repay you for helping our Issei-kun's problems, and I will speak to Sona about the possibility of Asia Argento attending school first thing in the morning." Rias promised and that made Issei cheer while Asia looked on in wonder.

"C-Can I really attend school with Issei-san?"

"Sure you can, she can right, Buchou?" Issei pleaded again while Minako nodded and said that she'll recommend and tutor her till she passes the entry exam if need be.

"Ooh! Thank you, Arisato sensei!" "Thank you very much, Arisato-san!" The two of them were in high spirits and it was with the same feelings of gratitude did Minako end the night as she beckoned for Asia to follow her and Yuzu, towards the side where someone else was waiting for them.

Kochiyo nodded to the three of them as they stood close to her, creating the magic circle that would bring them back to Inner Kyoto easily.

"Have a good night everyone." With that, the four members of the Youkai faction were gone.

* * *

..

**Tamamo Branch Shrine (A Few Days Later)  
**

..

"Good morning Minako-sama." Tamamo Yuzu greeted the head of the household while she was handed a bowl of rice for breakfast. The head of the household was naturally Arisato Minako-sama, the Priestess of Tamamo and it was her turn to cook breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning to you too, Yuzu-chan. I hope you slept well, it's your first day at school today after all." Minako answered cheerfully before asking her whether her roommate was up.

"Asia-chan is making her first prayers for the day so it'll take a while. She's not even part of the Christian faction now, so why must she continue doing that..." Asia grumbled.

"Don't question the power of faith and belief, Yuzu-chan. For Asia-chan, who has prayed to God since young, it's more than just a ritual to her. Even if she was dis communicated, that does not mean she shouldn't or can't continue to do that."

"It's betrayal, that's what it is, Minako-sama, the Tamamo clan won't do that to any of our members." Yuzu clarified while Minako smiled wryly.

"Even if one of your clan members goes against the code of conduct for Youkai?"

"If one commits a crime, they would be punished by the laws that they broke, but only after all efforts to clear their name has failed. They would also only be imprisoned within the Tamamo estate... We don't give up on any of our family like that." Yuzu smiled warmly while Minako looked a little thoughtful.

"Perhaps it's just that you are lucky that the Tamamo clan hasn't had it's fair share of black sheep yet... I don't... think that model is something sustainable... for example, what would you do if I was accused of a crime, and they were right? Would you punish me accordingly? What if it was a crime punishable by death and I admitted to it? What would the Tamamo clan do?" Minako's question made Yuzu's mouth open in shock before she shook her head.

"Minako-sama won't do that..."

"That's denial, Yuzu-chan, let's say I did, and I admitted it, what would the Tamamo-clan do? Will you protect me? Or will you punish me yourself? Or will you go to war for me, challenging the word of the world against mine?" Minako leaned back as she stirred the pot of tea casually. She was glad that Asia was not present to hear this conversation.

"... I don't know, Minako-sama..." Yuzu finally admitted after a long time, and that made Minako smile sadly as she said that proved her point.

"It's not betrayal, they are just following the rules. If God made the laws, he would have to follow them and can't allow any exceptions to them. If he did so, what use is rules in the first place? If something like that ever happened, I want you and all of the Tamamo clan to follow any agreements that we had agreed on. The code of Youkai conduct have been ratified by all the Youkai clan and their members. I'm bound to them too." Minako explained but was interrupted when Yuzu shook her head.

"Minako-sama is a fair individual, but... like one famous Youkai said, rules are meant to be broken. Whatever Minako-sama believes is right, I think that it is right too, even if Minako-sama might break the rules to make it happen. Besides, I'm sure that Minako-sama broke some rules helping Asia-chan to be part of our faction." Yuzu grinned when Minako flushed and stuttered, unable to refute that.

"That and I think Minako-sama just doesn't want us to get into trouble because of your stubbornness by trying to take all the blame for yourself. I know Minako-sama is always correct, no matter the laws that you might break. I'll stick by your always, Minako-sama, Yasaka-sama would do the same."

"Always." A monotone voice agreed with Yuzu, interrupting their conversation and made the two of them jump in surprise.

It was Kochiyo, the latest addition to the small household that Yuzu was a part of and honestly she did not know what to make of her.

..

Kochiyo, who had no family name, was a Dosojin (道祖神) that Minako had awakened and taken on as her disciple like Kunou. She was not a Youkai and was instead a minor Shinto Deity who possesses the power over borders and seals. In essence, she as a deity is able to form protective seals, barriers and was able to travel from place to place as long as her seals had been placed there previously. Kochiyo had been brought around Japan by the members of the Yasaka family to place her seals all around Japan before she returned to finish learning seals from the Tamamo Family.

Kochiyo was not part of the Tamamo clan, but was instead tied directly to Minako as she had formed a personal contract with her but due to her close relationship with Yasaka, Yasaka had some sway over her.

Yuzu on the other hand had difficulty getting along with Kochiyo as unlike her, she was a quiet individual who kept to herself for the most part. Actually that was wrong, Kochiyo seemed to have dedicated her life to Minako, going to the extent of shadowing her as much as she could. Kochiyo was also laconic, Yuzu was unable to have a conversation with her about anything as she didn't seem to have an interest in anything.

Minako had explained to Yuzu that she was a relatively new Deity and as such was similar to a newborn child being unleashed to the world. But Yuzu hoped that over time she could be friends with Kochiyo and helped her develop some hobbies besides obsessing over the borders and seals that she was constantly working on whenever she was not following Minako.

Yuzu could compare her to Toujou Koneko but at the very least the nekomata liked to eat, Kochiyo literally only have two things in her mind, seals/barriers and Minako.

But as she did not seem to overly obsessed with either, Yuzu was able to stop herself from raising how she was uncomfortableshe felt around Kochiyo. Surely Minako-sama was able to bring Kochiyo out of that state if she tried?

..

"Ah Kochiyo-chan, I didn't know you were there, I appreciate the thought, both of you, but I'm not planning to break any laws of rules. And rules are different from laws, the severity of law breaking is much more than rules. Then again, I'm not really sure breaking either is good, so let's try not to break any of them, alright?" Minako smiled as Kochiyo settled down to a seat beside Minako before digging into breakfast.

"Shouldn't you wait for Asia-chan?" Yuzu asked unhappily and the deity paused before she put the bowl down and nodding.

"Yes." That's right, the only reason she couldn't get really mad or upset over Kochiyo's lack of response to external stimuli was how easy going she was. She seemed to accept all suggestions and was doing her best to learn what was right or wrong in society.

Perhaps that was why Minako had decided that it would be best for Kochiyo to be her assistant as a counselor and allowed Yuzu to be a student of Kuoh Academy along with Asia. Yasaka-sama had agreed too, the justification being that they needed a closer eye on Asia and secondly, to create a more firm friendship with the young Devils of the Gremory and the Sitri.

She had been frankly terrified at the suggestion, seeing ties between the Demons and the Youkai were barely warming with each other and she was being asked to be friends with them? Issei-kun was special, he was just a new Devil and she had confidence that she could persuade him over to their side with enough time. It was different for the other Devils, who might view her as a spy and it was a dangerous mission altogether.

Minako-sama had calmed her down and said that she was just expected to be friends with them, not to gather intelligence, but to show that Youkai was just like Humans and Devils that Yuzu had agreed.

Ironically she was also probably the oldest out of all of them, with her being at least a few decades older than the others. Who knew how old Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were, they could be even older than she was.

In hindsight, perhaps Issei-kun wouldn't be able to accept her if he knew how old she truly was? Thankfully he was a Devil and had thousands of years to live, a few decades was nothing, especially when she had similar lifespans.

"Yuzu-chan, you're thinking about Issei-kun again, right?" Minako-sama's words made Yuzu start and she blushed before asking why she said that.

"You get that wistful look, like a girl in love. You really do like Issei-kun don't you?" Minako asked cheerfully and she giggled when someone else burst into the room at that very moment.

"Yuzu-chan! I like Issei-kun too, I, I won't let you win!" It was Asia Argento and like her, she was dressed in the uniform of Kuoh Academy. Over the past week, Yuzu had became firm friends with her and had taught her many things as she was remarkably sheltered.

Yuzu did like Asia, and their choice of religion aside, Yuzu found the sister's optimist and sense of wonder at the smallest things something of a guilty pleasure. She spent most of her free time teaching and showing Asia new things that would help her with her new life and for the most part, it was enjoyable for the two of them. However Asia had a very big flaw, and that was she was absolutely clueless about technology. Even Kochiyo was better than Asia in that department, it was amazing how bad Asia had with it. She even used a wind-up clock to wake her every day, foregoing an electronic one as she didn't know how to turn it off.

The second thing that they didn't agree on was when it came to Issei-kun, and Asia was adamant in being the _only_ one for Issei-kun, which to Yuzu was considered a joke as she did not even confess to him yet.

"I've confessed to him already, so you're losing, Asia-chan~" Yuzu did in fact confess to Issei-kun just the day before, and unless Asia did the same, she was going to go out with him as he had no reason to reject her.

"So you went through with it, Yuzu-chan? Congratulations and good luck, Tamamo says that she is rooting for you too." Minako winked while guiding the frozen Asia to sit beside her.

"Well, tuck in everyone, you don't want to be late for your first day at school!"

* * *

..

**Tamamo Branch Shrine (Later that day)**

..

Arisato Minako, Wild Card and Priestess of Tamamo sighed as she enjoyed a quiet evening alone sitting at the veranda overlooking her courtyard. Yasaka had just left after dinner was over, Yuzu had just dragged Asia and Kochiyo off to bathe and she was taking the time to enjoy the sight of her courtyard.

It was silly, but it was going to be the last few nights that she could spend some time alone as from next weeks onwards, there would be more individuals living with her at the shrine.

The exorcists that had sworn their services to Minako would have their new identity created, and backed with illusion magic placed by the Tamamo elders would be stationed as guards around her branch shrine for her own safety. That was the only agreement that Minako could work out with them as they desired to protect her over anything else.

She supposed she should be touched at their dedication, but instead she felt stifled at being unable to act like she wanted to before. Minako knew intellectually that this day would come, when she would be tied to her political position and be one of those who couldn't act without affecting others that were allied to her.

Her last act of saving Asia Argento was the start of something big, Yasaka had agreed and firmly told her and the guards that she would not be allowed to go anywhere without at least an escort. She had compromised by allowing Kochiyo to act as that escort, the Shinto Deity was much stronger than Yuzu and with her knowledge of seals and barriers, was a good bodyguard as well.

..

Minako was about to pour herself another cup of tea when she paused, sensing something wasn't quite right before she sighed.

"_You have company." _Cybele warned a little too late, but after seeing how they appeared and disappeared the last time, Cybele might have realized they were there a fraction of a second earlier then she had.

"Can I offer some tea to you, Cao Cao-san, Georg-san?" Minako asked as she turned over two other cups, not even bothering to look to the side to know that the two individuals who were scouting her were standing at the courtyard out of her view.

"Good evening, Priestess of Tamamo." Cao Cao greeted her formally while Minako shrugged and offered a seat to them.

"It's a little chilly, why don't you take a seat, the tea is a little cold, but I like it this way." The two declined her offer of drinks but sat on the veranda beside her, Georg to the side of Cao Cao beside her.

..

"My offer stands, Priestess, you are a hero, have you decided when you will become mine? You know that they are just caging you within a cage as they are afraid of your strength." If Minako was concerned about how they were accurately getting information on how the Youkai faction worked and planned, she did not show it and instead snorted softly.

"That's true of all those in power... what use is power if you can't use it." Minako lamented and Georg saw that as an opportunity.

"Indeed, you will have much more authority and freedom to act under us. Be who you are supposed to be, Priestess, join our cause."

"Mm, well, I don't really need to. It's the same everywhere, and I'd rather keep the power and authority I still have here with my family than serve under someone else." Minako left the words hanging in the air while Cao Cao scowled.

"You could rather call Youkai your family and not us, your fellow humans? You would rather stay here with them?"

"They were the ones who helped me when I was in a difficult position and treated me warmly despite all the trouble I caused. They accepted me, flaws and all, and I think all of you only see me for my title as the Priestess of Tamamo. Besides, I won't be the Priestess of Tamamo if I'm not part of the Tamamo Clan right? We are family, and that's enough for me. They have my interest at heart."

"Why do you consider them family, Priestess, they are fundamentally different from us humans. They measure their age in centuries, they do not form emotional attachments like we do. The time you spent with them means nothing with them. They are simply using your for your abilities and powers. You were unlucky in that you awakened Tamamo No Mae, the ancestor of the Tamamo Clan. They will not let you go due to that, and would do anything to keep you within their clan. Do you not understand their motives?"

Minako frowned before shrugging and emphasizing that they were family, and family looked past things like that.

"We are a dysfunctional one, we might be different and not related by blood, but if there's one thing I want to believe in, it's the bonds of family. The Tamamo Clan is my family here, no matter their motives."

"You are an odd one, Priestess, you would ignore the differences as long as they are family? You would ignore the threat and the collar they have on you because they aided you in your time of need? They are Youkai, they are not human and they will never think like a human does. Your bonds, they are nothing but lies they use to keep you with them." Cao Cao pressed.

"Maybe that's true, and maybe you're right in saying that they view our bonds as different. But you know, that's alright too, because I'll change them, the Youkai, so that they can think like humans do. They are really like us you know? They have clans, family and all the annoying social norms and codes of conduct that they have to follow. Sometimes I think they have more laws than us... but because of that I know we can look eye to eye. The Youkai depends on us humans you know, and I'm not blind to say that they don't feed on humans, but I'm also not going to ignore how they could help us. It's like human society, and since ancient times Japan has always coexisted with the Youkai for better or for worse... and most importantly..." Minako paused as her eyes turned serious, something that caused Cao Cao and Georg to focus as well as she continued.

..

"Even if humans will always be prey to Youkai, when it comes to the supernatural, it has always been the supernatural who deals with the supernatural. Even heroes were mostly aided by the supernatural. Well, maybe not your namesake, Cao Cao-san, if you were named after the original Cao Cao of the Warring Kingdoms, he won his war strictly without the influence of the supernatural."

Minako's words were the clincher and they spend some time alone before Cao Cao chuckled.

"You... are different, and interesting. I didn't thought of that, no, perhaps I did not acknowledge it. Alright, I think you made your point tonight, Arisato Minako, can I call you that?"

"Of course, Cao Cao-san, I am calling your name aren't I?"

"Perhaps you are not a hero, but I refuse to let you dismiss the idea... but you are a game changer in the world of the supernatural. You are playing with fire, but just like how fire changed mankind forever, you too could change the world." Cao Cao ended with a firm smile on his face.

"We would be watching your actions with interest, Arisato Minako. But do not forget, our offer still stands." Minako watched as Cao Cao and Georg departed the same way as they did before, mist blowing around them before they disappeared.

"_You got a stalker and a cult, you sure are popular, Minako-chan._" Cybele commented in her mind, sounding quite upset even as Yuzu called out to her from the inside of the shrine that she could bathe now.


	12. Chapter 13

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 13_

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: My laptop died, and although I did recover my work, a bunch of my /other/ stuff is gone, or well, hopefully not gone, but we'll see how it goes.**  
_

_**I might as well declare outright /again/, that there were changes in the storyboard, and that my approach towards Flower has changed as compared to the earlier chapters. In gist, less Persona talking, more timeskips, and more characterization development that deviates towards AU.**_

_**And it is an AU fic, deviating harshly starting from this chapter onwards. I won't know when I can update this fic for a while till my laptop stop acting up, so let's... pray, or something.**_

_**EDIT: I'm sorry.. It's not Shalba, it's Ajuka, I totally got that mixed up. Forgive me. There was a review about how i mentioned Yuzu's confession twice as separate events. I've fixed it now.. I'm so sorry!**_

* * *

**Tamamo Branch Shrine**

..

"Please have some water, Minako-sama." One of the guards of the Priestess of Tamamo, Arisato Minako passed her a bottle of chilled water which she accepted with thanks before smiling in exasperation at how another of the guards offered her a towel to dry her sweat soaked face with.

_"Yasaka wasn't too far off when she said that you got yourself a cult. They practically worship you." _Scathach commented in her mind and Minako had no rebuttal to that comment. It had been that way since they were assigned to her, and it was all Minako could do to keep their presence to only a handful.

She imagined that having dozens of individuals hanging around the shrine like it hosting a celebrity would only drive visitors away from the Shrine.

Despite her using it more like a home rather than a shrine, it still was one that venerated the Deity that was enshrined in it. The shrine was dedicated to Inari-sama, who was the Fox Deity of Japan and one that the Tamamo clan actually had ties to. It was said that a few of Inari's Kitsune messengers were wed to the Tamamo clan, but whether it was true has yet to be seen.

After the incident with Asia, and the subsequent transfer of Asia and Yuzu into Kuoh Academy as students, Minako's workload had amazingly decreased. Although she had suspected as much, it became quickly apparent that a portion of individuals that went to speak with Minako had come instead came to visit Yuzu instead.

Her assistant was not a teenager, she was decades older and was just as, if not more knowledgeable in negotiating the maze of teenage politics, love triangles and rivalry that Minako wasn't that comfortable dealing with.

That's not to say that Minako was out of her job, no, her workload was still significant but Minako was now able to at least knock off at a reasonable time instead of putting so much extra over time to speak with all the students patiently waiting for her.

Kochiyo had been strangely popular amongst the students too, she was trying hard but she couldn't replace Yuzu in the interpersonal relations department. Not that she made any effort to do so as she just contributed in her way, calmly and efficiently taking notes and helping Minako with her paperwork more efficiently than Yuzu could ever do.

That freed Minako enough time for her to start training once again, and coupled with the stronger seals and barriers that protected her shrine from scying, detection and spying with the combined efforts of Kochiyo, Scathach and Cybele, she felt comfortable enough to train with the Vel Vel Muraga in public. The Vel Vel Muraga was classified as a weapon blessed by a Divine Being in this world, and that makes it an artifact in its own right. With the same trick that the residents of the Velvet Room had gifted her evoker, she could pull and keep it away in an extra-dimensional pocket only she has access to.

It was of course a one-off deal, and even Kochiyo hadn't been able to determine how Minako was able to do it despite being a deity over borders and seals.

The Vel Vel Muraga had similar properties compared to how Minako remembered it in her home world. The Vel Vel Muraga granted her tremendous boosts to her physical and magical ability when she wielded it. It was also extremely sturdy, and its slashing power had definitely increased. What changed the most was how it could be used as a throwing weapon now, which makes sense as the "Vel" which was used by Karthikeya in Hindu mythology, was a javelin rather than a true spear.

Minako had stepped up training with this weapon with her instructors from her Sea of Souls, the female warrior Suzuka Gongen and Izanagi-Okami himself.

The former drilled her in her technique and skill in battle by sparring with her while the latter helped her with tapping into the potential of her naginata and allowed her to use more of her skills with her Personas.

They were invaluable allies in mastering her Naginata but now she was ready to take the next step to learn from Scathach, who had trained the legendary warrior Cú Chulainn.

"_I am looking forward to training you, Minako-san like I promised previously. Be prepared however, I will not go easy on you like your previous teachers." _Scathach's firm voice was in stark contrast to her more relaxed nature, it was like a teacher to a student and Minako nodded in acknowledgment.

"_Training is good and all, but you have to learn how to take a break. It's only been a week since you saved Asia and you haven't really gotten a good rest after that." _Cybele fretted over Minako who replied that she had to get stronger.

"_Is it about Cao Cao and Georg? He is the link to the Fortune Arcana; doesn't that mean he won't act against you?" _Cybele asked but fell silent when Minako reminded her of who was the Social Link for the Fortune Arcana the last time.

As Minako had determined that she was not forming Social Links, but rather connections with individuals that were born under the respective Arcanas, it was undeniable she cannot discount any of those individuals would be her enemy.

The Fortune, Mochizuki Ryoji had turned against her in the end, even if he was being forced into it. The last thing she needed was to be sympathetic with a potential enemy. And Cao Cao was someone she would have to face in the battlefield, she just knew it.

"Excuse me, Minako-sama?" Her train of thoughts was interrupted by one of the exorcists and he nervously told her that she had a very important visitor wishing to meet her at the shrine gates. "Seraph Gabriel-sama would like to have permission to enter the Shrine to speak with you."

..

"Good evening, you must be the Seraph Gabriel-sama from the Heavens of the Christian Faction." Minako greeted the buxom blonde woman with a polite bow. She had long curly blonde hair and was dressed in a white toga outfit that Minako would normally associate with the Greeks or Romans. Still she seemed comfortable with it, even wearing a small tiara on her head as she smiled back at her. The Seraph however looked confused at Minako's greeting as she had offered her hand instead; Gabriel subsequently mimicked her bow while Minako shook her hand later.

"Please pardon me, I am a little unsure of your customs~" Gabriel spoke cheerfully with a smile gracing her features. Her voice was light and melodious and just from that alone Minako could understand why the Exorcists had fallen into a trance just by meeting with her. She emitted an aura that made people feel that she should be protected due to the, dare she say it, the naivety and innocence coming from the Seraph. She was like the ultimate sheltered ojou-sama, and that itself gave Minako a minor headache.

Seraph Gabriel had the following titles of being the "Strongest Woman in Heaven" and "Most Beautiful Woman of Heaven". Minako agreed with the latter, the former however was a little hard to belief as for the most part, Gabriel looked a little air-headed to her.

"I doubt the Seraphim of Heaven has many reasons to descend amongst the mortal realm. We have been expecting you, although I did not think that you would come on the same day that Yasaka-sama accepted the offer of dialogue." Minako paused, judging Gabriel's expression but again there was none, she was just curiously pleased as she nodded her head.

"Our esteemed Father says that this dialogue is important~ You see, you could be a Holy Maiden yourself. We of Heaven wanted to make it clear, Arisato Minako~" Gabriel's answer made Minako pause but she took the chance to offer some tea to her.

"Be careful it's hot, Gabriel-sama." Minako warned the Seraph but she still drank it immediately, causing her to stick her tongue out in pain.

"It burns~ Hot~" She fanned her hands over her tongue while Minako just stared at her before getting up to get some ice for her.

..

"Blow on the tea first, Gabriel-sama... it'll cool it down, should I do it for you?" Minako asked while Gabriel rolled the ice-cubes in her mouth, seemingly distracted before she started.

"Ah~ if you would do that~ it'll be nice~ Thank you~ May our Father bless you for your kindness~" Gabriel beamed at Minako while the Priestess suppressed a sigh. This was going to be more problematic than she first thought when she was by Yasaka to conduct the first dialogue between the Youkai Faction and the Faction from Heaven.

* * *

..

_"Right, Heaven finally caved in and decided that Seraph Gabriel would be the representative from Heaven to engage the Youkai Faction. This is a huge victory for us, Minako, so in return I want you to handle the talks with her." Tamamo Yasaka sounded very firm and stressed as she briefed Minako over a table full of paperwork. Minako had Kochiyo sorting the pile for her, but it just made the amount of work she had to do seem even bigger._

_"But why me? Didn't you forbid me to speak with them? Are you asking me to speak with my official capacity as the second in command of the Youkai faction and not for myself?" Minako wanted to clarify and Yasaka nodded her head._

_"That's right. Treat everything seriously like you would with the elders. I had turned away their requests for dialogue as the representatives they wanted to send were on the low end of the totem pole. I won't accept anyone but the bigwigs, and it's an insult to the Devils since they sent Grayfia, the wife of the current Lucifer to engage us." Minako could understand that much before Yasaka gave her the profile of Seraph Gabriel._

_"Seraph Gabriel is one of the leaders of the Heavens, she occupies a similar position of power as Michael, who is the leader of Heaven's forces and can be called his right hand man, er, woman. She is also the messenger of god, and that is what we have to take advantage of. Anything issue that we discuss with Gabriel would be brought up to God and the highest circle of angels, we cannot let this opportunity slip us by."_

_"So it's come to this, we are ready to open talks?" Minako asked quietly, knowing that the Youkai faction had been consolidating their power bases for some time, but she wondered if it was too little too late for them even with her reputation being spread across Japan._

_"We could be better, but the recoveries of the Shinto Deities, some of the Eastern Deities have given us a power base sufficient enough to tip the balance of the Christian Factions in Japan. It's now or never."_

_.._

* * *

_ .._

"Please forgive me; I should have said that it was hot before I poured it to you." Minako bowed to Gabriel in apology as the Seraph shook her head and said that she didn't mind.

"It's my fault for not seeing the steam~ I'm sorry too for the trouble!~ But the tea was nice, so was the snacks~ Thank you for treating me so kindly~" Gabriel chirped before she settled down, wincing a little at the pain from her tongue before she cleared her throat and pulled out a scroll before setting it on her lap and tapping it with her fingers before starting.

"Righto~ Our esteemed Father asked me here to speak with you, Arisato Minako~ Is it okay if I call you Minako? It's odd for me to keep calling your full name! It's rude too~" When Minako nodded in affirmative, she continued.

"I, Seraph Gabriel am here on a diplomatic mission~ We wish to open diplomatic talks between the youkai faction and the Heavens~ Is that agreeable with you, Minako? Minako is the second in command of the Youkai faction and a representative of Shinto after all~"

"Of course, that is agreeable with us. However we must also highlight that we have also open the same offer to the other factions, and we have no interest in aiding in any armed conflict amongst the three Christian factions." Minako's reply was rewarded with Gabriel nodding and keeping an eye on the scroll as sigils appeared on them.

_"Gabriel is the messenger of God, she is diligently taking minutes of this meeting, Minako." _Meelchizedek explained from the Sea of Souls.

"That's okay~ We of Heaven doesn't want to fight a war too~ As long as the status quo remains~ we are alright~ Followers of Shinto have always treated us kindly~ We have followers who still pray to Shinto Deities~"

"The Shinto Deities and followers have always been more tolerant than most, if our followers and believers are not persecuted for believing in the identity of more than one God, I can safely say that we can coexist together."

"Yes~ Yes~ that's best!~ It'll be bad for all of us if we get into another war~" Gabriel agreed and she beamed happily before she asked.

"Minako is a Holy Maiden of the Youkai and Shinto Faction right?~"  
"Yes I am, Gabriel-sama, what of it?"

"We've heard rumours that Minako can use Divine Possession with the Shinto Deities~ That's amazing~ I would like to see it if I can~" Gabriel's request was immediately turned down by Minako as she explained that it's not a power she will admit to, nor was it something that she believe should be flaunted.

"Okay then~ Because if I can verify Minako's powers~ I can have you sworn in as a Holy Maiden of the Church as well~" Gabriel's words made Minako very very glad that she had not considered to showing some of her powers to her. If she was proclaimed as a Holy Maiden by a Seraph, it would dash their hopes of any talks with the Devils or the Fallen.

"That would be a bad idea, Gabriel-sama... I appreciate the thought, but it is a title that I am not worthy of carrying." Minako declined as best as she could and was relieved when Gabriel dropped the issue. However she started on another issue instead.

"Okay then~ But Minako, there's something me and Michael want to know... if it's okay for you to tell us~" Minako nodded and Gabriel continued.

"You've taken in one of our holy maidens~ Asia Argento right?~ She has sought asylum with you willingly?~" Minako winced internally at that, so that was how the world was coming back to bite her in the ass. The Fallen faction had no doubt questioned and challenged that Asia had ever accepted Minako's offer willingly, and that she had coerced Asia to join her after eliminating the Fallen Angels she had contact with. They were demanding Asia's return, but was having difficulty as Asia seemed to enjoy her life with them.

"Yes, she has. She is living with me in the Shrine. Is there a problem, Gabriel-sama? The Church did excommunicate her after all, she is a free individual and it is her choice who to seek help from." To Minako's surprise, Gabriel actually really winced this time as she fell silent. It was odd seeing the very carefree Seraph look pained and disheartened.

"Yes~ We did~ So we are glad that you have taken her in~ Please look after her... for reasons we cannot say~ We cannot... allow her back to our chambers. Please, send my personal apologies to her~" Gabriel bowed to Minako humbly while she replied that Asia would be happy beyond words to hear that.

"Or perhaps freak out... I'm not too sure how she'll react at knowing a Seraph knew of her name..."

'She is a good Holy Maiden~ We in Heaven lament her loss~ but rules are rules~ and we can't allow one person to be special~ You understand, right, Minako?" Minako did and Gabriel nodded sadly before adding on.

"Minako~ I would also ask for a favour~ Please keep Asia from the Devils~" Gabriel's next request made Minako freeze before she narrowed her eyes at Gabriel. Was the Seraph speaking of her own capacity or of the Heavens?

"Is that a request, or an order, Seraph Gabriel?"

"It is a personal request~ not an order~ Asia Argento has left our care... and like Minako said~ she is a free person. I... do not have good experiences with humans taken in by Devils~" Gabriel admitted while Minako relaxed.

"Asia is undecided on what she would do next... but the Gremory Group which she is close to is a close knit family. I can assure you that she would be happy there as well." As long as she was asking in her own capacity, Minako would be able to get away with just that.

"I see~ I will trust Minako then~ Although our esteemed father will ask me to question you~ on why you would give the Devil a powerful piece like that~"

"You turned her away, and if she made a choice of her own free will, I will respect and acknowledge that. It is her decision to make, and if she chooses to side with the Devils, or with us, it would be based on her experience and knowledge that she had gained interacting with those around her. I will not allow her to make that decision lightly, and will guide her to an answer she won't regret, or make in haste. That, I promise you as the second in command of the Youkai clan, that whatever decision Argento Asia makes will be of her own free will, and she will not regret it. In return, I hope that you will accept her decision and not judge us or her based on that action, but rather her actions in the future." Minako's raised an eyebrow when sigils appeared on Gabriel's scroll after she said them, so she was taking notes after all. Minako could respect that dedication to her role, but as a Seraph couldn't she at least make some decisions of her own instead of just saying that she'll relay the message?

"_Unfortunately, Gabriel has always been that way. She takes her job seriously, and although this Gabriel is more laid back than the Gabriel we know." _Melchizedek paused briefly before continuing.

_"The role of God's Messenger is not a role to be taken lightly, and like Yasaka said, your words will be delivered to our Father personally and directly by Gabriel."_

"I promise to relay the message to our esteemed father Minako~ I am the Messenger of God after all~" Gabriel promised as well as she smiled at her.

* * *

_ .._

_.._

"Oh~Oh~ I agree, the teenagers now are a very naughty bunch!~ Their innocence is tainted by the desire to gain fame and popularity~ Is it bad for me to say~ that they have instead became more childish instead~ Fame is fleeting~ Friends and soul mates are forever~ And one can't earn true friends and soul mates by talking bad about another~ May our esteemed father forgive their sins~ Amen~" Gabriel prayed softly after laughing together with Minako.

Gabriel's mission had been to negotiate and to formally have Minako's support to open talks between the two factions, and that was the end of the official business that they had with each other.

Honestly Minako felt that it was a huge waste of time and manpower, especially when one considered that they asked a Seraph to come down to speak with her. But she supposed she could understand that such an agreement needed a certain level of decorum that could be achieved by having two political powerful individuals agree on it, even if it was only verbally. However as Gabriel was the messenger of God, perhaps that was part of their plan to ensure that their agreement was binding.

Minako had then offered Gabriel more tea and snacks before making some light conversation, telling Gabriel of her job in Kuoh Academy and sharing the plight of teenagers with her. Gabriel had been very interested in the subject, admitting to Minako that she missed the times when she was sent to the mortal realm with messages from God, or the opportunities where she could visit the mortal realm to compile reports for their lord. She did like humans, to Gabriel they were innovative, adaptive and were endlessly optimistic and full of hope. She liked and respect humans, something Minako felt relieved over.

Yasaka had told Minako that a part of why she had rejected many of the earlier Angels that had been sent to speak with her were very arrogant and did not view either the Youkai faction or Minako, being a human, as their equals in the bargaining and negotiating table. She had taken great offence to that and had repeatedly thrown their proposals or had the Tamamo clan members send them away. Seeing a Seraph treat humans, beings which were far underneath them with interest was a relief to her.

"I think society as a whole is much more laid back in many aspects, people have more freedom to do what they want, and for the most part they are allowed to choose their own path and to live their dreams or passion. It helps brings out the best, and worst in people... there's always two sides of the coin." Minako lamented and Gabriel nodded her head in agreement.

"That is very true~ Minako is wise for her age~ If it's an individual like you~ I am sure that all the lost sheep will have their problems resolved~ However if you meet with any difficult in resolving unreasonable requests~ feel free to ask for my aid~ It has been a while since I have helped a human~ As a Seraph, I do not get duties like that... it is a pity~" Gabriel sounded sad before she explained.

"Heaven have different orders of Angels~ and as a Seraph, the first of the Orders of Angels! I would not be given tasks that would be given to the lower orders of Angels~ It is a pity~ as it won't allow us Seraphs to know how humans are like now~ That's why, I must thank you for telling me the worries of the young ones~ It's always the young ones who will inherit the world~" Gabriel laughed cheerfully while asking Minako again.

"Is it okay for me to visit?~ I would like to speak with you again, as a friend~ if I can be friends with the Priestess of Tamamo~" Gabriel asked hopefully and Minako naturally agreed. Besides being too optimistic and cheerful, Gabriel was very easy to get along with. Most importantly, there was the faint bond she could feel with the Seraph. She too, was a key individual for her, one that would be very important in the future as she corresponded to one of the Major Arcanas powered her in her other world.

Their conversation however was interrupted when someone knocked on the screen door of the shrine despite Minako expressing her desire for the meeting to be private. What could be so important for her followers to break their promise to her?

..

"Minako-sama, there is another guest demanding an audience, it is taking all of our efforts to keep her from breaking the barrier that Kochiyo-sama has placed." The voice sounded shaky and nervous, causing Minako to be worried and she excused herself to greet the visitor herself. Her guards were highly skilled individual, focused and very dedicated to her.

Minako had been secretly impressed that although they seemed at awe at meeting Gabriel earlier, she was a Seraph after all, they had not broken ranks or treated her any different from any visitors that would visit the shrine.

It was hard to imagine who could have shattered their dedication to their job of protecting her and the shrine.

Minako got the answer immediately when she hurried to the front steps of the shrine, and she barely held down the urge to slap a palm against her face in exasperation when she recognized the individual.

"Is that Mina-chan? I've came to visit! Did that _woman_ come? You know who I mean! That big breasted dumb blonde! Did she come?"

It was Serafall Leviathan, one of the Satans that ruled the Underworld, and she was dressed in a magical girl outfit as she waved excitedly while bouncing up and down at the foot of the steps leading to the shrine.

"Serafall-sama? Is that you?" Minako asked, her voice a little faint as she descended down the stairs to greet her. She had not met Serafall in person before, although she did receive a postcard from her a week after she had taken the post of school counsellor asking her to take good care of her So-tan for her and to keep the boys away from her. However as she was one of the Satans, Yasaka had made sure she read up on her and knew her as best as she could without actually meeting her.

Serafall was considered a very eccentric Devil even amongst the Devils, but there were a few things that needed to remember when dealing with her. The most important thing to remember was that she had very a very fleeting attention span besides things that she was obsessed with. She was also very headstrong, stubborn and energetic, so trying to reason her without the patience of Buddha and a huge chunk of time was futile. Lastly, she loved and spoiled her sister over anything in the world. Threaten her and you will die.

"Yes it's me, Mina-chan! Who else can it be! I came here specially because I heard that blonde bimbo of a Seraph is here! Is she here? She is, right? She's come here to tempt you to join Heaven didn't she? Well, never fear, Magical Girl Serafall is here to punish the bad bad angel!"

Minako met that incredulous statement with a pained smile as she allowed Serafall to enter her shrine by registering her Devil Presence with her barriers. She knew then that it was going to be a very long day for her.

..

"Ara Ara~ Isn't this Sera-chan?" Gabriel was the one who welcomed Serafall with a warm and sisterly smile. However Serafall didn't agree as she gave a high pitch whine in response.

"U-Uwa! I'm not Sera-chan! I'm Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan! Don't call me that, you... you ANGEL!" Serafall howled the last part like it was an insult, and as she was a Devil, it probably was to them.

"Mm? But it's cute! The name Sera-chan is adorable~ Your name is Serafall, therefore, Sera-chan!~ Unless you want to be called Sera-tan?" Gabriel tilted her head to the side while asking, causing Serafall to explode again while Minako watched in a mixture of bemusement and horror. She had just showed Serafall into the room where Gabriel was as she had insisted on confronting, in Serafall's own words, the "Heavenly Goldie". It must be a Devil's thing for her to call Gabriel that.

"Don't give me nicknames, you "Heavenly Goldie"!"

"Mm... Although I am glad you call me Heavenly, but goldie is a little..." Gabriel sounded a little disappointed but she cheered up the next moment.

"I see~ is that a pet name for me?~ I'm glad, Sera-tan~ Sera-tan can be a shortened version of Seraphim, I'm complimenting you too~" Gabriel's cheerful smile had the opposite effect on Serafall as she froze before screaming again.

'NOO! NOOO! Noooooo! I'm not a Seraphim, I'm a Maou! A Satan! A DEVIL, you got it wrong, you stupid, stupid Angel!" Serafall stamped her feet on the ground before kicking her shoes off and rushing to shake Gabriel's collar.

"S-Serafall-sama! Please don't be so violent!" Minako wanted to intervene, but Gabriel did not seem to take offence to it, instead she seemed to be giggling while being shaken by Serafall.

"Ahaha~ Sera-tan is so easily embarrassed~ I'm happy to see you so energetic~"

Its official, Gabriel was either the most air-headed individual alive, or she was actually the shrewdest. Minako wasn't sure which the truth was and she just watched in fascination at how the two leading ladies of the Christian Factions interacted with each other.

..

"Haaah, you stupid.. angel... are you afraid of the powers of Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan now?" Serafall panted as she finally released Gabriel. The Seraphim looked dizzy, her eyes were unfocused and she was still giggling a little before she fell on her back with her eyes closed. Perhaps Gabriel really had a few screws loose.

"A-Admit it... you lost.. Haah... I feel so tired, so is this what is needed to defeat a Heavenly Angel? The powers of Heaven sure are terrifying..." Serafall continued her own monologue before she drew herself up, materialized a magical stick tipped with a blinking yellow star and posed in front of Minako's shocked eyes.

"B-But, the powers of Darkness won't fall today! Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan has saved the day again!" Serafall twirled, spinning about in the room before dropping on her bottoms with a wince, her balance shot too.

"Owie... That hurts... Thank you, Mina-chan, you're the best!" Serafall smiled appreciatively when Minako helped her to a sitting position and offered her some tea.

"It's hot, be careful..." Minako warned her but Serafall simply grinned and started gulping it down in thirst.

"It's okay~ Taking hot drinks like this is just another test... The road of being a true Mahou Shoujo is faced with adversaries like this. If I can't take on challenges like this, how can I expect to set a good example for all the aspiring Magical Girls?" Serafall nodded to herself sternly while Minako forced herself to smile.

"Can I have some tea too, Minako?~" Gabriel's question made the two of them turn to see Gabriel slowly getting back up while smiling.

"Certainly, Gabriel-sama."

"Don't call me "sama", Minako, we are friends aren't we, Minako?~ Call me Gabriel~ though you can call me with a pet name if you want to~" Gabriel smiled and that caused Serafall to gasp as she pointed her magical stick at Gabriel once more.

"Y-You, you are trying to tempt Mina-tan to join you aren't you?! Don't be fooled by the Angel, Mina-tan, she is trying to take all the fun out of the world with all her 'rules' and 'regulations!' That is the world of Heaven!" Serafall explained as Gabriel shook her head.

"But Minako is a Holy Maiden too~ We of Heaven is prepared to give her that title, Sera-tan~"

"W-What?! No! You can't! Mina-chan don't be fooled by her words, there's nothing good at all being a Holy Maiden! They will take out all fun from your life! You can't deny that can't you, Goldie!" Serafall accused and that made Gabriel frown slightly.

"But Mina-tan is a Holy maiden~ she can summon deities~ that means she is tied to heaven~" Gabriel countered and Serafall turned to Minako with a betrayed look.

"Is that true, Mina-tan? I am so disappointed! I thought we were friends! How could you accept to be purified by those bad Angels! They must have forced you to do so didn't they! Just say so and I will save you! A Magical Girl always saves her friends, even if I have to make them by using huge lasers on them!"

"Gabriel, Serafall, I'm part of the Youkai Faction, and as such I cannot take the tile of a Holy Maiden. As mentioned with my agreement with the House of Gremory and House of Sitri, I will not interfere with the Affairs of Devils, Angels or the Fallen. I am a neutral party." Minako spoke so firmly and that made Serafall smile in relief while Gabriel looked disappointed again.

"I see~ Well Minako has already agreed to start talks between us Angels and the Youkai faction~ right?" Minako froze at her words, unsure whether she did that to rile Serafall or not, regardless of the intent but it still did and Serafall exploded again.

"WHAT?! YOU DID – Oh wait, I almost forgot..." Serafall paused in explosion before clearing her throat and getting up to look at Minako sternly. It was a little disconcerting to see her being serious, even Gabriel seem to think so as she stared as well.

"Mina-chan, as the Maou of Foreign Affairs, I came here to ask about the formalization of talks between the Youkai/Shinto Alliance with the Devil Faction." She spoke sternly before offering a hand to Minako.

"I've rushed over the moment I've heard that the Bl- Seraph Gabriel had been tasked with the same mission and I came here to stop you being fooled by them with their sugar-coated words." Serafall smiled grimly at Gabriel, and the air-headed Seraph had seemingly recovered as well, she smiling serenely in return.

"Ara~ Sera-tan sure loves to joke~ We Angels can't lie~ Our esteemed father prevents us from doing so~" Serafall snorted at that, rolling her eyes but still decided to drop the issue for now.

"Mina-tan, will you accept our invitation and offer to start communications between the two factions?"

"Yasaka-sama did tell me that this day will come..." Minako started off with a sigh before her eyes hardened, something the other two noticed as well for they paid attention.

..

"We of the Youkai Faction would be willing to enter talks and negotiations with all the Christian Factions. However our stance of neutrality will still stand. We will not be empower one party over another, we will also not act for or against another member of the Christian factions. It is of our interest to maintain the status quo while recovering our strength. That said, Japan is our stronghold and our home, but Shintoism has always been accepting of Foreign Gods and Deities. As long as there is no conflict on our land, we will be more than happy to enter into a treaty of peace or non-aggression. Will that be satisfactory?" Minako's offer made the two leaders of their faction fall silent, Gabriel's scroll penning down her words while Serafall muttered to herself.

Despite the two's eccentricity, they were still serious when it came to work. Minako could sympathize, she wasn't all that formal herself if she could help it. The Priestess Persona she had was very tiring to maintain. It was kind of depressing to admit that she could be more relaxed at school helping teenagers with their problems and angst. Just thinking about that made her a little more depressed in the inside.

"Mmm~ I will be sure to relay that to our esteemed father, Minako~ I'm sure he would be happy to hear that~ The Youkai and the Shinto deities have always protected humans~ That will be fine with us~"

"Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan won't like it, but I think that's for the best, Mina-chan. I'll be coming to visit you more often to see what we can offer each other." Serafall smiled triumphantly at Gabriel and was surprised when she did not seem too disappointed at being able to interact with Minako even more.

"Mm~ We'll be better friends if we meet each other more often, Mina-chan~ Unlike that goldie, she won't be able to do so~" Serafall literally cheered as she reverted to her more childish self while crowing at Gabriel.

"Work hard, Sera-tan~ It's hard work being a liaison~" Gabriel nodded solemnly and that caused Serafall to freeze, her mouth hanging open in shock as she stuttered.

"W-Work?"

"Mm~ There's lots of paper work to do~ Like when would be the first meeting~ who would be attending~ where and what shall be discussed~ you have to talk to everyone who is interested before we propose to each other~ Michael had made a committee to discuss this~ Minako, you will hear from us in a week~" Gabriel smiled cheerfully, her scroll lengthening to detail the many notes she had apparently taken for the talk as Serafall paled even more at seeing the amount of work.

"P-Paperwork? B-But, I have filming to do, and there's a few shoots..." Serafall trailed off when Gabriel reached out to hold her hands tenderly, and amazingly Serafall did not flinch away.

"Sera-tan can do it~ I believe in Sera-tan~" Gabriel said with absolute sincerity in her voice while Serafall's lips trembled.

"N-No fair, no fair, there's so much work and Sirzechs' never told me before that I have to do it!" Serafall panicked this time before turning to Minako in desperation.

"Mina-tan, you have to help me! Tell me Gabriel is lying, please! I-I can't, I'm allergic to paperwork! It'll kill me! A Magical Girl can't be stuck doing paperwork when she has to save the world!' Serafall wailed while Gabriel looked on in sympathy before drilling the last nail in the coffin.

"Minako~ If it's okay with you~ I'll visit you soon for lunch~ I'll bring some treats from heaven next time~"

"SIRZECHS-CHAAAAAAN! YOU MEANIEEEEEE!"

* * *

..

In the end Gabriel had gave in to Serafall's wailing and had sat down to help Serafall list down the details she had to put together. Minako still couldn't place Gabriel, she was either a master manipulator or was an air-head had superb timing with her words. She was leaning towards a combination of the two. Unlike Serafall who sought refuge from responsibility with eccentricity, Gabriel was perhaps doing the same by dumbing herself down.

She was the same, they were wearing masks of their own, aspects of personality that few, if any got to see. She suppose she should be flattered that she got the chance. But perhaps it wasn't that too surprising she did, considering the two Arcana Signs flashing over their heads.

"_Mm, the Star for Gabriel and the Temperance for Serafall? I must admit that I did not expect the two of them to have open up to you in such a fashion." _Scathach commented before nodding to Helel and Yurlungur , the two ultimate Personas of the respective Arcanas entering Minako's Sea of Souls.

_"They aren't Social Links, but they do open more of your potential, it is important for us to discover more of such Arcana links."_

"Uuughhh I can't do this, Mina-tan save me!" Serafall pleaded, breaking Minako's self-contemplation and she stared when Gabriel pulled Serafall back to a seiza position as she made her copy down notes for what she had to minimally do as the liaison between the Devils and the Youkai/Shinto Faction.

"Sera-tan can't give up now~ There's just ten more pages to go~" Gabriel lectured while Serafall sobbed, looking so miserable that Minako couldn't help but interrupt to them for her sake.

"Actually it might be good to take a break for now." Minako started and paused, wondering what they could do before she smiled.

"Since it is a rare opportunity, why don't I draw fortunes for the two of you? Inari-sama who is enshrined in this Shrine will be able to bless the two of you as she is a very easy going Deity."

"Ohh? I want to, Mina-tan!" Serafall cheered while Gabriel looked intrigued at the same time.

"It will be a new experience for me too~"

* * *

..

Serafall was literally bouncing on her feet as Minako showed them the box where they were supposed to draw their fortunes after making a small offering to Inari-sama.

Serafall reached into the box with a look of intense concentration, taking her time with picking a slip before Gabriel told her that she can't use her demonic powers to cheat.

"I-I'm not cheating!" Serafall denied instantly but when Minako frowned at her, her hands stopped scrambling and picking and instead grabbed one instead.

"You pick one too, we'll open them together." Serafall insisted to Gabriel and the Seraph nodded before she too picked a fortune at random.

"Will you pick one too, Minako~" Gabriel asked and Minako played along, picking a fortune with them.

With Serafall's insistence in opening them together despite Minako telling her that this wasn't a competition, the three of them opened their fortunes.

"Ara, this is a bad sign isn't it?" Gabriel sounded disappointed as her slip showed "dai-kyō, 大凶" or great curse/misfortune.

Minako would have thought Serafall would be all over Gabriel, but surprisingly she didn't.

"I got the same too." Serafall sounded disappointed and they turned to Minako, only to see her frowning and biting her lip.

"That's not a good sign at all." Minako declared as she too had the same fortune drawing as the other two."

* * *

..

**Tamamo Estate (That night)  
**

** ..**

The atmosphere in the room was tense, the only sounds were of paper fluttering and pen scribbling as the members of the Tamamo Clan leadership worked hard at their individual desks.

Tamamo Yasaka and Arisato Minako had their heads down and focused on the pile of paperwork that never seem to end. For every one document that the two placed on the 'out-tray', another two was placed onto the pile courtesy of Yuzu, who simply smiled apologetically if they made eye contact with her.

Kochiyo was seated at the table nearest to the door and was methodically going _another_ pile of paperwork that Yuzu was bringing over to the two of them. Kochiyo was going through them at a steady pace, methodically reading through the different proposals before sorting them out for Minako or Yasaka to go through.

In truth without Kochiyo helping them, the two's progress would have been much slower, and it was all Yuzu could do to keep transferring the paperwork she sorted over to the other two.

Why wasn't she seated nearer to the two of them, well it was because there was a constant feed of more paperwork that was being delivered straight to the door before piling up on Kochiyo's desk.

When another delivery of requests was given to Kochiyo, Minako couldn't take it and her head dropped on the desk with a loud thud as she wailed.

"N-No more, I'm dying, please spare me, Yasaka-sama!" Minako cried out in defeat, her being defeated by the piles of paperwork sounded insane but when one considered the huge stacks of paper that was yet to be delivered at the corner of the room, one would surely sympathize with her.

Her Personas had fled the Sea of Souls, choosing to wander in the dungeon of her sea of consciousness rather than endure the madness that was proposed by Serafall Leviathan and her idea of "talks" between the Youkai/Shinto faction and the Devils. Even Cybele had fled, giving Minako a comforting hug after reading the nonsense that Serafall had written.

The worst part was how they couldn't just dismiss _all_ of her nonsense, there were a few proposals that Sirzechs had slipped into it, and a few that were actually workable.

"You exist to create paperwork for me." Yasaka grounded out as her hands _did _not stop moving despite Minako pleading for her to stop, or to at least take a break.

"And it's _your_ fault, you spoke with Serafall, you should deal with all of her nonsense." The entire pile of paperwork came from Serafall alone, how she was able to propose and write so much rubbish was beyond her.

"_You_ encouraged her, and _I _am helping you clear the mess, be grateful I didn't abandon you to drown in this pile yourself..." Yasaka growled angrily while Minako fell silent, that was true but Yasaka was wrong on one thing.

"I didn't encourage her, it was Gabriel, and she was the one that told her to write as much ideas as she wanted!" At that revelation, Yasaka's pen stopped moving as her eyebrows twitched. She leaned back on her chair before she took several deep breaths.

"Burn them."

"Eh?" Yasaka's order made Minako hesitate, even Kochiyo look up from where she was reading another document at her statement.

"Burn all the proposals from Serafall Leviathan and send a message to her that she shouldn't be hoodwinked by Seraph Gabriel."

"But that will just make things more difficult between the two of them!" Minako protested but Yasaka just dismissed her with a scowl and an angry growl.

"I'll feel bad about it tomorrow after I get some sleep. She'll get over it... do you know how much time we have wasted because of her and Gabriel? I don't know whether the Seraph is really an air-head but if she did this on purpose... I'll burn her."

Yasaka promised as she turned towards the pile of paperwork they had already gone through with a mad smile on her face.

"Now... how shall I make this pile disappear?" Yasaka's shadow elongated when fox fire burst into life in front of her. Minako wisely retreated from Yasaka and the room in general when she started cackling madly.

"Scathach was wrong... Yasaka was the one that needs a break..." Minako mumbled as Yuzu had buried her face into her chest, while Kochiyo had opened the door, waiting for them to escape this madhouse.

* * *

**Tamamo Branch Shrine (A few days later)  
**

**..**

"So, how is your progress with Issei-kun, Yuzu-chan?" Minako asked Yuzu as they were preparing to head off to school together. It had been a few days since the disastrous meeting with Serafall and Gabriel, and in the few days Serafall had dropped in to discuss with her various proposals that the two factions could do together.

They ranged from the insane (like having parade held in Tokyo to commemorate the talks) to the plausible (setting up a joint meeting with the Heaven Faction at one Kyoto hosted by the Youkai faction) and Minako had been forced to listen to Serafall detail why it was a bad idea for her to be close to Gabriel. Serafall really viewed the Seraph as her rival while Gabriel probably was playing and toying with the Maou in her own way. In any case Gabriel might be an air-head, but she was a smart air-head, if that was even possible.

Minako had in the end sent her to Sona to ask for her advice, and Minako found that as a suitable punishment for all the work Sona had piled up for her as well.

"I've had to step up my game a little, you know Asia-chan likes Issei-kun too, and she's really clingy too, she never lets Issei out of her sight. Rias Gremory was telling her that she can't sit in the Occult Club Meetings because she wasn't a Devil, so she waits outside for him. It's kinda scary." Yuzu admitted and she grinned when Asia shouted from the corridor that she was not stalking Issei.

"Well you are, you can't deny that, right, Minako-sama?" Yuzu grinned while Minako nodded her head solemnly.

"Minako-san!" Asia sounded betrayed as she ran to join them at the steps, followed by Kochiyo who was conducting a last check on the barriers surrounding the shrine.

"Did you tell Issei-kun of your feelings?" Minako asked with a smile before nodding sternly in acknowledgement to the guards that bowed to her and raised a hand in salute. The guards for the most part left her and the girls alone, they seemed happy enough just guarding her despite her making some attempts to get them to behave informally around her.

She had invited them to dinner once, but the atmosphere was tense as they kept their eyes at the food and barely responded to her attempts to make small talk.

"Have a good day, Minako-sama, Yuzu-sama, Asia-sama, Kochiyo-sama!" The guards echoed and they returned the wishes by bowing to them and heading down the shrine.

..

"Well Asia-chan can't, she's still too shy…to confess still." Yuzu crowed in triumph before being shaken by Asia, who looked on hopefully for the result of Yuzu's confession.

"It was that time we went on a date, y-you confessed right?" Asia had been such a shy and conservative girl before, but after Yuzu had gotten her hands on her, she had become much more vocal and aggressive when it came to Issei. She supposed that competition for his love had forced that change.

"Mm~ If you don't take a change, it'll slip by you~ But Issei-kun hasn't replied me yet…" Yuzu sounded a little disappointed and so she didn't notice how Minako was hiding a smile as she covered her mouth.

Issei had visited her just the day before to ask her about what she should do about the confession. Hyoudou Issei had a link with her associated with the Magician Arcana, but there was something else too, he was the wielder of Boosted Gear, a fact that was just recently revealed and had the power of one of the Dragon Emperors. He wasn't just a lowly Devil now, and although he wasn't fully aware of it, knew that it would be hard for him to be in a relationship with Yuzu.

At least he had recognized Yuzu's affection for him, unlike how he was still oblivious to Asia's love for him.

"Well at any rate you have to be patient… but remember you have to meet me today later to discuss your career plans and aspirations after your graduation, Asia-chan." Minako reminded Asia, who was the only one in her class to not submit their career aspiration report to their homeroom teacher.

Minako had left her materials for the topic at school, but since she had briefed Asia on what she could reasonably expect to do as a member of the Youkai clan, it'll be a formality at most if she accepted.

However Asia was still undecided, still pondering her options but Minako could be patient, rushing her to a decision would only make it worse.

"T-Then I'll confess to Issei-kun too!" Asia's sudden declaration made Yuzu grin as she sidled up to cuddle the sister by rubbing her cheeks against her.

"That's the spirit! Though like I said, I don't mind sharing!"

"Yuzu-chan! Pervert!"


	13. Chapter 14

_A Flower Amongst Devils_

_Original Concept: Persona 3 Portable/High School DxD_

_Revised Chapter 14_

..

_Created by: Atlus/Sega and Ishibumi Ichiei _

_Author's Notes: This is a crossover of High School DxD and Persona 3 Portable. The FeMC would be named Arisato Minako. I would like to thank two particular authors who had been very influential in me publishing this fic, gabriel blessing and The Crimson Lord. Thank you for the great work you two did in HS DxD to get me interested in writing one as well._

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well exams are over. My laptop was deader than a doornail, I've replaced the HDD but I've lost 20-30% of my other files? Well it doesn't matter as I've thankfully kept a backup copy of what I wrote in another portable medium but I digress.**

**In other news, I still haven't gotten a firm offer for a beta that won't disappear on me so I'm chugging it alone here.**

**I'm glad you guys like the interaction between Serafall and Gabriel, I like those two very much and one of them will be a very prominent cast in the I've declared it before, it's going totally AU since the last few chapters and here we are, the start of a new arc.  
In classic gabriel blessing's fashion, short spoiler notes will begin from here onwards:  
**

**..**

**So we should be at the Riser arc, but hey, Asia isn't a Devil yet, and it is shown to have been a week or two at least till he shows up. So before that, interlude and a new arc.**

**What are the Fallen doing now? Well they will be in the sidelines, I won't give Raynare and co a very big role unlike DaD or in some of the other crossovers.**

**I've always griped about how that Astraroth seemed to be inserted in last minute, and how his crimes, were never exposed, and was really only said only in passing at that in the LN. That really bugged me, as the guys and girls had just killed individuals which they could have saved and didn't even blinked. They were Devils like them too!**

**As for why it's still so cordial right now, remember that negotiations between the Youkai/Shinto faction has just began barely a week old so they can't really risk blowing things up from either side. Diodara being as polite as he is, is quite surprising in the first place. Remember, High Class Devil still looks down on humans, no matter how powerful Minako is, or her position.**

**As for whether he's part of Chaos Brigade, well I can't answer that. I'll wrap up this particular arc next chapter most probably.**

**Lastly, in SMT verse, Astraroth was obsessed to connect to Ishtar, which is unavailable to Minako... or will it? Haha~**

* * *

**Kuoh Academy Counseling Room**

..

"What the teachers want to find out is what you would be doing after you graduate from high school, Asia-chan. Yuzu-chan is going to take over the family business, which means she will be returning to the Tamamo Clan to fulfill her duties there." Minako explained to Asia as she sat in front of her in the couch. Asia was an innocent and naive soul, with none of the street smarts that would have been picked up with years of experience living in normal society. Asia was a smart girl though and it took only a few days with Yuzu for Asia to pick up some common sense that made her stand out less in society.

However that does not mean Asia had integrated fully back to society yet, she still had some way to go before she would stop standing out as a naive and sheltered girl.

It had helped that Asia was a foreigner to Japan, and her innocent looks meant that she was fawned about by the entire class she was transferred into. She was a second year student and was coincidentally transferred to the same class as Issei like Yuzu was.

Minako had chuckled at that, there was no coincidence in this world, the Gremory probably wanted Asia close to Issei so they could attempt to recruit her.

Yasaka and Tamamo had questioned why she was not trying to get Asia to commit to the Youkai faction, and when Minako explained that she might be needed else where instead, had respected her decision and let it be. They did not know how happy Minako felt about that, giving her the trust she needed when she wasn't a 100% sure that she was right.

But it was like Cybele and Alice had told her, she had to do what she felt was right, and she knew that letting Asia make the choice herself was the right decision to make.

Goodness knows, if Chidori had been given the chance to do so, would she have stood against S.E.E.S even after Junpei has shown how much he cared for her? Minako knew she'll never find out as Chidori was never given any choice at all.

"I know it's a sudden decision for you to make, Asia-chan, but I'm here to at least inform you of what you can do. As for what you should put into the form, it's generally acceptable for you to put that you wish to enter college after high school. Of course, it would be best for you to know which college you wish to apply to as well." Minako paused as Asia looked on with wide, confused eyes and she chuckled to reassure her.

"Well you can just put that you wish to enter college after high school and submit it to your homeroom teacher, but since we are on the topic, let's go through some of your career options shall we?" Minako smiled when Asia nodded her head a little reluctantly.

"There's actually only one thing that I feel you would be able to do with your current skills and abilities, well, two actually..." Minako trailed off while Asia looked expectantly at her.

"A teacher, you'll be good at that as you have lots of patience and you're smart. You can even take over my position if you think you are up to it, or the school nurse. Your healing is real after all." Asia Argento had a Sacred Gear after all, "Twilight Healing", a Sacred Gear that can heal even a Devil, it's pretty much a big deal as normally holy water to heal the faithful would never work on a Devil. Asia's powers did however, and that was enough for Heaven to excommunicate her for being a heretic as Holy Maidens shouldn't be able to heal a Devil, even if it was by accident. Minako had been loathe to bring the issue up to Gabriel, but if Asia did decide to be part of the Youkai Faction, she was going to get to the bottom of such an unfair excommunication, Melchizedek's explanation that the laws of heaven were rigid notwithstanding.

Asia did look happy and pleased when she heard she could be a teacher, especially so when Minako said she could be the school nurse.

"I like healing people, Arisato-sama, would I be able to be a doctor?"

"If you want to be a doctor or a cleric, I''m afraid you can only heal the supernatural as it's best for you to not show your powers to normal people that readily. You will only cause a panic amongst the people. Your ability is best to be kept hidden from normal humans." Minako warned and Asia nodded sadly before asking her what was the second option.

"You can be a shrine maiden like Yuzu, or a housewife... though that's three suggestions now." Minako laughed when Asia turned red at her teasing.

"A-A Housewife? M-Me? B-But, can't even cook... or wash yet..." Asia mumbled, sounding even more pleased by the minute as Minako chuckled.

"Asia, why haven't you told Issei-kun about your feelings?" It was a legitimate question and a good one.

"... I don't want to get in the way of Yuzu-chan and Issei-san, Minako-sama, it's... not fair."

"Well, Yuzu-chan did say she was fine with sharing... but maybe that's too much for Asia-chan. But Asia-chan, if you don't try you will never know, and do you really want Issei-kun to never find out? He treats you like a sister, even I can see that, but he's getting mixed signals from you that he's very confused about it. Do you want me to tell him?" Minako asked quietly and she sighed when Asia shook her head.

"I want to tell him myself, or for Issei-san to ask me... Is that odd of me, Minako-sama?" Asia asked in quiet voice and she sighed happily when Minako shook her head.

..

"No it's not, I think that's quite normal for girls to expect the guys to make the first step. However for someone as oblivious as Issei-kun, it might be better for you to take the first step instead." Minako considered but then gave her support to Asia nonetheless.

"It is however an excellent idea, it would do good for him to spot the cues of individuals who has feelings for him if he wishes to be a harem king." Minako paused when Asia turned redder, she raising an eyebrow before she understood.

"Ah, I guess he didn't tell you about how he wanted to have his own peerage filled with girls and call it his harem. How do I put it discreetly, it's the secret dream of males to be in a position of power like that." Minako struggled to keep a straight face while Asia just looked very distraught.

"S-So even Issei-kun is alright with being with more than one person? Kuu.. but if Yuzu-chan is the first wife, then that makes me the mistress..." Asia mumbled softly to herself while Minako watched on patiently, not wanting to call her out on what she was thinking out loud.

"_Well like I mentioned before, it's not uncommon for powerful men to have harems." _Scathach pointed out again in her mind while Minako grumbled about that.

"_I don't deny that, but it is frustrating to see him ignore the signs. I wish he can be at least more observant around him."_

"_Dense men is dense, or perhaps should I call him naive? It is as you said, he has not have much interaction with females, nor has he been in their good books. It is not unlikely that he only views Asia as a friend, or even worse, family." _Scathach commented while Minako snorted in response.

"_What are you, a relationship counselor now?"_

"_I learn from the best, Minako." _Scathach rebutted with a serene smile and Minako couldn't help but grin a little at that. She was a part of her alright.

"At any rate, let's go through a few colleges that you can attend if you wish to continue to be a teacher. There's the teacher's academy that you can enroll in if you work hard enough..."

* * *

..

**Kuoh Academy (Front Gate)**

..

"You don't need to rush through things, Asia-chan, take your time to consider your plans. You can submit a revision of your plans anytime you like." Minako reminded Asia after she was forced to stop Asia from tripping the third time as she was busy reading through the pamphlets and booklets Minako had given her. Minako was happy that Asia was taking her future seriously, but she didn't need to be so obsessed over it.

"Mm mm, I want to... because I don't want to keep relying on Minako-sama and Yuzu-chan for all of my needs... I have always been in your care, and... although I haven't decided whether I will decide to join the Youkai/Shinto faction for real, I would want to return back at least some of the kindness you've showed me." Asia replied, her eyes looking at her in earnest while Minako shook her head.

"You don't need to do that, we're friends... and if I ignored someone who needed help so badly, I wouldn't have forgiven myself." Minako replied easily as she reached out to pet her hair, stroking the blonde tenderly and laughing when Kochiyo matched her actions, petting her as well.

"Kochiyo-chan as well? Mou... I'm not a child..." Asia pouted as the three of them made their way out of Kuoh Academy at the end of the day. Yuzu would normally be with them, but she had bugged Issei to go on a date with her after his Devil Meetings.

If she didn't know better, Yuzu was the one making headway in recruiting a member of the Devil to the Youkai faction.

"Mm, well Yuzu would be disappointed that you won't be joining her in her training after she graduates. She will be a fine Miko of a Shrine, she knows when to have fun and when to be serious about her work." Minako commented and she laughed when Asia seemed skeptical.

"Don't you know that Yuzu-chan is older than she looks, Youkai have different standards of maturity as compared to as Demons. Yuzu isn't a particular powerful Youkai and her rate of maturity isn't as fast as a human or a Devils. Though she has been improving over the past few months." Minako knew intellectually that Yuzu was older than she was, but sometimes it doesn't show, the smaller kitsune could be considered her aunt if she acted her age, but she rarely did that.

"That's part of how the Kitsune were renowned for being tricksters and illusionists, they aren't always what they seem to be." Minako confessed and that made Asia look a little worried but she quickly downplayed her fears.

"They are family, and I trust them, Yuzu-chan especially since she's the first person to stood up for me here..." Minako's eyes widen slightly when she realized she slipped up, but Asia did not pick that up as she stuttered out softly.

"Minako-sama... Rias-senpai she... has been asking me whether I want to join her Peerage and be part of the Devils." Minako was surprised at the change of topic and she nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue on.

"Well you do have a very powerful Sacred Gear, and with our help, has some grounding in the Shinto Arts." Kochiyo had started teaching Asia how to erect seals, nothing to complicated and it was the basics of setting up boundary fields that Minako thought it would be good to know.

"There's nothing too surprising about them trying to recruit you, seeing you hadn't pledged allegiance to any faction." Asia looked extremely relieved at Minako not being upset over her raising the issue but she still looked solemn as she continued.

"... Rias-senpai she... told me about the Kitsune, and the Youkai Faction... is it true that Youkai feeds on humans?"

"I would be lying if I said some don't, but that has been going on since the formation of Japan, and that's nothing compared to what Devils have done to humans." Minako's points made Asia nod her head but she still trembled as she asked.

"I know that, Minako-sama. Minako-sama and Yuzu-chan has been so kind to me, but when they tell me that, I can't help but feel afraid."

"Afraid, afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be accepted or safe in the Youkai Faction... Minako-sama is the first human within the last hundred years that was accepted and supported by the Youkai... Minako-sama is amazing, and that's why I know why they would accept you, but I'm... I'm not sure if I can really survive in the Youkai Faction." Asia confessed her fears and for the most part, Minako did not disagree with her. She was however more upset with Rias using that method to sway Asia's opinion and view of the Youkai Faction.

But she would deal with that later, that was really underhanded of Rias Gremory to try and influence Asia like that.

"Well, it'll depend on you. It's like you said, I can't take care of you forever. You wish to repay us for our kindness? Then be the best person you can be, Asia-chan. As for the Youkai clan, you'll be surprised at how similar we are, though some Youkai are odd... but you have your own share of weird monsters and demons in your land, right?" When Asia nodded her head, Minako continued.

"Youkai have always lived together with Humans, and you'll be surprised at how civilized and similar Youkai are to humans. There are bad Youkai and good Youkai... how about we visit Inner Kyoto for you to know how the Youkai community is like before you decide?" Minako suggested and that seemed to terrify Asia even more, but she calmed down when Kochiyo placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that she would protect her. For the usually laconic shinto deity to reassure her, Asia felt better and she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, it's that... I... I thought it'll be best if I tell you without telling Yuzu-chan first, Minako-sama."

"Well we all know that Yuzu can be a little overbearing with the things she likes, please don't take offense to her enthusiasm." Minako smiled sheepishly while Asia nodded, smiling again as they made their way back home.

* * *

..

**Tamamo Branch Shrine**

..

"Good evening Minako-sama, welcome back." The guards that were stationed at the entrance of the shrine greeted Minako with a bow which Minako returned and added on with a curt nod.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened today, Minako-sama. However there was a request for an audience to meet you. He said that he would return later this evening." Minako frowned at that, she didn't have any diplomatic meetings scheduled for the next three days at least, so who could it be? It couldn't be Serafall or Gabriel as the guards would have called them by their names.

"Did he introduce himself? Was he a human? Or... something else?" Minako waved for Asia and Kochiyo to head in first as she listened.

"He wasn't human, Minako-sama, but he did not introduce himself as well. He did not wish to leave his name to be given, and would rather introduce himself later on."

"I see... well please inform me if he does drop by later... and thank you for being so diligent all the time. Were there many visitors to the shrine today?" Minako made some small talk with the guards, them looking uncomfortable but still told Minako about the visitors to the shrine and their compliments or complaints to them.

"Thank you for the hard work today as well. Please, do join us for dinner later. As family we should be eating together." When they were done, Minako took her leave to catch up with the other two and to prepare dinner since Yuzu was coming back late today.

..

Minako was understandably nervous as she supervised Kochiyo and Asia in cutting the vegetables and tofu for the hotpot they were going to have today. Kochiyo had been diligently trying to learn how to cook after watching her and Yuzu take turns cooking for their extended family. Yasaka dropped by in occasion to have dinner with Kunou in tow, and they liked home-cooked food as well.

In the Tamamo household things were more formal, and Yasaka admitted to liking the more homely atmosphere at the branch shrine even with the guards eating together with them.

"Cutting evenly." Kochiyo muttered softly as her eyes focused fully on the chopping board and her knife while Asia cheered her on. The two of them were friends now, Asia being closer to Kochiyo than Yuzu was as the sister was more patient in coaxing replies from the laconic Shinto Deity.

"Ah, this one is not even." Kochiyo sounded disappointed as she pushed a slice of carrot that was a little thicker than the rest while Asia told her that it was fine.

"Just try harder next time!" Asia smiled and Kochiyo nodded before going back to cutting the rest of the carrots that were needed for the hotpot and steamboat dinner tonight.

..

"That's a big pot, Minako-sama." Asia stared in awe at the large pot that Minako was placing in the middle of the large dining table she had set up with help from the guards.

The usual dining table wasn't big enough to fit all of the guards stationed around her shrine along with Yasaka and Kunou and the guests who were going to have dinner with them today. Minako had called Yuzu to bring back some finger food and side dishes just in they didn't cook enough for all of them.

"Are we expecting guests today, Minako-sama?" Asia asked curiously, probably wondering why they were preparing more than what they normally needed.

"Yes we are, but they aren't guests, but more of our family members too." Minako smiled cheerfully as Asia nodded and helped to set the utensils around the table, but she froze when Minako told her that she knew them too.

"I, I know them? BB-but the only ones I know are..." Asia shivered at the memory, knowing who Minako was referring to. Minako hadn't told Asia of what happened to the Fallen Angels after she had saved her, saying that she will tell her at a later date.

Well that date was today, and Minako felt that it was better for Asia to be reintroduced to them in a social gathering than having her the bombshell dropped on her like when Yuzu accidentally told her that the guards guarding the shrine were the exorcists that almost had her killed.

"E-Eh? B-But, R-Raynare-san and... the rest are coming to dinner?" Asia stuttered a few more words before she sank into a chair, looking as white as sheet while Minako nodded her head.

"Mm mm... I spared them, or to be exact, they switched allegiance over to me after seeing... well, let's say that I convinced them that what they were doing was wrong." Minako dismissed the issue and Asia looked very much relieved that she did that.

"S-So, they won't try to use me for a ritual any more?" Asia just had to ask and when Minako answered in the negative, she gave a happy sigh.

"... I... I don't think Raynare-san was a bad person at heart, she was an Angel before, wasn't she?"

"You're such a kind girl, Asia-chan... I wouldn't have agreed to spare her if circumstances hadn't turned out that way." In truth Minako wasn't sure why she had decided to spare her. Perhaps it was Messiah affecting her at that point of time, but it probably had to do with how she would have to kill all of them to protect Asia and herself.

"But Minako-sama did, I'm sure that Raynare-san and everyone else is grateful to you." Asia beamed before continuing to set the table, leaving Minako to her complicated thoughts.

"I'm not sure grateful is the right word to use here." Minako mumbled but let the matter drop.

* * *

..

Dinner had started off well, Yuzu had returned home bearing fried delights that she had bought after the date ended. She had wanted to invite Issei over to dinner, but had wisely decided against it as it was a Tamamo clan gathering and having a Devil here would only make awkward.

Yasaka and Kunou had dropped by a moment after that, Kunou dragging Yuzu and Kochiyo away to play while she chatted with Asia about her time with Minako.

Minako had turned her attention to getting the guards that were stationed around the shrine to take a break and prepare for dinner, saying that it was bad manners for her not to invite them to dinner with them as they were family too.

The guards had been difficult to persuade and she could only compromise in having half of them leave their posts and for them to rotate constantly between their members so all of them could join in for dinner.

It wasn't ideal, but it was as best as she could get as a concession from them.

There was a minor hiccup when Tamamo demanded to be part of dinner too as the matriarch of the Tamamo clan, but was quickly vetoed when she demanded alcohol to be served as part of dinner as well.

With Kunou present, Minako doubted that Yasaka would appreciate all of them getting drunk, and with some of the guests history being less than desirable, being sober was best.

It was when Raynare and the fellow Fallen Angels that had arrived, looking extremely stiff and formal and bumping into Asia immediately did Minako feel the dinner might end up in disaster. Minako had witnessed their meeting and considered interfering only for Asia to take matters in her own hands.

Thankfully Asia didn't scream or run away from them, she was afraid and worried, but managed to get a grip on herself and choose to instead greet them normally.

Kalawarner had been the one who had recovered easiest and she smiled at Asia, telling her that she looks much happier now before the others chimed in. Dohnaseek was polite throughout their short exchange while Mittelt had just remained quiet. Raynare had been the most awkward of the group, the leader of the Fallen Angels that had pledged allegiance to her not even meeting Asia's eyes guiltily till Asia had told her to enjoy dinner with them. She had asked Asia why she could forgive her so easily, causing the other Fallen to tense as Asia stiffened before she replied.

...

"_The Lord taught us that we all make mistakes, and as long as we stop making them, and start making amends, it's never too late. Raynare-san is not doing wrong things now, are you? You are making amends now, so I can't stay mad at you for trying your best to change." _

...

Asia sounded like a Saint to Minako but she could agree with that for the most part, and when Raynare turned away abruptly and stomped off, she stepped in to "conveniently" bump into her, letting Minako see that Raynare was holding back tears. The other Fallen Angels were petting a confused Asia on the head as they commented on her having a very pure soul.

Minako had then told Raynare that she spared her because the savior wanted her to, and she hoped that Raynare would do good with her life now for the chance that she was given. Raynare had cried at that, promising that she would while Minako petted her back to comfort her.

* * *

...

"Thank you for the meal and for inviting us to dinner, Minako-sama." Raynare cleared her throat and thanked her as dinner was winding down. The exorcists guards had returned to their position, but not before thanking her in a similar fashion.

"Well it wasn't just me, Kochiyo-chan and Asia-chan helped out too. Some of the food were bought by Yuzu-chan."

"But as the host, we must thank you first, Minako-sama." Dohnaseek insisted and Kalawarner agreed. The older looking Fallen had been brave enough to engage in a conversation with Yasaka while the smallest of them, Mittelt had been pulled away by Kunou to play with, much to Yuzu's chagrin and she had rushed off to check on them. Kochiyo had wandered off after finishing her meal, probably to check on the barriers again.

Only Minako, Asia, Yasaka and the Fallen Angels were left at the table right now.

"We are family, and family shouldn't need to thank each other. You've also worked hard for us getting the intelligence on the Hero Faction and the Chaos Brigade." Minako smiled grimly while Dohnaseek gave a lazy grin in reply.

"We pledged our loyalty to you, Minako-sama, it is our duty to assist you... although the Chaos Brigade is a very dangerous organization. Have you read our reports on them?" Dohnaseek was all business now, causing Minako to suggest that they head to their chambers to discuss about what they found out.

"Minako-sama, Minako-sama! The visitor had returned, he is asking for an audience with you now." However they were prevented when one of the exorcists called out to her, causing her to sigh as she got up and excused herself.

..

Minako was escorted to the front steps of the shrine by the guard, who warned her to be careful as he could sense the demonic presence of the individual. He needn't have bothered, for Scathach had already informed Minako that whoever this individual was, he was one with power that mirrored Sona Sitri's levels but still couldn't compare to the power of Rias Gremory.

Minako studied the individual as she approached, he was a gentle looking, handsome young man with blonde hair. He was smiling at her in greeting and dressed in expensive clothes that screamed nobility. He was no doubt a high class Devil by his power, but with his fine dressing, sealed the deal. Now the question was, who was he?

"Good Evening, I am sorry to keep you waiting, and for the second trip. I am the Priestess of this Shrine, how can I help a Devil in this fine night?" Minako kept the same serene and welcoming smile while keeping herself within the barrier. Even if she was powerful, she was still human, she wouldn't want to risk having to regenerate an arm if she didn't need to.

"Good evening, Arisato Minako-san, I am Diodara Astraroth, and I am here to pay a visit to the woman who saved me, her name is Argento Asia and I've heard you have taken her in your home, may I speak with her?"

* * *

..

To say that meeting the heir of the Astraroth Family was a shock was an understatement. But Minako recovered herself relatively easy as she nodded in understanding to her request.

"May I ask what do you wish to speak to her regarding? I apologize for being a little reluctant in allowing you to do so, she was excommunicated from the church because of you after all, it would be preferred if I told her what you were here for, to brace her for any... unpleasant memories." Minako replied politely, not feeling at all remorseful in letting the the next head of one of the Seven Two Pillars of the Underworld waiting for a reply. When it came to her family, just like the Tamamo Clan who had taken her in, Minako found herself very protective indeed. Especially when Asia had _just _gotten over something that had hung over her, she did not need to face another past fear of hers so soon.

"I see that Asia Argento was blessed to have found someone that would treat her and protect her as if they were their own, words cannot describe how grateful I am towards you for helping Argento Asia, Arisato Minako-san." Diodara bowed to her in reply.

"She was a friend, now she is family, please pardon me for being protective over her, Diodara-san, there have been numerous other individuals trying to approach and to persuade her to join their cause. Diodara-san, what do you wish to talk to Asia-chan about?"

"She is my savior, and I wish to meet the one who had saved my life since the first time we met, that, and there is a question that I must ask her face to face. Please, will you ask if Asia Argento would meet with me? I will stay right here till she meets me in person. Even if it is behind the barrier that you have erected, please relay my wish to see her to her." Diodara Astraroth got down on bended knees in a show of sincerity, causing Minako to ran a hand through her hair before shaking her head in exasperation.

"Well, alright... how can I say no to that?" Minako couldn't help but give a wry grin to the Devil before she turned and head up the steps to speak with Asia.

* * *

...

"Diodara Astraroth-san?" Asia sounded confused before Minako coughed and reminded her that he was the Devil that she saved, and was subsequently excommunicated for.

"Ah, that bastard who caused you so much trouble is here?" Yuzu spoke up for her friend almost immediately, and was also immediately chastised by Yasaka who slapped her at the back of her head.

"You can't be disrespect to him Yuzu-chan, he is still a high class Devil and the next head of one of the seventy two pillars, his influence within Devil Society is still more than yours. Don't provoke him. That doesn't mean I or Minako-chan can't criticize him though, it's just that _you_ can't." Yasaka petted the pouting Yuzu on the head before she turned towards the Fallen Angels.

"I'm sorry for asking you to leave so early, but we can't let Diodara Astraroth or any of the Devils know you guys are still alive and have switched sides." Yasaka smiled apologetically while the four Fallen Angels left for inner Kyoto. Looks like the discussion about the Chaos Brigade and the Hero Faction will have to wait for another day.

"Well how about it, Asia-chan, will you want to meet Diodara Astraroth? He is no doubt the Devil that you saved then, but you don't need to see him till you are ready." Yasaka asked in concern and when Asia turned to Minako for advise, she nodded her head in agreement.

"You don't need to face your past now, Asia-chan, you've done well coping so far... but seeing him again now, would bring back bad memories."

"I-I know that, Minako-sama... but it might not be as bad as it seems... I don't feel regrets in saving Diodara-san, what I... don't like to remember is the feeling of... unfairness and helplessness that I was excommunicated due to that." Asia admitted softly and Minako made another mental note to herself to ask Gabriel about that question as soon as possible.

"So, if Diodara-san wishes to meet me, I... I think, I will want to meet him too. I want to know what is the person that I've saved -"

Minako interrupted Asia by reaching out to hold her shoulders, this act caused all those that were present to look at Minako.

"... If you're trying to judge whether he is worth saving, please don't... besides the fact that it's over and done with, you aren't suppose to judge whether a person should, or not be saved, Asia-chan. If you do that, you're giving yourself the right to decide who should live and who shouldn't. It's a decision that no one should be able to make." Minako's stern words made Asia flinch and she looked at her own trembling hands in disbelief.

'H-Have, have I really, oh lord... please forgive me." Asia broke down at that, reaching out to Minako for comfort.

"Well, I guess meeting with Diodara Astraroth will have to wait. Kochiyo, Yuzu, could you two inform Diodara-san that Asia is currently not feeling well, and we would arrange a meeting with him shortly?"

* * *

..

**Tamamo Branch Shrine (The Next Day)**

..

"... Ara ara..." Minako couldn't help but sigh when one of the guards informed her that contrary to their wishes, and keeping his end of the bargain, Diodara Astraroth had not left and had knelt there for the entire knight.

It was a dedication that she could appreciate and she rested one hand on her cheeks and sighed. Although she had not joked to Asia or Yasaka that he was here to take Asia's hand in marriage, it was probably too mean of her to tease an innocent girl like that.

But seeing how dedicated this Devil was... Minako couldn't help but feel that she might have hit the hammer on the head this time.

"_It is not uncommon for Devils to take humans as mates, nor the other way around. It is however not common for them to pursue them as either party would take the other instead." _Scathach commented before adding on.

"_In my time you earn your life partner through battle or by accomplishing enough to be given a title to take your mate by right. Though the nobles call it courting, it was never popular amongst my students or myself."_

"_Well you were from a warring age, I doubt there's time to go out on dates of socializing..." _Minako's reply made Scathach nod as she conceded the point.

"_Having a night of passion can tell you so much about one's partner, Minako, you should try it some time." _Scathach smiled cheerfully while Minako rolled her eyes in response. She wasn't an innocent and naive girl that would get bothered or disturbed by remarks like that.

"_Asia would though, but dedication like that, if it's what I think it is, deserves to be rewarded."_

* * *

...

"Good Morning, Diodara-san, I've heard you have been here all night. I must say, I am impressed with your dedication." Minako greeted Diodara, the boy looking quite tired and exhausted. He still tried to retain some dignity and pride as a noble however, as he strove to bow back to Minako in greeting even with his legs trembling from having stayed in the kneeling position the entire night.

"Nothing less-" He managed to get out before wincing. "-would show my desire to speak with Asia Argento, will you give me the opportunity to do so?"

"And we already made it clear last night, Asia-chan isn't feeling that well, and she _will_ meet with you when she is feeling better."

"I see... I understand, but I will wait for her here, and in the process show my sincerity and dedication to her regarding the issue I wish to ask of her. Please, allow me this opportunity to do so, Arisato Minako-san." Diodara looked up at her passionately and Minako turned to the side to suppress the wry grin that was forming with Diodara's theatrics. He was certainly a flashy individual.

"As long as you don't accuse us of mistreating you and file a complain to your Satans, you're free to do whatever you wish. You are standing at public property... but I must warn you, the shrine does attract their fair share of visitors... so you might get stared at." Minako's casual reply made Diodara pause, but he nodded his head firmly nonetheless, not deterred at the least.

"But dedication like this need to be rewarded, please, have some refreshments..." Minako finished with a caring smile as she set down a boxed breakfast for him along with a pitcher of cold tea. She frowned before putting a packet of tissues beside it as well.

"I'll get the guards to take it back when you're done with it, if Asia's feeling better, we'll bring her here... But..." Minako paused before she settled down in a seiza position in front of Diodara.

"Would you tell me why you are so insistent in speaking with Asia? She is family, and regardless of her affiliation, I will protect her." Minako's not so thinly veiled warnings made Diodara hesitate but he nodded nonetheless and told her easily why he wished to speak with Asia Argento.

* * *

...

**Tamamo Branch Shrine (Dining Hall)**

...

"Argento Asia, will you marry me?"

Diodara Astraroth's bombshell froze Asia's tentative smile that she had greeted him with while silencing everyone else present. Minako was the only one still calmly eating while the rest just gawked at the Diodara who had gone down on bended knee to propose to Asia in full view of everyone else.

Minako had invited him in after hearing of his wish, and despite her own misgivings, the political minefield and disaster it will undoubtedly create, she just hadn't the heart to just ignore him.

"_That and you think that the two of them being together would be romantic." _Cybele deadpanned in her mind, causing Minako to blush slightly while Asia just stared at him before she passed out, falling limply while Diodara caught her with his hands. He stumbled a moment later though as his legs and knees were still recovering from the ordeal while Yuzu stood up and pointed an shaking finger at him.

"W-What are you saying? Marriage? You want to marry Asia?!" Yuzu too wasn't able to cope that well with the surprise while Yasaka shot a calculating look at her. Minako had made the call though, if he was so persistent he would have eventually dropped that bombshell to her anyway, and since Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Clan was around, he can't back out of any formal requests made in this avenue. As Diodara did go through with his end of the bargain, the fallout begins now.

"Enough, Yuzu, be quiet, this is something important that Asia has to make a decision for herself. Well, it's lucky that she isn't truly affiliated with any of the factions now, is she, Astraroth-san?" Yasaka sounded calm, but her previous calculating look as well as the venom just barely veiled behind her voice hinted at her inner turmoil. Minako knew that she doted on the former sister, but for her to be so worked up over it made Minako feel she made the right choice here. If Yasaka found outabout Diodara's request second hand, the fallout would be tremendous and wouldn't be easily contained.

"It is a fortunate event yes, but I assure you that I will not sway or judge her decision in which faction she would be backing or joining. Regardless of whether she decides to join your family, or enter the peerage of Rias Gremory, I will wish to seek her hand in marriage."

"You have paid close attention to Asia's movements and her associates, Astraroth. Should we be concerned that you are keeping such close tab on her?" Yasaka's question made Diodara blink in surprise before scratching his head sheepishly.

"I... I do apologize for any disrespect caused, Yasaka-san, but I was desperate. I should not have done so, but I know that I will meet resistance, regardless of whether I have to seek permission from you, Arisato-san or the Gremorys. The Gremorys are known for their love for their subordinates, and the Tamamo clan is known for their familial bonds. It would be difficult, and I would have to plead my cause... so..."

"So you wanted to find out more about us before you even tried to approach Asia. Well, at least you have common sense to approach us first before approaching Asia-chan." Yasaka seemed mollified and even seemed approving of some of his actions .

"But make no mistake, we will not condone or tolerate you, or your family if your inquiries are done in... less than savory ways." Yasaka's words caused some confusion before Yuzu frowned, the implications not lost on her. If the Astraroth had been spying on Asia or any one of us, we should have known, we _should_ have, and so Diodara must have done his checks from secondary sources. Must have, for if he had been spying on all of them without them knowing, it was a very disturbing thought.

Minako made a mental note to ask Kochiyo to work on a portable barrier charm after her latest project, it might be going overboard, but anything for the safety of herself and her adopted family.

"I assure you that my inquiries were not done in any manner that will intrude on the privacy of any of you, I do not wish to make a bad impression by simply knowing the names of the ones who had taken Asia Argento in before I could meet with her again." Diodara tried to placate Yasaka again while Minako frowned, voicing one concern that had been eating at her since he explained his reasons for being here.

"Diodara-san, you said that you had been keeping tabs and checking on Asia... when did you start doing that?" If Diodara had been keeping tabs on Asia for a while now, had he simply ignored Asia being in peril just like Rias Gremory did? If that was the case, Minako will never hand Asia over to him.

"The injuries that I sustained were terrible, it was only due to Asia Argento's ability was I able to survive that day. I had to leave immediately to prevent my enemies, the blasted Fallen Angels from targeting her and the church that she served. When I was finally able to defeat them for good..." Diodara grimaced but he continued on nonetheless.

"I immediately returned to the place where I had been healed and found out that she had been excommunicated due to me. Although it is wrong for me to say so, seeing the Heavens are the enemy of the Devils, I wish to apologize to her as well for causing that to happen. For a Holy Maiden to be excommunicated because she helped someone, even a Devil... that... well, all the more reason for me not to apologize to the church for doing that." Diodara mumbled at the end, stopping to smile fondly at the unconscious Asia in his arms.

"I tried all means to track her down after that, and I only discovered that she was in Japan and under the care of the Tamamo clan just recently. Did something happen to her?" Yuzu snorted at the question, she then turned away when Yasaka shot her an aggrieved look as she walked towards Diodara purposefully.

"Give Asia-chan to me and stop groping her. I'll bring her here again when she wakes up." Diodara looked hesitant but when both Minako and Yasaka gave him warning looks, he acquiesced and handed Asia to Yuzu quietly.

"I'll get Kochiyo-chan to seal the guest room, Minako-sama, Yasaka-sama."

"An excellent idea, Yuzu-chan, let us continue our discussion over there. Shall we?" Minako smiled and encouraged Diodara-san and Yasaka-sama to take the discussion into a more private room. That was probably for the best seeing how this topic was highly controversial.

* * *

...

**On the way to School**

...

"Good Morning Issei-san!" Asia smiled cheerfully in greeting to her crush but pouted when Yuzu had already skipped ahead to wrap her hands around his arm. Asia noted that Issei was embarrassed, but didn't shake her off like he did before.

It was like what Yuzu-chan and Minako-sama had said, Issei-san hadn't had good relationship with girls, but he had one with Yuzu-chan and Minako-sama herself.

Yuzu-chan had told her that Issei-kun had been very surprised, and had asked her why she liked him. Yuzu hadn't told her what she had said as a reply, but Asia knew that there was very little reason for Issei not to go out with Yuzu-chan.

Yuzu-chan was everything that Asia couldn't be, she was smart, sociable and know how to get along with everyone without causing trouble. Compared to her who was still learning "common sense", who can't do anything without causing trouble to others and was frightfully timid, Issei-san would do much better with Yuzu-chan.

Even if she said she doesn't mind sharing.

...

"_You know what, Asia-chan?" Yuzu had suddenly whirled on her on their way to school one day._

"_W-What is it, Yuzu-chan?"_

"_You're too traditional about how you view your relationships. I know you were brought up in church with the ideals of purity, innocence and... celibacy? Is that right? But it isn't that way to the Devils or the Youkai. Having plenty of lovers and partners is fine as long as we are loyal to the one we love, it's fine." Asia had turned red at this point and was nervously playing with her hands while Yuzu discussed a topic that should totally be behind closed doors._

"_Y-Yuzu-chan... y-you shouldn't say it like that.. I... it's important to be the first wife."_

"_Well I don't disagree with that, the first wife is important after all, I won't want to lose to you and be the second wife... but since you are going to be part of the Tamamo clan, we can share the first wife spot." Yuzu grinned while Asia frowned at her._

"_I-Is Yuzu-chan saying that you... you don't like Issei-kun as-as much as I do?"_

"_No, I think you're heads over heels in love with him. I can't beat that at least... I've been through some lovers before, not as much as Kiririn or Kirara, but I've been with a few. I never fell as deeply as you did though." Yuzu sounded almost wistful before she slapped her back._

"_But I don't intend to lose, my feelings for Issei-kun is real, it's just that I may not be able to give as much, or tolerate as little as you when it comes to Issei-kun. You can say I'm super liberal about relationships? Aha~" Asia frowned and told her that Yuzu was taking this too flippantly and that Issei-kun will be hurt if he heard her._

"_Ahaha, you're right, and you're wrong too." Yuzu turned serious as she stopped, hand on her lip as she considered her words._

"_Asia-chan, Issei-kun wants a harem. He's... a perverted guy, I hope you know that, and you're not too innocent to not realize that the guy you like would prefer you with bigger breasts." Yuzu stared at Asia's chest for a moment before telling her to drink more milk._

"_E-EEhh?!"_

"_But in order to have a harem, he has to know how to manage relationships. It's one thing if all the girls love him, which, well, we have two candidates now, it's another thing whether the girls can get along with each other amicable. I mean, I can share him with you as I trust you... but what if it's someone else? Like... mm... Himejima Akeno-san? She's... well, more than a flirt and she teases Issei-kun with affairs all the time." Asia numbly nodded her head while trying to understand._

"_If he can't deal with me playing around with him, even if I do intend to have a serious relationship with him, he's just going to get used, get hurt and never trust any girl to be with him, ever. Even if they throw themselves at him." Yuzu paused before giving her another fierce glare._

"_And I'm serious about Issei-kun, I want him to be mine, and even if I'm willing to share, I won't like it if he looks at another girl besides you. I saw him first, before you, and Devil or not, I will have him."_

...

Asia was sure Issei-san was going out with Yuzu-chan now with the way Issei accepted her around him the last few days and it hurt her to know that she lost.

"Not that... I ever was winning... or trying." Asia couldn't help but give a sigh that made Issei ask her whether she was fine.

"Are you feeling alright, Asia-chan?"

"She's fine... she just had, well we all were quite surprised when we heard that question for her." Yuzu covered for Asia as she was too horrified and scandalized to even make an excuse for herself. She couldn't imagine what she'll feel if Issei-kun found out from someone else before she could muster the courage to tell her.

"Huh? You can't answer a test question? But there isn't really a class test at all..." Yuzu and Asia both giggled at his confused expression before Yuzu shot Asia a calculating look and explained.

"Well, I'm sure he won't give up like that. It's best if you just tell him, and... I have a bad feeling he'll just come and visit you later after school anyway." Asia considered and finally nodded her head in resignation.

"Or would you rather me tell him instead? I mean... I can, but it won't be nice." Yuzu offered while Asia shook her head slowly, Yuzu was right and she should bravely tell Issei-san instead of letting others do that for her. It's only right.

"Issei-kun... I've met the Devil who I healed before." Issei-kun knew of her past and was outraged in the same capacity as Minako-sama, Yuzu-chan and Yasaka-sama was about the church's treatment towards her due to that one act of kindness.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do? Did he get injured again? What happened?" Asia blushed when Issei-kun rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders and looking all over her for any signs of injuries. Not that there ever would be, "Twilight Healing" would be more than enough to help her remove any signs of injury on her.

"N-No, he didn't hurt me at all... well, he proposed to me."

"Eh? Proposed? As in, he wants to marry you?" Issei asked disbelievingly and Asia nodded sadly due to that.

"Y-You, you didn't say "yes" to him, right?" Asia's hopes grew when Issei looked very concerned about that and she almost, _almost_ told him that if he didn't want her to, she won't. But she didn't have the courage and so just shook her head.

"Asia-chan's smart like that. I still don't trust that Diodara Astraroth fellow, he just bugs me... even if he did kneel down outside our shrine for the entire night..." Yuzu added on, sounding impressed before she laughed at the stern look on Issei's face.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan has eyes on someone else, so he won't accept the proposal." Yuzu sounded confident but Asia was horrified at her saying that there was someone she liked.

Especially when the target in mind looked hurt and shocked at the same time. She felt hope flare in her heart as Issei-san mumbled to himself, grumbling about something she couldn't here before clenching his fist.

"Well I won't let him force you to agree, Asia-chan. I'm sure that you will be with the boy that you like." Issei-san grinned while Asia's face fell. He doesn't get it, does he?


End file.
